El Origen de los Guardianes 2: Los Caballeros de la Luna
by Leviatan1
Summary: Ocho meses después de derrotar a Pitch, los Guardianes se enfrentaran a un mal ancestral que los supera por mucho, pero MiM no podrá ayudar esta vez; sin embargo, una antigua leyenda sobre unos poderosos guerreros emergerá. ¿Acaso recibirán ayuda, o serán todos consumidos por este nuevo villano? [JackxTooth] Mi primer fic. Denle una oportunidad por favor :) TERMINADO
1. Prólogo

**El Origen de Los Guardianes 2: Los Caballeros de la Luna**

Prólogo

En el aire surcaba, con total libertad, un enorme trineo de color rojo, el cual era jalado por ocho renos, los cuales trotaban en el cielo con la misma facilidad con que lo hacían en la tierra.

A bordo del trineo se encontraba North, el guardián del asombro, Sandman, el guardián de los sueños, Bunnymund, el guardián de la esperanza, Toothiana, la guardiana de las memorias y Jack Frost, el joven y recientemente agregado a la nómina, guardián de la diversión.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al Polo a festejar la victoria?- Dijo North con su inconfundible acento ruso.

-No lo sé compañero, ha sido un día largo y me gustaría descansar, ¿Qué te parece si lo posponemos para navidad?- Dijo Bunnymund, el cual trataba con todas sus fuerzas que el vómito no le saliera del estómago.

-Creo que debo darle la razón a Bunny, North, no sólo por el cansancio, sino porque debo poner orden en el palacio de los dientes, dejar todo en su lugar lo antes posible. Recuerda que yo trabajo todo el año.- Dijo Tooth, con una sonrisa de compasión que le dedicó a North

Sandy se limitó a hacer una figura de arena dorada de él durmiendo, dando a entender que también se sentía cansado.

-¿Y tú que dices Jack?- Preguntó North con una sonrisa, pero en el fondo se sentía decepcionado por la negativa de sus amigos.

Pero Jack no contestó, pues estaba pensando en el abrazo que momentos antes había recibido por parte de Tooth; un abrazo que lo había hecho sentir cálido, a él que era el espíritu del invierno. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color azul a modo de sonrojo. Ahí estaba Tooth sentada junto a él, manteniendo un intento de charla con Sandy, era hermosa, su sonrisa, sus adorables ojos violetas, su…

-¡Jack! ¿Estás ahí?- Gritó North, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jack

-¿Ah? Sí, perdón, es que estaba pensando el orden que visitaría los países para llevarles el invierno.- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Y respecto a tu pregunta, no lo sé North, creo que sería mejor que lo celebráramos todos juntos, la idea de posponerlo hasta navidad no me parece mala.

-Está bien. De todas formas no creo que el taller esté presentable, los yetis me dijeron que Pitch estuvo ahí y dudo que se marchara sin hacer daño.

Uno a uno los guardianes fueron dejando el trineo para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares, o en caso de Jack y Sandy, a trabajar en donde se les necesitara.

North estaba ansioso por llegar, puesto que el taller se había quedado vacío, los duendes y los yetis se habían retirado para ayudar a al líder de los guardianes a hacer frente a Pitch y sus sombras.

-o-

Ahí estaba el Globo de la Fe, en el centro del desolado taller del Polo Norte, mostrando las luces que representaban a todo niño que creyera en los guardianes. Las luces se prendían a una velocidad pasmosa en el continente Asiático, en el cual se encontraba Sandy, brindando buenos sueños a todos los niños.

Pero de un momento a otro todas las luces se apagaron, el globo dejó de girar y todo el taller se sumió en oscuridad, puesto que las lámparas se apagaron. Seguido de esto, un terremoto azotó violentamente el taller. El lugar se estremecía con fiereza, y sumándose al terremoto, desde el Globo de la Fe emergían relámpagos color rojo carmesí que por fortuna no golpearon ninguna de las paredes del taller, puesto que de lo contrario hubiesen iniciado un incendio. Pero la razón de que no sucediera, fue que dichos relámpagos eran atraídos de vuelta al globo por una fuerza invisible, como si se les estuviese prohibido salir.

El suceso terminó tan abruptamente como había llegado, el terremoto se detuvo, no hubo más relámpagos, y tanto las luces del taller como las del Globo de la Fe regresaron a la normalidad.

En un cuarto del taller vacío y lleno de polvo se encontraba un contador de tres dígitos pegado a la pared, en éste artefacto había un solo número, un uno; luego del terremoto y los relámpagos, ese uno, fue reemplazado por un cero.

En la parte superior del contador había un letrero que rezaba _**Sellos**_ , y sobre el letrero se encontraba un foco rojo, el cual se encendió, y al momento de hacerlo una estruendosa alarma comenzó a sonar en todo taller, pero no había nadie que la escuchara y de un momento a otro se silenció.


	2. Capítulo 1: Ocho meses después

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

Capítulo 1: Ocho meses después

Habían transcurrido ocho meses desde que los guardianes se enfrentaran con Pitch Black y lo derrotasen. Era 20 de diciembre, y con la navidad tan próxima, North trabajaba día y noche para tener todo preparado para brindar asombro a los niños del mundo. De hecho el trabajo se había vuelto tan pesado que el líder de los guardianes tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus compañeros activando la aurora boreal. Jack fuel el primero en llegar, entro en el taller por la abertura en el techo que dejaba ver al Hombre de la Luna.

Se dirigió al despacho de North, y lo encontró cortando un enorme cubo de hielo con su sierra eléctrica.

-Hola North- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero no le llego respuesta, la sierra hacia demasiado ruido-¡North!

North se sobresaltó y lanzo la sierra por los aires, la cual apenas logró esquivar Jack.

-Hola muchacho. Perdón por la sierra- dijo North dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Jack, consiguiendo sacarle el aire de los pulmones al joven guardián-Es que me asustaste ¿Cómo va todo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Jack con el ceño fruncido

-¿No has visto ninguna pesadilla rondando por ahí, tratando de ocasionar problemas?- Dijo North levantando la sierra del piso-¿O algún indicio de que Pitch haya salido?

-Pues a decir verdad, es que si he visto una pesadilla.-North mostró una cara de frustración-Pero se veía diferente, estaba muy delgada, como si el miedo del mundo estuviera a punto de desvanecerse.

-Bueno, mejor no preocuparnos, hay trabajo que hacer, pero no te preocupes los otros ya vienen en camino-Dijo North con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo que acababa de escuchar no lo dejo en paz, algo malo iba pasar, lo presentía en su panza.

 **Tooth P.D.V**

Estaba volando a toda velocidad hacia el Polo Norte acompañada de cinco de mis niñas.

 _¿Por qué North habrá activado la aurora?_ Pensé preocupada _¿Habrá problemas, volvió Pitch?_ Debo llegar lo antes posible. Batí mis alas con más fuerza y logre aumentar mi velocidad.

 **Fin P.D.V**

 **-o-**

Jack estaba envolviendo unos regalos en el taller de North, rodeado de yetis que armaban todo tipo artilugios que pudiesen brindarles asombro a los niños. El joven guardián hacia su trabajo con calma y lentitud, pues su mente no se enfocaba en la realidad. _Tooth va a venir. Esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarle que soy responsable y no un simple muchacho desinteresado._ Pensó Jack orgulloso.

Luego de un corto tiempo de espera los guardianes restantes llegaron al taller, donde North los recibió en la sala del Globo de la Fe.

-Más vale que sea bueno North- Dijo Bunny mientras se sobaba sus frías patas.

Sandy hacia figuritas rápidamente con una cara disgusto.

Tooth se acercó a Jack y lo abrazo, haciendo que las mejillas del joven guardián se tornaran azules.

-Hola Jack- Dijo Tooth casi en un susurro, ella también se había sonrojado

-Hola Tooth- Dijo Jack por lo bajo, tomando al Hada de los dientes por la cintura.

-¡Bueno!- Grito North, haciendo que Jack y Tooth se separaran repentinamente- Ya que están todos aquí puedo decirles de que se trata. Necesito ayuda amigos míos, para preparar todo para la navidad.

-¿En enserio?- Gruño Bunny- North, si lo que necesitabas era ayuda con los regalos no era necesario que nos alarmaras activando la aurora.

-Lo sé, me disculpo por eso, pero debido a que no tenemos otro medio para comunicarnos no me quedo otra opción.

-Pero nunca nos habías llamado para ayudarte North ¿A qué se debe esto?- Dijo Tooth preocupada.

-La razón es que cuando nos enfrentamos a Pitch él vino al taller, los yetis me lo dijeron, y bueno, no hizo simplemente una visita. Cuando lo derrotamos regrese aquí y parecía como si un terremoto hubiese azotado el lugar, había juguetes tirados por todas partes y algunos de ellos estaban rotos.

"La producción se retrasó y también todo el trabajo. Así que los llame porque de verdad necesito ayuda"

Sandy levanto sus dedos pulgares en señal de iba a ayudar.

-Está bien North- Dijo Bunny comprensivo- Dinos que hacer y considéralo hecho.

-Cuenta con nosotros- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa

-Gracias amigos- Dijo North con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de felicidad, para después adquirir un tono más autoritario-Sandy, tú y Bunny ayudaran a los yetis a armar los juguetes. Jack y Tooth, ustedes irán al segundo piso ahí envolverán los juguetes.

Todos asintieron y fueron a sus respectivos puestos. Jack trataba torpemente de envolver un carro a control remoto. Tooth, quien hábilmente envolvía juguetes uno tras otro, se dio cuenta de la dificultad con la que Jack envolvía los juguetes, rio por lo bajo y se acercó al joven guardián.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto Tooth inocentemente. Jack hizo un puchero de disgusto y asintió.- Pon atención

Jack se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que Tooth envolvía toda clase de juguetes. Poco a poco se quedó hipnotizado con la gracia en la que Tooth trabajaba. Apoyo su rostro en sus manos, observaba detenidamente a Tooth sin prestar atención a las instrucciones que ésta le daba.

-Ahora inténtalo tú- Dijo Tooth, sacando a Jack de su transe, y entregándole una casita junto con un rollo verde de papel.

Jack los tomo e hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero debido su falta de atención no pudo hacer gran cosa. Tooth vio esto y se rio.

-Eres un caso perdido- Dijo Tooth burlonamente.

-No me juzgues- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Es muy difícil

-Mejor vamos a descansar, lo más seguro es que North nos llame mañana, entonces podre enseñarte mejor.

-Me parece bien.

Jack y Tooth regresaron a la sala del globo y encontraron un amplio sofá en el cual tomaron asiento. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, charlaban y Jack contaba uno que otro chiste logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Tooth.

De pronto las haditas de Tooth se le acercaron chillando en busca de instrucciones.

-Baby Tooth tú te encargaras del palacio, todavía no termino aquí- La pequeña hada asintió y se retiró del Polo Norte junto con sus hermanas.-Son hermosas

-Como su mamá- Dijo Jack, pero después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sus mejillas se ruborizaron.-Perdón, no quise sobrepasarme Tooth.

-Gracias- Dijo Tooth haciendo caso omiso de las últimas palabras del joven guardián. Coloco una de sus manitas sobre la de Jack. Poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose _No hagas esto Tooth, es tu amigo_ pensó Tooth, pero seguía acercándose a Jack _Un amigo muy atractivo._

-¡Ahí están!- Grito North, interrumpiendo a medio camino a los guardianes.

Jack y Tooth se separaron bruscamente

-Los estuve buscando por todas partes- Dijo North con una sonrisa en el rostro- Ya terminamos por hoy. Si desean retirarse pueden hacerlo.

En ese momento Sandy y Bunny llegaron a la sala del globo, donde el guardián de la esperanza se despidió de todos, y después de darle unas pataditas al suelo un hoyo se abrió, y el pooka salto dentro.

-Ya debo irme, si me necesitas no dudes en llamar North- Dijo Tooth emprendiendo el vuelo, pero regreso y beso a Jack en la mejilla- Nos vemos luego Jack

El guardián de la diversión se quedó inmóvil con una mejilla en la mano y contemplando como la guardiana de las memorias se marchaba.

-¿Dónde duerme Jack?- Pregunto North a Sandy en un susurro a lo que el guardián de los sueños se encogió de hombros- Jack ¿Dónde duermes?

-No tengo un lugar, por lo general busco un árbol lo suficientemente cómodo y paso la noche ahí- Dijo Jack volviendo a la realidad- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Eso es inaceptable- Dijo North indignado y sorprendido a la vez- Te quedaras aquí esta noche

-Gracias North, pero no quiero ser una molestia

-¿Molestia? ¡Claro que no! Tengo un cuarto para invitados. Dormirás aquí esta noche, no puedo permitir que andes en la intemperie como un vagabundo.

A Jack se le humedecieron los ojos y asintió. North lo guio a un pasillo en el cual había cinco puertas, cada una tenía un grabado distinto. Una tenía unos huevos de pascua, la que estaba a su derecha tenía tallados en la madera unos dientes, la que estaba a la izquierda de la primera tenia grabada una nube dorada y a la izquierda de esta estaba otra, la cual tenía como decorado un trineo, y a la derecha de la puerta con los dientes tallados en ésta, estaba una que no tenía ningún tipo de decoración. Fue en esa en la que entraron. Era una habitación bastante sencilla, solo poseía una cama y una mesita de noche.

-La mejorare- Dijo North apenado

-No hay problema North- Dijon Jack con una sonrisa, pero en realidad se sentía decepcionado ¿Por qué los otros si tenían habitación pero él no?

Jack se sentó en la cama, dejo su cayado apoyado en la mesita de noche y se acostó. North salió del cuarto y dejo entrar a Sandy el cuál le lanzo un poco de arena dorada a Jack, provocando que se durmiera al instante, después el guardián de los sueños se marchó del Polo.

-o-

 **En alguna parte del mundo**

Ahí, en un bosque, estaba de pie un hombre alto, delgado y de piel rojiza que vestía un elegante traje negro. Éste personaje miraba a la Luna con admiración y desprecio a la vez.

-Es hora- Lo llamo una voz femenina, suave pero dura a la vez- El amo no puede esperar más.

- **¡No! Aún no estamos listos-** Gruño el hombre sin apartar su vista de la Luna

-¿Qué es lo que hace falta- Lo interrogo una masculina y rasposa voz.- Los sellos están rotos, debemos liberar al amo.

- **¡Son unos idiotas! No podemos liberar al amo sin la llave. No importa si ya no hay sellos, sin la llave no podemos hacer nada-** Dijo el hombre, quién seguía viendo la Luna

-¿Quién tiene la llave Morgan? _-_ Grito una tercera voz, esta vez femenina, que era chillona y muy aguda

El hombre aparto la vista del satélite natural y se dio media vuelta para observar a quienes le hablaban. Y con un dejo de desprecio respondió:

- **Picth Black**

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias. Agreguen el fic a favoritos si creen que se lo merece.**

 **Voy a responder a los comentarios o más bien comentario** XD **:**

 **Comentario de Sasha: Gracias por seguir seguir el fic, yo sé que el prólogo fue algo flojo pero no te arrepentirás. Y tratare de actualizar una vez por semana o dos a lo mucho.**

 **Esperen el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos luego**


	3. Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a la Familia

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a la familia

Los días habían transcurrido muy rápido para Jack y para el resto de los guardianes. Ya era 23 de diciembre, y North supervisaba todo para que no quedara nada pendiente. El guardián del asombro iba a partir esa misma noche, porque la diferencia de horarios en el mundo provocaba que en algunos países ya fuese 24 de diciembre mientras que en otros seguía siendo 23.

North, en los últimos días había ideado una forma en la que todos los guardianes se comunicaran unos con otros sin necesidad de utilizar la aurora boreal o de reunirse todos en el taller.

North miraba constantemente su reloj de muñeca, ya era medio día y el yeti que había enviado en busca de Jack llevaba desde las 10 am "cumpliendo" su misión.

El guardián del asombro ya estaba decidido en ir a buscar al yeti y Jack Frost, pero ese pensamiento fue detenido cuando, frente a él, se abrió un portal mágico por el cual apareció el guardián de la diversión seguido del yeti; luego de que los dos pasaran a través, el portal se cerró.

-Ahí están.-Dijo North notablemente molesto.- Llevas toda la mañana fuera Charles

El yeti balbuceo unas palabras en su idioma en tono defensivo, pero North, con un movimiento de su mano, le dijo que se marchara.

-¿Y tú, que estabas haciendo muchacho?- North fulminaba con su mirada a Jack al tiempo que pronunciaba sus palabras.

-Lo lamento North, pero tu ¡Mascota!- Dijo Jack lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara el yeti.- Me interrumpió en medio de "algo". Era muy importante, además de que no entendía ni una palabra que me decía.

-Está bien. Ya discutiremos eso después.- Dijo North llevándose las manos a las sienes.- Por ahora necesito tu ayuda para un trabajo especial.

-¿De qué se trata North?- Preguntó Jack confundido

-Veras Jack, los guardianes necesitamos una forma de comunicarnos, y durante estos días he pensado en una forma fácil y sutil de lograr dicho objetivo. Y, al final hice esto.- North le mostró a Jack un globo de nieve, los cuales utiliza North para abrir portales mágicos.

-¿Un globo de nieve?

-Pero no cualquier globo de nieve, mi querido muchacho. Este es uno completamente distinto a los que has visto antes, en lugar de abrir un portal, el globo te mostrará la persona con la que quieras hablar cuando le digas su nombre, siempre y cuando la persona también posea uno de estos.- North sonreía orgulloso de su trabajo mientras depositaba el artefacto en las manos de Jack.

-Déjame adivinar. Quieres que le entregue a los otros guardianes uno de estos.-Dijo Jack mientras examinaba el globo de nieve con detenimiento.

-Así es. Vas a necesitar esto.- Dijo North entregándole a Jack dos pequeños costales, uno era de color rojo y el otro marrón.- En el rojo están los globos de nieve que te llevan de un lugar a otro, y en el marrón los que nos ayudaran con la comunicación.

-Espero que los nuevos no sean tan frágiles como los que abren los portales.

-No te preocupes los he hecho para que soporten un peso de una tonelada, ya te imaginaras que no es tan fácil romperlos como los otros. Ahora ve muchacho. Por cierto, estas invitado a acompañarnos en el desayuno el 25 de diciembre, Jack.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Bueno, es que ahora eres guardián y…

-No, no. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué nos reuniremos ese día?

-¡Para festejar Jack! Es el día en que cerramos un ciclo y celebramos nuestra victoria ante las pesadillas y las sombras, y ante Pitch.

-En ese caso, aquí estaré.-Jack estaba a punto de irse por la ventana pero regresó.- ¿Cómo que cerrar un ciclo North? ¿No se supone que el año termina el 31?

-Sí. Pero lo hacemos el 25 porque es el día en que nuestros centros, nuestros trabajos, se unen. Esperanza, que los niños sienten al recibir sus regalos pues creen en nosotros, sueños, porque son cumplidos cuando despiertan y se dan cuenta de que si estamos aquí, asombro, al ver el contenido de esas cajas envueltas en papel de distintos colores, memorias, al recordar navidades pasadas en las que sintieron esas emociones juntas, y lo más reciente, la diversión, que tendrán dándole uso, y compartiendo con sus amigos y familia, esos bienes materiales que representan que nuestro trabajo está bien encaminado y que les da una razón más para creer.

-Vaya, nunca había pensado de esa forma sobre lo que hacemos. No te preocupes North aquí estaré.

El joven espíritu extrajo del saco rojo un globo de nieve, le susurró unas palabras para después lanzarlo con fuerza contra el suelo. Un portal se abrió y Jack lo atravesó.

 **-o-**

Jack apareció en la Madriguera. Bunny estaba justo frente a él, pintando un huevo detalladamente. Jack se acercó sigiloso, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, esta era su oportunidad perfecta para sacarle un buen susto al guardián de la esperanza. Estaba por ponerle las manos encima pero en un movimiento repentino el pooka se volteo con rapidez y lo jalo de los brazos, haciendo caer al joven guardián de bruces en el pasto.

-¡Te tengo! ¿Creíste que podrías asustarme muchacho?-Dijo Bunny mientras reía.

-Esa era la idea.-Dijo Jack mientras se incorporaba y ponía de pie.- Pero veo que sí tienes los sentidos muy agudizados.

-Es mi casa compañero, nadie me sorprende en mi propio hogar. Y dime ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-North me envió, para entregarte esto.-Dijo Jack tomando un globo de nieve del costal marrón y tendiéndoselo a Bunny, el cual lo tomó.-Es para comunicarnos. Le dices el nombre de la persona con la que deseas hablar y si ésta tiene uno similar, podrás hacer contacto.

-Mmmmm. Me gusta, es sutil y fácil de usar.-Dijo Bunny examinando el artefacto.-Supongo que te marcharás a entregarle a los otros uno de estos.

-Así es. Si nos necesitas ya sabes cómo pedir ayuda.-Dijo Jack antes de tomar un globo de nieve del saco rojo y susurrarle.- Sandy

El joven guardián lanzo el globo y éste se rompió generando un portal mágico, por el cual cruzó de un salto.

 **-o-**

El guardián de la diversión apareció sobre una nube dorada que surcaba los cielos en medio de la noche. Sandman estaba de pie frente a él, manipulando la arena dorada y enviándola a las casas que estaban debajo de ellos.

-¡Sandy!-El guardián de los sueños se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, pero al reconocer la voz de Jack se tranquilizó y se dio media vuelta para ver al muchacho.

El albino abrió el saco marrón y de él tomó un globo de nieve para entregárselo a Sandman. El guardián de los sueños tomó en sus manos el artefacto, enarcó las cejas y su arena dorada formó un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-North lo fabricó para que los guardianes estemos mejor comunicados, dile el nombre de la persona con la que quieres hablar y te la mostrará si es que también tiene uno.-Dijo Jack apresuradamente y apuntó el objeto que sostenía Sandman.

El guardián de los sueños comprendió y levanto uno de sus pulgares con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sandy Estaba a punto de formar figuras con su arena para preguntarle un par de cosas Jack, pero se dio cuenta de que el guardián de la diversión ya había emprendido el vuelo y se alejaba a toda velocidad.

 **-o-**

 **Jack P.D.V**

No puedo usar el portal, necesito tiempo para pensar en qué le diré a Tooth.

 _¡Ya se! Le entregare el globo de nieve y mientras se distrae le preguntaré si quiere salir conmigo._ Pensé emocionado, pero esa idea pronto se me vino abajo. No puedo hacerlo, tan solo llevamos ocho meses siendo amigos ¿Qué tal si lo arruino? _No Jack. Tranquilízate, ve al palacio, haz el encargo de North, ya habrá tiempo después._

-¡Viento! Más rápido- Le dije a mi viejo amigo, el cual logro aumentar mi velocidad considerablemente.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje logre divisar, a lo lejos, el imponente Palacio de los Dientes, tan majestuoso y bello como su reina. Sonreí para mis adentros y comencé a bajar mi velocidad.

 **Fin P.D.V**

 **-o-**

Tooht se encontraba en medio del palacio, en la torre más alta, rodeada por sus pequeñas hadas, que iban y venían de distintas partes del mundo cargando una moneda o un diente.

La guardiana de las memorias admiraba cada uno de los dientes que recibía, hasta que sintió una fría brisa, y cómo seguida de ésta, la temperatura descendía un poco. Ella reconoció esa sensación, era Jack, su amigo guardián estaba cerca. Tooth se peinó rápidamente las plumas y se aseguró de verse presentable: luego de estar segura, voló a la parte baja del palacio en donde podría divisar mejor a su visitante.

Jack logró ver Tooth en una de las tantas torres del palacio y se dirigió a ella, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

El joven guardián aterrizó suavemente frente a Tooth y le dirigió una amable sonrisa con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas. Un silencio incomodo rodeo a ambos guardianes, siendo roto únicamente por el batir de las alas Tooth y el de las cientos de haditas que estaban en el lugar, cumpliendo su labor.

-Hola.-Dijo Jack finalmente.

-Hola Jack.

El silencio volvió a hacerse, Jack miraba a Tooth a los ojos, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y no era capaz de pronunciar una palabra.

-North me envió a entregarte esto.-Dijo Jack tendiéndole el último globo de nieve del saco marrón.-Me ayudará… Quiero decir, nos ayudará a todos a estar mejor comunicados.

-¿Cómo funciona?

-Bueno… Le dices el nombre de la persona con la que deseas hablar y el globo te la mostrara siempre y cuando la persona también tenga uno.

-Vaya. North sí que se lució esta vez.-Dijo Tooth centrando su atención en el artefacto.-Jack.

El joven guardián escucho doble la voz de Tooth, y del saco rojo extrajo su globo de nieve, en él podía ver a Tooth, observándolo con una sonrisa. Jack sonrió.

-¿Iras al desayuno el 25?-Preguntó Jack a través del globo de nieve.

-Sí. A North no le gusta que faltemos ese día.-Dijo Tooth rodando los ojos

-Entonces te veré ahí.-Dijo Jack conteniendo una risa.

Tooth se acercó a Jack y lo beso en la mejilla, el guardián de la diversión abrió los ojos como platos para después abrazar a Tooth, ella escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven guardián. Jack notó que la guardiana de las memorias comenzaba a temblar así que se separó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Te veo después.-Dijo Jack para después depositarle un beso en la frente. El guardián de la diversión emprendió el vuelo hacia el Polo Norte.

-Adiós.-Contestó Tooth con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba como se alejaba lentamente su amigo.

 **-o-**

 **La mañana del 25 de Diciembre**

Los guardianes estaban reunidos en la sala del Globo de la Fe, estaban sentados en unas sillas de madera alrededor de una mesa del mismo material. Disfrutaban de la comida y North de vez en cuando proponía diversos brindis en nombre de la victoria sobre Pitch y las pesadillas, y también por la reciente admisión de Jack a los Guardianes.

En un momento North se puso de pie y les dijo a sus compañeros que lo siguieran. Caminaron por el taller hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba la zona de cuartos de los guardianes, pero Jack notó algo distinto: la puerta que estaba separada de las otras ahora se encontraba a la derecha de la del Hada de los Dientes. La nueva puerta tenía pintado un blanco copo de nieve sobre su superficie.

North guió a Jack dentro, dejando a los otros afuera. Los ojos del guardián de la diversión se anegaron en lágrimas cuando vio el interior de la habitación. Había una cama bastante grande, en medio de la habitación, que estaba tendida con unas finas cobijas color verde, y blanco en los bordes, a los extremos de ésta estaban dos mesitas de noche. En la pared derecha de la habitación se encontraba un enorme estante repleto de libros, y en el otro extremo había una puerta, la cual resguardaba un baño. La habitación tenía una larga ventana que permitía ver el exterior, a los lados de la ventana estaban unas finas cortinas rojas que podían ser corridas.

Jack se dio media vuelta para ver a North, el guardián del asombro se conmovió al ver unas lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas del joven guardián.

-Gracias.-Dijo Jack suavemente para que no se le quebrara la voz.

-No tienes nada que agradecer hijo.-Dijo North posando una de sus enormes manos en el hombro de Jack.-Es lo menos que te mereces, y no por el hecho de ser guardián, sino porque nos ayudaste en un momento de desesperación aun cuando no estabas obligado a hacerlo, y también por luchar a nuestro lado y salvarnos a todos, aun cuando no era tu responsabilidad hacerlo. Así que, Jack Frost puedo decirte…Bienvenido a la familia.

Jack se lanzó sobre North y lo abrazó con fuerza; el líder de los guardianes le correspondió el abrazo. El guardián de la diversión dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, era muy feliz, ahora y sin duda alguna, la confianza entre Jack y los guardianes estaba más que establecida.

Durante la tarde los guardianes felicitaban a Jack y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, incluso el mismo Bunny le dio un abrazo a Jack y le entregó una canasta a rebosar de huevos de pascua.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche, North y Bunny dormían plácidamente en sus camas después de haber bebido bastantes copas de vodka de la reserva especial del guardián del asombro.

Sandy se retiró del Polo con el pretexto de hacer su trabajo, dejando solos en un sofá, a Jack y Tooth. El guardián de la diversión extrajo del bolsillo de su suéter una pequeña caja envuelta en papel rojo y adornada con un moño amarillo.

-Feliz Navidad.-Dijo Jack entregándole el regalo Tooth.

-Gracias Jack.-Dijo Tooth sonrojándose y tomando en sus manos la pequeña caja.

Cuidadosamente Tooth desenvolvió el regalo y se encontró con una caja negra, la abrió y se sorprendió al ver el contenido. Era un brazalete de oro puro que tenía incrustados diamantes, los cuales formaban dientes. Tooth se lo colocó en la muñeca cuidadosamente, como si se fuese a romper subitamente.

-Jack… No sé qué decir

-No digas nada. Sólo disfrútalo.-Dijo Jack dulcemente.

-Yo, yo no te di nada.-Dijo Tooth notablemente apenada.

-Tenerte a mi lado es suficiente.

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo rodeo a ambos guardianes, quienes se limitaban a verse el uno al otro, finalmente Jack tomó la palabra:

-Tooth ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-Preguntó Jack tímido.

-No lo sé.-Dijo Tooth, haciéndose del rogar, y al ver el rostro de decepción de Jack sonrió.-Claro que me gustaría Jack. El 28 de diciembre parece que el trabajo no será tan pesado como de costumbre.

-Perfecto. Iré por ti el 28.-Dijo Jack sonriendo de la emoción. Era su día de suerte, los guardianes le habían dado la bienvenida a su "familia" y Tooth había aceptado tener una cita con él. Nada podría salir mal ¿verdad?

 **-o-**

 **Ciudad de Salta, Argentina**

Ahí, sobre la acera de una calle desolada y sumida en la oscuridad, se encontraba un vagabundo, estaba durmiendo, pero no eran precisamente sueños los que estaba teniendo; una pesadilla asolaba su mente y ésta era controlada con excitación por un hombre delgado, de piel grisácea y vestdo una larga túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los pies.

-Hola Pitch.- Una serena voz femenina lo llamó. Pitch Black se dio media vuelta para encarar a la mujer que lo saludaba. Frente a él se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio que vestía una blanca túnica estilo griega que tenía un sujetador de oro en el hombro, calzaba unas sandalias estilo romanas de cuero.

-Eris ¿Qué quieres de mí?-Bufó Pitch molesto, para después correr a su izquierda, avanzando por la estrecha calle. Pero su intento de escape fue detenido cuando se topó con una figura masculina que era un poco más alta que él.

- **No queremos nada de ti. Necesitamos tu ayuda, Pitch Black.-** Le dijo serenamente la figura para después salir a la luz, mostrando a un hombre de piel rojiza que vestía un elegante traje negro.

-Morgan.-Dijo Pitch notablemente asustado de ver al hombre que tenía enfrente. El hombre del saco retrocedió lentamente pero chocó contra otro hombre, éste era de su estatura, vestía una túnica parecida a la de Pitch pero ésta era de un color rojo sangre y tenía una capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

-¿Dejas la fiesta tan rápido?-Lo interrogó el hombre de voz rasposa.

-Sullivan.-Alcanzó a decir Pitch todavía más asustado.

-Ni siquiera te despediste.-Le dijo una chillona y aguda voz femenina. Era una mujer que vestía ropa deportiva y tenía guantes cubriendo sus manos pero permitiendo ver sus dedos, ella era pelirroja.

-Merilia.-Chilló Pitch al ver que no tenía salida.- ¿Qué quieren de mí?

- **Tú ayuda Pitch.** -Dijo Morgan con actitud calmada.- **Para liberar al Amo. Tú eres la llave de la celda que lo retiene.**

 **-** ¿Qué les hace pensar eso?-Preguntó Pitch, ahora confundido.

- **La profecía dicta que aquel que rompa mayor cantidad de sellos será el o la que tenga el derecho de abrir la jaula que mantiene preso a nuestro señor. Y tú, Pitch Black, has roto más sellos que cualquier otro en este planeta, no de forma consiente pero lo has hecho.**

 **-** ¿Por qué habría de ayudarlos a liberar a su Amo? Yo pierdo mucho al igual que cualquiera.

-Porque Pitch, el Amo puede darte lo que más quieres.-Le dijo Merilia al oído.- Tu venganza contra los guardianes, tu venganza contra Jack Frost.

-Porque te proclamas rey, pero no posees reino, ni reina y tu poder es casi nulo.-Le dijo Eris.- El Amo te puede conceder un reino, te puede proporcionar una reina y puede brindarte poder ilimitado, y convertir a los guardianes en tus esclavos.

-¿Qué dices Pitch, te quedaras asustando vagabundos alrededor del mundo, o liberaras al amo y te convertirás en señor de tus enemigos?-Dijo Sullivan.

Pitch pensaba a toda velocidad, quería vengarse de los guardianes y quería destruir a ese molesto Jack Frost, pero no tenía el poder ni la fuerza para hacerlo, y para lograr eso sólo tenía que abrir una simple celda. No iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

-Lo haré, pero denme hasta el 28 de diciembre para recuperar mis fuerzas.-Dijo finalmente Pitch.

- **Muy bien, te daremos hasta esa fecha y después el mundo será de nuestro Amo.-** Dijo Morgan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias,etc. Agreguen el fic a favoritos si creen que se lo merece.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Capítulo 3:La calma antes de la tormenta

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

Capítulo 3: La calma antes de la tormenta

 **28 de diciembre**

Jack se despertó muy temprano, aun eran las 7 am cuando se sentó en el borde de su cama, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, ese iba a ser un gran día. El guardián de la diversión medito un tiempo, pero al final decidió darse un baño con agua muy caliente para evitar que se congelase.

Cuando salió de la ducha se vistió con su ropa habitual y del suelo tomo una pequeña mochila negra que había preparado desde el día anterior.

Jack se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró al guardián del asombro preparando el desayuno. Jack ya le había confesado a North sus intenciones con Tooth, luego de que el líder de los guardianes, comenzara a sospechar de porque siempre estaban tan juntos.

El joven guardián se sentó en la mesa que había en medio de la cocina.

-Buenos días hijo-Dijo North mientras ponía frente a Jack un plato de huevos revueltos y una tasa de chocolate caliente. El guardián del asombro había tomado la costumbre de llamar "hijo" a Jack, pues consideraba al albino como su propio hijo.

-Gracias North-Dijo Jack antes de comenzar a comer. El joven guardián termino enseguida y estaba por ir a lavarse los dientes, porque Tooth le prometió que si no lo hacía le haría sentir mucho dolor, pero fue detenido por North quien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Jack, espero que las cosas entre tú y Tooth funcionen. Te deseo suerte-Dijo North con una sonrisa, la cual fue cambiada por una mirada asesina-Pero si la lastimas, juro por la Luna, que te arrepentirás el resto de tu eternidad de haberlo hecho.

Jack se quedó atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar y por el tono de voz tan siniestro empleado por North.

-No lo hare North, todo va salir bien-Dijo Jack sonriente, el guardián del asombro recupero su aspecto bonachón y amable, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al joven guardián logrando dejarlo sin aire.

Jack se cepillo los dientes por un largo tiempo, asegurándose de que no quedara una sola mancha en ellos. El guardián de la diversión reviso el interior de la mochila, y luego de ver todo en orden se la coloco, tomo su cayado, abrió la ventana y emprendió el vuelo al Palacio de los Dientes.

-o-

Tooth se encontraba en el Palacio de los Dientes, revoloteando con nerviosismo alrededor de las numerosas torres que resguardan los dientes.

-Tal vez deba posponerlo-Le decía Tooth a Babytooth, ésta última rodaba los ojos, no podía creer que su madre fuera tan insegura y en cierto modo, cobarde.-Sí, le diré a Jack que hubo un problema y que tal vez debamos hacerlo otro día.

Babytooth frunció el ceño y chillo molesta a modo de reclamo.

-Sí. Lo sé, se lo prometí a Jack. Pero no estoy segura, nunca he salido con un chico desde antes de convertirme en un espíritu.-Decía Tooth notablemente nerviosa. Babytooth pudo ver a lo lejos, algo en el aire, que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el palacio. La pequeña hada trataba de advertir a su madre, pero ésta seguía hablándole sin prestar atención a sus chillidos.

-Él me gusta, pero no creo que sea correspondido- Decía Tooth con tristeza, sin darse cuenta de que Jack se le acercaba lentamente por la espalda, escuchando lo que decía.-Es que, ¿Qué podría ver el espíritu del invierno en una criatura primaveral como yo?

-Podría ver una mujer hermosa, que se preocupa por sus compañeros, podría ver una guardiana responsable, podría ver…-Decía Jack con voz seria, que denotaba seguridad en sus palabras. Tooth se dio media vuelta, con los ojos un poco humedecidos, Jack poso su cayado en el suelo, y tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y continuo-Podría ver a una bella dama, podría ver a una mujer increíble.

Tooth lo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Jack. Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por las mejillas de la guardiana de las memorias, no se sentía fría en los brazos de Jack, sino cálida y cómoda.

El joven guardián se separó un poco y beso a Tooth en la frente, pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de la guardiana de las memorias para retirarle las lágrimas.

-¿Lista? Tengo algo especial en mente- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa que reconforto a Tooth.

-Sí, estoy lista.

-Vamos a Burgess entonces.

-Espera ¿No es ahí donde vive Jamie?

-Sí, y es donde me convertí en Jack Frost. No te preocupes este día es sólo para los dos.

-Babytooh quedas a cargo-Dijo Toooth, a lo que la pequeña hada asintió- Intenta seguirme el ritmo, Jack.

Tooth vatio sus alas con fuerza y salió del Palacio de los Dientes a una velocidad de vértigo, Jack rio y llamo al viento para que lo ayudara.

Ambos guardianes surcaban los cielos a gran velocidad, atravesando las nubes y dando giros y piruetas. Tooth aún le llevaba la delantera a Jack, cuando, se detuvo en seco y comenzó el descenso, el guardián de la diversión hizo lo mismo siguiendo muy de cerca a Tooth.

Los guardianes aterrizaron en el bosque de Burgess a unos metros del lago congelado.

-Vaya… eres… algo lento Jack-Decía Tooth mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire

-Fui…caballeroso…eso es todo.

-¡Ha! Si como no.

Ambos rieron mientras se recuperaban, Jack se acercó al lago, lo examino con la mirada unos instantes, y después comenzó a agregarle capas de hielo extra, muy gruesas y pulidas para evitar cualquier tipo de imperfección en la superficie. El joven guardián se quitó la mochila de los hombros, y de ella extrajo un par de patines, color café, para el hielo, que le entrego a Tooth.

-¿Patinar?-Pregunto Tooth sorprendida.

-Así es.

-Jack…yo…no lo sé

-Vamos, será divertido ¿confías en mí?-Dijo Jack tendiéndole una mano a Tooth.

-Sí, confío en ti-Dijo Tooth luego de pensarlo un momento, pero al ver el rostro sonriente de Jack, éste le dio seguridad. La guardiana de las memorias se calzo los patines y le dio la mano al joven guardián.

Jack sostenía con firmeza a Tooth de los brazos para que no se resbalara y cayera. La guardiana de las memorias hacia todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, mientras se maravillaba por como Jack se movía con total facilidad sobre la superficie helada con sus descalzos pies.

-o-

North miraba detenidamente la Luna, algo no andaba bien, pues el satélite natural no brillaba con su característica luz. En cambio, la Luna, estaba opaca como si algo la estuviese bloqueando.

El guardián del asombro, pronto pensó en activar la aurora boreal, pero al recordar la cita de Jack y Tooth desistió de la idea. North recordó los globos de nieve que había creado hacia poco para la comunicación, y decidió utilizarlos.

El líder de los guardianes se dirigió a su oficina, tomo de su escritorio el globo de nieve y susurro el nombre del guardián de la esperanza. Una imagen se materializo, en ella se podía ver un campo verde repleto de flores, la imagen anterior fu reemplazada por el rostro de Bunnymund.

-Hola compañero ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Bunny desde el globo de nieve.

-Algo anda mal Bunny, la Luna se ve distinta, ven al taller habrá una junta

-Voy en camino.-Dijo Bunny antes de que la imagen desapareciera por completo.

Esta vez, North susurro el nombre del guardián de los sueños. El globo de nieve rápidamente mostró el confundido rostro de Sandy y un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza hecho de arena dorada.

-Hola Sandy-Dijo North jovialmente, a lo que Sandy saludo con la mano para después hacer otro signo de interrogación todavía más grande.-Sandy, algo va mal lo presiento, en mi panza, necesitamos reunirnos.

El guardián de los sueños asintió. La imagen desapareció. North miro nuevamente a la Luna, nunca había presentado un cambio de tal naturaleza, ni si quiera en la Edad Oscura. Lo que sea que estuviese provocando tal reacción en el satélite natural, no sólo debía ser más poderoso que Pitch Black, tendría que tratarse de alguien, pero North, por más que intentaba recordar nada le venía a la mente. El líder de los guardianes pensó en llamar a Jack y a Tooth, pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería arruinar su día juntos.

-o-

Jack y Tooth llevaban más de una hora, sobre la improvisada pista de hielo hecha por el guardián de la diversión. La guardiana de las memorias estuvo a punto de caerse en muchas ocasiones, pero Jack siempre lograba tomarla entre sus brazos, se miraban el uno al otro durante un tiempo pero después uno de los dos se separaba sonrojado.

Tooth ya podía mantener mejor el equilibrio, pero seguía apoyándose en el hombro de Jack para no caer.

-¿Te parece si nos tomamos un descanso?-Pregunto Jack, aunque en realidad no sentía ni un poco de agotamiento, lo preguntaba por Tooth.

-Sí. Ya se me están adormeciendo los pies.-En realidad Tooth si sentía cansancio pues no acostumbraba a usar sus piernas para moverse.

Ambos guardianes se sentaron en una gigantesca roca cercana al lago, Tooth se sacó los patines y los deposito en la mochila de Jack. El joven guardián estaba de espaldas a Tooth, regresando el lago a un estado menos sólido, cuando una bola de nieve lo golpeo de lleno en la nuca. Jack abrió los ojos como platos, estaba paralizado de la impresión, pues nunca nadie había logrado golpearlo con una bola de nieve a él, el espíritu del invierno.

Jack se dio media vuelta, lentamente, sólo para recibir una segunda bola de nieve, pero esta vez en pleno rostro, el joven guardián se quitó la nieve revelando una sonrisa divertida.

-Espero que estés lista Toothiana.-Dijo Jack, mientras daba un suave golpe en el piso con su cayado y se materializaban docenas de bolas de nieve.

El semblante de Tooth se volvió pálido al ver la cantidad de bolas de nieve, de las cuales Jack ya estaba tomando algunas. Así fue como empezó una guerra de bolas de nieve entre ambos guardianes, Tooth en repetidas ocasiones, intento atacar a Jack desde al aire, pero el joven guardián también emprendía el vuelo, con ayuda del viento, y alcanzaba a la guardiana de las memorias con sus proyectiles.

Tooth logro segar a Jack lanzándole una bola de nieve en el rostro, luego de esto voló en busca de un lugar para esconderse, el joven guardián no podía creer que la guardiana de las memorias tuviese tan buena puntería. Jack se sacudió la nieve del rostro y vio a Tooth volando, el espíritu del invierno emprendió el vuelo con rapidez y logro interceptar a la guardiana de las memorias en el aire.

Ambos guardianes cayeron al piso, Jack se colocó debajo de Tooth para recibir el impacto, y así fue, pero el joven guardián no mostró dolor alguno, sino que soltó una carcajada, a la que se unió la guardiana de las memorias, el espíritu del invierno, aun en el piso, tomo a Tooth por la cintura, las risas se apagaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Jack disfrutaba del perfumado aroma a yerbabuena, que provenía de la guardiana de las memorias, y ella se refrescaba con el gélido cuerpo del joven guardián en contacto con el suyo.

-Perdón. Te estoy aplastando.-Dijo Tooth notablemente sonrojada. La guardiana de las memorias se puso de pie junto con Jack.

Tooth acerco tímidamente, una de sus manitas a la mano de Jack, ambas entraron en contacto, y para alivio de la guardiana, el joven guardián no la rechazo, sino que la tomo con delicadeza y la apretó suavemente.

Las mejillas de Jack habían adquirido un color azul muy intenso. El joven guardián comenzó a caminar, sin soltar la mano de Tooth, y ésta lo siguió sin dudar.

-o-

Bunny había sido el primero en llegar al taller, luego de él, en una avioneta de arena dorada, arribo Sandy.

North los recibió sonriente en la sala del Globo de la Fe, les ofreció rompope y galletas, las cuales Sandy tomo con gusto, pero Bunny declino la oferta entre preocupado y enojado.

-¿Qué sucede compañero?-Se dirigió Bunny a North, con un tono apresurado.

-Es Manny, algo no anda bien.-Dijo el líder de los guardianes apuntando al agujero en el techo que permitía ver a la Luna con claridad.

Bunny alzo la mirada y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, la Luna no brillaba, y no sólo no brillaba, también el tono blanco que siempre la rodeaba ahora era gris y apagado.

-¿Qué causo esto compañero?-Dijo Bunny un poco alarmado. Sandy formo un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-No lo sé. Pero algo anda mal, lo presiento en…-North fue interrumpido por el repentino y cegador rayo de luz que entro a través del agujero del techo.

La luz apunto al suelo, y en él unas sombras formaron cuatro siluetas, dos pertenecientes a hombres, y las otras dos a mujeres. La sombra luego de un corto periodo de tiempo cambio a lo que parecía ser una nube, que lanzaba rayos en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto North sin apartar la vista del suelo. Al líder de los guardianes le tomo un momento, pero luego de analizar las siluetas en su mente, un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, un recuerdo que lo hizo palidecer de horror.

North corrió frenéticamente hacia las escaleras, mientras era seguido de cerca por los otros guardianes. Los tres bajaron hasta el último piso, en el pasillo se encontraba una única puerta llena de moho y polvo, la cual North abrió de una fuerte patada. El líder de los guardianes entro en la habitación, estaba totalmente oscura y cubierta de polvo, pero aun así, el guardián del asombro se encamino a lo que parecía ser una vieja chimenea, sacudió el polvo de la pared y ahí lo vio, un letrero escrito en letras grandes y negras, que rezaba _**Sellos**_ , y debajo del letrero se encontraba un contador de tres dígitos, y al verlo a North se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Estas bien North?-Pregunto Bunny un tanto alarmado por la actitud del guardián del asombro.

North se dio media vuelta lentamente, al verlo, sus compañeros se impresionaron, pues el rostro de su líder reflejaba un horror inmenso, un miedo tal, que el semblante del guardián del asombro tomo una tonalidad tan blanca como la de Jack Frost.

Bunny se acercó a North, y éste le puso una mano en el hombro para apoyarse, fue ahí cuando el guardián de la esperanza se dio cuenta que su amigo, una persona a la que conocía por su rudeza y valentía, estaba temblando, pero no por el frío, el cuarto era bastante cálido, fue en ese momento en que el guardián de la esperanza se dio cuenta, a juzgar por la previa actitud de su amigo, que el guardián del asombro estaba temblando de miedo.

Sandy le deposito a North en las manos, unas galletas que él había traído consigo. El guardián del asombro comió las galletas, las cuales lo tranquilizaron un poco, se dirigió a la puerta y les hizo una señal con la mano a sus compañeros para que lo siguieran. North pasó de caminar a correr nuevamente, hasta detenerse dos pisos más arriba, en el pasillo se encontraban un par de puertas que tenían talladas en letras doradas _**Biblioteca**_. El líder de los guardianes entro seguido por Bunny y Sandy, el guardián del asombro se detuvo en uno de los pasillos repletos de libros, tomo uno de bastante grueso y de pasta negra que tenían como título, en letras rojas, _**Espíritus, Guardianes y Caballeros.**_

Los tres guardianes regresaron a la sala del globo, y ahí, North abrió el libro por la mitad, lo deposito en un pedestal de madera proporcionado por los yetis, una de las páginas estaba cubierta totalmente por una imagen en la que había dos mujeres y dos hombres, North tomo aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Este es Morgan Rage ***** , la ira, es el líder.-Dijo North posando su dedo en el hombre que estaba en medio, éste vestía un elegante traje negro y tenía una piel rojiza, el guardián de la diversión paso su dedo a la mujer que Morgan tenía a su izquierda.-Ella es Eris, la discordia, a la derecha de Morgan se encuentra Merilia Nasilje*, la violencia, a la derecha de Eris se encuentra Sullivan Osveta*, la venganza. Ello cuatro son los heraldos de Maldad.

Bunny y Sandy examinaron la imagen un poco, antes de que North cerrara el libro de golpe.

-Los sellos han sido rotos, eso quiere decir que buscaran a su señor y lo liberaran.-Dijo North muy preocupado, luego alzo la vista a la Luna con esperanza en sus ojos-Manny ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Hombre de la luna volvió a proyectar una blanca luz, que se posó en el símbolo de los guardianes, que se encontraba en el piso. El símbolo se abrió revelando un cristal azul que estaba sobre una roca lunar.

-Va a elegir un nuevo guardián.-Dijo Bunny felizmente, pues comprendía la amenaza con la que podrían enfrentarse-Espero que sea alguien capaz de ayudarnos.

Una silueta comenzó a formarse sobre el cristal, cada vez más adquiría forma, pero en ese instante, desde el Globo de Fe surgió un relámpago rojo carmesí, que golpeo con fiereza al cristal, cual comenzó a tomar una tonalidad rojiza hasta que estallo en mil pedazos y la luz proyectada por la Luna se apagó; los guardianes no cambian en sí mismos de impresión, seguido de esto un estruendoso golpe se escuchó en el taller. Los guardianes bajaron tres pisos por las escaleras que era donde el golpe se había originado. En el ancho pasillo se encontraban dos enormes puertas de madera que resguardaban la entrada al taller. Una vez más fueron golpeadas con gran fuerza, North se puso en guardia, Bunny tomo sus bumerangs y Sandy formo, en cada mano, un látigo hecho de arena dorada.

Las puertas fueron arremetidas por tercera vez, algunos yetis se reunieron con los guardianes cerca de la puerta, y Phil, el segundo al mando en el taller, le entrego sus espadas a North, quien las tomo con firmeza.

Una vez más las puertas fueron golpeadas, pero la fuerza en éste último ataque fue tal, que una de ellas cayó al suelo y la otra golpeo con fuerza la pared de madera, un par de yetis salieron disparados en dirección al grupo que defendía la entrada, sus compañeros los arrastraron lejos del lugar pues estaban inconscientes y tenían cortadas por las cuales sangraban profusamente.

Cinco personas traspasaron la entrada, los guardianes los reconocieron de inmediato, eran Morgan, Eris, Sullivan, Merilia y el último, y que más los dejo sorprendidos era Pitch Black.

- **Mi señor, me postro ante sus pies.** -Dijo Morgan dirigiéndose al Globo de la Fe y haciendo una larga reverencia, sus compañeros, a excepción de Pitch, lo imitaron- **Hoy es el día en que lo liberamos de esa prisión que usted no se merece.**

Lo que paso a continuación dejo atónitos a los guardianes y a los yetis: relámpagos rojo carmesí emergieron del Globo de la Fe golpeando las paredes de madera y creando incendios que se extendían con rapidez, en el globo se formaron grietas que amenazaban con separarse en cualquier momento.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc. Agreguen el fic a favoritos si creen que se lo merece.**

 **Rage: Ira en Inglés**

 **Nasilje: Violencia en Croata**

 **Osveta: Venganza en Croata**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Sasha: Me gustó la idea de que Jack y Tooth fueran sorprendidos en su cita pero no pude incluirla porque habría afectado negativamente la trama principal, espero lo comprendas. Pero creo que en un futuro no muy lejano podría incluir a Jack salir lastimado por defender a Tooth. Saludos** :)

 **Nos leemos luego**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¡Hola mundo cruel!

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes del Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, VOY A CONTESTAR COMENTARIOS a continuación:**

 **Guest: Me alegra que te haya gustado la cita de Jack y de Tooth. Con respecto a que te gustaría ver algo de tensión entre Jack y Pitch, bueno sólo puedo decirte que al capítulo no le faltara mucho de eso. Saludos** :)

 **Rexland123: Hola. Me es muy grato que te interese el fic y, refiriéndome al tema de los sellos, no te preocupes pues les daré una explicación y tal vez muestre una lista, pero eso aún no está listo, debido a que debo continuar con la trama principal, aunque te aseguro que la espera no será larga.**

 **Saludos :)**

Capítulo 4: ¡Hola mundo cruel!

Jack y Tooth estaban sentados en la cima de la gran montaña del pueblo de Burgess, sus pies colgaban de la saliente. Jack sujetaba su cayado con una mano, mientras que la otra estaba entrelazada con la de Tooth, cabe destacar que el joven guardián tenía las mejillas de un color azul intenso, y la guardiana de las memorias no se quedaba atrás, pues ésta estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-Tooth-Comenzó Jack un poco tímido-Eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente y responsable…y…me gustas.

Tooth se sonrojo aún más por las palabras del joven guardián.

-Jack, eres un buen muchacho, eres apuesto y puedo ver que tus intensiones conmigo son buenas…-Dijo Tooth, logrando que Jack sonriera-Debo confesar…que…tú también me gustas.

Luego de estas palabras, ambos guardianes quedaron en completo silencio, y uno al otro se miraron a los ojos.

Tooth, se acercó lentamente al rostro de Jack, éste último repitió la acción, el joven guardián se desprendió de su cayado y poso su mano sobre la mejilla de la guardiana de las memorias. Tooth soltó la mano del guardián de la diversión, y abrazo el cuello de éste último.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, esperando el contacto de los labios del otro sobre los propios.

-¿JACK!-Ambos guardianes se separaron bruscamente, antes de consumar el beso, al escuchar la gruesa voz de North.

Jack, busco con su mirada al guardián del asombro, pero no encontró otra persona aparte de el mismo y de Tooth, entonces el joven guardián recordó que en su mochila, cargaba con un globo de nieve para la comunicación, lo extrajo rápidamente y pudo ver a un North muy agitado, que tenía golpes en el rostro y que se movía rápidamente para esquivar algo gris que Jack no logró identificar.

-¡North! ¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto Jack alarmado, Tooth se acercó y al ver el rostro de North se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

-¡Estamos bajo ataque en el Polo Jack!-North descargo algunos espadazos sobre las cosas grises que le eran arrojadas, y continuo-¡Necesitamos ayuda!

-Resistan North, Tooth y yo vamos en camino.-Dijo Jack antes de que la imagen se moviera bruscamente y enfocara el suelo de madera del taller.

Jack miro a Tooth, ésta última asintió con la cabeza, y acto seguido, ambos emprendieron el vuelo hacia el taller. La velocidad de los guardianes era tal, que rompían la barrera del sonido.

- **o** -

 **Minutos antes de la llamada**

Morgan miro fijamente a los guardianes que tenía enfrente, los relámpagos provenientes del Globo de la Fe cesaron y las grietas se repararon mágicamente; el hombre de piel rojiza dio un paso al frente y tomo la palabra.

- **North, ríndanse y su muerte será indolora**.-Dijo Morgan serenamente.

-¿Rendirnos? Debes estar bromeando compañero-Dijo Bunny

-Váyanse de mi casa ahora, y les perdonare la vida.-Dijo North con el ceño fruncido.

- **Es inevitable guardián** -Dijo Morgan dirigiéndose al líder los guardianes- **Mi señor será liberado, incluso si se resisten a que lo hagamos.**

" **No opongan resistencia, y tal vez considere conservarlos con vida, como mis esclavos, excepto por el joven Jack Frost, él tiene… cuentas pendientes, que arreglar con Pitchner** "

-¿Quieren liberar su amo eh? ¡Primero tendrán que matarme!-Grito North, para después lanzarse al ataque, con Bunny y Sandy siguiéndolo de cerca.

Morgan soltó un suspiro de disgusto, seguido de esto cerro ambas manos en puños y de éstos emergieron relámpagos rojos. Eris tomo de su cinturón un par de pequeñas dagas, Merilia se puso en guardia con las manos cerradas, de las manos de Sullivan se formaban lo que parecían ser nubes grises, y finalmente Picth materializo una guadaña hecha de arena negra.

Ambos grupos comenzaron un feroz ataque uno contra el otro. North trataba de acertar un golpe con sus espadas a Morgan, pero éste último las esquivaba y con sus manos envueltas en rojos relámpagos golpeaba al guardián del asombro.

Bunny lanzaba sus bumerangs en contra de Sullivan, quien le respondía con densas nubes grises que estallaban al chocar con las armas del guardián de la esperanza, el Pooka también lidiaba con Merilia, la cual trataba de golpearlo con sus puños, pero Bunny era más rápido y lograba esquivar los ataques de la pelirroja, quien, al golpear el suelo en movimientos errados, creaba grietas en su superficie.

Sandy chocaba uno de sus látigos contra la enorme guadaña de Pitch, mientras con la otra mano lanzaba arena dorada en contra de Eris, para evitar que ésta se acercara.

Los yetis batallaban contra las pesadillas de Picth, y también ayudaban a los guardianes a combatir a los heraldos de Maldad.

Phil tomo del suelo un globo de nieve y se lo lanzo a North, éste último lo tomo con una mano, mientras la otra acertaba un puñetazo en el rostro de Morgan.

El líder de los guardianes grito el nombre del espíritu del invierno, la imagen dentro del globo estaba en negro, el guardián del asombro antes de decir otra palabra logro esquivar en último momento una de las nubes de Sullivan, quien había cesado su ataque contra Bunnymund y ahora posaba su atención en North.

- **o** -

 **Actualmente**

Sandy formo una nube dorada debajo de sus pies, y se alejó del suelo, observo a Sullivan en su ataque contra el guardián del asombro, y le lanzo una enorme esfera de arena dorada, la cual impacto en su objetivo y lo hizo volar varios metros en el aire, antes de impactar con fuerza en el suelo.

Pitch lanzo arena negra en contra del guardián de los sueños, quien recibió el impacto y callo de su nube de vuelta al suelo.

La zona donde se daba la pelea entre Bunny y Merilia estaba repleta de grietas en el suelo a causa de los puñetazos propinados por la pelirroja.

-Eres bastante fuerte, debo reconocerlo-Dijo Bunny esquivando otro ataque de Merilia, para después patearla en el estómago.-Pero no eres muy rápida.

Merilia se recuperó del golpe instantáneamente y arremetió de nuevo contra el guardián de la esperanza, quien no se podía creer la fuerza de la pelirroja, la cual tenía una apariencia física juvenil, al igual que Jack.

-¿Crees que necesito tus consejos idiota?-Gruño Merilia.

Bunny descargo un fuerte puñetazo sobre la pelirroja, pero ésta última lo detuvo con su antebrazo y después contraataco golpeándolo con la palma de la mano en pleno abdomen. Bunny salió disparado unos metros en el aire, para después caer con fuerza en el piso.

El incendio que antes era pequeño, ahora consumía gran parte del techo del taller. North se dio cuenta de esto, pero no podía hacer nada debido a que Morgan y Sullivan, quien se había reincorporado rápidamente después del ataque de Sandy, lo atacaban con fiereza.

Morgan le propino un certero puñetazo, cubierto de relámpagos, a North en el pecho quien trastabillo y cayó al suelo. Sullivan aprovecho esto y materializo una larga lanza con sus nubes grises, el encapuchado la apunto al guardián del asombro, listo para arrojar el arma con fuerza.

Sandy atrapo a Eris por la muñeca, con uno de sus dorados látigos y la lanzo con fuerza contra uno de los pilares de madera. La espalda de Eris choco bruscamente contra el pilar, pero la rubia se reincorporo al instante, corrió hacia el guardián de los sueños y lo sujeto con firmeza de sus brazos. Sandy trataba de librarse del agarre de Eris pero ésta no cedía, Pitch al ver esto materializo su guadaña, la levanto por encima de su cabeza y mirando el pecho descubierto de Sandy, se dispuso a enterrarla.

Sullivan lanzo su arma contra el distraído North, Picth descargo con rapidez su guadaña, la cual se dirigió directo al pecho de Sandy.

Lo que paso a continuación fue demasiado rápido, pues a todos los presentes les tomo un momento analizar lo que había sucedido. Un gélido y blanco rayo golpeo de lleno el desprotegido pecho de Pitch, y la lanza de Sullivan fue golpeada a medio camino, por algo demasiado rápido como para distinguirlo a simple vista, y se desintegro en una estela de polvo gris.

Sullivan, antes de poder reaccionar, fue golpeado con fuerza en la mejilla izquierda y cayo de bruces en el suelo por el impacto.

Pitch se levantó rápidamente, tenía escarcha en donde el rayo lo había impactado, y repentinamente fue golpeado en el rostro con algo que tenía una superficie rasposa y bastante fría; el ataque lo hizo caer de nuevo.

Eris, por la impresión de lo sucedido, aflojo su agarre sobre Sandy, y éste último logro liberarse. Acto seguido lanzo una gran concentración de arena dorada hacia la rubia, la cual voló por los aires y cayo estruendosamente en el suelo.

Morgan ayudo a Eris y a Sullivan a ponerse de pie, posteriormente Pitch se reunió con ellos.

Merilia, quien mantenía un arduo combate contra el guardián de la esperanza, se percató de que sus compañeros se reunían y fue a unírseles, dejando atrás a un dolorido y agotado Bunny en el suelo.

Jack se aproximó al Pooka y lo ayudo a levantarse, éste último le sonrío mientras rodeaba su vientre con ambos brazos, para mitigar el dolor del golpe propinado por Merilia.

Tooth ayudo a North a ponerse de pie y éste agradeció dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

Los cinco guardianes se reunieron, hombro con hombro; North sujetaba a duras penas una de sus espadas, pues la otra se había perdido en mitad del combate. Bunny recibió sus bumerangs de las manos del joven guardián. Sandy materializo nuevamente un látigo en cada mano- Jack se puso en guardia sujetando con firmeza su cayado, a su lado se encontraba Tooth, quien tenía las manos cerradas a los costados, lista para atacar. North, Bunny y Sandy, a pesar del cansancio y de las heridas, recobraron la moral al ver a sus compañeros, antes ausentes.

Jack creo una inmensa ráfaga gélida dentro del taller, la cual mitigo y posteriormente, apago el incendio que se había extendido en gran parte del techo.

Morgan escupió un poco de sangre y volvió a cubrir sus manos con relámpagos rojos, Eris desenvaino una pequeña espada, de la cual la hoja media poco más de un metro de largo. Sullivan era rodeado por sus grises y densas nubes, que estaban listas para ser lanzadas. Merilia se limpió un pequeño chorro de sangre proveniente de sus fosas nasales, la pelirroja se puso en guardia, y finalmente, Pitch materializo una enorme guadaña compuesta de arena negra.

-Muy bien equipo-Dijo North tronándose los dedos de las manos.-Quiero a esta peste fuera de mi casa.

- **No misericordia, somos los heraldos de Maldad** -Dijo Morgan, quien tenía una expresión de enojo en el rostro- **Distráiganlos lo suficiente para que Pitch pueda liberar al amo.**

Ambos equipos, guardianes y heraldos, se lanzaron en una nueva y violenta refriega.

Picth género un nuevo y pequeño ejército de pesadillas que entraron en combate con las yetis que se encontraban en el taller.

North intercambiaba golpes con Sullivan, quien peleaba de una forma casi salvaje contra su oponente.

Eris mantenía un combate contra Bunny, quién esquivaba hábilmente los ataques de la espada de la rubia. El guardián de la esperanza atacaba con una lluvia de puñetazos, los cuales eran esquivados y bloqueados por su contrincante.

Sandy luchaba arduamente contra Merilia, la cual lograba pulverizar los látigos del guardián de los sueños de un puñetazo, pero el dorado hombrecito los reparaba de manera casi instantánea.

Pitch atacaba violentamente a Jack, con una combinación de golpes de su guadaña y esferas de arena negra. El joven guardián repelía la guadaña de su atacante con su cayado, y congelaba la arena negra, la cual caía al piso, totalmente sólida.

Tooth volaba en círculos alrededor de Morgan, golpeándolo fuertemente con sus puños sin aminorar su vuelo. El líder de los heraldos trataba de asestar golpes a la guardiana de las memorias cada vez que ésta se le acercaba, pero sus intentos se veían inútiles ante la rapidez de Tooth.

El taller se había transformado en un feroz campo de batalla, y aunque los guardianes peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, los heraldos y Pitch mantenían una superioridad notable en el combate.

- **¡Black! Sera mejor que dejes de jugar y cumplas tu misión de liberar al amo** -Grito Morgan, esquivando un ataque de Tooth- **¡No te preocupes por Jack! Yo lo distraigo**

El joven guardián miro a Pitch con incredulidad, _¿misión? ¿Qué misión?_ Fueron las preguntas que Jack se formulaba mientras luchaba contra el rey de las pesadillas. El espíritu del invierno en su breve distracción no logró anticipar que una esfera de arena negra se dirigía a su rostro, la cual lo impacto y cegó.

Picth formo una nube de arena negra debajo de sus pies, con la cual emprendió el vuelo hacia el Globo de la Fe.

Jack se quitó del rostro toda la arena y se dispuso a perseguir a Pitch para detener lo que estuviese planeando hacer.

De forma repentina todos los presentes se detuvieron en seco, nadie luchaba ya, pues su atención se centraba de dónde provenía un desgarrador aullido de dolor. Morgan había atrapado a Tooth por los brazos, el líder de los heraldos la electrocutaba con sus manos cubiertas en rojos relámpagos.

Fue en ese momento que Pitch, sintió una sensación familiar que le recorría el cuerpo y le causaba, no solo inmenso placer, sino que lo fortalecía. El rey de las pesadillas pudo sentir el miedo de alguien alimentándolo, pero para su sorpresa no provenía de la guardiana de las memorias, quien trataba liberarse al mismo tiempo que dejaba ir desgarradores gritos de dolor; el rey de las pesadillas buscó, y al fin lo encontró, Jack estaba paralizado de medio al ver a Tooth siendo torturada por Morgan.

-¡Déjala ir! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!-Grito Jack al tiempo que se lanzaba a atacar al líder de los heraldos.

El joven guardián fue detenido en su intento por salvar a Tooth, pues Merilia lo había tacleado y caído al piso junto con él. Jack trataba desesperadamente de ponerse en pie y de apartar a la pelirroja, pues el cuerpo de la guardiana de las memorias comenzaba a expedir un poco de humo, y Morgan excitado por el dolor de Tooth, aumento la intensidad de los relámpagos en sus manos.

Tooth cayó de rodillas en el piso, todavía gritando de dolor, Morgan la soltó y acto seguido golpeo en pleno rostro a la guardiana de las memorias, la cual voló por los aires y choco con fuerza contra la pared de madera del taller antes de caer al suelo.

Jack dejo escapar un grito de ira. Merilia fue lanzada por los aires por un viento gélido.

La temperatura en el lugar descendió abruptamente, las chimeneas se apagaron y posteriormente congelaron, las paredes del taller se cubrieron de hielo y la nieve inundaba el piso.

Morgan se dio media vuelta y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. Los globos oculares de Jack estaban completamente azules, su callado estaba forrado de un grueso hielo y la expresión en su rostro combinada con su pesada respiración denotaba una ira pura, una ira más allá de lo posible, una ira salvaje, una ira ciega y destructiva.

Los guardianes quedaron sorprendidos por la apariencia de Jack. North intento acercarse para calmarlo pero se detuvo al ver como todo lo que había alrededor del joven guardián se congelaba instantáneamente.

-Esto es peligroso compañero-Dijo Bunny, temblando de frío y abrazándose a sí mismo para generar el mayor calor posible en su cuerpo-Tenemos que hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sandy por primera vez escribió con arena dorada sobre su cabeza lo que pensaba. "Bunny. Ese no es Jack, es el espíritu del invierno"

-Se más claro Sandy.

"La razón por la cual la Tierra no está en una era de hielo, es porque Jack controla sus poderes, pero ahora que la ira lo ha cegado… todo está perdido si no lo despertamos de su trance" Escribió Sandy sobre su cabeza.

Los heraldos, a excepción de Morgan, se lanzaron sobre Jack para atacarlo, pero al joven guardián sólo le basto con mover su cayado un poco para que sus atacantes salieran volando lejos de él.

Jack comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Morgan, éste último no se movió de su lugar hasta tener al albino enfrente de él.

Morgan soltó un puñetazo en contra de Jack pero éste lo detuvo con su mano y regreso el golpe con la otra, una onda expansiva se formó al momento en que el puño del joven guardián, hizo contacto con el cuerpo del líder de los heraldos el cual cayó al piso con fuerza.

Jack tomo de las solapas a Morgan y prosiguió a golpearlo con fuerza en el rostro y cada vez que lo hacía una nueva onda expansiva se originaba. Un cráter comenzaba a formarse en el lugar en el que estaban Jack y Morgan, el cual se hacía cada vez más profundo después de cada golpe.

Morgan, con el rostro desfigurado por la hinchazón producida por los incesantes ataques de Jack, se reía de forma maniática, lo cual acrecentaba la ira del joven guardián y éste aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de sus puñetazos.

Merilia logro acercarse a Jack y propinarle un demoledor puñetazo en las costillas, la pelirroja logró escuchas como éstas se rompían pero el joven guardián no se inmuto, aunque si detuvo su ataque contra Morgan y se dio media vuelta para ver a Merilia.

La pelirroja golpeo al albino en su brazo derecho, y una vez más escucho el crujir de los huesos de Jack, pero éste en lugar de mostrar dolor alguno, golpeo a Merilia en pleno rostro, con el brazo que tenía supuestamente destrozado.

Morgan aprovecho la distracción de Jack y poso sus manos, cubiertas en relámpagos rojos, sobre la espalda del joven guardián, pero su ataque, a diferencia de los golpes de Merilia, logro hacer chillar de dolor al albino.

Pitch buscaba por todo el Globo de la Fe una señal, un especie de cerradura, algo que le indicase como abrirlo, pero por más vueltas que le dio no encontró nada.

Jack le dio un codazo a Morgan, quien recibió el golpe y el impacto de la onda expansiva, la cual lo regreso al piso.

El suéter del joven guardián humeaba, pues las manos de Morgan lo quemaron, y la piel en la espalda de Jack estaba roja y llena de ronchas, debido al ataque del líder de los heraldos.

Jack se dispuso a reanudar su ataque contra Morgan, pero una débil y femenina voz lo llamo desde la lejanía. El joven guardián la reconoció al instante y corrió hacia ella.

Tooth estaba en el piso, pero la nieve no la rodeaba y el frío no parecía afectarle. Jack había sido muy cuidadoso para no afectarla. La guardiana de las memorias se horrorizo, al ver los ojos del joven guardián completamente azules. Jack al ver el miedo de Tooth recobro el color de sus ojos, ahora sólo el iris era azul y no todo su globo ocular, y con esto la temperatura del lugar volvió a su temperatura habitual, el hielo de las paredes se derritió y la nieve también.

-Tooth. Perdón, me salí de control-Dijo Jack, sujetando la cabeza de Tooth con sus manos y dejando su cayado de lado. La guardiana de las memorias, apenas consciente, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Más temprano que tarde, el dolor llego a Jack, pudo sentir su brazo roto, y al tratar de moverlo grito de dolor, también se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho, pues cada vez que exhalaba e inhalaba aire, éste le dolía, sin mencionar que respirar le costaba, más allá del dolor, el joven guardián sentía que no inhalaba suficiente aire.

North, Bunny y Sandy se encaminaron hacia sus amigos. El líder de los guardianes llamo a los yetis los cuales ya habían acabado con las pesadillas.

Estaban por llegar con Jack y Tooth, cuando el paso les fue interrumpido por Eris, Merilia y Sullivan, los cuales estaban listos para luchar.

Pitch estaba frustrado, no se le ocurría ninguna manera de abrir la prisión. El rey de las pesadillas, desesperado, golpeo el Globo de la Fe, pero dejo su puño en la superficie, en ese momento el lugar en donde se encontraba el puño de Pitch comenzó a iluminarse con una opaca luz roja. El rey de las pesadillas pronto coloco su otra mano en el globo, y de éste emergió una luz roja más incandescente. La luz se hizo cada vez más brillante, cegando a Picth.

Los heraldos y los guardianes detuvieron su batalla, para mirar el Globo de la Fe, el cual brillaba con gran intensidad. Los heraldos se reunieron cerca del globo, incluso el abatido Morgan, y Pitch no tardo en unírseles.

El proceso estaba completo, al globo comenzaron a surgirle grietas y el taller entero estaba siendo inundado por la roja luz. Relámpagos rojo carmesí emergieron de dentro del globo, golpeando con violencia las paredes de madera.

De pronto una columna de madera se desprendió de su lugar y fue a parar al Globo de la Fe, y así como la columna, todo el taller parecía ser absorbido por el globo, era una especie de agujero negro que se estaba tragando paredes enteras del taller.

Jack al ver esto no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, así que se golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pierna izquierda para mitigar el dolor de su brazo derecho. El joven guardián entre gritos de dolor y desesperación cargo a Tooth en sus brazos, estilo novia. Jack se alejó del Globo de la Fe, la guardiana de las memorias cargaba con el cayado del albino, pues éste último la llevaba a ella.

Jack llamo al viento y éste lo ayudo a salir por una de las ventanas que habían resultado rotas durante la batalla. El espíritu del invierno cayó, pues el dolor era insoportable, dejo a Tooth en el piso con delicadeza y ésta le regreso su cayado, el joven guardián lo alzo y de éste emergió una gruesa capa de hielo en forma esférica, rodeándolo a él y a la guardiana de las memorias, seguida de ésta capa una más se formó y después otra, y así surgían gruesas capas de hielo que cubrían a las anteriores, a pesar de que Jack contaba más de una docena de capas de hielo no se detuvo y siguió generando más y más.

North junto con los guardianes y los yetis, se dirigieron a la salida del taller lo más rápido que podían.

Los heraldos y Pitch se quedaron dentro, pero el rey de las pesadillas dudaba de si estaban seguros en ese lugar que se desmoronaba poco a poco, pero antes de que Pitch pudiese decir una palabra una nube gris proveniente del ya indistinguible Globo de la Fe, debido a la luz, los cubrió a los cinco.

- **o** -

Charles, se dirigía hacia el taller junto con un grupo de yetis pues habían sido llamados por su líder, Phil, para ayudar en lo que ellos entendieron un ataque al taller.

Aún les faltaban unos kilómetros por caminar, pero podían ver a lo lejos el taller. Charles se detuvo en seco y sus compañeros lo imitaron, pues el yeti pudo ver una luz roja proveniente de su destino, la luz de forma repentina, se hizo más grande, ocultando el taller. Pero lo que siguió hizo que Charles diera la orden a sus compañeros de que se lanzaran al piso y se cubrieran la cabeza, pues la nieve se elevaba sin ninguna razón aparente y aquello que la hacía elevarse se dirigía hacia ellos.

Charles salió de debajo de la nieve que lo había cubierto completamente, él no se explicaba como la onda expansiva se había originado, pero pronto lo descubrió cuando su vista se posó donde se suponía que debía estar el taller, pero lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, o más bien lo que no vio, pues el taller había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba un agujero enorme, que el juraría jamás haber visto antes.

- **o** -

 **P.D.V Jack**

Sólo quedaba una, una capa de hielo que no tardo en derretirse, dejando a Tooth y a mi desprotegidos del exterior.

Aún no puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, la explosión fue inmensa e incluso dentro del escudo que arme, logre escucharla. Tooth está inconsciente, y donde se suponían que estaban los otros, el lugar donde deberían estar no es más que un precipicio enorme.

Logre dar un par de pasos, pero me agote enseguida, cualquiera con un pulmón perforado se cansaría como yo después de unos pasos. Mis piernas me fallaron y caí en la nieve, aferrándome a mi cayado para no perderlo. Logre arrastrarme un poco más, no sé exactamente qué es lo que busco, pero ver a alguien más en este desolado lugar no estaría mal.

Mi brazo me está matando del dolor, ¿Quiénes son ellos? No puede ser, son los tipos contra los que luchamos y también esta Pitch con ellos, ¿Cómo es posible que sobrevivieran a tal explosión?

No tengo energía para luchar, ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para ponerme de pie, ¿Qué es eso? Hay una nube gris que se aproxima a ellos, se arrodillaron ante la nube, ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Acaso esa nube acaba de tomar la apariencia de un hombre?

Si mis ojos no me engañan esa nube al parecer es una persona, es bastante alta, parece que les dice algo pero estoy demasiado lejos como para oírlo.

Una nube los ha cubierto y… ¡Han desaparecido! Ya no hay nadie ahí, ni la nube, ni Pitch, n los tipos raros ni el hombre nube.

No importa, ahora debo sacar a Tooth de aquí antes de que le de hipotermia. Mi cuerpo no me responde, puedo sentir la sangre resbalando por mi barbilla, lo más que pude hacer fue girarme boca arriba; ahí está la Luna, opaca y sin brillo ni luz que alumbre en la oscuridad, quería hablarle pero no pude siquiera mover mis labios. Mis ojos se cierran lentamente, mi cuerpo esta agarrotado y cansado, y mi ruega por descanso, voy a desmayarme. No debo hacerlo, Tooth me necesita, pero mi cuerpo no me responde y siento como la consciencia me abandona lentamente, ¿Voy a morir? ¿Vamos a morir? Sandy lo hizo una vez y por mucho menos que esto.

Tooth te amo. Perdóname, no pude salvarte, ni siquiera pude salvarme a mí mismo.

Puedo sentir como la nieve me cubre cada vez más, pero no para protegerme como usualmente lo haría, no, la nieve está enterrándome, ¿Vamos a morir?

¿Este es el fin?

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc. Agreguen el fic a favoritos si creen que se lo merece.**

 **Vaya final ¿eh? Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban ¿Jack, Tooth y los otros morirán? ¿Alguien será capaz de hacer frente a esta amenaza? ¿Dónde está MiM? Esperen el próximo capítulo y espero que este haya sido de su agrado. Saludos**

 **Es mi primera vez narrando una batalla, si no les gusto la narración háganmelo saber para corregir.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Inicia el apocalipsis

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes del Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-** **Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-** **Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Al final del capítulo explicare porque me tomo más tiempo de lo esperado el publicarlo.**

Capítulo 5: Inicia el apocalipsis

Jamie se despertó temprano, tenía que ir a la escuela. Desganado, salió de su habitación y entro en la puerta de al lado. Donde se encontraba el baño, se cepillo los dientes, retorno a su habitación para quitarse el pijama y vestirse con una ropa más casual.

Bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor, ahí se encontraban su mamá, una mujer delgada de cabello castaño, amarrado en una cola de caballo, tenía ojos marrones que se ocultaban detrás de unos anteojos cuadrados. Su hermana menor, Sophie estaba sentada a la mesa, devorando un plato de cereal.

-Buenos días hijo.-Saludo la madre de Jamie-¿Listo para la escuela?

Jamie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Su mamá no le dio mayor importancia al comportamiento de su hijo, puesto que era lunes y al ser el inicio de la semana comprendía que su hijo tomase una actitud tan seria.

La mujer acompaño a sus hijos hasta la calle, y antes de marcharse se puso en cuclillas y se acercó al mayor de sus hijos.

-Sé que siempre te digo esto Jamie, pero tengan cuidado. Yo iré por ustedes.-Dijo la castaña mujer para después besar a Sophie en la frente y revolverle el cabello a su hijo.

Los Bennet tomaron caminos distintos, la madre se fue caminando a su trabajo y sus hijos a la escuela.

Jamie tomo la manita de Sophie y camino lentamente. Durante el trayecto Jamie se cuestionó varias cosas como, ¿por qué no había nevado en dos semanas? Aún era invierno, y en ese lapso de tiempo no había caído ni un solo copo de nieve del cielo, ¿sería que Jack les estuviese gastando una broma? Pero recordó que el joven guardián prefería una diversión distinta, ¿estaría ocupado? Eso no era posible, pues, incluso antes de que pudiese ver con sus propios ojos a los guardianes y a Jack, la nieve nunca había estado ausente en los inviernos pasados.

Jamie cruzo la calle con precaución, aferrándose a la mano de su hermana menor quien reía y daba brinquitos al caminar. El castaño retorno a sus pensamientos. El invierno era aburrido, la ausencia de Jack combinada con la falta tan inesperada de nieve lo hacían sentirse desganado y sin energías. Pero su tía, que los había visitado hacia poco tiempo, logro levantarle los ánimos durante un tiempo, él podía hablar con ella sobre los guardianes de forma divertida o seriamente, puesto que ella no solo prestaba total atención a lo que le decía, sino que también se unía a la plática, contando historias increíbles sobre hazañas cometidas por los guardianes de forma individual o formando equipo, aunque Jamie dudaba de la veracidad de los relatos y de vez en cuando trataba de aclarar sus dudas interrogando a Jack Frost, pero éste último no le prestaba atención y se ponía a jugar con sus amigos.

Jamie la llamaba "tía", aunque esa mujer no tenía relación familiar alguna con él o con su madre. Su mamá había conocido a su "tía" en la universidad y ambas se hicieron grandes amigas, su tía acudió a la boda de su mamá y al posterior divorció de ésta, apoyándola tanto moral cómo económicamente. Ellos habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, que la consideraban un miembro más de la familia. Se trataba de una mujer alegre, que siempre que los visitaba parecía traer dicha y alegría con ella, jugaba con ellos y mantenía conversaciones que aliviaban y tranquilizaban a la señora Bennet.

Jamie había charlado bastante con su tía sobre los guardianes desde que pudo verlos, y a ésta se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que tocaban el tema, como un niño al que le dicen que se acerca la navidad. Su tía hablaba sobre cada uno de los guardianes de manera tan natural que incluso parecía conocerlos, pero Jamie sabía que los adultos no podían verlos; sin embargo, en ocasiones lo hacía dudar sobre su teoría de que ningún adulto puede ver a los guardianes.

Jamie salió de sus pensamientos para prestar su atención en la puerta de entrada a la escuela. Llevó a Sophie dentro, y la acompaño hasta su salón, después se encamino al suyo, donde se sentó en el pupitre de siempre. Sus amigos se encontraban en aulas distintas a la suya, así que no podía hablar con nadie de su salón de clases sobre los guardianes sin que se burlasen de él.

Jamie observo el exterior a través de una de las ventanas, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que todo se veía apagado, el sol brillaba con intensidad, pero el día era gris y opaco. Miro a su alrededor y pudo ver como una niña, que se encontraba cercana a él, derramaba una triste lágrima mientras sostenía con decepción un diente, que al parecer era de ella.

-No existe tal cosa como el hada de los dientes.-Dijo enojada la niña y arrojo el pequeño diente por la ventana.

Jamie estaba a punto de recriminarla por lo que hizo, pero fue detenido por el sonido de lo que él creyó, fue un disparo. Luego del sonido, toda la escuela adquirió un silencio sepulcral, siendo únicamente interrumpido por la respiración de los niños y de la profesora.

Dos disparos más se escucharon, y esta vez el sonido retumbo en toda la escuela, creando más incertidumbre y temor en los presentes.

La profesora, entre murmullos logro hacer que sus alumnos salieran de su trance, lideró al grupo fuera del salón, guiándolos hasta la salida.

Jamie no siguió al grupo ni a la profesora, se quedó ahí, en su pupitre, mirando un punto fijo en la nada. El miedo se apoderaba de él. Logró escuchar otra serie de disparos seguidos de gritos, tanto de adultos como de algún infante.

Jamie se levantó lentamente de su lugar, se quedó de pie un tiempo sin poder reaccionar, pero el mismo sonido de los disparos lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El castaño se llevó las temblorosas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas, se las limpio y miro detrás de él recordando el armario donde la profesora solía guardar enormes mapas y otro tipo de material para la clase.

Jamie caminó lentamente hacia el gran armario, todavía con las manos en la boca, abrió una de las puertecillas y después de entrar la cerro. Logro escuchar el eco de pasos provenientes del pasillo.

Más disparos rompieron el silencio, y de nuevo los gritos de miedo, de terror y de dolor se hicieron presentes. Hubo una pausa y el arma volvió a ser disparada muchas veces.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo. Pero Jamie logro escuchar algo que le helo la sangre e hizo que rompiera a llorar, el sonido de pasos aproximándose por el pasillo hasta su aula.

A través de las pequeñas rendijas de las puertas del armario, Jamie pudo ver a un hombre alto y corpulento entrar en el salón con una mirada seria y decidida, y una sonrisa que se esbozaba lentamente en su boca, llevaba una pistola en la mano. El hombre, lleno de sangre en el cuerpo, que no era precisamente suya, miro a todos lados, buscando algo o a alguien. Fue cuando el hombre poso su mirada en el armario, que Jamie pudo ver algo inusual en los ojos de aquella persona, los tenia rojos; podía ver sus pupilas, pero un rojo opaco se hacía presente en todo su globo ocular, casi ocultando el color blanco de la esclerótica*, y provocando que las pupilas se viesen negras.

Este inusual aspecto en el hombre desapareció poco a poco, y cuando en sus ojos desapareció todo indicio de algo rojizo, el hombre soltó el arma asustado, ésta cayó al suelo y aquel sujeto se arrodillo en el piso contemplando la sangre de su cuerpo y acto seguido comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, soltando alaridos de desesperación y tristeza. El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza, jalando su cabello con fuerza.

El tipo recordaba los gritos agonizantes de los profesores y las profesoras, al tiempo que éstos levantaban las manos en un intento inútil por protegerse. Pero lo que más acosaba su mente, eran las voces de los niños implorando piedad para luego ser reemplazadas por gritos de dolor, llenos de un terror inmenso.

El hombre tomo la pistola y lentamente coloco el cañón de la misma dentro de su boca.

Jamie estaba completamente en shock, por lo que no pudo desviar la mirada, cuando el hombre haló del gatillo y la bala atravesó su nuca. La sangre salpico las paredes y el hombre cayó al piso, retorciéndose de una forma horrible para después dejar de moverse.

Jamie pudo escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas provenientes de las ambulancias y de las patrullas de la policía. El castaño logro ver como una nube de un color rojo intenso, salía del pecho del cuerpo inerte del hombre, la nube se elevó y salió por la ventana.

La nube se dirigía devuelta con su amo, recordando las órdenes que se le habían dado:

Hacer que un hombre recto y justo cometiese un acto de maldad pura.

Y así como el hombre en la escuela de Burgess, muchas personas alrededor del mundo, que gozaban de una gran reputación por actos bondadosos cometidos en el pasado, ahora cometían actos de maldad sin miramientos, sin importarles los demás, dañando e incluso tomando las vidas de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos.

 **-o-**

 **Costas de Cancún, México**

Verónica Summer* estaba cerrando una pequeña mochila en la que había guardado una variedad de cosas entre las que se encontraba una lista de órdenes que le había encomendado la Luna.

Verónica tenía un aspecto juvenil, poseía una piel morena y bronceada, su atuendo era una falda de color café y una camisa de manga larga color blanco, su cabello era largo, rizado y de color negro. Poseía un largo callado de madera blanca, que tenía en la punta una piedra de cuarzo.

Ella era el espíritu del verano, y hacía poco más de cuatro días el Hombre de la Luna había hecho contacto con ella, informándole que había sido elegida como nueva guardiana. En un principio la noticia fue algo sorpresiva pero luego se hizo confusa, puesto que el Hombre de la Luna le dijo que la situación en todo el mundo no solamente se había vuelto crítica, sino que ahora estaba en un punto sin retorno. Y ahora era su responsabilidad, proteger a los niños del mundo de una nueva amenaza, pero no fue informada de que se trataba.

A Verónica no le gusto la forma en que el Hombre de la Luna le dijo que ahora era su responsabilidad. Pareciera que ella era la única guardiana. La joven guardiana conocía a Jack Frost desde hacía tiempo, pero no le agradaba ya que el joven guardián solía burlarse de ella por ser veinte años menor que él. Pero debido a que el Hombre de la Luna no había mencionado a Jack ni al resto de los guardianes, se preocupó por el albino.

Verónica no le dio más vueltas al asunto, pues tenía que cumplir con órdenes urgentes. La joven guardiana silbo una corta pero dulce melodía, y después de hacerlo una veloz nube bajo del cielo y se posó en el piso junto a ella. Verónica estaba a punto de partir pero sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se dio media vuelta con rapidez, en guardia y aferrándose con firmeza a su callado.

Frente a ella se encontraba un ser enorme, su cuerpo estaba compuesto en su totalidad de una nube negra que parecía ser empujada por el viento pero que regresaba inmediatamente a su lugar. Podía distinguir entre la enorme nube distintos aspectos de un ser humano, como un rostro, unos brazos y un par de largas piernas, y si los cálculos de Verónica no eran erróneos aquel extraño hombre debía medir dos metros y medio, o incluso un poco más. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fueron los ojos de aquel ente, pues las pupilas eran de un color rojo intenso y brillaban como un par de luminosas linternas.

El aire se hizo más pesado y el cielo se nublo, dejando el lugar casi en completa oscuridad, el hombre irradiaba un aura oscura y tétrica, su sola presencia fu capaz de hacer caer de rodillas a Verónica.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Verónica tratando de sonar intimidante pero su voz era temblorosa.

El inmenso hombre se acercó un poco a ella, parecía tener las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Gusto en conocerte Verónica Summer-La voz de aquel ser se introdujo en los oídos de la joven guardiana de una forma violenta, retumbando en sus tímpanos, golpeando su mente y desgarrando su alma-Yo soy Maldad.

Verónica soltó su callado y se llevó las manos a los oídos, pues con cada palabra que el hombre pronunciaba, éstos le ardían de una forma indescriptible y la voz le provocaba un dolor de cabeza inmenso, al punto de que sentía que iba a estallar.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete!-Grito Verónica a todo pulmón.

La joven guardiana sintió como las manos se le humedecían, y al ponerlas frente a ella pudo ver que estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-Posees algo que me es de suma importancia Verónica-Dijo serenamente Maldad- Eres parte de los espíritus de las cuatro estaciones, pero también eres una guardiana. Junta ambas partes y como resultado obtienes una gran cantidad de energía. Por supuesto que no se iguala a la de los otros guardianes… pero ellos ya están muertos.

Verónica sentía un zumbido en ambos oídos, tenía los tímpanos reventados, y a pesar de esto escuchaba la voz de Maldad a la perfección. La terrible noticia la dejo atónita, y tan sorprendida que por un momento olvido su dolor.

-La explosión debió matarlos. Por lo que me dijeron, ellos solían ser buenas personas. Asesinar a los guardianes no habría sido mi primera acción, pero aquí en el mundo real hay que tomar decisiones horribles para asegurar la propia supervivencia. Es una lástima.

Maldad estiro su brazo cuan largo era, abrió su mano y aproximo el dedo índice de la misma hacia la frente de la joven guardiana.

Verónica contemplaba como el dedo de Maldad se aproximaba hacia su frente. La joven guardiana entonces, dejo ir un desgarrador grito de dolor, Verónica podía sentir como Maldad la tocaba sin siquiera posar su dedo sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Verónica Summer gritaba de dolor, pues sentía como aquello que la volvía un espíritu inmortal, aquello que la hacía una guardiana, su ser, su energía le estaba siendo arrebatada de una forma lenta y muy dolorosa. El dolor era tal que no sólo habría bastado para dejar inconsciente a la joven guardiana, sino que la habría matado. Pero Maldad no quería que ella muriera… aún.

Finalmente el dedo de Maldad entro en contacto con la suave piel de Verónica, y ésta al sentirlo dejo de gritar, no se movía ni para parpadear o respirar. El cuerpo del espíritu del verano ardió en llamas y éstas la consumieron en pocos segundos.

Verónica Summer, la más reciente guardiana había sido despojada de su poder y asesinada posteriormente. Todo eso por un mismo artífice, Maldad.

-Patético- Dijo Maldad serenamente al tiempo contemplaba su mano- Su poder y energía no es nada comparado con el que poseían los fallecidos guardianes.

Maldad fijo su vista en el blanco callado que estaba a un costado de un puñado de cenizas que solían ser Verónica Summer. El gigantesco hombre contemplo el artefacto por unos momentos y después piso con poca fuerza la piedra de cuarzo la cual se hizo añicos.

Maldad alzo la vista al cielo, observando a la Luna.

-No me mires así Manny, pudiste detenerme hace bastantes años. Pero en cambio decidiste encerrarme en una celda aislada del mundo. Ahora que soy libre no tendré piedad, los espíritus y los guardianes son sólo el principio, después de que consuma a todos ellos, les seguirán aquellos que aprecias incluso más que a tu propia vida: los niños.

"Destruiré el mundo que tú y Madre Naturaleza se han esforzado tanto por construir y proteger durante milenios, y después de eso creare uno a mi imagen. Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, el proceso ya lo he comenzado y sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Elige a todos los espíritus que quieras para que se conviertan en guardianes, no me importa, sólo los enviaras a su perdición. De hecho mis heraldos ya están asesinando a varios de ellos mientras hablamos. El final de tú era, marcara el inicio de la mía, espero que estés listo para morir."

Maldad seguía con su porte calmado y sereno, mientras que la Luna perdía cada vez más brillo.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **1* La esclerótica es la parte blanca del ojo**

 **2* Summer es verano en inglés.**

 **Vaya, este capítulo me tomo más tiempo llevarlo a cabo(a pesar de que es algo corto) porque me debatí bastante el hecho de que Jamie apareciera en la historia pero al final decidí que sí debía hacerlo puesto que la trama necesita un punto de perspectiva humano y no sólo de espíritus y/o seres inmortales. Espero que lo comprendan.**

 **Cambiando de tema. Quiero dar gracias a las personas que comentan: Sasha y Rexlan123 pues sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir y son la razón de que los capítulos lleguen con relativa rapidez. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos.**

 **Lectores. Siéntanse en total libertad de comentar si así lo desean.**

 **Saludos :)**


	7. Capítulo 6: De mal en peor

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes del Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capítulo 6: De mal en peor

Jack Frost abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba recostado boca abajo en una superficie acolchonada y bastante cómoda, se preguntaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido pero decidió volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco más. El joven guardián abrió los ojos de golpe, los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente de forma súbita, la batalla en el taller, Tooth siendo electrocutada, la explosión, sus compañeros desaparecidos, el hombre nube.

Jack intento levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió y recordó sus heridas. Necesitaba respuestas pero no había nadie cerca. El joven guardián se preocupó al instante por Tooth, debía encontrarla así que reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y logro sentarse en la cama, se dio cuenta de que no tenía puesta su ropa habitual, sino una bata azul.

-¡Compañero! ¡Jack no te levantes!-Bunny estaba detrás de él, y al juzgar por su rostro había estado dormido.-Te abrirás los puntos.

-¿Bunny?-Dijo Jack sorprendido, y sus ojos no tardaron en anegarse en lágrimas al ver vivo a su amigo.- ¡Estas vivo!

-Por supuesto que sí compañero.

Bunny ayudo a Jack a recostarse de nuevo en la cama, y las preguntas por parte del albino no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Dónde están los demás?-Jack tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

-Estamos en la madriguera, estuviste en coma Jack, hace dos semanas y tres días que estas dormido. Los otros también están aquí.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Tooth?

-Tu callado también está aquí, lo tengo resguardado, ¿Tienes hambre?

Jack se sorprendió al notar su apetito, quería comerse un buffet entero… un momento, Bunny había evadido su pregunta sobre Tooth ¿por qué?

-Responde mi pregunta Bunny, ¿Dónde está Tooth?

-Jack...-El Pooka medito un momento su respuesta- Ella está bien compañero, ahora déjame ocuparme de ti.

-Me estas ocultando algo.-Replico Jack, comenzando a perder la paciencia.- ¿Qué sucedió Bunny?

El guardián de la esperanza se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo, pero al final decidió que Jack merecía saber la verdad, era injusto ocultarle el estado en que se encontraba la guardiana de las memorias.

-Te lo contare todo Jack.-Bunny se sentó en la cama.-El día de la batalla fuimos atacados por los heraldos de Maldad, Morgan Rage, Eris, Sullivan Osveta y Merilia Nasilje, los acompañaba Pitch. La intención de esas personas era liberar a su amo, lo consiguieron y eso fue lo que causo la explosión. North, Sandy y yo, conseguimos escapar junto con un grupo de yetis, pero la onda expansiva nos alcanzó y North salió herido al proteger a Sandy de una columna de madera que se dirigía hacia él. Casi caemos por el acantilado pero Sandy nos mantuvo en el aire con su arena.

"Los busque Jack, a ti y a Tooth, pero no los encontraba y North empeoraba rápidamente, así que los traje a todos a la madriguera, lleve a los heridos a la enfermería. Iba a volver, no me importaban mis heridas, tenía que regresar por ustedes, pero antes de partir retorne a la enfermería para estar seguro de que todo estuviese bien, y fue ahí cuando los vi a los dos, recostados en camillas distintas, alguien o algo los trajo aquí, incluso antes de que llegásemos."

"Tus heridas fueron tratadas, los huesos rotos, la pérdida de sangre, el pulmón perforado y las quemaduras en tu espalda, sólo quedaba esperar a que despertaras. Con Tooth fue distinto, sus órganos estaban gravemente quemados, tenía quemaduras en la piel por debajo de su plumaje y graves contusiones craneales, no te voy a ocultar que casi pierde la vida, ella también entro en coma pero su estado de salud no mejora, cada día es peor y las probabilidades de que se salve son casi nulas."

A Jack el corazón le dio un vuelco y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Trataba de asimilar las palabras del Pooka, pero no quería aceptarlo, le costaba creer que su Tooth estuviese al borde de la muerte y que no hubiese nasa que el pudiese hacer para cambiar eso.

-Jack, créeme cuando te digo que hacemos todo lo que podemos para salvarla. Mientras hablamos ella está siendo tratada.-Bunny dijo esto para tranquilizar a Jack y para brindarle esperanzas, pero él mismo dudaba de Tooth tuviese muchas oportunidades.

En ese momento un yeti entro por la puerta de la enfermería la cual era una habitación larga con paredes blancas y tenía una fila de camillas listas para ser usadas. El yeti se aproximó a Bunny y le susurro unas cosas al oído. La expresión del guardián de la esperanza se hizo melancólica, asentía con la cabeza al tiempo que escuchaba. El yeti se marchó por la misma puerta que había entrado.

-¿Puedo verla?-Dijo finalmente Jack en un tono apagado.

-Por supuesto compañero.-Bunny se marchó por unos instantes y regreso empujando una silla de ruedas-Te ayudare a sentarte, no queremos que empeores.

Jack accedió a utilizar la silla de ruedas. Ambos guardianes salieron de la enfermería hacía un largo pasillo y se dirigieron hacia uno de los cuartos que había allí.

Al entrar, Jack tuvo que contener el llanto. Tooth estaba recostada en una amplia cama, conectada a distintos aparatos que la mantenían con vida, su rostro estaba hinchado, y su cuerpo cubierto por sábanas blancas. Bunny coloco a Jack a un costado de la cama. El joven guardián tomo con delicadeza la mano de Tooth que sobresalía de las sábanas, la miro durante unos instantes y con la voz a punto de quebrársele dijo:

-Lo lamento tanto Tooth, no pude defenderte-Las lágrimas se resbalaban por las blancas mejillas de Jack.-Yo… no sé qué hacer.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un grupo de yetis entro, uno de ellos se acercó a Bunny e intercambio palabras con él.

-Debemos irnos compañero, Tooth entrara a cirugía.

Antes de que Jack pudiese replicarle a Bunny, éste lo sacó de la habitación y lo llevo a la que estaba a un lado, era similar a la anterior sólo que ésta poseía una cama un poco más pequeña.

Bunny ayudo a Jack a recostarse y coloco la silla de ruedas a un costado.

-Vuelvo en un momento compañero.

El guardián de la esperanza salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Jack estaba preocupado por Tooth, y las preguntas seguían acosándolo, ¿Qué clase de cirugía? ¿Dónde se encontraban Sandy y North?

Bunny regreso al poco tiempo, seguido de cerca por Sandman. Jack al ver al guardián de los sueños sonrió de alegría y alivio.

-¡Sandy!-Grito Jack de alegría. Habría abrazado al pequeño hombre pero éste le hizo señas con las manos para que se quedara en su lugar. Sandy saludo a Jack con una sonrisa de alivio al ver al chico despierto.

-Sandy me dijo que le hiciera saber el momento en que despertaras, y bueno aquí estamos.-Dijo Bunny sonriente.

-¿North, cómo se encuentra?-Pregunto Jack cambiando su actitud alegre a una más preocupada.

Bunny y Sandy se miraron por un momento, pero al final el guardián de los sueños asintió.

El trío de guardianes salió por el pasillo, Bunny empujaba la silla de ruedas en que se encontraba sentado Jack, Sandy abrió una de las puertas. La habitación era espaciosa y en ella había una cama bastante grande donde yacía el guardián del asombro dormido.

North tenía puestos vendajes en los brazos y uno en el ojo.

-La columna de madera lo golpeo con fuerza. No pudimos salvar su ojo.-Explico Bunny decepcionado.- También entró en coma.

Jack se dio cuenta de que ni él, ni North habían estado conectados a aparatos al igual que Tooth.

-¿Por qué no estaba conectado como Tooth? ¿Y por qué North no lo está?-Cuestiono Jack.

-El estado de salud de Tooth es crítico.-Bunny pronunció estas palabras con tristeza.- Con ustedes sólo fue necesario el suero, para mantenerlos hidratados.

Los guardianes retornaron a la habitación de Jack, donde lo ayudaron a sentarse en la cama.

-No puedo creer que nos haya pasado esto.-Dijo Jack con resquemor- El taller se perdió, Tooth… no se encuentra bien, North está en coma y yo desperté hace una hora. Esto está mal, ¿por qué nadie nos ayuda? Ni los otros espíritus, ni el Hombre de la Luna.

-Se trata de Maldad compañero.-Dijo tranquilamente Bunny- He leído sobre, y aunque la información es algo difusa y no del todo creíble, lo poco que he descubierto sobre él me ha sido suficiente para darme cuenta de que estamos tratando con un ser muy poderoso.

"Intente hacer contacto con otros espíritus que son amigos míos pero nadie responde y hace días que el Hombre de la Luna no da señal alguna, ni a nosotros ni a nadie. La situación está muy mal."

Sandy le dio un codazo a Bunny en el abdomen y posteriormente apunto a Jack con la mano.

-Durante estos días estuve pensando en un plan compañero.-Añadió Bunny.- Hace años una mujer desconocida le regalo a North un ungüento, diciéndole que era un remedio especial que podía curar cualquier cosa. Naturalmente North lo puso a prueba, se hizo una horrible cortada en el abdomen con una espada muy afilada, y después de colocarse el ungüento la herida sano en pocos segundos. ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera le quedo una cicatriz.

"Mi plan es regresar al Polo, North guardo el ungüento en una cámara subterránea y puede que ésta haya sobrevivido a la explosión, así podremos ayudar a Tooth".

Bunny sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo. Pero a Jack la idea no lo convenció.

-Deberíamos esperar a que despierte North y nos diga que hacer.-Espeto Jack.- Después de todo él es nuestro líder.

-No está en condiciones de tomar alguna decisión, Jack.-Replico Bunny.- Con North en coma, la cadena de mando pasa a mí.

-¿De veras?-Dijo sarcástico Jack.- ¿Y quién te dijo que podías reemplazar a North?

-Hace un tiempo hicimos una reunión, a la que por cierto faltaste, y en ella decidimos que en caso de que le sucediera algo a North alguien más debería tomar el control. El primero soy yo, después está Tooth y por último tú Jack.

-No importa eso, ¡conejo tonto! Si esos heraldos, y Maldad no están aquí es porque deben creer que estamos muertos, será mejor que lo sigan creyendo y no sacar la cabeza.

-¡No me llames conejo muchacho insolente! Yo estoy preocupándome por mantenernos con vida, por salvar a Tooth y tú piensas en esconderte.

-¿Estas insinuando que no me preocupo por Tooth? Eres un… podrás ser el líder pero eso no te da la razón.

Sandy rodo los ojos, se marchó dejando a ambos guardianes en su acalorada discusión. Regreso después con un grueso libro en manos, Jack y Bunny se lanzaban insultos el uno contra el otro y no advirtieron la llegada de Sandman. El guardián de los sueños dejo caer con fuerza el libro sobre la cama, interrumpiendo a sus amigos.

Hizo una figura de arena dorada sobre su cabeza de él mismo sosteniendo un frasco, después una de Tooth revoloteando alegremente y ellos felices a su alrededor. Sandy estaba decidido en partir y se lo dio a entender al joven guardián.

A Jack no le quedo más que dar un largo suspiro y asentir con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Al menos ustedes están haciendo algo por el equipo, por Tooth.

-No te sientas mal compañero.-Dijo Bunny dándole unas palmaditas en la pierna a Jack.- Pronto te recuperaras e iremos juntos a rendirle cuentas a Maldad.

Los guardianes se despidieron, y antes de que salieran sus amigos por la puerta Jack pudo preguntarle:

-¿Y que se supone que hago yo con esto?-Exclamo Jack, sosteniendo el grueso libro de pasta negra.

-Si te aburres puedes leer.

Bunny cerró la puerta y se marchó junto con Sandman por uno de los tantos túneles de la madriguera.

Jack pasó un tiempo recostado, reflexionando en lo que podría estar haciendo por ayudar de no ser por sus heridas. La impotencia era abrumadora y el joven guardián se sentía inútil, como un estorbo para los demás.

Finalmente decidió darle un vistazo al grueso libro que seguía en su cama, el título en letras rojas citaba así:

 _ **Espíritus,**_

 _ **Guardianes**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **Caballeros**_

 _ **Escrito por Nicolas St.* North**_

El libro estaba dividido en tres volúmenes, uno destinado para los espíritus, otro para los guardianes y finalmente uno para los caballeros. A Jack le llamó particularmente la atención el volumen destinado para los caballeros, pero decidió ir por orden y comenzar su lectura en el volumen uno.

 **-o-**

Pitch Black se paseaba de un lado a otro en una de las tantas recamaras de su guarida. Junto a él se encontraban los heraldos de Maldad que discutían acaloradamente.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos al amo?-Preguntaba al aire Sullivan, quien se veía notablemente preocupado.

-Sí Morgan, ¿cómo se lo dirás?-Dijo Eris con frustración.

-Tú fuiste quien nos dio la orden de retirada.-Dijo Merilia. La voz de la pelirroja había dejado de ser aguda y chillona y pasó a ser una voz suave y casi dulce. Maldad le había confeccionado y regalado ésta nueva voz por su lealtad.

- **Ya lo sé.** -Bramo Morgan molesto- **El amo no tolera fracasos, pero esos espíritus son demasiado poderosos.**

Picth estaba irritado y muy enojado, pues desde la liberación de Maldad ninguna de las promesas que le habían hecho se hizo realidad. No le fue concedido un reino, ni una reina, pero lo que más le molestaba al rey de las pesadillas es que no pudo consumar su venganza con los guardianes ni con Jack Frost, pues Maldad los había asesinado con la explosión que causo al salir de la prisión que lo mantenía encerrado.

Pero lo que más enojaba a Picth Black, era que ahora servía a Maldad, y sumado a esto había tenido que ceder su guarida para fungir como el cuartel de su nuevo "señor".

A pesar de todo lo anterior, Picth supo comportarse, pues no era estúpido y sabía que hacer enojar a alguien como Maldad traía consigo consecuencias terribles.

Su labor en el mundo de causar pesadillas se había visto interrumpida de golpe, debido a que Maldad lo enviaba a él y los heraldos a cazar espíritus alrededor del mundo con el objetivo de matarlos y robar su poder para el gigantesco hombre. Pero también ese nuevo trabajo se vio eclipsado cuando tuvo que ir a Halloween Town a asesinar a Jack O' Lantern, el rey calabaza, pero cuando arribaron al lugar se encontraron con que el esquelético rey estaba en compañía de otros espíritus, y Picth junto con los heraldos fueron derrotados y expulsados del lugar.

Picth no soportaba la idea de seguir postrándose ante alguien más; sin embargo, su vida dependía de que lo hiciera.

Morgan al fin acepto contarle él mismo al amo su más reciente y quizá último fracaso.

El líder de los heraldos salió por la amplia puerta de la recamara, bajo las largas escaleras de piedra y pudo ver el improvisado trono de su señor donde éste se encontraba sentado, con las largas piernas estiradas y su vista clavada en el pequeño Globo de la Fe construido por Pitch.

- **Mi señor.** -Comenzó Morgan, al tiempo que hacia una larga reverencia tocando el piso con la frente.- **Me…apena informarle que nuestra más reciente misión se vio comprometida. El rey calabaza sigue con vida y ésta en compañía de otros tres espíritus.**

Morgan guardo silencio, esperando la ira de su amo, pero Maldad se mantenía impasible con la vista pérdida en las lucecitas que cubrían el globo.

Pitch se acercó, escondido entre las sombras y la oscuridad, paraa espiar la conversación **.**

-Dicho de otra forma, me fallaste Morgan.-Dijo serenamente Maldad-Pero no es motivo de un juicio, sino de regocijo.

- **¿Mi señor?** -Morgan, quien seguía inclinado, estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Este…rey calabaza, debe ser muy poderoso al igual que sus compañeros. Al vencer a mis heraldos, Jack O' Lantern me ha demostrado el poder que posee. Tu fracaso Morgan, en cierto modo es una victoria, así que no te castigare ni a ti, ni a los otros.-Maldad se levantó lentamente de su trono y se irguió totalmente- Ahora…me encargare, yo mismo.

Una densa nube negra emergió de la nada y rodeo a Maldad haciendo imposible verlo, la nube desapareció junto con ella el gigantesco hombre.

Maldad se había tele transportado a Halloween Town*, se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de barrotes que custodiaba la entrada al lugar.

En cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Jack, el alto esqueleto con una mirada sombría, junto a él se encontraba Leprechaun, el duende irlandés, espíritu de la riqueza, también estaba Eros, el espíritu del amor y finalmente una mujer que aparentaba los treinta años de edad, vestía un largo vestido verde del cual se desprendían flores, su cabella era color azabache, su piel era blanca e inmaculada, carecía de calzado, poseía un callado color lila con esmeraldas incrustadas en él, ella era Samantha Springtime*, el espíritu de la primavera.

El primero en hablar fue Jack, con una voz venenosa que helaba la sangre:

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?

-Vaya, esa no es forma de tratar a un invitado.-Dijo tranquilamente Maldad.

-Tú no eres mi invitado.-Jack se acercó al tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras y se dio cuenta de que el extraño tipo que tenía enfrente era incluso más alto que él pero no dejo que eso lo intimidara-Ahora vete.

-Un momento Jack.-Intervino Samantha-Te conozco, ¡tú mataste a mi hermana!

-Supongo que tú eres el espíritu de la primavera.-Maldad alzo la vista para verla mejor-Fue algo lamentable, sin duda, pero tenía que hacerse. Tú hermana menor, Verónica, ayudo a una causa muy importante.

Jack retrocedió un par de pasos al reconocer al ser que estaba frente a él.

-Tú eres quien ha estado matando a los espíritus, de uno en uno.-Dijo Jack molesto

-Me temo que he tenido que hacerlo, todos ellos se resistieron, pero aun así la energía que me brindaron fue poca. Pero ustedes cuatro son distintos, puedo sentirlo, sobre todo tú Jack.

-Rey calabaza para ti monstruo.

-Todos esos espíritus, su poder dentro de mí y de todas formas el cambio es casi imperceptible; sin embargo, ustedes son mejores que ellos en todo sentido.

-Acabemos con este villano aquí y ahora Jack.-Inquirió Eros mientras tomaba una flecha de su carcaj y la posaba en su arco.

-Probaremos si es tan poderoso como dicen.-Bramo Leprechaun poniéndose en guardia.

-Supongo que no me entregaran su energía de forma pacífica.-Dijo Maldad decepcionado- Y dicen que el violento soy yo.

-¡Esto es por mi hermana maldito!-Grito Samantha al tiempo que de su callado emergía un rayo verde.

Eros disparo varias flechas, y Jack y Leprechaun lanzaron frascos que contenían una poción explosiva.

 **-o-**

Jack Frost había leído durante horas el grueso libro, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro y decidió dejar de leer el volumen dos para pasar las páginas hasta el volumen tres, destinado a los "caballeros".

El joven guardián en un principio se sorprendió, pero después de leer varias veces el índice del libro, se decepciono.

Jack jamás había escuchado hablar a los guardianes o a espíritu alguno sobre los caballeros, y cuando se percato de que sólo eran dos las páginas con información sobre éstos seres se decepciono, puesto que el resto del libro poseía datos muy detallados sobre los espíritus de todo el mundo y sobre los guardianes, incluso sobre él mismo.

El texto decía así:

 _Mejor conocidos como los Caballeros de la Luna, son seres misteriosos de los que poca o nada información se tiene sobre ellos; sin embargo, los escritos de civilizaciones antiguas los califican como los campeones de la Luna, sus más ávidos y poderosos guerreros que sólo intervienen en los tiempos más oscuros y violentos que puedan amenazar la vida en nuestro planeta._

 _A pesar de lo anterior, jamás se vio en la Edad Oscura algún ser que cumpliese con la descripción antes mencionada._

 _Los Caballeros de la Luna nunca han sido vistos en nuestra época y por lo tanto se les tiene como meros mitos que crearon las civilizaciones antiguas._

Jack termino de leer el texto, muchas ideas y emociones se le vinieron a la cabeza. Tal vez un caballero los había salvado a Tooth y a él, ¿recibirían ayuda de éstos, "campeones de la Luna"?

El joven guardián regreso su vista al libro pero la información restante sólo era una lista de posibles avistamientos, que no eran posibles desmentir o corroborar debido a que no se sabía el aspecto físico de los caballeros.

Un yeti abrió la puerta de la hitación donde se encontraba Jack y le informo que la cirugía de Tooth había y que podía ir a verla. El joven guardián dejo el libro a un lado y con ayuda del yeti se sentó en la silla de ruedas.

El yeti dejo a Jack en la habitación de Tooth y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Tooth estaba cubierta por sábanas blancas, seguía conectada a los aparatos, su rostro estaba demacrado y reflejaba dolor y desesperanza. Jack se acercó a ella, observándola detenidamente.

-Te salvare Tooth.-Dijo Jack con tristeza-Y después iré a rendirle cuentas a ese tal Maldad.

Jack no soportaba verla en ese estado y decidió volver a su habitación, empujando las ruedas de la silla.

Cuando estaba en su cama pudo escuchar el sonido de pasos apresurados.

Bunnymund entro en la habitación de Jack, seguido por Sandman. El Pooka sonreía de felicidad.

-Lo logramos compañero.-Exclamo Bunny- Trajimos el ungüento, se lo di a los yetis para que se lo untaran a Tooth.

-Ya era hora.-Dijo Jack, recobrando las esperanzas al ver a sus amigos y escuchar las buenas nuevas.- ¿Nada interesante en el viaje?

-Si por interesante te refieres a cavar durante horas en la nieve, entonces sí, fue un día bastante interesante.

Sandy reía silenciosamente, haciendo figuras de él y de Bunny con una pala cada uno y cavando incansablemente.

-¿Crees que servirá?-Pregunto Jack

-Por supuesto que lo hará.-Dijo Bunny indignado por la pregunta del albino- Me gustaría decir que también hay para ti, pero el frasco es muy pequeño y por esa razón el ungüento no es mucho.

-No importa, me siento cada vez mejor.-Dijo Jack sonriente- A propósito Bunny.

-¿Si?

-¿De verdad no había nadie más en el Polo la noche de la batalla?

-¿Qué quieres decir compañero?

-Dijiste que Tooth y yo, ya estábamos aquí cuando ustedes llegaron.

-No Jack. No había nadie más aparte de nosotros y los heraldos, y dudo mucho que alguno de ellos hubiese salvado alguno de nosotros.

-Entonces mi teoría se refuerza. Debió de ser un caballero de la Luna.

Bunny se quedó perplejo por unos instantes ante la afirmación de Jack.

-Leíste el volumen tres, ¿cierto?-Dijo Bunny irritado.

-Sip-Dijo orgulloso el joven guardián, haciendo énfasis en la "p"- No puedo creer que existan seres como los caballeros, los campeones de la Luna, sus más ávidos guerreros.

Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron al pronunciar éstas palabras; sin embargo, Bunny perdió la paciencia y no pudo seguir callado.

-¡No existen Jack!-Exploto el Pooka- Son sólo un mero mito. No hay tal cosa como los "caballeros" de la Luna, y no hay guerreros súper poderosos a su servicio. Se trata de un mito compañero, un mito que da falsas esperanzas y vaya que yo, ¡odio! Las falsas esperanzas.

-Pero el libro…

-North escribió el volumen tres en base a rumores y manuscritos provenientes de dudosas fuentes.-Bunny se acarició las sienes tratando de calmarse- ¿De verdad crees que llegara a la madriguera, a mi hogar, un supuesto milagro? Lamento decir esto compañero, pero sólo te engañas a ti mismo. Los caballeros de la Luna no son reales.

Jack pudo notar cierto resentimiento en las palabras de Bunny, y como éste no se molestó en arruinarle sus esperanzas decidió contraatacar.

-Tú también creías en ellos.-Replico Jack con calma- El libro decía que no aparecieron en la Edad Oscura. Tú los esperaste y creíste que ayudarían, pero como nunca recibieron ayuda te enfureciste y sigues resentido.

Bunny iba decir algo, pero Jack tenía razón. Él creyó en la posible existencia de los caballeros, y como nunca se presentaron, incluso en las situaciones más adversas, se enojó con el Hombre de la Luna y guardo rencor en su corazón.

Sandy también había leído y escuchado acerca de los caballeros de la Luna, pero él al igual que Bunny, dejo su fe en ellos de lado y aprendió a olvidarlos.

-Jack.-Dijo tranquilamente Bunny, al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del joven guardián- Lo que necesitamos es encontrar ayuda de verdad, creer en los caballeros no te traerá más que expectativas que no se cumplirán.

"Voy a contactar con todos los espíritus que conozco, y veré que pueden hacer por nosotros."

Jack no quería dejar de creer en los caballeros, pero lo que decía Bunny era verdad, necesitaban ayuda y si estos misteriosos personajes jamás habían aparecido, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora? Jack asintió con tristeza.

 **-o-**

Maldad estaba de pie sobre la tierra ennegrecida del cementerio de Halloween Town, miraba a la Luna con resquemor. Se dio media vuelta para presenciar lo que quedaba del campo que había servido para una batalla feroz, destructiva y muy corta. Las lápidas de las tumbas estaban destruidas en su mayoría, había cráteres muy profundos en la tierra, flechas desperdigadas por todo el lugar, árboles incendiados que solían ser verdes, matorrales en llamas y las cenizas de arbustos negros.

Leprechaun, el duende irlandés, estaba casi enterrado en la tierra, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, tenía numerosos moretones por todo el cuerpo, severas quemaduras en el rostro y varios huesos rotos.

Eros estaba boca abajo, aferrándose a la mitad de su destrozado arco, sus ojos estaban morados, su cuello mostraba signos de haber sido estrangulado, tenía piedras en su espalda, su carcaj estaba hecho pedazos.

Samantha Springtime, se encontraba acostada boca abajo sobre un sarcófago de piedra en forma rectangular, su antes blanca y reluciente piel ahora mostraba cortadas e hinchazón por todas partes, le faltaban varios dedos de la mano izquierda y con la derecha sostenía débilmente su callado, que estaba partido por la mitad.

Y finalmente, Jack O' Lantern, se arrastraba en el piso utilizando el brazo que le quedaba y empujándose con su pierna restante. Trataba de alcanzar un frasco que aún contenía poción explosiva. Maldad se aproximó lentamente hacia él. El enorme hombre levanto su mano izquierda, bloqueando un interrumpible rayo de energía verde, proveniente del callado que sostenía Samantha. Pero el rayo ni siquiera tocaba la mano de Maldad, parecía tener un campo de fuerza invisible rodeándola. El gigantesco hombre flexiono un poco su brazo izquierdo, permitiendo que el rayo se aproximase más, acto seguido estiro nuevamente el brazo de forma brusca y el rayo regreso a Samantha golpeándola con fuerza y haciéndole chocar de espaldas contra la puerta del mausoleo que tenía detrás, y cayó al piso derrotada.

Maldad volvió su vista al rey calabaza el cual lo había tomado por el tobillo, en un patético intento por detener al imponente hombre en su ataque contra el espíritu de la primavera. El gigantesco hombre hizo que una nube negra se le desprendiera del cuerpo y se enrollara alrededor del cuello de Jack a modo de grillete. Maldad levanto su mano frente a él y con ella el rey calabaza levito en el aire gracias a la nube que tenía en el cuello. A continuación Maldad movió su mano a la izquierda y Jack choco de cara violentamente contra un mausoleo de piedra, después el gigantesco hombre movió su mano a la derecha y Jack salió disparado contra una serie de lapidas, rompiéndolas al impactarlas con su cuerpo. Maldad volvió a colocar su mano enfrente de si, Jack levanto su esquelético y golpeado rostro y escupió a Maldad en la cara, pero éste último no se inmuto, en cambio poso sus enormes manos alrededor de la cabeza del rey calabaza y un aura roja rodeo a ambos. Jack O' Lantern fue despojado de su poder y de su vida, quedando de él sólo sus rotas prendas y polvo de hueso.

Maldad paso la mirada sobre cada uno de los espíritus que yacían agonizantes. Levanto su mano derecha y de ésta salió un relámpago rojo carmesí que fue a parar en Samantha, pero no la daño, sino que la rodeo con un aura roja, de la misma mano salió otro relámpago que cubrió de igual forma a Leprechaun y por último el gigantesco hombre levanto su mano izquierda y de ésta salió un tercer relámpago que fue a parar donde Eros.

Los relámpagos de Maldad mantenían un flujo constante, arrancándoles a los espíritus todo su poder.

Cuando Maldad hubo terminado, sólo quedaban los cuerpos sin vida e inertes de Samantha Springtime, Leprechaun y Eros. El gigantesco hombre fue rodeado por una densa nube negra y cuando ésta se disipo Maldad desapareció con ella.

 **-o-**

 **Palacio de los Dientes**

Babytooth trataba de imponer orden en el palacio, dando instrucciones a sus hermanas, pero éstas no siempre le obedecían puesto que se la pasaban interrogándola sobre el paradero de su madre, Toothiana; sin embargo, Babytooth era incapaz de dar la respuesta a esa pregunta, lo cual comenzaba a crear incertidumbre y pánico en sus hermanas.

El trabajo de recolección de los dientes se había vuelto una tarea difícil y ajetreada. Algunas hadas olvidaban llevar una moneda en sus viajes, otras regresaban al palacio con la moneda y el diente y contrario a las anteriores, algunas dejaban la moneda pero olvidaban regresar con el diente

Lo que Babytooth ignoraba era que todo estaba por empeorar de formas que ni siquiera podía creer posibles.

 **-o-**

A varios kilómetros de distancia del Palacio de los Dientes, se encontraba Maldad, de pie en la cima de una filosa montaña. Y junto a él se encontraban sus heraldos y Picth Black.

Maldad miraba el palacio flotante con admiración. Si el palacio no tenía gobernante alguno, ¿quién podía negarle el derecho a tomarlo?

Maldad hablo con un tono triunfal en dirección al palacio:

-En esta roca, edificare mi reino. Y desde él, cambiare al mundo bajo mi evangelio.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

1* "St." Es una abreviación en inglés para santo

2* Town es pueblo en inglés

3* Springtime es primavera en inglés

 **Lectores. Siéntanse en total libertad de comentar si así lo desean.**

 **Saludos :)**


	8. Capítulo 7: Entre la espada y la pared

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes del Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, les esperan muchas sorpresas y les aseguro que en alguna parte se quedaran con cara de WFT ¿Por qué hiciste eso? En fin, espero que les guste. Al final del capítulo dejare un anuncio de una importancia enorme. Sin más, disfruten y, nuevamente, espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 7: Entre la espada y la pared

Jack Frost dormía plácidamente en la cama de su habitación en la enfermería. Estaba sumido en un feliz sueño, en el cual conocía a un caballero de la Luna, no podía verlo, simplemente escuchar una tranquilizadora voz que le decía. "No temas, pronto todo será mejor". La voz era femenina y le producía una sensación de calma y seguridad. Y a pesar de no tener visión alguna sobre el caballero, Jack sabía que estaba ahí, hablándole. "Sé que las cosas van mal, pero te prometo que pronto estaré con ustedes y los ayudare, sólo ten fe". La voz era dulce y tenía cierto aire maternal, el cual reconfortaba al joven guardián y le hacía sentir felicidad. El espíritu del invierno ignoraba la razón por la cual el caballero no los había asistido antes, pero esto no le importo, lo único que le interesaba era esa promesa que la voz le hizo.

Jack se despertó de golpe al escuchar un ruido sordo. Abrió los ojos sólo para ver a un avergonzado Bunny sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

-Lo lamento compañero.-Se disculpó el Pooka-No medí la fuerza con la que cerré la puerta.

-No hay problema amigo.-Dijo Jack con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Bunny.

El guardián de la esperanza se aproximó a la mesa de noche que estaba a un costado de la cama de Jack, y depósito en ella un frasco que tenía como contenido una sustancia blanca.

-Quedo un poco del ungüento.-Explico Bunny- Te dejare dormir.

-¡Espera!-Alcanzo a decir Jack.

-¿Qué sucede compañero?

-¿Por qué no crees en los caballeros, Bunny? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué hizo que dejaras de creer en ellos?

Bunny dio un largo suspiro, se sentó al pie de la cama y dijo:

-Es una larga historia compañero. Pero si tanto te interesa, te la contare.

"Fue hace mucho Jack. Podrás creer que mi rencor hacia la Luna y los supuestos 'caballeros' comenzó a partir de la Edad Oscura, pero no es así. Eso se remonta bastante tiempo atrás."

"La Edad de Oro compañero, tiempos grandiosos, en los que los humanos conquistaban las estrellas. Viajando en naves espaciales para descubrir otros planetas, y con ellos, distintas razas. En uno de esos viajes una familia humana, que gobernaba muchos planetas con benevolencia y felicidad se encontró con mi pueblo: los pookas. Humanos y pookas, ambos intercambiaron saberes, información y cultura. Eventualmente aprendimos a llevarnos bien."

"Pero todo cambio un día. Un día en el cual vio la luz el villano más terrible de todos: Maldad. Nadie sabe hasta nuestros días como, ni cuándo exactamente apareció éste ser, pero cuando lo hizo, todo cambio para mal. Planetas enteros siendo destruidos, y con ellos sus civilizaciones. Ejércitos enteros siendo diezmados con facilidad, por un ente llamado Maldad que habitaba en el cuerpo de un desafortunado hombre. Todo lo que la Edad de Oro fue, y lo que pudo ser fue consumido por él. Pero me estoy adelantando."

"Durante la desenfrenada destrucción que Maldad orquestaba, se topó con un sistema solar, lo destruyo por completo. Lo que aquel monstruo ignoraba es que ese sistema estaba bajo el regimiento de la casa familiar de los Lunaroff, y éstos al percatarse del genocidio perpetrado en contra de uno de sus pueblos, reunieron a 300 hombres y mujeres de distintos planetas. Todos ellos serían entrenados de forma intensiva, sin descanso, sometiéndolos a pruebas extremas. Se dice que incluso, algunos perdieron su humanidad, pero el fin justifica los medios ¿verdad? 150 de los 300 originales sobrevivieron al entrenamiento. Fueron llamados los Caballeros de la Luna, en abreviación al apellido Lunaroff. Se presumía que eran el soldado definitivo, valientes, leales, poderosos en demasía, honorables y entregados a ayudar a los que lo necesitaran, fueran humanos o no."

"Mi pueblo mantenía un estrecho lazo con los Lunaroff, así que cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Maldad se aproximaba, pedimos ayuda. Fuimos socorridos, naturalmente; sin embargo, no hubo caballeros, sólo lunabots y soldados de distintos orígenes. El entonces rey de la familia Lunaroff, negó hasta el final la existencia de los caballeros. Los pookas de todas formas solicitaron por ayuda de los 'caballeros'."

"Maldad arribo, dio unas palabras y comenzó a destruirlo todo. Ningún caballero apareció ese día, pero incluso el último pooka, mantenía una esperanza profunda, esperando por los caballeros. Ese pooka era yo"

"El Hombre de la Luna y Madre Naturaleza vencieron a Maldad y lo confinaron a una celda especial por toda la eternidad. Pero antes de ser encerrado dio vida a sus heraldos."

"Pitch creo la Edad Oscura en la Tierra. Los guardianes aparecimos bajo pedido del Hombre de la Luna, luchamos contra Picth, sufriendo graves golpes. Durante una batalla, Picth logro tendernos una emboscada, casi morimos en esa ocasión. Me escondí y recordé aquellas leyendas contadas sobre los caballeros. Le hable a Manny, suplicándole por ayuda, rogándole que enviase a sus caballeros. Volvimos a enfrentar a Picth, y perdimos de nuevo. Ningún caballero se presentó, fuimos salvados por nuestras habilidades y desempeño en la pelea."

"Cuando por fin derrotamos al, 'rey de las pesadillas', maldije a la Luna y le di la espalda. No a los niños, pero si a Manny. No le importo que sufriéramos en aquel entonces. Decidí olvidarme de los caballeros y seguir con mi inmortal vida, y hasta ahora lo único que pienso sobre esos 'guerreros definitivos' es que son una falsa esperanza."

Jack quería hacer preguntas sobre el relato, pero Bunny no le dio tiempo de hacerlas, puesto que se marchó, azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

-Perdón amigo.-Dijo Jack una vez que el eco de los pasos de Bunny su hubo alejado.

Jack reflexiono un momento sobre el relato que le conto el guardián de la esperanza. La historia era triste, y en cierto modo le daba a entender el porqué, de la casi siempre, malhumorada actitud de Bunny.

El joven guardián pensó un momento. Si los caballeros supuestamente habían sido entrenados de formas tan duras que incluso perdieron su humanidad, ¿entonces cómo era posible que pudiesen luchar? ¿Cómo podían ser mínimamente leales o interesados en proteger a los que lo necesitaran? ¿Sería la pérdida de su humanidad la razón por la cual nunca se les podía ver? ¿O realmente sólo eran una invención para crear falsas esperanzas como afirmaba Bunny?

Jack no le dio más vueltas al asunto y decidió que lo mejor en esos momentos sería recuperarse para ayudar a sus compañeros.

El albino se quitó las sabanas de encima y se desvistió por completo. Uso sus dedos para untarse la espesa sustancia del frasco en el pecho, la espalda y su brazo derecho.

El ungüento surtió efecto rápidamente. Jack pudo sentir como los huesos volvían a su lugar y se unían. Al instante su respiración se hizo más fluida, ¡el pulmón había sanado por completo!

La sensación de bienestar cubrió a Jack, y se sintió incluso más fuerte y resistente que nunca. Se vistió con la bata azul y salió corriendo por el pasillo con una sonrisa irradiante y decidida. El albino encontró la puerta de la enfermería y salió por ella, encontrándose con el suave aroma del hermoso paisaje de la madriguera.

Sandman vio correr a Jack descalzo, por todo el lugar, gritando de alegría. El guardián de los sueños rio silenciosamente y se aproximó al muchacho.

-¡Sandy!-Exclamo Jack extasiado- El ungüento es fantástico. Puedo sentir toda la energía volver a mí.

Sandman asintió en señal de aprobación, y le hizo señas a Jack para que lo esperase ahí. El guardián de los sueños se marchó por uno de los túneles y regreso al poco rato trayendo consigo el callado de madera del joven guardián.

Jack tomo su callado de las manos de Sandy, y sin poder contenerse más tiempo llamo al viento y voló por todo el lugar, haciendo piruetas y lanzando gritos de alegría. Los yetis que lo veían pasar quedaban sorprendidos al verlo fuera de la cama y con tanta energía.

Jack aterrizo frente a Sandman y le dijo:

-Tengo que ir a ver a Tooth. Si ves a Bunny dile que estaré con ella.

Sandy asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jack se marchó, manteniendo el vuelo, y entro nuevamente en la enfermería, buscando la habitación de Tooth. Cuando dio con ella bajo al suelo y entro tranquilamente pero con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Jack se sorprendió al ver a la guardiana de las memorias. No solo se vía notablemente más saludable, sino que su rostro mostraba una expresión de calma y seguridad. Por primera vez, en diferencia a las ocasiones anteriores en que Jack la había visitado, ahora Tooth realmente parecía estar descansando.

-Arreglare todo esto Tooth.-Dijo Jack, la sonrisa se le había borrado del rostro.- Derrotaremos a Maldad.

Jack se acercó a la cama y depósito un cálido beso en la frente de Tooth, y una sonrisa pareció esbozarse en el rostro del hada.

El joven guardián estaba por irse, cuando una pequeña hada de los dientes apareció revoloteando frente a él.

-Hola amiguita.- Dijo un poco sorprendido Jack por la repentina aparición del hada.- ¿Qué sucede?

La pequeña hada se veía sumamente agitada y alarmada. Chillaba a toda velocidad, pero Jack no entendía aún el lenguaje que hablaban las hadas.

Bunny apareció por la puerta y exclamo:

-Sabía que había alguien más en la madriguera.

-Hola Bunny.-Saludo Jack.- ¿Puedes entender lo que dice?

-Veo que usaste el ungüento.-Inquirió Bunny.- Con respecto a tu pregunta. No. No me he dado tiempo para estudiar el lenguaje de las hadas. Pero creo que Sandy si entiende el lenguaje.

Ambos guardianes salieron de la enfermería. Sandy se reunió con ellos, esperando buenas noticias al ver a la pequeña hada con sus amigos. Jack fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Puedes entender el lenguaje de las hadas?

Sandy asintió vigorosamente y le hizo una seña con la mano al hada para que se comunicara con él. El guardián de los sueños escucho con atención. La pequeña hada chillaba rápidamente, y Sandman asentía sonriente. Pronto esa sonrisa se transformó en una expresión de horror, e incluso la dorada piel de Sandy palideció.

-¿Compañero?-Dijo Bunny preocupado-¿Qué sucede?

Sandy se revolvió la cabeza un tiempo, pensando en cómo podría darle la noticia a sus amigos. Finalmente el guardián de los sueños hizo una figura en miniatura del Palacio de los Dientes sobre su cabeza, después hizo una figura por cada uno de los heraldos y otra de Picth, todos ellos aproximándose al palacio.

Jack fue el primero en reaccionar, sin necesidad de llamar al viento éste acudió a él y lo llevo velozmente hasta su habitación en la enfermería. Bunny y Sandy lo siguieron. Lo encontraron con su pantalón color café puesto y cerrando la cremallera de su suéter azul.

-¿Qué piensas hacer compañero?-Interrogo Bunny.

-El Palacio de los Dientes está en peligro.-Dijo Jack en un tono frío- Ya perdimos el taller, el hogar de North. No permitiré que le arrebaten su hogar a Tooth.

-No estamos en condiciones de pelear Jack.-Replico Bunny- Despertaste de un coma ayer, North y Tooth no han despertado. Tú mismo lo dijiste compañero, creen que estamos muertos, si salimos de la madriguera y perdemos la batalla, no habrá lugar donde escondernos.

-Ya te lo dije. No me quedare aquí de brazos cruzados mientras destruyen el Palacio de los Dientes.

Jack y los otros guardianes salieron de la enfermería. Bunny intentaba detener al albino pero éste seguía avanzando hasta uno de los tantos túneles de la madriguera.

El guardián de la esperanza se plantó frente a Jack y en tono decisivo le dijo:

-No iras a ningún lado Jack. Si sales a pelear nos pondrás a todos en peligro. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pedir ayuda a otros espíritus.

-Apártate de mi camino Bunny.-Dijo Jack tranquilamente, tratando de no perder la paciencia- Si no quieres convertirte en una paleta helada me dejaras ir.

Bunny no se movió y fulmino a Jack con la mirada, decidido a noquear al muchacho para evitar su partida.

Sandy se puso a un lado de Bunny, haciéndole señas con las manos a Jack para que se detuviera.

Jack miro a sus amigos, no quería hacerles daño, pero no iba a permitir que Picth Black volviera a meterse con Tooth. El joven guardián despego con fuerza del suelo y emprendió rápidamente el vuelo por uno de los túneles.

Bunny miro a Sandy y dijo:

-Después hablare con él. Ahora, es mejor que vallamos con él, a dejar que se enfrente solo a los heraldos y a Picth.

Sandy asintió y materializo una avioneta con su arena dorada, en la cual tomo asiento Bunny.

 **-o-**

 **Burgess, hogar de los Bennet**

La señora Bennet, trataba en vano de entablar una conversación con su hijo Jamie. Se conformaría con que al menos dijera una palabra, pero desde la masacre en la escuela primaria de Burgess, su hijo no había hablado para nada. Sophie se encontraba mejor, no presencio nada parecido a lo que Jamie vio y casi superaba su miedo.

El castaño había perdido el apetito y no se comunicaba con nadie, ni si quiera con sus amigos.

La señora Bennet llevo en varias ocasiones a su hijo con un psicólogo, pero Jamie parecía no mejorar, y su actitud callada y su mirada perdida se hacían más marcadas en él.

La señora Bennet estaba en la habitación de su hijo, acariciándole el cabello, consolándolo, tratando de convencerlo de que comiese un poco; sin embargo, Jamie se mantenía callado, viendo un punto fijo en la nada.

La señora Bennet se retiró a su habitación y se echó a llorar. Tenía miedo; miedo de que su hijo nunca volviese a ser el mismo. Y ella estaba sola, no tenía un padre al cual irle a llorar, no tenía una madre a la que acudir y tampoco tenía amigos que la pudiesen ayudar en ese momento. Tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijos, pero ella era frágil, acostumbrada a vivir sin problemas en un pueblo tranquilo.

Necesitaba de alguien que la ayudase a ser fuerte. Fu entonces cuando la recordó, se sintió incluso culpable por no haberla llamado antes pero lo haría, necesitaba ser fuerte y recordó que no estaba sola, la tenía a ella: Aelia. La mujer a la que sus hijos llamaban tía, la mujer que se había convertido en más que una amiga, un pilar emocional para su familia y para ella.

La señora Bennet tomo su celular e llamo al número de su amiga. Tomo un tiempo pero al final obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Aelia?

- _Sí. ¿Qué sucede Julie? Te escuchas mal._

Julie, la señora Bennet, dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar aquella reconfortante y dulce voz en el auricular de su celular.

-Han sido días difíciles Aelia.- Julie inhalo profundamente para devolver su voz a la normalidad.- Jamie no se encuentra bien.

- _¿Qué quieres decir? Julie dime que paso._

-¿Crees poder venir? Los niños te necesitan. En realidad todos te necesitamos.

La respuesta tardo en llegar, Julie temió recibir una negativa pero pronto ese temor fue reemplazado por seguridad.

 _-Por supuesto que sí. Llegare en un momento, antes debo informar a mi jefe que tendré que cancelar una reunión._

-¿Te estoy molestando?-Pregunto insegura Julie.

 _-¡Claro que no! No es tan importante, además estoy segura de mis clientes podrán valerse por sí mismos unas horas._

-Gracias Aelia, te veo en un rato.

Julie termino la llamada, esperando ansiosa la llegada de su amiga. No le gustaba llamarla de improviso, pero necesitaba ayuda y Aelia era la única persona que en ese momento podría hacer algo por ella y sus hijos.

 **-o-**

Jack Frost volaba a una velocidad vertiginosa en dirección al Palacio de los Dientes, podía verlo entre las enormes montañas, siendo alumbrado por el sol.

Bunny y Sandy le seguían el ritmo a duras penas, pues el joven guardián era demasiado veloz.

Cuando Jack aterrizo en una de las explanadas de cristal un ejército de hadas se aproximó a él, chillando aliviadas. El joven guardián les dijo que se llevaran todas las cajas con dientes que pudieran y se fueran a la madriguera.

El espíritu del invierno busco con la mirada a Babytooth pero no la veía por ningún lado.

-¿Jack Frost?-Lo llamo una voz infundida en oscuridad.

Jack se dio media vuelta y pudo ver a Picth Black al borde del desmayo al verlo con vida.

-Co… como…. ¿Cómo es… posible?-Tartamudeo Picth, su voz era temblorosa. Era como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

Jack en cambio mantenía una mirada seria y decidida. Tomo su callado con ambas manos, listo para atacar. Pero fue detenido cuando los heraldos de Maldad aparecieron junto a Picth, totalmente sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

Bunny y Sandy aterrizaron detrás de Jack y se unieron a él. El guardián de la esperanza tomo sus bumerangs, Sandy convirtió la avioneta en una nube dorada y de ella emergieron dos látigos y tomo uno con cada mano.

Guardianes y heraldos se preparaban para atacarse mutuamente. No obstante fueron interrumpidos por una voz grave, una voz profunda y poderosa que denotaba soberanía.

-Jack Frost, Bunnymund y Sandman.-Clamo Maldad- Por fin aparecen.

El trio de guardianes quedo sorprendido al ver un hombre de casi tres metros de altura ponerse al frente de sus enemigos. El cuerpo del hombre estaba conformado en su totalidad por una nube negra, y a través de ella podían distinguirse algunas partes de un cuerpo humano. Un torso, un par de largos brazos, unas altas piernas, pies descalzos y un rostro en el que destacaban un par de ojos de un rojo intenso y brillante.

-Sinceramente me sentí un poco decepcionado cuando creía que estaban muertos. Ahora que están aquí, no me cabe duda. Ustedes son poderosos.-Dijo Maldad en su habitual tono calmado.- ¿Se les ofrece algo? Porque me gustaría saber la razón de su presencia en mi reino.

-Maldad, supongo.-Dijo débilmente Jack, abrumado por la presencia de ese imponente ser.

-En carne propia. Con respecto a la pregunta…

-Este lugar no te pertenece.-Le interrumpió el joven guardián.

-No veo a su reina por aquí. Y ninguno de ustedes es su rey, entonces, ¿cómo puedes negarme este lugar?

Jack no dijo nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta y respiraba pesadamente, pues el aire se había vuelto más denso.

-A menos.-Dijo Maldad con un sonrisa malévola- Que si haya una reina. Me han contado sobre ti, espíritu del invierno. Eres impulsivo e inmaduro, pienso que la única razón por la que no te has lanzado al ataque es porque tienes algo que perder.

El joven guardián se sorprendió con la rapidez que Maldad averiguo que Tooth seguía con vida.

-Te estarás preguntando como me di cuenta de que la guardiana de las memorias sigue con vida. Bueno debo decir que una de las habilidades de Eros, era saber cuándo alguien estaba enamorado, y de quién. Pude sentir tú presencia a kilómetros de distancia, guardián.

-No lo volveré a repetir.-Replico Jack, con voz temblorosa- Vete, o enfréntate a mí.

-No. No, no, no, no. ¡No!-Exclamo Maldad indignado- ¿Luchar? ¡Ha! Vaya que eres tonto, muchacho. Esta no es su pelea.

-Lo convertiste en nuestra pelea desde que destruiste el taller, desde que pusiste un pie en este lugar.-Bramo Jack, esta vez con decisión.

-Jack Frost. Soy alguien razonable.-Explico Maldad- Nunca fue una meta, y depende de ustedes que no se convierta en una, el destruir a los guardianes. Sus poderes eran valiosos para mí, eso quedo en el pasado. Seamos entonces razonables, guardián.

"Les ofrezco un trato: Háganse a un lado, permítanme destruir a la humanidad y al Hombre de la Luna. A cambio los hare independientes de la fe, podrán vivir sin que crean en ustedes, en el nuevo mundo que hare a mi imagen. Tú, Jack Frost tendrás total libertad de estar junto a tu querida reina, siendo tú su rey. Se inteligente, ¿qué me dices?"

Maldad alzo una mano hacia Jack esperando que el otro le correspondiera el saludo. El joven guardián pensó un momento en las palabras de Maldad, era un buen trato, podría salvaguardar la seguridad de Tooth y la de sus compañeros.

-No puedes siquiera estar pensándolo.-Susurro Bunny, quien seguía en guardia.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que cumplirás tu parte del trato?-Dijo Jack, ignorando el comentario de Bunny.

-No puedes. Tendrás que confiar en mí.-Dijo Maldad, todavía con la mano en alto- Vamos Frost, no tengo tiempo. Hay muchos cambios que debo efectuar.

El joven guardián se puso nuevamente en guardia y dijo:

-Soy un guardián, Maldad. Si quieres destruir la esperanza en los niños, sus sueños, el asombro la diversión y… las memorias. Primero tendrás que matarme.

-Una lástima.-Declaro Maldad, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro- Pero yo no haré nada, no tengo razón para matarlos. En cambio Picth Black sí que tiene cuentas pendientes que arreglar.

"Sáquenlos de mi reino o mátenlos. Lo que ocurra primero."

-Gracias, señor.-Dijo Picth, sonriendo de satisfacción.- Dejen a Jack Frost para mí.

Guardianes y heraldos se lanzaron al taque. Bunny combatía con Merilia y Morgan. Sandy luchaba contra Eris y Sullivan, mientras que Jack y Picth intercambiaban ataques.

Picth atacaba de una forma bestial, haciendo uso de su guadaña. Estaba ansioso por completar su venganza contra Jack.

El joven guardián, aun sintiendo los efectos del poderoso ungüento, peleaba hábilmente.

-Cuando termine contigo.-Bramo Picth, para luego mostrar una expresión de excitación.- Iré con la hermosa Toothiana y créeme cuando te digo, que me divertiré mucho con ella.-Picth pronuncio etas últimas palabras lamiéndose los labios.

La confesión de Picth fue demasiado para el albino. No pudo controlarse más y aumento la rapidez y fuerza de sus ataques, al mismo tiempo sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse azules.

Jack acertó un golpe contra Picth en el pecho, congelándolo y dejándolo inmóvil. El joven guardián cambio su atención hacia Maldad quien miraba las torres del palacio con admiración.

Jack, con los globos oculares totalmente azules, arremetió contra Maldad, concentrando todo su poder, posteriormente lanzo un poderoso rayo gélido.

Maldad se percató del ataque y dio un suspiro de decepción.

-Te tocara… el cinco por ciento de mi poder.-Dijo Maldad, estirando su mano, desde la cual salió un pequeño hilo de energía, un relámpago rojo carmesí que lanzo contra el rayo gélido de Jack.

Ambos poderes colisionaron, creando un gran estruendo y destruyendo las plataformas flotantes del palacio.

-Poderoso.-Declaro Maldad- Pero no lo suficiente.

Maldad empujo su mano bruscamente y débil relámpago no sólo hizo retroceder el ataque de Jack, sino que partió el gélido rayo por la mitad y el relámpago golpeo a Jack en el pecho, lanzándolo por los aires mientras se electrocutaba. El joven guardián cayó con fuerza, derrotado, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Bunny, que a duras penas podía esquivar a sus atacantes, pudo ver con impresión a Jack utilizar todo su poder contra Maldad y ser derrotado de todas formas. El guardián de la esperanza observo como Picth se liberaba del hielo, tomaba su guadaña y saltaba muy alto en el aire, descargando su arma sobre el cuello del joven guardián el cual se arrastraba para tomar su callado. Bunny logro golpear a Morgan en el rostro, lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo con fuerza contra Merilia.

Picth Black iba cortarle la cabeza a Jack Frost, no había que lo pudiese detener. Y sin previo aviso, algo lo golpeo en el rostro cegándolo y desviando su ataque, pero pudo sentir como su guadaña pasaba a través de algo, cortándolo.

Jack por un momento no supo lo que paso, primero trataba de hacerse con su callado y de un momento a otro dejo de sentir la extremidad con la que intentaba tomarlo. ¡No tenía parte de su brazo! El joven guardián estaba en shock, apretando los dientes con fuerza, comenzaba a marearse y podía ver el piso, junto a él, parte de su brazo derecho. Se llevó la otra mano al codo, haciendo presión en lo que le restaba de su extremidad.

Bunny quedo horrorizado al ver a Jack perder parte de su brazo, y se maldijo a si mismo por no detener el ataque de Picth.

Bunny y Sandy, al ver a su compañero ser herido de una forma brutal, entraron en cólera, atacando a sus contrincantes con violencia. El guardián de la esperanza retomo sus fuerzas y Sandy dejo totalmente de lado su misericordia.

Picth carcajeaba de satisfacción, no había matado al espíritu del invierno, pero pensó que torturarlo primero era una mejor opción que terminar con su vida rápidamente.

El rey de las pesadillas levanto su guadaña por encima de su cabeza, listo para cortarle ahora una pierna al indefenso Jack; sin embargo, fue detenido cuando sintió una explosión en su espalda y voló por los aires hasta chocar contra una de las torres del palacio.

Bunny volvió a lanzar otro huevo explosivo, esta vez en dirección de Morgan y Merilia.

Eris esquivaba hábilmente los incesantes ataques de Sandy, logro cortar uno de los látigos del guardián de los sueños con su espada, y la daga que sostenía en la otra mano la enterró con fuerza en el vientre del dorado hombrecito.

-¡No!-Grito Bunny al ver a otro de sus amigos ser herido de gravedad.

El guardián de la esperanza corrió y pateo en pleno rostro a Eris. Acto seguido tomo a Sandy en brazos y lo llevo donde Jack. El pooka estaba superado por número, tomo el callado de Jack y lanzo al piso debajo de él un huevo explosivo, creando una estela de polvo de distintos colores que los oculto.

Los heraldos se aproximaron rápidamente pero ya no había nadie ahí, los guardianes habían desaparecido.

Maldad no le dio importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir y prosiguió a comenzar a desmantelar el Palacio de los Dientes.

Picth se acercó al brazo amputado de Jack Frost, ¿eso era todo lo que había obtenido de su venganza? Pateo el brazo y éste cayó del palacio. Esto no había terminado, y con el Sol casi oculto ahora tenía más fuerza, iba a buscar a los guardianes para terminar lo que había comenzado.

Bunny corría con rapidez por uno de los túneles que llevaban a su madriguera, cargaba con Jack, quien había perdido el conocimiento, y Sandy trataba de seguirlo presionándose la herida, donde seguía la daga con el fin de detener el sangrado.

El guardián de la esperanza salió del túnel, seguido por Sandy, se detuvo en una cueva en un espeso bosque.

Dejo a Jack en el piso y le quito su suéter con el cual improviso un torniquete, pero al ver el pecho desnudo del muchacho el corazón le dio un vuelco.

El pecho de Jack tenía una gran mancha negra, Picth había no sólo cortado el brazo del albino, sino que a través de la herida vertió su oscuridad. Jack estaba siendo consumido poco a poco al igual que Sandy ocho meses atrás.

Bunny miro a Sandy para pedirle ayuda, pero se detuvo al ver una mancha roja que comenzaba a ganar terreno en el cuerpo del guardián de los sueños. Sandman no pudo permanecer de pie más tiempo y cayó al piso. La daga que le había enterrado Eris venía cargada de maldad, la cual ahora comenzaba a consumirlo.

Bunny coloco en la entrada de la cueva un sinfín de trampas, que se activaban al poner un pie dentro. El guardián de la esperanza tomo uno de sus huevos de chocolate. Eran huevos curativos, unto el chocolate en la mancha negra de Jack y en la roja de Sandy, pero no surtió efecto. Bunny estaba desesperado, había perdido la esperanza y no sabía qué hacer. Pero entonces hizo algo que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Salió de la cueva y miro a la Luna, y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió ayuda.

-Manny.-Dijo Bunny al borde del llanto- Por favor, por favor ¡ayúdanos!

Pero la Luna no respondió. Ahora el satélite natural no brillaba, no era una luz en el mar de oscuridad, sólo era una mancha blanca en un cuadro completamente negro.

Bunny, al no recibir respuesta regreso a la cueva. Volvió a utilizar el chocolate pero de nuevo no surtió efecto.

-No, no, no.-Bunny rompió a llorar- Resistan… no puedo… no puedo.

Entonces el cielo rugió con fuerza, los truenos azotaban la tierra haciéndola temblar. Comenzó a llover, la Tierra misma parecía llorar por los guardianes.

La oscuridad en Jack había avanzado hasta comenzar a cubrirle el rostro, y la maldad ocupaba casi todo el cuerpo del inconsciente Sandy.

Bunny se meneaba de atrás hacia adelante, no sabía qué hacer, todo estaba perdido. El guardián de la esperanza vio una silueta moverse afuera de la cueva, pero debido al diluvio no pudo distinguir quien o que era, pero de todas formas se puso de pie y tomo sus bumerangs listo para luchar hasta el final para proteger a sus amigos.

Una mujer entro en la cueva, caminando lentamente, ninguna de las mortales trampas que el pooka preparo se activó. La mujer llevaba puesta una blanca armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza. La mujer tenía un corto cabello castaño, era de tez un poco morena y poseía unos ojos grises. Al entrar pareció iluminar toda la cueva con su resplandeciente armadura, su mirada era decidida y su expresión seria.

-¿Quién… quién eres?-Alcanzo a decir Bunny, temblando de miedo.

-Soy un caballero de la Luna.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **ANUNCIO: Queridos lectores y lectoras, el título del fic será cambiado. Pasará de ser: "El Origen de los Guardianes 2: Los enviados de la Luna" a convertirse en: "El Origen de los Guardianes 2: Los Caballeros de la Luna" ¿Por qué? Porque me parece un título más apropiado debido a la forma en que se desarrollara la trama, pero de eso no les contare nada.**

 **En fin, comenten si el nuevo título les agrada o no, o si quieren que se quede como está. El cambio lo haré el domingo de esta semana. Pero de cualquier forma pondré una advertencia en el summary para que no se asusten cuando busquen el fic en la lista.**

 **Gracias por su atención.**

 **Saludos :)**


	9. Capítulo 8: Una luz en la oscuridad

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes del Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste**

Capítulo 8: Una luz en la oscuridad

La mujer se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraban Jack y Sandy. Bunny por un momento intento cortarle el paso, pero no lo hizo, algo le decía que aquella mujer no era un peligro.

La dama poso una de sus manos en el desnudo pecho de Jack, y la otra en el pecho de Sandman. Ambas manos comenzaron a emitir una blanca y cegadora luz que inundo la cueva.

Cuando la luz se hubo apagado Bunny logro ver como la oscuridad, que antes cubría al guardián de la diversión, había desaparecido. Y la maldad desapareció del cuerpo del guardián de los sueños. El guardián de la esperanza se sintió aliviado y la preocupación lo abandono, pero estos sentimientos poco duraron cuando vio la herida de Jack.

La castaña mujer tomo en brazos al inconsciente Jack y lo saco de la cueva. La lluvia había cesado. Un enorme y majestuoso caballo de pelaje negro esperaba afuera. La mujer monto a Jack en la crin del caballo y ella se montó en una resplandeciente silla blanca con adornos dorados. Bunny los siguió, cargando con Sandy y cuando vislumbro a la mujer que tenía delante, quedo totalmente sorprendido. La blanca armadura de la castaña resplandecía con intensidad, y en ausencia de la luz de la Luna, ella, aquella mujer que se hizo llamar caballero de la Luna, era en verdad un faro de luz, la luz en la temible oscuridad de la noche.

-Lleva al señor Mansnoozie a la Madriguera.- Dijo la mujer con una suave y dulce voz, pero con una inquebrantable expresión decidida y cierto aire autoritario.- Debemos llegar rápido, Freud, un herido necesita asistencia urgente.

El caballo de pelaje negro y almendrados ojos cafés relincho y comenzó a correr a una velocidad tal, que Bunny lo perdió de vista pasados dos segundos exactos.

El guardián de la esperanza no estaba seguro de confiar en aquella mujer; sin embargo, había sido ella la que purgo los cuerpos de sus amigos y ahora se llevaba a Jack a quien sabe dónde, ¿y cómo era posible que aquella extraña supiese el antiguo nombre de Sandy? Dio un par de golpecitos en el piso con su pata y un agujero se abrió, Bunny entro en él, cargando a Sandy en su espalda.

 **-o-**

 **La Madriguera, un día después**

Jack abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba recostado en lo que él creía era una cama. Pronto recordó todo lo ocurrido, la batalla en el Palacio de los Dientes, Maldad ofreciéndole un trato, su brazo… su brazo amputado. El joven guardián giro la cabeza lentamente, esperando lo peor. Entonces lo vio, su brazo derecho sólo le llegaba hasta el codo. Jack comenzó a suspirar de desesperación mientras observaba su extremidad amputada, no lo podía creer, no quería creer que eso le había ocurrido a él. Se llevó su mano izquierda a su codo derecho, se comenzó a rascar con tanta fuerza que la piel comenzaba a desprendérsele.

-Si no te tranquilizas tu trastorno puede empeorar.-Le dijo una suave y dulce voz femenina.

Aquella voz. Jack la conocía, ¡era la voz del caballero en su sueño! Rápidamente dirigió su mirada al lugar donde se había originado la voz. La pudo ver; una mujer de aspecto joven que parecía tener no más de veinte años, estaba recargada en la pared de la habitación, vestía una blanca armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza. Ella era de cabello corto castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, de ojos grises y… ¿estaba leyendo? La mujer sostenía un libro con la mano, mientras que en la otra tenía una manzana a la cual le daba un mordisco ocasionalmente.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Jack un poco asustado.

-Soy un caballero de la Luna.-Respondió la mujer sin apartar la vista de su libro- Soy el caballero blanco, pero puedes decirme Blanco.

Jack se quedó atónito y completamente sorprendido. Dio un suspiro, y no tardo estallar en una interminable carcajada. El joven guardián brincaba sobre la cama de alegría, no podía creerlo, un caballero de la Luna yacía en su habitación, ¡los caballeros eran reales!

-¡Sabía que los caballeros eran reales!-Vitoreo Jack, quien no cabía en sí mismo de la emoción.

-Deja de moverte o te lastimaras.-Dijo serenamente la castaña, todavía concentrada en su lectura.

-No puedo creerlo. Debo decírselo a los demás.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado.-Replico serenamente la mujer y se acercó a Jack, dejando el libro sobre la cama y posteriormente presionó un botón que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.- Ya vienen en camino.

Jack pudo ver el título del libro: "Los tres cerditos y el lobo". El joven guardián no sabía si reírse, o quedarse callado.

-¿Los tres cerditos y el lobo?-Pregunto inocentemente Jack.

La mujer tomo el libro y volvió a abrirlo.

-No lo había leído.-Respondió la castaña y volvió a darle un mordisco a la manzana.

En ese momento un trío de yetis entro apresuradamente por la puerta siendo seguidos por Bunny. Los yetis pronto comenzaron a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Jack, aún no habían advertido la presencia de la mujer en la habitación.

El guardián de la esperanza estaba por saludar al muchacho, pero se dio media vuelta bruscamente, tomando sus bumerangs listo para atacar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-Pregunto erráticamente Bunny al ver a la castaña.

La respuesta no llego, y la mujer ni siquiera aparto su vista del libro y le dio un mordisco más a la fruta que tenía en la mano.

El guardián de la esperanza seguía sorprendido por no haber sentido ningún aroma extraño, ningún ruido, nada que le indicase que alguien más hubiese entrado en la Madriguera.

-¡Te hice una pregunta!-Bramo Bunny, pero la castaña seguía concentrada en su lectura.-Amigos, sáquenla de aquí.

Los yetis obedecieron y se aproximaron a la mujer. Pero fue en ese preciso momento en que la mujer aparto la vista del libro, y clavo sus grises ojos en el pooka y en los yetis. Los hombres de las nieves se detuvieron en seco y comenzaron a retroceder lentamente, ante aquella mirada que los fulminaba, Bunny la pudo sentir, era como si aquella mujer pudiese ver a través de él, como si pudiese adivinar cada uno de sus pensamientos. La mujer tenía un aspecto joven como el de Tooth, pero aquellos ojos grises denotaban una edad avanzada, una mirada que había visto pasar cientos de años, una mirada fría que provocaba escalofríos.

Bunny mismo comenzó a retroceder, y Jack no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: la castaña había sido capaz de detener a los yetis y al guardián de la esperanza, sólo con su mirada.

La mujer cerró el libro de golpe, provocando que los yetis dieran un grito ahogado y que Bunny diera un salto hacia atrás.

-E. Aster Bunnymund.-Comenzó la castaña- Deberías tomar un actitud menos errática hacia mí, no soy su enemiga y mucho menos una amenaza para todos ustedes, guardianes. Vine a ayudar, bajo pedido del Zar Luna.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que lo que dices es verdad? ¿Cómo asegurarnos de que no eres una impostora?-Cuestiono Bunny tímidamente.

-No pueden.-Declaro la mujer y le dio un mordisco más a la manzana- Pero si salvar a tus amigos no fue prueba suficiente, entonces no sé qué podría darte confianza.

-¿Por qué no acudiste antes?-Pregunto Jack, y volvió a rascarse el codo

-Porque no soy su niñera.-Respondió sarcásticamente la mujer- Yo sólo respondo al Hombre de la Luna y a nadie más.

-Pero Maldad…

-Una gran amenaza.-Interrumpió la mujer a Jack- Pero no era momento de atacar, había asuntos que arreglar antes. Ustedes los guardianes fueron unos idiotas. "Derrotar a Maldad", lo más tonto que he escuchado, no tienen la fuerza y mucho menos el poder para siquiera hacerle frente.

Bunny y Jack intercambiaron miradas. La castaña continuó:

-Salieron heridos, casi mueren en varias ocasiones y tú perdiste un brazo.-Le dijo la mujer al joven guardián- Maldad creía que ustedes estaban muertos, ¿y qué fue lo que hicieron? ¿Esconderse? ¿Mantener un perfil bajo? No, decidieron salir y luchar por algo que ya estaba perdido.

-Fue Jack el que salió.-Replico Bunny indignado por la acusación- No podíamos dejar que fuera solo.

-Bunnymund, hay algo que debes aprender: y es que un líder se hace responsable por los errores de su gente. Además, pudiste detenerlo.

-No iba a detenerme.-Espeto Jack- El hogar de Tooth estaba en peligro y algo debía hacerse.

-Fuiste un egoísta.-Dijo con desprecio la mujer- No lo hiciste por ella, lo hiciste por ti mismo. Pusiste en riesgo a tus amigos, prácticamente le dijiste a Maldad que estaban vivos y que pelarían con él, y lograste salir lastimado junto con Sandman.

Bunny estaba a punto de retomar la palabra, pero se le adelanto la mujer:

-No es momento de discusiones. Deben recuperarse, y una vez que lo hagan se quedaran aquí hasta que todo este asunto se arregle.

-Pero Maldad…

-Dejen que yo me encargue de eso.-Interrumpió la castaña a Bunny.

El pooka estaba impasible, no sabía cómo actuar ni que pensar sobre aquella mujer que se hacía llamar "Caballero de la Luna".

Jack por otra parte tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a la castaña; sin embargo, el ver su extremidad amputada le producía desesperación. Sentía que mandaba la orden desde su cerebro para mover una mano inexistente.

-Estas sufriendo del síndrome de la extremidad fantasma.-Dijo la castaña al darse cuenta de la actitud de Jack hacia su miembro amputado.

-Me duele.-Declaro Jack, refiriéndose a su miembro amputado.- ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

-Claro que sí.-Dijo la mujer, se aproximó a uno de los yetis.- Suminístrenle antidepresivos.- La mujer volvió a inspeccionar a Jack con la mirada y añadió- También morfina, eso disminuirá el dolor. Si pasado un tiempo no desaparece el dolor necesitara estimulación en la médula espinal, así que consigan o fabriquen los electrodos para el tratamiento.

El yeti asintió y se marchó junto con sus compañeros. Bunny miro a la mujer con curiosidad.

-¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?-Dijo Jack.

-Puedes hacerme cuantas preguntas quieras, Jack Frost.-Respondió la castaña- Aunque, no te garantizo que todas sean respondidas.

-El día en que Maldad fue liberado, ¿tú nos salvaste? ¿A Tooth y a mí?

-Sí, fui yo. Llegue justo a tiempo para evitar la muerte de ambos.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste?-Pregunto Bunny confundido.

-Había cabos sueltos que yo debía atar.

-¿Podemos saber de qué se trata?-Cuestiono Jack.

-No. Puede que yo sea la encargada de mantenerlos con vida, pero no quiere decir que deba revelarles todo lo que sé.

-¿Cómo esperas entonces que confiemos en ti?-Pregunto Bunny un poco enojado.

-Bunnymund, no pretendo entablar con ustedes una amistad o una relación amena. Yo sólo cumplo con mis órdenes, eso es todo. Dicho esto, queda aclarado que la confianza entre ustedes y yo, no es un factor necesario.

Jack no sabía que pensar ante tal declaración. Tal vez Bunny tenía razón, los caballeros habían perdido su humanidad.

-O puede que no seas quien dices ser.-Replico Bunny- Iré a preguntarle a Manny yo mismo.

Después de decir esto, Bunny dio dos golpes en el piso con su pata, abriendo un hoyo y posteriormente saltando dentro de él.

El guardián de la esperanza salió a la superficie de la isla de Pascua. El cielo estaba nublado y la Luna oculta, dejando todo en una oscuridad profunda. El pooka pronto sintió la presencia de la castaña mujer detrás de él.

-Vuelve adentro.-Le ordeno la castaña- Picth sabe que se ocultan aquí pero no tiene el valor para atacarlos a todos juntos.

-¿Por qué Hombre de la Luna no ha dicho nada?-Pregunto Bunny mientras observaba con curiosidad el oscuro firmamento- ¿Nos dejó?

-Soy la prueba viviente de que el Zar Luna no los ha abandonado.-Respondió pacientemente la mujer- Es sólo que Maldad lo bloqueo.

La mujer, al ver la mirada sorprendida de Bunny, continúo:

-Así es Bunnymund. Maldad tiene el poder para cortar la comunicación entre la Luna y la Tierra. Volvamos adentro.

-Estamos solos.-Dijo Bunny, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza y contraía sus largas orejas, desesperanzado.

Bunny se dio media vuelta al sentir la mano de la mujer sobre su hombro. La castaña le dedicaba una cálida y consoladora sonrisa.

-No están solos, guardián. Mientras yo esté aquí, no permitiré que le hagan daño ¿esta bien?

Bunny se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y juntos volvieron dentro.

La castaña y el guardián de la esperanza volvieron a la habitación de Jack.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Jack al ver la triste expresión de Bunny.

-Le informe que Hombre de la Luna no puede ayudar.-Respondió la castaña.-Maldad lo bloqueo, y hasta que sea derrotado todo volverá relativamente a la normalidad.

-¿Al menos nos dirás tu nombre?-Dijo Jack.

-Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Blanco. Puede que algún día te diga mi verdadero nombre.

-Yo tengo una pregunta.-Dijo Bunny- Un poco antes de que comenzara la batalla en el taller, Manny estaba a punto de elegir a un nuevo guardián.

-O guardiana.-Añadió Jack

-Eligio a Verónica Summer.-Respondió la castaña.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo Bunny emocionado.

-No puede ser, ella me odia-Replico Jack.

-Te odiaba.-Dijo la castaña- Maldad la asesino y le robo todo su poder.

-¿QUÉ?-Exclamaron Jack y Bunny al unísono.

-Maldad no se anda con juegos o rodeos, él no robara los dientes que resguarda Tooth y ustedes los recuperaran juntos, él no pretende arruinar las pascuas. Maldad destruirá al mundo tal y como los conocemos, pero estuvo encerrado tanto tiempo que perdió una cantidad abismal de su poder, ¿y que hizo para recuperarse? Asesinar espíritus a lo largo y ancho del mundo, y robarles todo su poder. Ha sido una masacre, casi no queda nadie.

-¿Y nadie pudo hacerle frente?-Pregunto Jack sorprendido por la noticia.

-Nadie en este mundo, aparte de mí, tiene el poder para encarar a Maldad y vivir para contarlo. El espíritu más poderoso de todos, Jack O' Lantern, ya fue derrotado y asesinado, Junto con Eros, Leprechaun y Samantha Springtime.

-Entonces… subestime a Maldad.-Declaro Bunny asustado.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que tú eres la única que podría hacerle frente?

-Soy un caballero de la Luna, estoy casi en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, sólo por debajo de los Regentes de la Tierra.-Respondió la castaña.

-¿De verdad los caballeros son tan poderosos?-Pregunto Jack sorprendido.

-Soy una soldado de élite, Hombre de la Luna me eligió. Pero esa es una historia para otro día.-Dijo la castaña- Por cierto, deberías ir a ver a Tooth, ya despertó.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo Jack emocionado. Miro a Bunny en busca de respuestas.

-Es verdad. Te lo iba a decir, pero lo olvide con la plática que tuvimos con Blanco.-Dijo Bunny.

-Debo ir a verla.-Exclamo Jack con una sonrisa.

-Yo te ayudo.-Se ofreció la castaña, ayudando a Jack a ponerse de pie y guiándolo por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Tooth, Jack la abrió lentamente. Y entonces vio a Tooth recostada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras entablaba una conversación con un yeti.

-Tooth.-Dijo Jack despacio

La guardiana de las memorias pronto observo al joven guardián hizo una sonrisa de felicidad.

Jack se separó de la castaña y corrió a donde Tooth. No pudo contenerse y se inclinó para abrazar a la guardiana. Ambos se abrazaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Finalmente Jack se separó.

-Tooth…yo… que bueno que despiertas.

-Jack…gracias…

Ambos guardianes volvieron a abrazarse. La castaña entro en la habitación, sonriendo de satisfacción.

-Déjala respirar Jack.-Bromeo la mujer.

-Tooth.-Señalo Jack a la castaña- Ella es… bueno no ha dicho su nombre. Ella es un caballero de la Luna.

-¿Un qué?-Exclamo Tooth completamente sorprendida- Creí que no eran reales.

-Hola Toothiana.-Saludo la castaña amablemente.

Tooth miro a la mujer detenidamente. Poseía un cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos grises y vestía una resplandeciente armadura blanca. La mujer se veía bastante joven, sólo parecía mayor que Jack por poco.

-Wow. No puedo creerlo.-Dijo Tooth, todavía más sorprendida.- ¿De verdad eres…

-Sí, lo soy.-Dijo la castaña- Hombre de la Luna me ordeno que cuidara de todos ustedes.

La guardiana de las memorias miro a Jack y su rostro se transformó en una expresión de horror y palideció a tal punto que casi adquirió el mismo color de piel del joven guardián.

-¡Oh por la Luna! ¡JACK! ¡Tú brazo!- Grito Tooth al ver el brazo amputado de Jack.- ¿Qué te paso?

-Picth… él hizo esto.-Dijo Jack con pesadez.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?-Dijo Tooth mientras su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se agitaba.

-Bueno... es una larga historia.-Dijo Jack.

-¿Qué más me perdí en estas casi dos semanas?-Pregunto Tooth alarmada.

-Maldad fue liberado y el mundo está al borde del colapso, ese es el panorama a groso modo.-Explico la castaña.

-¿Maldad?-Pregunto Tooth confundida- ¿Quién es él?

-Pronto les explicare muchas cosas, pero antes debemos esperar a mañana.-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Por qué a mañana?-Pregunto Jack.

-Porque despertara North, él también merece saber lo que sucede.-Respondió la castaña.

-¿Cómo sabes que North despertará mañana? ¿Cómo es posible saber algo así?-Cuestiono Tooth aún más confundida que antes.

La castaña les mostro un frasco transparente vació y dijo:

-El ungüento tiene propiedades curativas muy poderosas, es una lástima que se lo hayan terminado tan rápido.

-Un momento.-Espeto Jack, recordando lo que le había dicho Bunny unos días atrás-¿Tú eres la mujer misteriosa que le regalo el ungüento a North?

-No, yo no soy curandera ni médica. Este remedio pertenece a alguien más. No preguntes quien, porque no pienso responder.

-De verdad necesito respuestas.-Dijo Tooth.

-Eso tendrá que esperar.-Replico serenamente la castaña-Ahora, Jack volvamos a tu habitación.

-¿Tan pronto? Acabamos de llegar.-Expreso el joven guardián.

-Necesitas el tratamiento para tu brazo.-Dijo la castaña.

-Ve, yo estaré bien.-Le dijo Tooth a Jack para tranquilizarlo.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en la habitación de Jack, la castaña le dijo:

-Hiciste bien al no decirle sobre el palacio. En estos momentos debe descansar y tú también.-Le ordeno la castaña.

-Tienes razón, pero antes de que te vayas, tengo otra pregunta. Se ve que sabes muchas cosas y hay algo que me gustaría saber.

-Dime.

-Tú… ¿sabes por qué Hombre de la Luna jamás hablo conmigo, por qué nunca me dio ninguna señal de que no estaría solo?

La castaña medito un rato su respuesta, se sentó en la cama junto a Jack y comenzó:

-Veras Jack, tu no fuiste la primera opción de Hombre de la Luna para convertirte en el espíritu del invierno, sino una chica alemana, ¿por qué? Porque Madre Naturaleza autorizaba quienes debían ser los espíritus de las cuatro estaciones y ella no quería romper la tradición de que fueran mujeres, sin embargo, Manny me encargo buscar una segunda opción. Primero busque por Europa, después Asia y por último decidí buscar en el poco explorado continente Americano. Fue entonces cuando di con una pequeña aldea, me quede allí un tiempo, observando con paciencia a todos y cada uno de los habitantes. Hasta que un buen día vi a un muchacho de 16 años, despreocupado, cariñoso y responsable, en aquellos tiempos era muy difícil encontrar a alguien así, por lo que me dedique a buscar algo que lo hiciese malo como opción pero no encontré nada terrible en aquel muchacho llamado Jackson.

"Ya tenía la opción perfecta, así que fui directamente con Hombre de la Luna a reportar mis avances y él decidió que el muchacho debía ser algún día un guardián."

"A Madre Naturaleza le molesto un poco el hecho de que Hombre de la Luna se opusiera a su decisión, pero permitió que el chico se convirtiera en el espíritu del invierno. Por supuesto que Madre Naturaleza no se quedaría callada, encontraría la manera de lastimar a Manny."

"Me ofrecí a hacer el primer contacto contigo. Después de tantos años, estaba dispuesta a desaparecer del anonimato como caballero de la Luna, sólo para no dejarte en soledad. Pero Madre Naturaleza le dijo a Manny que como castigo por haberla contrariado, tú Jack, debías permanecer solo durante más de doscientos años. Naturalmente Manny acepto para evitar algún conflicto y me fue prohibido acercarme a ti."

"Yo sé que tu soledad te lastimo bastante. Los espíritus comenzaron a odiarte e incluso planeaban lastimarte. No lo permití, te mantuve a salvo desde la lejanía, moviendo hilos e influencias para evitarte más daños."

"Estuviste solo por trescientos años. Es algo que no se puede remediar, pero ya no estás solo."

Jack estaba en completo shock, tenía sentimientos encontrados. No sabía si sentir rabia o tristeza. Madre Naturaleza había sido la responsable de su soledad y el caballero blanco la causante indirecta de la ira de la primera.

-Yo sé cómo es estar solo Jack…

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-Grito Jack enojado y con lágrimas de rabia resbalándose por sus mejillas- Tú no sabes lo que es estar trescientos años solo, no tienes idea de lo que se siente que te odien todos, de que te quieran muerto sin razón aparente.

-Tienes razón Jack, yo no sé lo que es estar trecientos años sola, sin nadie.-Dijo serenamente la castaña- Porque yo estuve mil años en completa soledad.

La ira de Jack desapareció al instante al escuchar esas palabras.

-Yo no sé lo que es ser salvado de la soledad en trescientos años, pero sé que se siente no tener siquiera contacto con algún ser humano por más de mil años.-La castaña se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- Buenas noches, Jackson.

La castaña cerró la puerta y se marchó, dejando pensativo a Jack.

 **-o-**

 **El Palacio de los Dientes**

Maldad había remodelado gran parte del Palacio de los Dientes. La nueva estructura era enorme en comparación con la versión anterior construida por Tooth.

Las torres de hierro se alzaban imponentes desde piso hasta el cielo, la montaña que solía resguardar aquel lugar había sido demolida hasta los cimientos y reemplazada por gigantescas murallas de piedra.

Maldad se paseaba por las plataformas de cristal, que eran lo poco que quedaba del anterior palacio, y mientras caminaba se encontró con un puñado de arena dorada. El alto hombre la tomo y la inspecciono un momento, cerro la mano con fuerza y al abrirla la arena había cambiado a un color rojo intenso.

-Con esto creare a mi ejército, con el que destruiré este mundo

Maldad cerro los ojos, se concentró y la arena de su mano se multiplico, primero un puñado, después montículos enormes y finalmente un mar de arena roja que le llegaba hasta el cuello.

La arena se movió y poco a poco tomo forma, dividiéndose y creando hombres altos y musculosos en demasía, que tenían un solo ojo en el rostro. Los ciclopes portaban armas de todo tipo, hachas de dos metros de largo, gruesas y afiladas espadas, arpones, alabardas, todo hecho de la misma arena. Pero de un momento a otro el ejército entero se desvaneció en contra de la voluntad de su amo.

-Bloquear a Manny y Madre Naturaleza me toma mucho poder, necesito más.-Se dijo Maldad y pronto recordó- Los guardianes, ellos poseen gran poder.

Maldad había fijado su próximo objetivo: iría por los guardianes y les quitaría el poder y la vida a todos.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **La razón de mi tardanza es que mi musa me abandono en el momento menos indicado y con ella mi inspiración XD.**

 **Ya enserio, lo lamento bastante, no me odien y por favor no me abandonen.**

 **Comenten lo que más les gusto y que piensan del caballero blanco.**

 **Saludos :)**


	10. Cap 9:Una historia sobre la Edad de Oro

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes del Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado (contestare comentarios al final)**

Capítulo 9: Una historia sobre la Edad de Oro

Julie, la madre de Jamie y Sophie, se sentía más segura al ver a su hijo mayor haber mejorado su comportamiento. Jamie comía en mayor cantidad que antes y su silencio, antes ininterrumpido, junto con su mirada inexpresiva habían comenzado a desaparecer a un ritmo lento; sin embargo, para Julie esto era una mejoría extraordinaria. Todo gracias a Aelia, aquella mujer que estaba para ellos en los momentos más difíciles de sus vidas. Cuando aquella mujer, que los niños Bennet llamaban "tía", se apareció en la residencia después de la llamada de Julie todo cambio para bien. Jamie rompió su silencio por vez primera, cuando Aelia estuvo a su lado; consolándolo, brindándole confianza y logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

Sophie por otra parte estaba maravillada de ver a Aelia visitarlos, puesto que la niña siempre se divertía mucho con su "tía".

Julie no sabía cómo Aelia había logrado mejorar el estado emocional de Jamie, ni cómo hizo para que Sophie se olvidase por completo de la mala experiencia vivida en la escuela. La señora Bennet también recibió la atención de Aelia quien la consoló y escucho con paciencia, comprendiendo su situación. Julie había llorado bastante cuando charlo con Aelia, y ésta última la abrazo y le infundio esperanza.

Julie estaba recostada en su cama, tomando un breve descanso de los juegos de sus hijos, cuando golpearon a la puerta. Julie bajo pronto las escaleras y abrió.

-Hola Julie.-La saludo un delgado hombre alto de piel bastante pálida y cabello rubio, vestía unos vaqueros negros y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, sus ojos estaban ocultos por unos oscuros anteojos de sol.

-Hola Marcus.-Saludo Julie jovialmente y con una sonrisa en el rostro- Adelante, pasa.

Marcus entro en la residencia y se retiró los anteojos revelando un par de ojos verdes.

Jamie y Sophie descendieron por las escaleras y al ver al hombre de pie en la sala corrieron hacia él gritando de alegría.

-Jamie, Sophie, ¿cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos?-Exclamo Marcus, cargando a Sophie con un brazo y revolviéndole el cabello a Jamie con la mano que tenía libre.

-Hola Marcus.-Saludo Jamie sonriente.

-Tío Marcus, viniste.-Decía emocionada Sophie al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de Marcus con sus brazos a modo de abrazo.

-Ya niños, déjenlo respirar.-Bromeo Julie.

Marcus bajo a Sophie y fue a darle un cálido abrazo a Julie, ésta sonrojada correspondió el abrazo.

-Creí que vendría Aelia.-Expreso Julie separándose del abrazo.

-Está muy ocupada con el trabajo, ya conoces a mi hermana.-Explico Marcus.

-¿Es que acaso su jefe nunca le da un descanso?-Pregunto Julie indignada.

-Él no es de los que le gusta dar vacaciones, lo digo por experiencia. Afortunadamente mi hermana y yo trabajamos en departamentos distintos, de lo contrario no siempre podríamos venir.

-Niños vayan a jugar, Marcus y yo debemos hablar ¿sí?-Dijo Julie a sus hijos, éstos asintieron y comenzaron a correr escaleras arriba entre risas y gritos de alegría.

Ya solos, Marcus y Julie tomaron asiento en el sofá.

-Veo que Jamie ha mejorado bastante.-Comenzó Marcus, y asintió en señal de aprobación.

-No sé cómo lo hacen, pero Aelia y tú siempre logran hacerlos sonreír.-Expreso Julie con una sonrisa.

-Somos parte de la familia, y creo que también se debe a que mi hermana y yo si les creemos acerca de los guardianes.-Propuso Marcus.

-Y dale con eso.-Refunfuño Julie- Son mitos. Ya crecerán y se olvidaran de que siquiera existen.

-Yo lo dudo.-Replico serenamente Marcus-Ellos vieron a los guardianes.

-Los imaginaron, eso es todo.-Repuso Julie.

-Bueno, bueno.-Dijo Marcus, conteniendo la risa- Estoy seguro de que no llamaste para hablar de Jack Frost o de Santa Claus.

-Supongo que no.-Dijo Julie angustiada- Pienso mudarme de Burgges.

-No hablas enserio.-Dijo Marcus con una mirada impasible- ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión Julie?

-El pueblo se está volviendo muy violento desde…-Julie busco a sus hijos con la mirada pero no los encontró y dijo en un susurro- Desde la masacre en la escuela.

-Julie. No quiero sonar grosero, pero no tienes los recursos para darle a tus hijos un mejor lugar para vivir.

-No me importa si tenemos que compartir una misma cama los tres, lo único que quiero es a mis hijos a salvo.

-Y lo estarán Julie. Veras como todo se solucionara.

-No esta vez Marcus. No esta vez.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Comprar un pequeño departamento, enviar a tus hijos a una escuela de mala calidad? ¿Dejarlos sin amigos? ¿Apartarte de los tuyos?

Julie dio un largo suspiro y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos castaños.

-No es lo que quise…

Marcus abrazo a Julie y ésta rompió a llorar, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo. Marcus sabía que se avecinaba una charla muy larga.

 **-o-**

 **La Madriguera**

Jack se paseaba tranquilamente por el suave pasto de la Madriguera, vestía su ropa habitual, ya casi era medio día y el Caballero Blanco no se aparecía por ninguna parte. El joven guardián temía haber hecho algo irremediable.

Según Bunny, la castaña se había marchado la noche anterior. Jack intentaba distraerse con algo. Intento visitar a Tooth, pero la habitación de ésta estaba a rebosar de mini hadas que chillaban de felicidad al ver a su "madre".

Jack entonces se detuvo a ver como un pequeño ejército de mini hadas, ayudadas por yetis y huevos de piedra, guardaban las cajas con los dientes en pequeños hoyos hechos en la ladera de una alta montaña.

El albino pronto se aburrió y decidió volver a la enfermería a ver a North. Cuando el joven guardián estuvo en la habitación del ruso, acerco una silla a la cama y se sentó.

-Espero que despiertes pronto papá.-Dijo Jack melancólicamente- Te necesitamos.

Jack se inclinó y deposito un beso en la frente de North. El joven guardián espero en la habitación un poco más, con la esperanza de que North despertará, pero se rindió y regreso a su habitación en la enfermería.

Al entrar a Jack casi le daba un infarto. Recostada en su cama, y con un libro abierto cubriéndole el rostro, estaba el Caballero Blanco.

-¿Blanco?-Dijo Jack.

-¿Qué quieres?-Contesto la castaña con los brazos cruzados y sin apartarse el libro del rostro.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unos minutos. Si eso es todo entonces márchate y déjame dormir.

-Pero…

-¿North despertó?

-No

-¿La Madriguera esta por sufrir un ataque?

-No lo creo.

-¿Hay alguien herido o agonizando?

-No.

-Entonces… ¡Déjame dormir!

-Quisiera disculparme.-Dijo tímidamente Jack.

La castaña se quitó el libro del rostro y se sentó en la cama, con la mirada en los ojos de Jack.

-¿Disculparte, por qué?-Pregunto la castaña mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Por lo que dije ayer. Yo…no tenía idea de que hubieses estado sola tanto tiempo y lamento haberme enojarme contigo.

-No tienes por qué sentir lastima por mí, guardián. Y mucho menos pedirme perdón.-Dijo la castaña al tiempo que se estiraba.

-Debo hacerlo, estuvo mal lo que hice.

-Jack…-La castaña dio un largo bostezo y continuo- No lo sabías, así que dejemos el tema atrás y vayamos afuera.

Jack se limitó a asentir y antes de seguir a la castaña fuera de la habitación, le dio un vistazo al libro que ésta dejo en el piso.

-¿Frozen?-Pregunto Jack.

-Sip.-Dijo la castaña, haciendo énfasis en la "p"- Leo cosas aburridas para conciliar el sueño, el cual tú interrumpiste por cierto.

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó Jack mientras caminaba detrás de la castaña.- ¿De qué trata?

-De una mujer que puede controlar el hielo.

-Como yo.-Dijo Jack sorprendido.- Y, ¿es bonita?

-No lo sé Jack, leí las primeras cinco páginas y me aburrió. Además, ¿que no estás enamorado de Toothiana?

El joven guardián se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-¿Adónde vamos?-Pregunto Jack.

-Al comedor. Ya que interrumpiste mi sueño, ahora iré por un poco de comer.

-Creí que el desayuno era hasta pasado el mediodía.

-Bueno, le pedí a los yetis que hicieran algo para mí. Son excelentes cocineros.

La castaña abrió la puerta del comedor, permitiéndole pasar a Jack. La estancia era larga, repleta de mesas y sillas. A la derecha de las mesas se encontraba una larga barra que tenía compartimientos para los diversos platillos que los yetis acomodaban con cuidado.

La castaña se dirigió con un yeti el cual le entrego una bandeja considerablemente grande. La mujer tomo asiento en una mesa para dos y coloco la bandeja.

Jack se sentó en la silla frente a la castaña y observo la bandeja. Tenía servida puré de papa, un trozo de bistec ahumado, lechuga y una mazorca de considerable tamaño.

La castaña también dejo sobre la mesa un vaso de cristal con un líquido anaranjado como contenido.

-Toma.-Dijo la castaña, entregándole una cuchara y un tenedor a Jack los cuales tomo.

-¿Me vas a contar tu historia?-Pregunto Jack antes de introducir su cuchara en el puré de papa.

-No hay nada que debas saber.-Respondió la castaña y le dio un sorbo al vaso.

-¿Un nombre al menos?

-Ya te lo dije, llámame Blanco.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que reveles tu nombre?

-El nombre no tiene nada de malo. El peligro está en las cosas ligadas con el nombre.

-Tienes secretos.

-Y no confío en ninguno de ustedes para revelarlos. Pero puede que cuando termine el problema con Maldad, te hable un poco sobre mí.

-Blanco, de verdad lamento haberte juzgado sin siquiera conocerte.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso todo el día?

Jack se quedó en silencio, quería remediar su error, pero hablar con la castaña era bastante difícil, ¡rayos! Ni si quiera sabía el nombre de aquella mujer.

-Escucha Jack, se ve que te preocupa todo lo que está pasando y quieres respuestas, te las daré, pero mi identidad queda descartada, al menos por un tiempo.-Explico la castaña, y corto un trozo del bistec el cual le ofreció a Jack.

Jack acepto la carne y después de comerla añadió:

-¿Cómo nos salvaste? Bunny dice que la oscuridad me consumía y a Sandy la maldad.

-Fue fácil, sólo utilice luz de la Luna para purificarlos. Aprendí a controlarla a la perfección los primeros dos años de mi entrenamiento. Bien guardián, vayamos por los otros, deben escuchar lo que les contare.

Jack siguió a la castaña fuera del comedor y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de North.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Jack.

-Esperamos a que despierte, si mis cálculos son correctos despertara en 3…2…1

North abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación. Cuando su visión se aclaro pudo vislumbrar a un muchacho de piel pálida y cabellos blanco y a juzgar por la manga derecha de su suéter al albino le faltaba parte del brazo. Junto al muchacho se encontraba de pie una mujer bastante joven de cabello castaño alborotado, como el del muchacho, que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos grises y vestía una blanca y resplandeciente armadura.

-Hola.-Comenzó la castaña.- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

-Nicolas, mi nombre es Nicolas.-Dijo North con una voz sumamente ronca por no haber dicho palabra alguna durante un tiempo.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde está Katherine? ¿Ombric está por aquí?

-North, ¿no me reconoces?-Pregunto Jack.

-Lo lamento muchacho, pero no te conozco ni a ti ni a la dama que está a un lado tuyo, ¿Katherine? ¿Ombric? ¿Petrov? ¿Dónde están?

-Esto es malo, pero era de esperarse.-Dijo serenamente la castaña.- Katherine y los otros no están aquí North, fallecieron tiempo atrás. Te encuentras en la Madriguera, hogar de E. Aster Bunnymund, guardián de la esperanza, ¿lo conoces?

North se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, su amiga Katherine a la que consideraba una hija, su maestro Ombric y su siempre fiel caballo llamado Petrov, todos estaban muertos. Unas amargas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de North, el ruso no podía creerse la noticia, no quería hacerlo.

-Necesito que respondas North.-Dijo la castaña serenamente, pero la respuesta nunca llego. North tenía la mirada perdida y una expresión vacía.

-North, ¿sucede algo?-Pregunto Jack, colocando su mano en el hombro del ruso, pero éste la aparto con brusquedad.

-Déjenme solo.-Pidió North al borde del llanto.

-Muy bien, si necesitas algo llama a los yetis.-Dijo la castaña saliendo de la habitación junto con Jack.

-¿No deberíamos hablar con él?-Cuestionó Jack.

-Hay que darle tiempo, tal vez padezca de amnesia o alzhéimer.-Explico la castaña.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Jack, pues no tenía idea de a qué se refería Blanco.

-Son problemas relacionados con la falta de memoria.-Dijo tranquilamente la castaña.

La castaña comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo de la enfermería, hasta que entro en una de las habitaciones. Al poco rato salió, empujando una silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentada Tooth. La castaña regreso con Jack y le hizo una señal con la mano para que la siguiera.

-Hola Jack.-Saludo alegremente Tooth.

-Hola Tooth, ¿cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Jack.

-Mejor, aunque todavía siento mis alas cansadas y mis piernas están un poco acalambradas, ¿qué hay de ti, de tu brazo?

-Aún duele, y siento como si estuviera moviéndolo en algunas ocasiones. Pero Blanco dice que el tratamiento debería funcionar.

-¿Blanco?-Pregunto Tooth confundida.

-Es así como me pueden llamar.-Explico la castaña sin dejar de empujar la silla de ruedas.

Los tres salieron de la enfermería y pudieron respirar el suave aroma a chocolate y caramelo de la Madriguera.

-Esperen aquí.-Ordeno la castaña antes de marcharse por uno de los túneles.

-¿Crees que sea de confiar?-Pregunto Tooth una vez que la castaña hubo desaparecido por los túneles.

-No lo sé. Incluso si resulta ser que no es un caballero de la Luna, ella nos salvó, a Sandy, a mí y más importante aún, a ti.-Respondió Jack, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del hada.- North despertó por cierto.

-¿North?-Pregunto Tooth felizmente.- Debemos ir a verlo, hay que estar con él. Vaya por fin volvemos a estar todos relativamente bien.

-Hay un detalle.-Sentencio Jack con tristeza.- No nos recuerda, al menos no a Bunny ni a mí.

-Pero sólo estuvo en coma durante poco más de una semana.-Dijo Tooth, a quien se le borro la sonrisa.

-Debió ser el golpe que le dio la viga en la cabeza después de la explosión del taller.-Argumento Jack recordando la anécdota de Bunny.

-Sí que me he perdido de muchas cosas.-Declaro Tooth mirando a Jack a los ojos.- Lamento no haber estado ahí Jack… pude evitar… tu brazo.

-Dudo mucho que fuera diferente.-Dijo Jack con la cabeza agachada.- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De nosotros?

-No… no lo sé Jack.-Dijo Tooth entrecortadamente pero al ver la expresión decepcionada de Jack tomo la mano izquierda de éste y continuo.- De verdad me gustas Jack, y quisiera nos diéramos un intento. Pero… todo esto, todo por lo que estamos pasando me hace dudar y temer por… por lastimarte o salir lastimada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Jack apretando cálidamente la mano de Tooth con la suya.

-Bunny y Sandy me han… contado acerca de Maldad y el peligro que representa. Así que… puede que algún día nos encuentren y… alguno de los dos podría… podría…

Los ojos de Tooth se humedecieron y Jack se inclinó para abrazarla. El sólo hecho de que el hada pensara en que alguno de los dos pudiese morir hacía temer a Jack por la seguridad de ambos. No es que no se hubiese preocupado antes, pero por su mente jamás cruzo la idea de que alguien muriese.

-Eso no va a ocurrir Tooth.-Dijo Jack sin romper el abrazo.- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por mantenerte… por mantenernos a todos a salvo.

-No le hagas a una chica una promesa que no puedas cumplir.-Sollozó Tooth aferrándose al joven guardián, como si éste fuera a desaparecer súbitamente.

Jack se separó lo suficiente para ver a Tooth a los ojos. El joven guardián besó al hada en la frente y dijo:

-Nunca dudes de lo que sería capaz por hacer para mantenerte a salvo.

-Deberías escucharlo.-Dijo la castaña, provocando que Jack diera un salto hacia atrás por el susto.- Después de todo, perdió su brazo sólo para proteger tu hogar Toothiana.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-Dijo Jack todavía sobresaltado.

-¿Hacer qué?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Aparecerte de la nada.

-Cuidado con lo que pides guardián, tal vez, un día de estos hagas algo estúpido como de costumbre y pongas a todos en peligro mientras yo no esté presente, y será en ese momento en el que dirás: "Oh, si tan sólo Blanco hiciera una aparición increíble e inesperada en este momento para salvarnos a todos".-Dijo la castaña imitando la voz de Jack pero en un tono más dramático.

Tooth dejó ir una divertida risa y la castaña sonrió divertida al ver la expresión enfadada de Jack.

-Eres tan tierno cuando te enojas.-Dijo la castaña mientras apretaba una de las mejillas del albino.

-No los soy.-Replico Jack enojado y apartando la mano de la castaña.- Como sea, ¿A dónde fuiste?

-A traer a Bunny.-Respondió la castaña.

Bunny se unió a ellos junto con Sandy y ambos saludaron a todos.

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión?-Pregunto Bunny a la castaña.

-Es tiempo de una historia.-Contesto la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Una historia? No te lo tomes a mal Blanco, pero necesitamos respuestas, no historias.-Dijo Jack tratando de conservar la calma.

-No te preocupes, guardián. La historia que les contare es sobre la Edad de Oro y eventos posteriores a ella. Las respuestas a muchas interrogantes relacionadas con Maldad e incluso Picth Black, serán aclaradas.

-Te escuchamos.-Dijo Tooth adelantándose a sus compañeros.

-Debido a que la Edad de Oro es un periodo de tiempo bastante extenso comenzaremos por la mitad.

"Todos los problemas comenzaron un día como cualquier otro, tranquilo, con seres vivos siendo parte de una estable coexistencia. Aquel momento en el tiempo surgió él, Maldad, no una forma física, sino como una influencia que podía encaminar la voluntad de alguien por un camino violento y lleno de destrucción, algunos dicen que fue ambición de los humanos al que creó a Maldad, otros lo atribuyen a una fuerza natural del universo. Lo cierto es, que Maldad no siempre fue un ser poderoso y capaz de destruir planetas enteros él mismo, antes no era más que una presencia molesta. Todo cambio el día en que el villano fijo como objetivo a un ser en especial: el primer Zar de la casa Lunaroff. El Zar era viejo y no estaba en servicio pero no era débil ni mucho menos tonto, así que acepto formar parte de una pelea con Maldad, creyendo que lo derrotaría cayó bajo no la fuerza, sino el ingenio de Maldad, quien en una distracción creada por el mismo, se introdujo en el cuerpo de más de dos metros de altura del Zar y comenzó a corromperlo desde el interior, por supuesto el Zar no se dejó vencer tan fácil y lucho con Maldad en su propia mente, pero lo que no sabía era que el villano era un maestro en destruir a las personas desde si psique."

"Maldad había obtenido un cuerpo, y con él vino un poder sin precedentes. Maldad no sabía muy bien su propósito en esta vida, pero hacerse con la energía de otros no sólo le provocaba bienestar, también lo hacía sentirse mejor, poderoso, con fuerza. Y como nadie lo tomaba enserio incluso después de poseer al antiguo Zar, Maldad se tomó su tiempo para aprender de las conductas de muchos de los seres de diversos planetas, los estudiaba para influenciar en ellos, en sus mentes y obligarlos a crear caos por él."

"El avance de Maldad fue lento al principio, ocasionando una que otra guerra o pequeños conflictos que al final se resolvían; sin embargo, el poder que el villano ganaba era cada vez más y más. No se iba a detener, la sensación de alivio y el retomar sus energías lo volvían loco. Decidió hacer las cosas él mismo. Ataco un planeta humano, ellos eran su fuente de energía favorita, no representaban un reto. Maldad se graduó a genocida, dejando un planeta sin vida, naturalmente necesitaba más y decidió continuar con su campaña de muerte y destrucción por los numerosos sistemas solares en los que hubiese vida inteligente a la que envenenar y posteriormente extinguir."

"Pronto Maldad creó un ejército a base de los sueños aplastados de sus víctimas, lo bautizo como las Furias, bestias de aspecto horrible que tenían como único objetivo arrebatar la vida y destruir todo a su paso. Fue entonces cuando Maldad adquirió un poder con el que era capaz de destruir planetas enteros en cuestión de minutos, y con ellos cualquier atisbo de vida."

"Dejaron de ignorar a Maldad. Casas gobernantes en distintas galaxias se preparaban y organizaban para hacer frente a éste villano, nadie les dijo que de poco servirían sus esfuerzos contra aquel que comenzaba a denominarse como un dios."

"El Zar Luna de aquel entonces pensó y pensó durante semanas una posible solución al peligro que se avecinaba desde otras galaxias que ya habían sucumbido ante el enorme poder de Maldad. Hasta que un día tuvo una idea que le dio su esposa en forma de comentario sarcástico: 'Si quieres matar a un dios necesitarías convocar a otro dios o en su defecto crear semidioses.' Y eso fue exactamente lo que pensó hacer el Zar."

"El Zar reunió a 300 hombres y mujeres de distintos planetas en los que él gobernaba. Los sometió a entrenamientos rigurosos durante poco más de dos años. Había creado al ejército perfecto, guerreros y guerreras de temple de acero que no temían a la muerte y que uno solo de ellos podía hacer frente a máquinas y hombres sin ningún problema."

"Los Caballeros de la Luna, fue el nombre que les dieron. Fueron enviados a muchos planetas y lograron no sólo frenar a las huestes de Maldad, sino que las hicieron retroceder y salvaron incontables vidas de inocentes. La balanza parecía inclinarse del lado del Zar, pero lo que sería una rápida y decisiva victoria, se transformó en un infierno de cinco años."

"Maldad, al no notar avance de sus tropas n la Vía Láctea, decidió encargarse de la situación él mismo, y cuándo Maldad se encarga personalmente de un problema nadie tiende a sobrevivir."

"Maldad se enfrentó a los Caballeros, para su suerte ellos estaban separados por equipos de diez por sistema. Eso le dio la ventaja a Maldad, no iba a desperdiciar el potencial de los Caballeros, así que las batallas siempre terminaban con el poder de ellos en las manos del villano."

"Maldad avanzaba lenta lentamente, puesto que los Caballeros eran todos y todas muy testarudos, no pretendían rendirse y mucho menos ante alguien como aquel que se proclamaba dios."

"Al final todos cayeron, sólo quedaron seis Caballeros de los 300 que hubo en un principio. Cuando los pookas pidieron ayuda el Zar envió todo su ejército, a excepción de los últimos seis Caballeros. Maldad era demasiado poderoso para ese punto, los pookas no representaron para él ningún reto, con ellos pereció el último ejército de la Edad de Oro."

"El Zar Luna estaba consciente de que Maldad iría por él y lo habría enfrentado, pero su esposa tenía poco tiempo de haber dado a luz y no quería dejar a su hijo, su heredero, sin un padre, pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados. Fue entonces cuando los últimos seis Caballeros se ofrecieron en darle a Maldad una última batalla y así brindarles tiempo al Zar y su familia para huir y esconderse. El Zar, tras mucha discusión, dio autorización para el ataque, no sin antes bendecir a los Caballeros con un favor: les arrebato sus almas. Lo hizo bajo pedido del líder de los últimos seis, ya que creía que podrían luchar mejor sin sus almas. Tuvo la razón."

"Maldad se enfrentó a los Caballeros, fue la batalla más grande de la Edad de Oro, de la cual se compusieron canciones y se escribieron poemas, aun cuando no quedo nadie para cantar o recitar. Fue la más grande de las batallas, de la cual Maldad salió herido de gravedad pero victorioso."

"El Zar se vio a sí mismo y a su familia arrinconados, fue entonces cuando pidió ayuda a los últimos capaces de poder hacer algo: Madre Naturaleza de la Tierra, Typhan el único Titán libre y Meira Rov la reina en aquel entonces de las casa gobernante más poderosa de todas las que existieron y pudieron existir. Meira no acudió al llamado y la enemistad entre su casa y la de los Lunaroff quedo gravada para siempre."

"Typhan, Madre Naturaleza y el Zar Luna estaban decididos a darle muerte a Maldad, pero en última estancia se retractaron, nadie sabe la razón y Madre Naturaleza junto con Typhan siguen sin revelar información. En fin, el trío se enfrentó a Maldad y milagrosamente vencieron y encerraron al villano para siempre en una celda que sólo se podría abrir al romper sus 999 sellos y obtener la llave."

"Fue así, gracias al sacrificio de muchos, como la Edad de Oro se salvó de terminar."

La castaña hizo una pausa al relato. Jack entonces se dio cuenta que todas las mini hadas, los yetis y algunos huevos de piedra se habían acercado a escuchar a la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Jack, rompiendo el silencio.

-Debemos comer.-Respondió la castaña.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron al comedor, donde les aguardaba un banquete que parecía delicioso con sólo verlo. Pavo, gran variedad de sopas, ensaladas, cerveza de malta, aguas de distintas frutas, pasteles, fruta fresca, cortes de carnes muy selectas, mariscos, frutos secos y mucha más comida.

Los guardianes tomaron asiento, sintiéndose tristes por la ausencia de North. La castaña se había sentado sola en una parte alejada de todos.

La mujer de ojos grises devoraba una sopa de carnero cuando una mano se posó sobre la parte de su armadura que cubría su hombro. La castaña vio entonces a Jack con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ven, siéntate con nosotros.-Ofreció el joven guardián con amabilidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que te sostenga la cuchara?-Dijo con sarcasmo la ojigris.

-¿Qué? Eso no…-Jack dio un suspiro de molestia.- Nadie debería estar solo.

La castaña observo por un momento al albino y al final se encogió de hombros y tomo su plato con ambas manos para seguir a Jack.

-Qué bueno que te unieras a nosotros.-Expreso Tooth al ver a la castaña sentarse a su lado.

-Al parecer Jack no puede vivir sin mí.-Bromeo la castaña tratando de ocultar su alegría de estar acompañada y provocando una mirada asesina de Tooth al albino.

-Cuándo nos contabas el relato no pude evitar notar que hablabas en tercera persona sobre los Caballeros cada vez que los mencionabas.-Dijo Bunny para romper la tensión.- ¿A qué se debe?

-¿No pusiste atención? Todos los Caballeros de la Edad de Oro murieron, no quedo nadie.-Explico la castaña antes de dar otra cucharada a su sopa.

-¿Entonces…

-No soy parte de ellos.-Interrumpió la castaña a Jack.

-Los Caballeros, ¿por qué no ayudaron a mi pueblo, a mi familia?-Pregunto Bunny con un dejo de rencor y dolor en sus palabras.

-El Zar no quería arriesgar a sus últimos seis guerreros, así que opto por enviar a todos los ejércitos de los que disponía. Fue una decisión difícil, pero decidió poner a su familia como prioridad y descartar a los Caballeros como rumores infundados.

-Si no vienes de la Edad de Oro, ¿cómo puedes saber todo lo que nos dijiste?-Pregunto Jack confundido.

-Archivos, testimonios gravados para la posteridad, cartas que describían los escenarios a detalle, libros. En fin, me tome mi tiempo para estudiar lo que la Edad de Oro fue en su momento.-Contesto la castaña y le dio un mordisco a un trozo de carne.

-Mencionaste a Typhan en tú relato, ¿de verdad hablabas de Typhan el Titán?-Pregunto Tooth sorprendida.

-Él mismo, último en libertad, pero decidió salir de su soledad y asistir al Zar en lo que sería la última batalla de Maldad.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme quienes son los Titanes?-Grito Jack eufórico.

-Según la leyenda, los Titanes son los responsables de la creación del universo mismo. Pero comenzaron a convertirse en un problema y la Muerte en persona los encerró a todos, menos a Typhan quien se escondió y logró pasar desapercibido.-Contó la castaña sin dejar de mirar el trozo de carne en sus manos.

-Increíble.-Dijo Jack impresionado por la corta historia.- ¿Qué sucedió con Typhan?

-Huyó y se escondió antes de que la Muerte pudiese alcanzarlo.-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Por qué no lo mataron?-Pregunto Bunny indignado.- Pudieron haber hecho justicia por todas las vidas que Maldad arrebató.

-Nadie lo sabe, el Zar Luna de aquel entonces se llevó el secreto a la tumba, Typhan no saldrá en un buen tiempo y Madre Naturaleza, ella nunca lo ha revelado, simplemente dice que terminar con la existencia de Maldad se había convertido en una opción que no era viable.-Explico la castaña mientras los yetis en el comedor y las mini hadas se acercaban a la mesa.- Fue entonces cuando hicieron una celda que sólo pudiese ser abierta después de romper todos sus sellos y de obtener la llave.

"Por supuesto, toda prisión necesita de un vigilante, ¿quién podría vigilar a Maldad, quién sería tan valiente para ocuparse de ese trabajo? Esa era la pregunta que atormentaba al Zar Luna luego de colocar la celda con Maldad dentro, en el interior de un planeta congelado."

"Hubo alguien. Se llamaba Kosmotis Sombriner, mejor conocido por todos como Picth Black."

"Kosmotis se ofreció a vigilar al villano que casi destruyo todo. Pero nadie contaba con que Maldad aún conservase suficiente poder como para hablar con alguien en el exterior. Fue así que Maldad corrompió a Kosmotis durante más de dos años, envenenando su mente, llenándola de odio, infundiéndole sed de venganza por perder a su hija y a su esposa, y su rey no hizo nada al respecto."

"Kosmotis había roto uno de los sellos sin saberlo: Corromper a un hombre recto y justo para que haga el mal."

"Pitch Black, fue como se nombró a sí mismo, obtuvo su poder al aplastar los sueños de los demás y hacerles ver sus peores miedos. Picth no planeaba detenerse, iba a terminar lo que Maldad había comenzado y así lo hizo. Orquesto genocidios en masa por distintos planetas, siendo ayudado por los piratas de los sueños y los hombres pesadilla."

"El Zar Luna no podía creer lo que veía. Su general más brillante y leal yendo en contra suya para matarlo. El Zar entonces convoco a un chico, un adolescente de un planeta distante. Luz Nocturna, así se presentó el chico ante el gobernante. El Zar lo entrenó él mismo durante poco tiempo, para acabar con Pitch Black."

"Luz Nocturna, el último guerrero de la ya casi acabada Edad de Oro, defendió al entonces bebé Hombre de la Luna. Lo hizo mientras el Zar Luna peleaba contra Picth Black, una pelea que le costó su propia vida y la de su esposa quien también lucho contra el traidor."

"Picth Black dio fin a la Edad de Oro al asesinar al Zar y a la Zarina Lunaroff. Luz Nocturna entonces escondió al bebé de la fallecida pareja en la Luna y confronto a Picth, clavando una daga de diamante en el corazón del rey de las pesadillas y ambos cayeron a la Tierra y ambos quedaron petrificados durante un muy largo tiempo."

"Y el resto como dicen, es historia."

-¿Y qué hay de ti, de los Caballeros que preceden a la Edad de Oro?-Pregunto Bunny con interés.

-Te lo diré de una forma corta, concisa y respetuosa.-Dijo la castaña con serenidad.- Hay cosas en la vida, que no debes saber.

-¡Debe de ser una broma!-Dijo Bunny al punto de la histeria.- ¿Cuándo confiaras en nosotros?

-Tal vez nunca y dudo mucho que sea distinto con ustedes.-Dijo la castaña con una expresión seria.

Los yetis y las mini hadas se retiraron dejando a los guardianes y la castaña en medio de un silencio bastante incómodo.

La castaña se dio media vuelta y salió por la amplia puerta del comedor, dejando a desconcertados a los guardianes.

-Voy a ir con ella.-Dijo Jack para después extraer un frasco blanco del bolsillo de suéter y tomar de él un par de píldoras que ingirió con amargura.

-¿Crees que te escuchara?-Pregunto Tooth desde su silla de ruedas.

-No lo sabremos a menos que lo intente.-Respondió Jack y salió por la puerta del comedor.

-Esa mujer me da mala espina.-Declaro Bunny con los brazos cruzados.

-Ella nos salvó sin pedir nada a cambio, supongo que debemos darle el beneficio de la duda.-Dijo Tooth aunque ella tampoco estaba segura sobre la castaña.

-¡Espera!-Grito Jack mientras corría por el pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería.

La castaña al escuchar al albino se detuvo y esperó a que éste se reuniera con ella. Jack se detuvo a un lado de la castaña inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Jack una vez que se recuperó.

-A ver a North.-Respondió la castaña retomando su camino por el largo pasillo y haciendo eco con las pisadas de sus pesadas y blindadas botas.

-Tal vez no te recuerde.-Inquirió Jack, pero la castaña se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación del ruso.

-Eso está por verse.-Replico la castaña y abrió la puerta.

-Hola.-Saludo North con una sonrisa.- Disculpe la molestia señorita pero, ¿podría decirme donde me encuentro?

Jack quedo sorprendido por la actitud tan amable de North, puesto que en la visita anterior había sido muy errático y violento.

-Estas en la enfermería de la Madriguera, hogar de Bunnymund.-Respondió con cordialidad la ojigris.

North abrió los ojos como platos y después comenzó a reír.

-No conozco nada de eso, a excepción de una enfermería.-Dijo North y paso su atención al albino.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Soy el Caballero Blanco, un Caballero de la Luna.- Se presentó la castaña.

-Yo me llamo Jack Frost, soy el espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión.-Dijo Jack con el rostro serio.

-¿Caballero? No se ofenda señorita pero, ¿cómo alguien como usted se haría llamar caballero en lugar de dama?-Pregunto North al tiempo que inspeccionaba a la castaña con la mirada.

-No me ofende. Es así como se le llama a la orden de guerreros a la que pertenezco, y mujeres o no, somos Caballeros.-Respondió la castaña cruzada de brazos.

-¿Fibra de carbono?-Interrogo North al ver el traje negro que era casi totalmente cubierto por la blanca armadura de la castaña.

-Casi, pero no. Esto es kevlar.-Dijo la castaña señalando una pequeña abertura en su armadura que permitía la flexión del brazo.- Lo que tengo debajo sí es fibra de carbono.

-Impresionante.-Expreso North al tiempo que se acariciaba la barba.- No reconozco el material de la armadura, ¿de qué está hecha?

-Es una aleación de diversos metales, algunos de ellos no se pueden conseguir en la Tierra.-Contesto la castaña mostrando sus manos enguantadas en kevlar y cubiertas en los nudillos y las palmas de las manos por la armadura.

-Interesante, realmente interesante.-Dijo North al tiempo que revolvía su barba.

-Lamento interrumpirlos.-Dijo Jack sarcásticamente.- North, ¿no sabes quién soy?

-Por supuesto que sí.-Contestó el ruso con su inconfundible acento y provocando una mirada esperanzadora en Jack.- Eres Jack Frost, acabas de presentarte, ¿te molesta si pregunto cómo perdiste tu brazo?

Jack dio un suspiro y salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando a North con un sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Fue malo preguntar?-Dijo North apenado.

-No te preocupes, ha sido una semana muy larga para él.-Explico la castaña.- Descansa North, yo me encargo de Jack.

La castaña salió de la habitación y miro el pasillo a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, pero no encontró ninguna señal de Jack. La ojigris se encamino al exterior, Jack estaba sentado con la cabeza inclinada y docenas de mini hadas tratando de consolarlo.

-Debes estar preparado para lo que sea, guardián.-Dijo la castaña y las mini hadas se retiraron.

-¿Tú crees que moriremos Blanco?-Pregunto Jack y se puso de pie.

-Mientras no hagan ninguna estupidez, yo creo que no hay razón para pensar en eso.-Expreso la castaña y se puso frente a Jack, éste último notó que la mujer era tan alto como él y le estaba dedicando una cálida sonrisa que hizo al albino sonreír también.

-No te hemos agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

-No es necesario que lo hagan, después de todo, su seguridad es una prioridad para mí.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de ayudar a North? ¿Alguna forma de que vuelva a la normalidad?

La castaña le dio la espalda a Jack y dejo ir un largo suspiro de frustración mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

-¿Algún problema?-Pregunto Jack poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombro de la castaña.

-Hay alguien que puede ayudarlo.-Dijo la castaña volviendo a ver a Jack de frente.- Pero debo advertirte que no es una persona muy agradable que digamos.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Es una sorpresa. Una muy desagradable sorpresa, pero si lo que quieres es a North de vuelta, ésta persona de la que te hablo es su única opción.

-¿Es de confiar?

-Por supuesto que sí, ésta persona dejara la mente de North como nueva.

Jack miro por un momento a la mujer que tenía enfrente, aquellos ojos grises que parecían adivinar sus pensamientos, aquella expresión decidida, la voz dulce y amable. Aquella castaña, era hermosa, _No, ¿en qué piensas Jack? Ni si quiera conoces su nombre_ , se auto regaño el albino.

-Lo lamento.-Fue lo único que logro decir Jack para romper el silencio.- Lamento haberme precipitado ayer.

-Nunca me dejaras en paz ¿cierto?-Pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa radiante.- Olvídate de eso. Tienes 300 años y actúas de la misma manera de la edad que aparentas: 16 años.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ya te lo dije Jack, te investigue bastante.

-¿A qué edad moriste? Suponiendo que murieras, y si no es así entonces te pido disculpas.

-19, morí cuando tenía 19 años de vida.

-¿Recuerdas tu vida antes de morir?

-Cada detalle está en mi memoria, pero mi vida antes de ser un Caballero de la Luna no fue exactamente linda.

-Supongo que no hablarás de eso.

-Ni en tus sueños. Al menos no en el futuro cercano.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, viéndose a los ojos, estudiándose el uno otro. Jack no pudo resistir más y se abalanzo contra la castaña, abrazándola con cariño.

-Gracias, por todo.-Susurro Jack en el hombro de la ojigris.

La castaña por un momento se quedó sorprendida, pero lentamente correspondió el abrazo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven guardián.

-Demasiado amor.-Bromeo la castaña, separándose del abrazo y sonriéndole al albino.

-Nunca hace mal un poco.-Respondió Jack con una sonrisa y volvió a quedar hipnotizado por aquellos ojos grises, por la figura de la castaña, por su sonrisa, y sin darse cuenta estaba rodeando la cintura de la castaña con su brazo izquierdo y ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Jack.

 **-o-**

 **Burgges, hogar de los Bennet**

La charla entre Marcus y Julie había sido muy larga, pero al final el rubio logro convencer a la señora Bennet de que se quedase en Burgges por lo menos un tiempo más.

Marcus estaba caminando en la habitación de Jamie, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Lentamente se apoyó en una rodilla y vio debajo de la cama al Bennet mayor.

-¡Te encontré!-Dijo Marcus y saco a Jamie de debajo la cama y lo puso sobre ésta haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡No! ¡Basta Marcus!-Suplicaba Jamie entre risas.

Sophie apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, Marcus corrió hacia ella y la atrapo entre sus brazos dándole también una dosis de cosquillas.

Julie entro en la habitación y se unió al juego, derribando a Marcus sobre el piso y con ayuda de sus hijos le hicieron cosquillas al rubio hasta que éste se puso rojo como tomate.

-Eso es trampa.-Dijo Marcus mientras se recuperaba del ataque de los Bennet.- Son tres contra uno.

-Pero tú eres más alto y más fuerte.-Replico Jamie con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tiene razón.-Dijo Julie abrazando a sus hijos.

En ese momento se escuchó el repicar de una alarma. Marcus miró su reloj de muñeca y silencio el aparato para después ver los pucheros de tristeza hecho por Julie, Jamie y Sophie.

-Debo irme, ya son las siete en punto y si no llego al trabajo a tiempo mi jefe me matara y tiene la costumbre de no ser tan piadoso conmigo a diferencia de Aelia.

-Está bien niños, Marcus ya se debe marchar, ¿qué tal si eligen una película? Pensándolo mejor, seleccionen varias, esta será noche de películas.-Dijo Julie con entusiasmo.

-¡Sí! ¡Noche de películas!-Vitorearon al unísono Jamie y Sophie.

Hermana y hermano salieron corriendo de la habitación hacía la de su madre, dejando solos a Julie y Marcus. Ambos se pusieron de pie y bajaron las escaleras hasta la puerta que daba a la calle. Marcus tomo su chaqueta de cuero y abrió.

-Gracias por venir.-Agradeció y deposito un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

-Siempre estaremos aquí Julie, mi hermana y yo.-Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa.- Llámanos si es que necesitas algo.

Julie asintió y cerró la puerta luego de que Marcus se marchara. Ese había sido un día largo, triste y divertido a la vez. Julie sonrió y subió las escaleras en busca de sus hijos.

 **-o-**

 **En algún lugar del mundo**

Maldad estaba totalmente erguido, a sus pies se encontraba una mujer joven vestida con una túnica blanca, casi translucida, tenía un largo cabello negro y las lágrimas descendían por sus morenas mejillas.

-Por favor… por favor… no… no me mates.-Rogaba la mujer entre sollozos.

-Veritas, espíritu de la verdad. Esto no será doloroso, sino rápido.-Dijo Maldad con serenidad.

-Puedo serte útil.-Dijo Veritas, levantando el rostro y viendo al imponente hombre frente a ella.

-Lamento decirte que la única utilidad que tienes para mí es tu poder, y para obtenerlo debes morir.

-Yo sé sobre ti… Maldad, soy el espíritu de la verdad, no importa que tan sagrados sean tus secretos, éstos siempre los sabré yo, y puedo ver uno que es de mucha importancia para ti.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto Maldad con sarcasmo.

-Estas débil, empeoras a cada segundo, no importa cuánto poder arrebates tu estado no mejora ni siquiera un poco, y eso… eso te aterra, Maldad, porque te estas deteriorando.

Maldad perdió la paciencia y tomo por el cuello a Veritas elevándola hasta tener su rostro frente al de ella. Maldad la vio por última vez y le rompió el cuello con una sola mano para después arrebatarle su poder.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **LaNouvelletoile: Que bueno que te guste mi fic y bienvenida al famdom de ROTG y al fic también, espero que te siga agradando, gracias por comentar. Saludos :)**

 **Rexland: Me agrada que sigas aquí, y sobre el caballero, aún no puedo decir mucho, será un personaje del que sabrás más conforme avance la historia. Gracias por comentar. Saludos :)**

 **Sasha: No te preocupes si no actualizo una semana, el fic lo continuare hasta terminarlo. Y sobre el caballero, bueno, iré revelándoles información sobre ella poco a poco. Gracias por el review. Saludos :)**

 **Son todos, eso espero. Gracias a todos por comentar, pues me inspiran y me ayudan a seguir con el fic. Cuídense y como siempre Saludos :)**


	11. Capítulo 10: Problemas de confianza

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes del Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 10: Problemas de confianza

Jack caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, la impotencia era aplastante y el Caballero Blanco seguía fuera en algún lugar.

El joven guardián salió de la enfermería y se reunió con Bunny el cual mantenía una expresión preocupada.

-¿Nada aún?-Pregunto Jack después de ingerir dos píldoras blancas.

-Desde hace dos días que no siento la presencia de Blanco por aquí.-Respondió Bunny al tiempo que pintaba un huevo para liberar estrés.

-¿Deberíamos salir a buscarla?-Cuestionó Jack con preocupación.

-Lo sabía, esa mujer no era de confiar.-Espeto Bunny con desprecio y paso a otro huevo.- Nos ha abandonado.

-¡Por la Luna Bunny!-Exclamo Jack, ofendido por la acusación del pooka.- ¿No crees que te estas precipitando?

-Sólo piénsalo compañero. Blanco aparece de la nada diciendo que es un Caballero de la Luna, nos salva y procura que nos recuperemos, tal vez nos prepara para que Maldad nos quite nuestro poder.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué ella haría algo así? ¿No sería más fácil entregarnos y ya?

-Es obvio que no has leído Hansel y Gretel.-Argumento Bunny y tomo otro huevo el cual comenzó a pintar.- Además, ella no nos ha probado hasta ahora que de verdad es una guerrera enviada por la Luna.

-Porque Manny está bloqueado, ella misma nos lo dijo.-Replico Jack enfadado.

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en abogar por ella compañero?-Pregunto Bunny con interés.- ¿Sientes algo por la castaña?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Dijo Jack con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que a Bunny no le pasó desapercibido.- Ella sólo me parece…

-¿Qué?-Exigió Bunny enarcando una ceja.- Habla, cubo de hielo con patas.

-No me llames así, canguro apestoso.-Exclamo Jack con el ceño fruncido.

-Dilo de nuevo compañero.-Le reto Bunny.

-Canguro apes…

-¡Hey! Chicos ya basta.-Los regaño Tooth quien se apoyaba con un par de muletas.- No van a llegar a nada si siguen discutiendo a cada que tienen una oportunidad.

-Él comenzó.-Dijeron Jack y Bunny al unísono mientras se apuntaban el uno al otro.

Ambos guardianes se vieron al otro con intenciones homicidas. Tooth se interpuso en medio de los dos y recargando sus codos en las muletas les jalo las orejas a ambos.

-Dejen de actuar como niños.-Los regaño Tooth con aire maternal.- Ahora mismo tenemos más problemas de los que preocuparnos, como el estado de salud de North.

-Tienes razón Tooth.-Coincidieron ambos guardines mientras se sobaban las orejas.

-Es sólo que Blanco podría traicionarnos.-Dijo Bunny de brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto Tooth quien había llegado tarde a la conversación.

-Sólo piénsalo, desde que llego no nos ha revelado ni si quiera su nombre y da la casualidad de que Manny no puede confirmar que ella es un Caballero porque está bloqueado.-Argumento Bunny.- Yo digo que piensa entregarnos a Maldad.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-Bramo Jack enojado.

-Cállense los dos.-Ordeno Tooth con desesperación.

Bunny y Jack guardaron silencio, pues temían ocasionar la ira del hada. El guardián de la esperanza al ver que ya no le quedaban más huevos por pintar se retiró en busca de más.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Jack una vez que Bunny desapareció por un túnel.

-Sigo mejorando.-Respondió Tooth mientras Jack la ayudaba a sentarse sobre el suave pasto.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-El dolor no se va, pero al menos ya no tengo la sensación de mover un brazo inexistente.-Contesto Jack, tomando asiento junto a Tooth.

Ambos guardianes se quedaron en medio de un silencio placentero, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Lentamente sus manos entraron en contacto y posteriormente se entrelazaron. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, lentamente la distancia entre ellos se fue acortando, sentían un cosquilleo en los labios esperando ser apaciguado por los labios del otro sobre los propios. Los dos añoraban ese beso en su mente y cuerpo, lo necesitaban como una promesa de que estarían bien. De que estarían juntos. Quedaban pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¡Buenos días!-Grito a todo pulmón la castaña mientras avanzaba por el pasto de la Madriguera. Jack y Tooth se separaron con brusquedad y se soltaron las manos, ambos tenían un sonrojo muy evidente. Jack mantenía un color azul marino mientras que Tooth se ponía roja como tomate.

-Blanco… que… que sorpresa.-Decía Jack con dificultad.- ¿Dónde estuviste? Hace dos días que no sabemos nada de ti.

-Puede que nunca te lo hayan dicho guardián. Pero preguntas demasiado.-Dijo la castaña de brazos cruzados.

-Y tú no sueles responder a todas las preguntas.-Contraataco Jack.

-Estamos a mano entonces.-Declaro la castaña.- Iré a comer algo, si me necesitan no me llamen.

-Supongo que eso mato el momento.-Dijo Jack con tristeza viendo a Tooth.

-Nos dará tiempo para pensar.-Dijo Tooth.

-¿Qué hay que pensar? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti Tooth?-Pregunto Jack ofendido.

-Yo nunca dije eso Jack es… es sólo que no deberíamos iniciar algo que podría terminar… mal.-Expreso Tooth cabizbaja.- ¿Podríamos esperar a que todo esto termine? ¿Harías eso por mí?

-No tengo otra opción ¿verdad?-Dijo Jack poniéndose en pie y alejándose, camino al comedor.

Jack entro por la puerta de metal, viendo a la castaña tomar largos sorbos de un tarro de madera. El albino acerco una silla a la mesa y se sentó frente a la ojigris.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Dijo sarcásticamente la castaña mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios e introducía su cuchara en una humeante sopa de cebolla.

-Las cosas han estado algo tensas por aquí en tu ausencia.-Comenzó Jack, recargando su brazo izquierdo en la mesa.- Bunny no confía en ti, al parecer Sandy comienza a tener sus dudas y North ha estado errático y nada colaborativo.

-La falta de confianza de ustedes hacía mí no es un tema que me interese realmente y mucho menos la salud de North.-Sentencio la castaña con un tono frío.- Aun así ayudare a North, tómalo como un favor.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-Pregunto Jack.- Hace dos días que no sabíamos nada de ti.

-No es de tu incumbencia, guardián.-Respondió la castaña luego de varias cucharadas a su sopa.- Confórmate con que estuve muy ocupada.

Jack se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo hasta que decidió retomar la palabra:-¿Cómo moriste Blanco?-La castaña detuvo su comida y alejo su plato de sopa.

-¿Por qué el interés?-Pregunto la castaña enarcando una ceja.

-Simplemente… me gustaría conocer más acerca de ti.-Respondió Jack tímidamente.

-A muchos les gustaría conocer más acerca de mí, de mi pasado e historia. Supongo que responder a tu pregunta no le hará ningún daño a nadie.-Dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.- Yo morí…

La ojigris fue interrumpida por el estruendoso azote de la puerta del comedor. Bunny se aproximó a la mesa, con los ojos infundidos en una rabia total y con una expresión encolerizada.

-¡Tú!-Bramo Bunny, notándose su enojo en la palabra.

-Yo.-Dijo la castaña con suma calma.

-¿Dónde diablos estuviste? ¿Con Maldad acaso? ¿Negociando con él el precio de nuestras cabezas?

-Veo que aún me consideras un peligro. Pero ya te lo dije Aster, yo no soy ninguna amenaza y relacionarme con Maldad, eso simplemente no tiene sentido. Llegará el día en que no me veras más como un peligro y ese día yo estaré ahí para decir "te lo dije".

-Bunny es ridículo lo que piensas…

-No compañero.-Interrumpió el pooka a Jack y después se dirigió a la castaña.- Pruébanos que no eres el enemigo, danos una prueba de que realmente eres una guerrera de la Luna.

-Debo suponer que utilizar luz de la Luna para purificar a Jack y Sanderson no fue suficiente evidencia para ti.-Dijo la castaña sin perder la compostura.- Sé lo que quieres y no lo obtendrás. Hombre de la Luna está bloqueado, él no puede corroborar mi identidad.

-Pues vaya que eso sí que es algo muy conveniente para ti.-Contestó Bunny de forma histérica.- Ni si quiera nos das tu nombre, no hablas de tu pasado y te ausentas sin previo aviso yendo a algún lugar del que no hablas.

-Cuido mis pisadas, tapo mis huellas y me mantengo en el anonimato.

-¿Y por qué alguien que presume poseer un gran poder haría algo así?

-Por seguridad. En este mundo no puedes simplemente andar por ahí revelándole todo a todos.

-¡Bunny ya basta!-Exploto Jack con desesperación.- Deberíamos estar agradeciéndole por lo que ha hecho por nosotros y no señalarla como culpable de algo tan terrible como lo es la traición.

-Espera tu turno Jack. Tu y yo hablaremos más tarde sobre tu "relación" con Tooth.-Sentencio Bunny, posteriormente apunto con el dedo índice a la ojigris.- En cuanto a ti, ya fue suficiente del anonimato, necesitamos pruebas de que eres quien dices ser y las queremos ahora.

-No puedo proporcionar más pruebas de las que ya les he brindado.-Dijo la castaña, manteniendo un porte calmado.- Y es salvarlos de las garras de la muerte en dos ocasiones.

Bunny estaba a punto de replicar pero Jack se le adelanto:- Bunny, amigo. Durante ocho meses he estado con los guardianes, siempre tienen una razón para hacer las cosas e incluso para pensarlas. Y debo decirte que en esta ocasión, no estás pensando con claridad.

El guardián de la esperanza permaneció en silencio, el albino tenía razón, se estaba precipitando y actuaba de manera errática antes de pensar en que era lo mejor.

-Lo lamento Blanco.-Se disculpó el pooka con la cabeza inclinada.- No debí actuar de esa manera.

-Todo está olvidado Aster.-Contesto la ojigris.

-Ahora.-Dijo Bunny con serenidad.- ¿Cuándo planeabas contarme de tu relación con Tooth?-Grito Bunny sorprendido.

Jack se sonrojo de tal manera que sus mejillas adquirieron un color más humanamente sano.

-N **-** No lo sé, aún no teníamos nada… no oficialmente y me pareció correcto esperar.-Dijo Jack mientras el sonrojo crecía en sus ya rosadas mejillas.

-¿Qué sientes por ella compañero?-Pregunto Bunny con interés.

-Amor. Estoy enamorado de ella Bunny.-Dijo Jack con decisión.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es admiración compañero? ¿Cómo sabes que no es otra cosa? Eres muy joven, es normal que estés confundido.

-¡Por la Luna Bunny! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí? No es admiración. Admiración es lo que siento por North, por Sandy e incluso por ti, porque ustedes son, a su manera, impresionantes, porque me recibieron cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho. Yo sé que mis sentimientos hacia Tooth son los correctos, desde ese abrazo que me dio en el lago, desde que fue la primera en comprender mi soledad y estar ahí para ayudarme a lidiar con ese problema, desde que fue la primera persona que se portó de una manera dulce conmigo. Ella es distinta a mí, supongo que necesito de alguien compresivo en mi vida, de alguien responsable y Tooth es ese alguien.

Bunny dio un largo suspiro y se froto las cienes:-No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Quiero decir, tú te denominaste un espíritu libre compañero, con Tooth es otra historia, ¿estarías dispuesto a compartir tu eternidad con ella?

-Esa es una decisión de dos personas Bunny.-Respondió Jack con seriedad en sus palabras.

-Ya te demostró que está listo.-Intervino la castaña.- Podrá ser un joven espíritu de 300 años, pero eso no lo hace un tonto.

-Más te vale estar en lo correcto Jack. Si llegas a lastimarla tendremos un problema gigantesco entre manos.-Dijo Bunny para después marcharse.

-¿De verdad crees que estoy listo?-Pregunto Jack con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No, eres un idiota.-Respondió la castaña con serenidad.- Bunny tiene razón en cuanto a tu edad, eres demasiado joven, y no te ofendas pero ¿cómo sabrías si lo que sientes por Tooth es amor verdadero si no has conocido el amor?

-Entonces lo descubriré.-Replico Jack.

-¿Al menos sabes lo que Tooth quiere?-Pregunto la castaña y al no recibir respuesta por parte del albino continuó.- Eso pensé. Déjame adivinar, ella quiere más tiempo para "pensar" las cosas.

"Debo suponer que no sabes acerca del pasado de Toothiana, cómo llego al mundo y cómo murió para después resucitar como espíritu y posteriormente convertirse en guardiana. Lo que tuvo que sufrir, la forma en la que se cerró ante el mundo, la forma en que guardo su pasado como secreto porque para ella significaría rememorar horrores indescriptibles."

"Jack Frost, no puedes simplemente tratar una relación con Tooth cando no conoces y mucho menos comprendes su pasado."

Jack se mantuvo en silencio, reflexionando sobre las palabras de la castaña, tenía razón: no conocía el pasado de Tooth y mucho menos sospechaba la clase de cosas que la guardiana de las memorias tuvo que vivir.

-No es justo, en una relación sólo recibir y no dar nada a cambio.-Añadió la castaña.- Ella ya te brindo comprensión y un santuario emocional en su amabilidad y amistad. Es tú turno de comprenderla y ayudarle a superar aquello que decidió enterrar, mas no eliminar.

-Tienes razón.-Acepto Jack con sinceridad.- Hablare con Tooth.

-Ni se te ocurra recriminarla por no contarte de su pasado con anterioridad.-Le advirtió la castaña.- Si no lo ha hecho con nadie es porque la herida es profunda y de ser así, escúchala primero después podrás hacer algo para que lo supere.

Jack asintió con la cabeza y miro a la castaña a los ojos, recordando que ella al igual que Tooth, no le había contado nada sobre su pasado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Blanco?-Pregunto Jack.- ¿Hay alguna herida que necesites sanar?

-Te sorprenderías al enterarte sobre la cantidad de cosas que me quitan el sueño, por decirlo de una forma amable.-Respondió la castaña con un porte serio.- Pero poco puedes hacer tú por mí. Mejor preocúpate por los que te rodean y te estiman, pues son ellos los que necesitan de alguien y tú eres ese alguien.

-Tú también me rodeas.-Contesto Jack.- Conoces casi todo sobre mí pero yo sólo sé poco sobre ti, y no estoy seguro de creer que lo que me dices haya sido verdad.

-Cuando confíe en ti será tiempo de hablar sobre lo que nos gusta y disgusta, mientras tanto hay un asunto de suma importancia que arreglar.

-Maldad.-Concluyo Jack.- ¿Qué haremos respecto a él?

-¿Haremos? No recuerdo haber mencionado hacer equipo con ustedes.-Dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido.- Ya te lo dije antes, guardián. Déjalo en mis manos.

-No me convence pero supongo que discutir no nos llevara a nada y quisiera hacerte una pregunta.-Dijo Jack.

-Adelante tal vez te la responda.

-La persona que me mencionaste dos días atrás, ¿cuándo vendrá?

-Mañana, y será mejor que se preparen porque ésta persona es… especial.

-Iré a hablar con Tooth.-Resolvió el guardián al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru*(Anteriormente Palacio de los Dientes)**

La estructura de Salummiprus estaba compuesta casi en su totalidad de roca tallada y recubierta en las torres, puentes y balcones más altos por pesadas placas de hierro. Salummiprus era un castillo enorme, más grande que cualquiera jamás construido y que pudiese ser construido por manos humanas, pues la mano que lo erigió era experimentada y había aprendido al arte de la arquitectura.

La llanura que rodeaba a Salummiprus que antes era verde y repleta de montañas, ahora sólo albergaba un desierto que era constantemente cubierto por una niebla espesa de color gris y que era toxica al respirarla. Las montañas habían sido demolidas hasta los cimientos y reemplazadas por altas torres de guardia, nidos de vestías aladas carentes de plumaje, y por profundos fosos donde el fuego ardía y el metal era derretido y trabajado con el propósito de crear armas.

La selva, llena de vida y animales salvajes que vivían en una armonía natural, ahora era inexistente y en su lugar se encontraban establos en los que descansaban bestias desfiguradas de ojos saltones y extremidades anudadas que estaban armadas por filosas garras, los dientes de las bestias de más de un metro de alto, eran como espadas y cuchillos que rebanaban la carne con facilidad.

En las fronteras del antes reino de Punjam Hy Loo, se levantaban grandes erosiones de terreno con las cimas ennegrecidas y filosas al contacto con la piel.

En el interior del enorme, majestuoso e imponente castillo, se encontraban cíclopes de rostros desfigurados, voces gruesas que al emitir sonido alguno era como escuchar el rugir de una bestia muy molesta. Los cíclopes eran de dos metros de alto, llevaban un grueso taparrabos de cuero como única prenda, sus manos eran como dos enormes rocas, sus piernas tan gruesas y rasposas como los troncos de los árboles y sus rostros variados. Algunos tenían mandíbulas que les colgaban hasta el ombligo, otorgándoles una apariencia horrible. Otros eran musculosos de una forma exagerada, llenos de cicatrices. Ninguno era igual a otro; sin embargo todos obedecían a un solo amo.

En las mazmorras más profundas de Salummiprus, seres con apariencia de hombre que estaban encadenados de los tobillos y las muñecas, eran tan altos como un edificio de diez pisos. Todos ellos se mantenían en esas mazmorras por propia voluntad pues las luces del Sol y la Luna eran un martirio para sus ojos del tamaño de neumáticos.

Y por último, en las torres más altas del castillo estaban resguardadas nubes negras y rojas que se movían de manera errática. Eran llamadas "Ráfagas de ruina".

La torre que estaba al centro en la gigantesca edificación resguardaba una sala con un enorme trono hecho plata que le quedaba como anillo al dedo al descomunal cuerpo de Maldad.

Maldad estaba sentado y a su alrededor sus heraldos y ahora comandantes de sus ejércitos conocidos en la Edad de Oro como las Furias.

El imponente hombre se veía agotado, la nube que usualmente lo rodeaba había desaparecido casi por completo y se podía ver a la perfección su musculoso y desnudo cuerpo, carente de órgano sexual. Haber traído de vuelta a su ejército significo un degaste de energía abismal. Las fuerzas le fallaban y su cuerpo de piel totalmente negra, comenzaba a pudrirse como si de un despojo de carne se tratase.

Pero Maldad era poderoso y su inteligencia nunca se veía disminuida. Miro por un largo rato por uno de los enormes ventanales de la sala, pensando en su siguiente movimiento, eligiendo entre iniciar la destrucción de la Tierra con la consecuencia de perder su cuerpo, o de ir tras los guardianes y arrebatarles todo su poder pero posponer la destrucción del mundo humano.

-Vayan por los guardianes.-Ordeno Maldad a sus heraldos, Picth se encontraba en una misión especial.- Tráiganlos con vida. Será en este, mi reino, donde lentamente sus mentes quedaran desnudas ante mi voluntad. Será en mi reino donde los corromperé al punto de la locura, donde les arrebatare la cordura y los transformare en mis fieles soldados. Tráiganmelos, lleven a las Furias si lo consideran necesario.

-Sí señor.-Dijeron los heraldos al unísono con una larga reverencia y salieron de la sala.

Morgan tomo la palabra:-Debemos prepararnos. Necesitaremos de dos días para armar un plan y planes auxiliares.

Sus compañeros asintieron y juntos comenzaron a reunir un pequeño ejército con el cual asaltarían y destruirían por completo la Madriguera.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **1*** **Salummiprus Nucibtiru, es un anagrama para la palabra en latín: Ubi prius malum nascitur, que en español significa algo así como "Donde la maldad nace"**

 **Bueno, este capítulo estuvo corto en comparación con los otros y tuvo poca relevancia debido a que funge casi como relleno, pero les prometo sorpresas y un montón de cosas interesantes en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Saludos :)**


	12. Capítulo 11: Un amparo para los heridos

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Nota: En este capítulo les describiré un poco de la historia del Caballero Blanco como premio de consolación y como disculpas por el capítulo de relleno que hice, pero también habrá otras sorpresas, espero que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 11: Un amparo para los heridos

 **Caballero Blanco P.D.V. (Punto de vista) 1050 A.C. (Antes de Cristo)**

-¿Qué te dijo tu padre?-Me pregunto mamá quien utilizaba un ramita para dar vueltas al líquido que estaba en el interior de una honda piedra. Yo sólo la mire con mis ojos anegados en lágrimas. Mi madre era una mujer de mediana estatura, ojos grises y largos cabellos castaños. Se me acerco y me abrazo al tiempo que me decía con dulzura.- Mi niña, han pasado ya 19 inviernos desde la primera vez que viste un amanecer. El juicio de tu padre pudo llegar a ti en las vísperas de tus 10 inviernos con nosotros, deberías estar agradecida de su decisión, puesto que ningún hombre te ha puesto un dedo encima nunca.

-Pero madre, él me dijo que debía darle hijos a mi hermano.-Conteste entre sollozos y mi voz temblorosa.- No sé porque, pero siento que no está bien. No es correcto.

-Eres hermosa mi niña, inteligente y sabes preparar el alimento de una forma maravillosa. Superas por mucho a todas las mujeres del clan.-Me dijo mi madre sin romper el abrazo, después me beso en la cabeza y continuó.- Tu hermano es el hombre más fuerte, incluso más que tu padre. Es valiente, cazar es tan fácil para él como dormir, y es muy apuesto. Tu padre vio las grandes cualidades de ambos y quiere ver a un bebé extraordinario nacer de ustedes dos.

Me aparte de mi madre y corrí lo más rápido que pude, dejando que el llanto se apoderase de mí. Corrí y corrí hasta que unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron por la cintura y me elevaron en el aire, llevándome al interior del espeso bosque. Patalee y ofrecí resistencia pero aquella persona no cedía ni un poco. Pronto abandoné mis intentos de escape cuando mis descalzos pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, me di media vuelta. Frente a mí estaba un hombre de piel blanquecina como la mía, ojos azabaches y cabello negro: mi hermano mantenía una sonrisa divertida.

-Me asustaste.-Dije, al tiempo que yo sonreía.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Sígueme.-Fue la respuesta que obtuve mientras mi hermano me tomaba de la muñeca y avanzaba a grandes zancadas. Nos detuvimos a unos pasos de un casi congelado lago.- Ven, siéntate y observa.

Obedecí la orden y me puse en cuclillas a un lado de mi hermano. Juntos nos acercamos al lago y lo que vi me aterrorizo y salte hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad.

-Tranquila, tranquila.-Me decía mi hermano tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.- Eres tú, pero no eres tú. Es algo confuso pero maravilloso. Acércate y observa de nuevo.

Volví a posar mi vista en el agua, confiando en mi hermano, ahí estaba una mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos grises, de piel pálida y labios pequeños que me regresaba la mirada. Lleve una de mis manos a mi rostro y la mujer en el agua hizo lo mismo. Repetí la acción muchas veces. Pronto comencé a reír y hacer toda clase de movimientos y gestos los cuales imitaba la mujer del agua.

-Es asombroso.-Dije esbozando una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

-Ayer.-Respondió mi hermano sonriente, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando examino mi rostro con detenimiento.- Tu nariz esta roja, estuviste llorando, ¿Te dijo lo que creo que te dijo?

-Él… él…-No pude continuar y abrace a mi hermano, rompiendo a llorar, él me abrazo y acaricio mi largo cabello. Con él me sentía segura, mi hermano era la única persona en la que yo confiaba. Pero lo que nuestro padre había dispuesto para nosotros yo no lo quería hacer, estaba mal, de alguna manera yo sabía que estaba mal. Y presentía que mi hermano mayor me comprendería.- Quiere… quiere que yo dé a luz a hijos tuyos.

-Lo sé, él me dijo que quería al bebé cuanto antes.-Mire a los ojos a mi hermano y por un momento dude de él.- Pero no quiero hacerlo, no es correcto, yo lo siento de esa forma. Aunque contradecir la palabra de padre provocara su ira y buscara matarnos a los dos.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-Pregunte al tiempo que secaba mis lágrimas, pensando por un momento que huir sería la mejor opción. Pero el invierno ya se cernía sobre nosotros y nunca podríamos sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta al aplastante frío que nos esperaba.

-No lo sé.-Dijo al fin mi hermano con consternación.- Ya pensaremos en algo. Volvamos al campamento.

 **Una semana después**

El dolor era enorme, podía sentir como algunos mechones de mi cabello se desprendían de mi cabeza.

Mi padre me tomaba de mi largo cabello y me arrastraba con fuerza maldiciendo entre dientes y en la otra mano tenía su arco. Me lanzo contra el suelo y cuando trate de verlo a los ojos me dio una bofetada que me derribo por completo.

-¡Te protegí durante años! Y ahora me desobedeces.-Bramo mi padre. Acto seguido me dio una fuerte patada en las costillas con sus botas hechas de pieles de animales.- Tú y tu hermano son una vergüenza para mí.- Mi hermano, ¿Dónde estás? La última vez que lo vi, otros hombres intentaban matarlo. Y yo aquí, a merced de mi padre, indefensa ante aquel que me dio cuidado durante toda mi vida y ahora me lastimaba sin dudarlo.- Si tu hermano no está dispuesto a arrebatarte tu pureza y recibir un bebé de ti, entonces yo lo haré.- Mi padre se abalanzo sobre mí, aplastando mi cuerpo con el suyo y despojándome de las pieles que cubrían mi cuerpo.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- Fue lo único que podía decir mientras poco a poco quedaba desnuda. Mi padre se cansó de esa labor y decidió liberar su erección para violarme, pero tome ventaja de su distracción y tome una roca que estaba cerca de mí y se la estrelle en el rostro.

Me puse en pie, corrí y corrí, lo más rápido que podía, dándole nula importancia al frío causado por mi semi desnudez. Mi escape fue interrumpido, me detuve en seco cuando sentí un ardor recorrer mi espalda y mi pecho y después el frío se hizo presente acompañado de una extraña humedad. Mire mi pecho y vi la punta de un flecha atravesándome y dejando salir mi sangre.

Me caí, no podía moverme. Mi padre se me acerco con una piedra en la mano y me golpeo con ella el rostro una vez, dos veces, tres, cuatro. No se detuvo, el ardor y el dolor eran insoportables pero nada podía yo hacer. Nunca pude hacer algo por mí misma, siempre había dependido de otros para sobrevivir y ahora yo estaba sola, recibiendo el castigo de mi padre quien seguía moliendo mi rostro a golpes.

El ataque se detuvo no sé por qué, pero me arrastre lejos con la vista nublada y escupiendo sangre por la boca. El dolor era inmenso pero no quería morir. Mis oídos me zumbaban y no podía escuchar sonido alguno. Me arrastre dejando un camino de sangre a mi paso. Llegue a un pequeño lago congelado y me detuve a mirar el hielo, ahí estaba una mujer con el rostro desfigurado, lleno de golpes y moretones, los labios hinchados y profundas cortadas por las cuales brotaba la sangre sin parar.

-¡HERMANA! ¡NO! ¡TÚ NO!-Era la voz de mi hermano, llena de tristeza y desesperanza. Mi hermano me dio vuelta y me miro, él tenía algunos golpes pero se veía bien y eso era todo lo que me importaba en ese momento: el bienestar de mi hermano, la única persona con la que alguna vez me encariñe y la única que se ganó mi confianza. Me sentí terrible al verlo llorar mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos bañados en sangre que no era suya. No quería dejarlo solo, yo era la única amiga que él tuvo, la única persona en quien confío y ahora yo estaba por morir, lo presentía pues mi cuerpo estaba débil y mis ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-T **-** te qui **-** quiero hermano.-Fue lo único que logre decir antes de darle un último vistazo al cielo en donde se encontraba la Luna llena, brillando con intensidad. Pareciera que estuviera observándonos, esperando algo.

Mis ojos se cerraron y no sentí más dolor.

Me desperté con brusquedad, inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire, sintiendo alivio. Lo primero que pensé fue en mi hermano, ya no estaba ahí, se había ido. Después miré el hielo que cubría el lago y observe a la mujer en él, ya no tenía herida alguna, eso me alivio y me extraño a la vez. La flecha en mi pecho había desparecido y con ella la herida.

Me puse en pie y miré al cielo, a la Luna que seguía brillando con una resplandeciente luz, iluminando a mí alrededor. Caminé y me encontré con el cadáver de mi padre, repleto de sangre y un cuchillo de hueso enterrado en su pecho. No sentí odio hacía él pero tampoco lástima y me aleje buscando el campamento del clan.

Busqué a mi madre y a mi hermano, pero sólo encontré los cuerpos sin vida de los hombres que se enfrentaron a mi hermano.

Me sentí feliz de no verlos y a la vez triste. Se habían ido pero eso quería decir que seguían con vida y yo, de alguna manera inexplicable, también lo estaba.

Observe a la Luna de nuevo buscando respuestas y de pronto su luz me cubrió, dejándome a ciegas por un momento. Cuando la luz se fue yo estaba vestida con suaves ropas blancas y un cinturón negro en el que descansaba una funda de la cual sobresalía una empuñadura, la tome y la jale sacando de la funda un artefacto extraño, muy largo y que al tocarlo me corto el dedo. Sostuve el artefacto un tiempo y lo regrese a su lugar.

Comencé a caminar, en busca de mi hermano. Debía encontrarlo cuanto antes y sacarlo de su tristeza.

 **Fin P.D.V**

 **-o-**

 **Actualidad**

El Caballero Blanco despertó sudando frío y con el corazón agitado, había tenido un sueño, no una pesadilla, sino un recuerdo de su pasado, la forma en que fue asesinada y su resurrección bajo la luz de Luna. No le agradaban esa clase de sueños, prefería dejar atrás su pasado y concentrarse en el presente.

La castaña se levantó de la cama, aún tenía puesta la armadura, se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería. La madriguera era iluminada por un delgado hilo de luz proveniente del cielo matinal.

La ojigris observo la tranquilidad del hogar del pooka, el pasto meciéndose levemente, el aroma a chocolate, los huevos que parecían dormitar. Entonces vio algo que no encajaba: Jack Frost estaba de pie en la cima de una de las pequeñas montañas de la Madriguera.

La castaña subió la montaña por una de las pendientes y se puso a un lado del albino.

-¿Problemas para dormir?-Pregunto la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-Blanco, que sorpresa.-Dijo Jack viendo de reojo a la castaña.- Tuve un sueño extraño eso es todo, ¿me creerás si te digo que escuche tu voz en un sueño antes de conocerte?

-Por supuesto, estoy al tanto de eso. Hombre de la Luna te dio ese sueño como una señal de mi llegada.-Respondió la castaña.

-Hoy es el día.

-Vaya que sí. Será mejor que despierte a los demás, ésta persona suele ser muy puntual.

-Blanco, ¿por qué tu actitud tan fría? Quiero decir. Has expresado que no te importa nuestra salud ni nuestra confianza, ¿a qué se debe?

-Tengo un pasado en el que el mundo me aplasto con crueldad. La única manera de evitar eso es convertirme en una persona peor. Le he negado vasos de agua a muertos de sed, he asesinado inocentes por venganza. Fui lastimada y ahora lastimo a los demás para asegurar mi propio bienestar.-Contestó la ojigris con total naturalidad.

-¿Cómo te lastimo el mundo? ¿Fueron acaso los mil años de soledad?

-Eso sólo es la punta del iceberg. Te contaré como fue que morí: Mi propio padre intento violarme, yo escape, él me atravesó el pecho con una flecha y me molió el rostro a golpes. La falta de sangré me mato.

Jack guardó silencio, era la primera vez que la castaña le contaba cosas personales pero jamás creyó que sus razones fueran tan duras.

-Gracias… por confiar en mí.-Dijo Jack.

-No lo hice. Mis verdaderos secretos los guardo con mucho recelo.-Expreso la castaña y se retiró.

Al poco rato todos los guardianes, incluso North, se reunían en medio del verde campo de la Madriguera. Preguntándose el porqué de esa reunión.

-Muy bien guardianes.-Llamo la castaña recibiendo la mirada de los cinco.- Debo advertirles que tendremos una nueva persona acompañándonos durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

-¿Por qué "advertir"?-Pregunto Tooth confundida.

-Ésta persona es un tanto…especial. Necesitarán de toda la paciencia que puedan reunir, no se alteren y nunca se atrevan a tocar el tema de la cordura en su presencia.

-¿Por qué vendrá aquí? ¿Cuál es su propósito?-Pregunto Bunny ansioso.

-Ayudara a North a recuperar su memoria.-Respondió la ojigris.- Y tal vez ayude con otras cosas.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nicolas.-Se presentó North ante Sandy, tendiéndole una mano.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo, desde uno de los túneles de la Madriguera, se escuchó el eco de los cascos de un caballo. El eco se aproximaba cada vez más y todos, a excepción de la castaña, estaban nerviosos.

-Todos, conozcan al Caballero Verde.-Dijo la castaña al tiempo que un caballo de pelaje azabache ingresaba en la Madriguera y en la montura iba sentada una mujer joven de largo cabellos negro y ojos castaños. Se apio del caballo centrando su atención en un pequeño costal que tenía amarrado a la cintura. La mujer vestía una armadura totalmente idéntica a la de la castaña, con la diferencia que ésta era de un color verde opaco.

-Más vale que sea bueno Blanco, porque últimamente he estado bastante ocupada con…

-¡Verde!-Interrumpió la castaña a la recién llegada y recibiendo una mirada expectante de ésta.- Creo que ya conoces a…

-¡OH POR LA LUNA! ¡SON LOS GUARDIANES!-La recién llegada grito de emoción y corrió hacia Bunny.- ¡NO PUEDO CERRLO! ¡POR FIN LOS CONOZCO! Bueno, oficialmente. Tú eres E. Aster Bunnymund, guardián de la esperanza ¡ERES TAN TIERNO!-Verde abrazo a Bunny y le jalo las orejas, riendo de diversión mientras lo hacía. Después se lanzó sobre North y también lo abrazo y le dio unos golpecitos en la panza.- Nicolas St. North, guardián del asombro, también conocido como Santa Claus ¡SOY TU MAYOR FAN!-La ojiazul corrió hacia Sandy y lo elevo en el aire con un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo.- Sanderson Mansnoozie, guardián de los sueños, ex piloto de estrella fugaz y el hombrecito ¡MAS TIERNO QUE CONOZCO! Sin mencionar lindo y divertido.-Sandy quedo totalmente fuera de sí. La mujer corrió hacia Jack y dio un alarido de emoción acompañado de una risa nerviosa y una amplia sonrisa.- Jackson Overland Frost. Hola Jack, he oído hablar mucho sobre ti y de tu piel.

-¿Mi…mi qué?-Dijo Jack confundido y sorprendido a la vez por la actitud tan desenfrenada y alegre de la recién llegada.

-¡Abre bien!-Dicho esto, Verde bajo la cremallera del suéter de Jack y con rapidez se retiró el guante de su mano derecha y exploro con ella el delgado abdomen del albino y su pecho.- De verdad es tan blanca como la nieve recién caída del cielo y también igual de fría.-Pronuncio estas palabras con un dejo de satisfacción y bajo su mano hasta los pantalones del joven guardián, tratando de desabotonarlos.

-Oye, basta.-Dijo Jack apartando las manos de la mujer. Ésta simplemente soltó una divertida carcajada y se dirigió con Tooth.

-Toothiana, guardiana de las memorias.-Verde abrazo a Tooth y rozo con sus labios los de la guardiana para después reír desenfrenadamente y dejar a Tooth en completa confusión y roja como tomate.

-Verde tranquilízate.-Ordeno la castaña. La ojiazul se acercó a ella y se aferró a su brazo mientras mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No puedo creerlo ¡CONOCÍ A LOS GUARDIANES!-Vitoreo la mujer y volvió a carcajear incontrolablemente.- Me hubieras dicho antes que estaba visitando la Madriguera y hubiese venido con ropa más adecuada.

-Sí te lo dije.-Replico la castaña, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para no perder la cordura.

Los guardianes estaban en completo shock, sin creer que la mujer que tenían enfrente pudiese estar tan emocionada como un niño por conocerlos.

-Ten come esto.-Ofreció Verde a Jack una pequeña planta de un tallo largo y tubular.- Aliviara el dolor de tu brazo para siempre.

Jack busco una respuesta en la castaña, ésta asintió y el albino ingirió la planta. La recién llegada lo señalo con el dedo y comenzó a reír de una forma maniática.

-Debí decirte que el efecto secundario de esa planta es enfermar de cólera a quien la consume.-Dicho esto, Jack logró escuchar el rugir de su estómago y a él llego, de súbito, una aplastante necesidad por defecar. El joven guardián salió corriendo rumbo a la enfermería.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Acabas de enfermarlo.-Dijo Bunny sin comprender el porqué de las carcajadas de Verde.

-Es que…-Verde lloraba de la risa y le tomo un tiempo articular palabra alguna.- Lo divertido de la planta es que nunca sabes si estarás enfermo por cinco minutos o por una semana.- La ojiazul se desplomo en el piso de la risa y comenzó a patalear mientras reía.

De un salto, Verde se puso en pie y mostro a los guardianes lo que parecía ser una raíz del tamaño de una pelota y tan redonda como una.

-Acérquense, acérquense.-Decía Verde. Los guardianes lentamente se aproximaron a la enorme raíz que la ojiazul sostenía con una mano.- No tengan miedo, acérquense.

Los guardianes tenían los rostros muy cercanos a la raíz cuando ésta estallo sin previo aviso, dejando en el aire una estela de un polvo amarillento. Los cuatro guardianes comenzaron a rascarse por todo el cuerpo sin parar.

-¿Qué nos hiciste?-Exigió saber Tooth el tiempo que enterraba sus uñas en su piel para mitigar la comezón.

-¡Cayeron!-Bramo Verde sin parar de carcajear.- Esa es una raíz que se defiende soltando esporas que crean una comezón terrible, pero no se preocupen tengo el antídoto.- Verde fue hasta su caballo y regreso con una cubeta a rebosar de un líquido amarillento con el cual baño a los guardianes.- Orina de rinoceronte, la única forma de terminar con la comezón.

A Bunny le dieron arcadas, al igual que Tooth y Sandy. North no pudo resistir el asco y vómito la cena. El Caballero Verde no paraba de reír y de burlarse de los guardianes.

-¡Estás loca!-Grito Bunny.

El pooka fue derribado por un puñetazo que recibió en la cabeza por parte de Verde quien había dejado de reír y se mostraba seria y muy enojada.

-Eres un grosero.-Dijo Verde indignada para después sonreír.- Pero tienes razón, la cordura no es lo mío.

-Verde ya es suficiente.-Bramo la castaña sin moverse de su lugar.- Viniste a ayudar no a jugar bromas.

-¡Sí mi capitana!-Dijo Verde con un saludo militar y después volvió a reír sin control. La ojiazul cerró su mano derecha y de ella emergió un halo de luz verde. Avanzo lentamente hacía North y le coloco la mano sobre la frente. El líder de los guardianes se desmayó y Verde dejo ir una risotada.

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru**

-No estaba ahí mí…señor.-Dijo Pitch con desprecio.

-¿Estás seguro? Ese es el punto más alto de éste planeta.-Dijo Maldad desde su trono.

-Totalmente seguro. La espada no se encontraba allí.-Explico Pitch.- Tal vez ni siquiera está en la Tierra.

Maldad medito por un tiempo. Había enviado a Pitch Black al Himalaya en busca de "El azote de los Zar", la espada utilizada por el Zar Luna para encerrarlo en su prisión en el pasado. Esa era un arma de un poder mágico muy grande, era de hecho, la única arma existente que podía darle muerte. Y para evitar algún contratiempo con la espada, pensaba en destruirla. Pero los sitios dónde buscar se le acababan y esto lejos de ser bueno, daba a pensar que la espada ni siquiera estuviese en el planeta.

-No importa. Te tengo una misión nueva, estoy seguro de que te encantara.-Dijo Maldad.- Acompañaras a mis heraldos en la captura de los guardianes y si tienen éxito te aseguro que todo lo que se te ha prometido se hará realidad, Pitch Black.

Pitch sonrió maliciosamente ante las palabras de Maldad. El rey de las pesadillas conocía bien la espada que Maldad buscaba, naturalmente, no le revelaría un dato muy importante: la espada había sido rota en varios pedazos y éstos fueron desperdigados.

 **-o-**

 **La Madriguera**

Los guardianes, incluyendo a Jack quien se había recuperado del cólera, se encontraban hablando con North, contándole todo acerca de lo que había sucedido en todo el tiempo en que estuvo en coma y con problemas de memoria.

-¿De verdad eres un Caballero de la Luna?-Pregunto North a la castaña quien lo miraba con seriedad.

-Así es.-Fue la simple respuesta de la ojigris.

-No puedo creerlo. Salvaste la vida de mis amigos, estamos en deuda contigo.-Dijo North jovialmente.- ¿Tú me sanaste, me devolviste a la normalidad?

-Por supuesto que fui yo, ¿quién más si no era yo?-Dijo Verde con una simpática sonrisa.- A propósito, deberían tomar una ducha, apestan a pipí de rinoceronte.

Los guardianes rodaron los ojos, pero la ojiazul tenía razón respecto al mal olor y se retiraron a las duchas de la enfermería.

-Caballero Verde.-Dijo Jack.- Gracias por curarlo. Pero no hagas cosas extrañas de nuevo por favor.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Verde con una pequeña risa.- Fue la emoción de verlos a todos ustedes.

-Bueno, Verde, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre Jack?-Pregunto la castaña a su compañera.

-¡Es cierto!-Dijo Verde.-Te tengo una sorpresa Jack, no será precisamente agradable, pero estoy segura de que te hará feliz dentro de un tiempo.

La ojiazul se encamino hasta su caballo y regreso cargando un paquete envuelto en telas negras. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado y mostró un brazo amputado.

-Es tu brazo, lo recupere.-Dijo Verde muy orgullosa de sí misma.- Puedo volver a unirlo a ti si quieres.

-Sí quiero.-Dijo Jack un tanto confundido.

-Muy bien, quítate el suéter.-Ordeno Verde. Jack obedeció y dejo desnudo su torso.- Quizá quieras cerrar los ojos.

Verde unió el brazo amputado al muñón de la extremidad restante del albino. Nuevamente de su mano desnuda emergió una luz verde y cubrió con ella la unión. La luz se hizo incandescente, cegando al albino.

-Ya está.-Anunció Verde una vez que la luz se apagó.- No te precipites, abre y cierra, haz ejercicios, levanta peso y exponla a distintas temperaturas, no exageres.

A Jack se le humedecieron los ojos cuando vio su extremidad completa de nuevo, y no sólo estaba completa, sino que podía sentirla como parte de su cuerpo una vez más.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.-Dijo Jack al borde del llanto y con ayuda de la castaña vistiéndose el suéter azul.

-No digas nada, el placer es mío.-Contesto Verde con una cálida sonrisa.- Dentro de poco tú y yo jugaremos fuercitas.-Bromeo la ojiazul.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Pregunto Jack mientras cerraba y abría la mano con calma.

-Hombre de la Luna y Madre Naturaleza me dotaron de una poderosa habilidad: puedo curar casi todo.-Dijo Verde con una sonrisa.

-Ella le regalo el ungüento North.-Explico la castaña.- Naturalmente lo hizo desde el anonimato.

-Iré a contarles a los demás.-Dijo Jack antes de marcharse.

-Blanco, amiga mía, ¿cuánto tiempo paso desde la última vez que nos vimos?-Pregunto Verde cruzándose de brazos al igual que su compañera.

-Diez años.-Respondió la castaña esbozando una sonrisa.- Me alegra verte de nuevo Verde.

-La situación empeora Blanco.-Dijo Verde con total seriedad.- Maldad ha corrompido el reino de Punjam Hy Loo. Ahora es un lugar infecto y repleto de las Furias.

-¿Cuántos tiene? ¿Qué tan grande es su ejército?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Conté a unos cuantos, pero hay muchos más.-Dijo Verde.- Veinte veintenas contadas cinco veces más cinco.

-¿Maldad?

-Nuestras sospechas fueron acertadas, está débil el bloqueo que mantiene sobre Manny no es tan fuerte como antes. Ante esto Multicolor decidió reunir al Concilio Lunar.

-¿Cuándo está programada la junta?

-Mañana. Multicolor no quiere arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad de hacer contacto con el Zar. Todos estarán ahí.

-Será interesante, han transcurrido siglos desde la última vez que todos los Caballeros nos reunimos.

-¿Todo bien con los guardianes?

-Preguntan demasiado, más acerca de mí.

-¿Qué esperabas? Tú siempre tan misteriosa, me tomó doscientos años ganarme tu confianza y tu amistad.

-No confío en ella.-Dijo Bunny mientras secaba su pelaje con una toalla.

-Tú no confías en nadie.-Replico Jack moviendo su recién recuperado brazo en círculos.- Ella me regreso mi brazo.

-Y a mí mi memoria.-Añadió North al tiempo que se vestía con su ropa habitual.- ¿Por qué los conejos son tan desconfiados?

-¿Y por qué ustedes son tan confiados?-Espeto el pooka.

-Blanco me dijo que Verde era de confiar.-Dijo Jack ahora abriendo y cerrando la mano.- Yo le creo.

-¡Esta loca!-Bramo Bunny.

-Es un Caballero de la Luna.-Repuso North.- Ahora mismo, nos conviene tenerlos por aquí.

En ese momento las dos guerreras entraron en la habitación acompañadas por Tooth quien le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al joven guardián.

-Justo estábamos hablando de ti.-Dijo Bunny señalando a la ojiazul con el dedo.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo Verde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Supongo que tú también tienes tus "secretos".-Dijo Bunny con tono despectivo.

-No, yo soy un libro abierto.-Dijo la pelinegra con una amplia sonrisa.- Mi nombre real es Berenice fui violada y asesinada a los 18 años de edad. Durante una etapa de mi vida pase mil años sin tener contacto con nadie, he intentado suicidarme cinco veces pero alguien siempre frustraba esos intentos. Mi pasa tiempo favorito es conocer personas alrededor del mundo y volar.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Berenice, a excepción de la castaña.

-Lamento lo que te paso.-Dijo Bunny con un dejo de culpabilidad.

-No lo hagas, ya lo supere.-Contesto Berenice con una enorme sonrisa.- Ya les conté todo lo importante sobre mí, ahora pasemos al siguiente tema: Maldad.

-Ayudaremos.-Ofreció North sin pensarlo provocando una carcajada de Berenice.

-Dijiste… ja, ja, ja, ja.-Berenice no paraba de reír.- Dijiste ayudar. Lamento tener que darte esta noticia, guardián, pero esta no es su pelea.

-Ya discutimos esto con Blanco.-Replico Jack.- Maldad lo convirtió en nuestra pelea desde el momento en que destruyo el hogar de North e invadió el palacio de Tooth.

-Son unos ignorantes, no es Pitch Black de quien estamos hablando.-Dijo Berenice con una sarcástica sonrisa.- Sino de Maldad, él ha destruido planetas enteros y ustedes pretenden hacer algo en su contra. Morirán antes de ponerle las manos encima, esto no es una pelea, es una guerra.

-Berenice tiene razón.-Dijo la castaña.- No podrían hacerle frente a Maldad aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes?-Pregunto Tooth.- Hasta ahora no hemos visto ninguna acción guerrera de parte de ustedes, ¿cómo sabemos que podrían encarar a Maldad?

-Porque somos Caballeros de la Luna ¡Perras!-Exclamo Berenice sin dejar de sonreír.- Se necesitarían mil guardianes para representar un problema para nosotras.

-Maldad sabe que estamos vivos y le hicimos frente. Escondernos hasta que todo pase no es una opción.-Argumento Jack.

-Sí que lo es.-Espeto la castaña.- No tienen idea de con quien se están metiendo. Tan sólo las Furias podrían matarlos a todos, Maldad está a otro nivel.

Sandy hacia figuras de los guardianes luchando contra el alto hombre.

-¡Basta!-Grito North.- Después podremos discutir esto, por ahora celebremos que todos estamos bien.

Los guardianes asintieron y las guerreras se cruzaron de brazos.

El líder de los guardianes organizo un banquete en agradecimiento a los Caballeros que los habían salvado. Los guardianes iban de un lado a otro y Blanco también ayudaba para que todo estuviese listo. Jack observo que Berenice se encontraba jugando con unos huevos sin pintar y decidió ir con ella.

-Hola Berenice.-Saludo Jack alegremente.

-Hola Jack, ¿todo bien?-Saludo de vuelta la pelinegra.

-¿Conoces a Blanco desde mucho tiempo atrás?-Pregunto Jack con curiosidad.

-Claro que sí, ella es mi mejor amiga y creo que la única.-Declaro Berenice.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Crees poder decirme algo sobre ella?

-Me encantaría, te contaría muchas cosas.-Dijo Berenice.- Pero ella me hizo prometer que jamás le revelase a nadie información suya, ni siquiera su nombre.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Jack con compresión.

-Hay algo que sí te puedo contar.-Dijo Berenice.- A ella le afecto mucho la soledad, bueno, creo que a todos. Pero Blanco no ha podido superarlo hasta hoy, es un tema muy delicado para ella, suele llorar cada vez que lo recuerda.

-Maldición, yo me precipite un día y dije que ella no entendía la soledad, delante de ella.-Dijo Jack cabizbajo, a lo que Berenice negó con la cabeza en señal de decepción.- ¿Crees que la lastime?

-Estoy casi totalmente segura de que no lo ha olvidado.-Dijo Berenice con expresión seria.- Lo mejor sería que no lo menciones de nuevo.

-Dijiste que pasaste tú también mil años en completa soledad.-Dijo Jack.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque era parte del "entrenamiento".-Dijo la castaña detrás de Jack.- Hombre de la Luna creía que perder nuestra humanidad nos haría mejores soldados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste escuchando?-Pregunto Berenice a modo de reclamo.

-El suficiente.-Respondió la castaña.- La cena esta lista. Caballero Verde y guardián de la diversión. Esta será una cena bastante interesante.

Todos tomaron asiento en una larga mesa de madera en la que estaban servidos distintos tipos platillos en grandes porciones. North se levantó con una copa en la mano llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Propongo un brindis, por estas hermosas damas, pues de no ser por ellas no estaríamos aquí.

-¡Salud!-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-No bebas eso, te hará amarillos los dientes.-Regaño Tooth a Jack quien tenía vino en su copa.

-Vamos es sólo una copa Tooth.-Dijo North en tono jovial.

La cena transcurrió durante mucho tiempo y tal como había previsto la castaña, Berenice y Jack la hicieron más animada ocasionando una guerra de comida que dejo a todos con sonrisas en los rostros y comida en el cuerpo.

Cuando hubo terminado todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a excepción de Berenice y Blanco.

-Son buenas personas.-Dijo Berenice con una cálida sonrisa.- ¿Cuándo piensas decirles la verdad?

-¿Cómo lo dedujiste tan rápido?-Pregunto la castaña con una ceja enarcada.

-Hablan maravillas sobre ti, en especial Jack. No lo harían si supieran a que fuiste enviada.

-No necesitan saberlo.-Replico la castaña.- Es mejor que vivan creyendo lo que les dije.

-No es justo para ellos.-Repuso Berenice.- Algún día se van a enterar y será más difícil para ti lidiar con eso.

-¿Acaso piensas decirles?

-No. Eso te corresponde a ti Blanco. Debes contarles que no fuiste enviada a salvarlos. Las ordenes de Hombre de la Luna fueron muy claras: "El Caballero Blanco debe matar a los guardianes cuanto antes".

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten que les pareció el Caballero Verde (Berenice) ¿Estuvo bien que Jack recuperase su brazo? ¿Qué les pareció el fragmento de la historia de Blanco? Tratare de no hacer más capítulos de relleno en el futuro, no me odien. Saludos :)**


	13. Capítulo 12: Esta triste vida

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 12: Esta triste vida

Julie caminaba por las vacías calles de Burgess, en compañía de Jamie y Sophie. El pueblo parecía totalmente deshabitado, ninguna persona se veía caminar por ahí, ningún automóvil recorría las calles, ni siquiera había aves surcando el cielo o animales salir del bosque como de costumbre.

Burgess parecía un pueblo fantasma, la soledad era la única compañía que tenían los Bennet mientras regresaban a casa después de encontrarse con que el mercado estaba cerrado.

La gente de Burgess se había vuelto bastante retraída y sobre todo malhumorada. Julie recordó entonces al señor Fitzwilliam, un anciano agradable y amigable, que era su vecino. Pero el señor Fitzwilliam cambio de forma radical en los últimos días, la semana pasada Julie se acercó a pedirle que le ayudara con una tubería rota; naturalmente espero que el señor Fitzwilliam aceptase a echarle una mano, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. El señor Fitzwilliam adquirió una postura muy violenta y casi le da una bofetada pero Julie logró anticiparse y bloquear la mano del anciano. Definitivamente no le contaría nada de eso a Marcus ya que éste siempre se enfurecía cuando se enteraba de que alguien le ponía un dedo encima a ella con intenciones violentas o de aprovecharse de ella. Julie recordó entonces cuando solía vivir con su marido y éste en medio de una discusión la abofeteo. Marcus había llegado de visita y al ver la escena se abalanzo contra el hombre y lo golpeo hasta desfigurarle el rostro, Julie intento detenerlo pero Marcus sólo gritaba "No la vuelvas a tocar hijo de puta", al tiempo que lo golpeaba. Desde esa experiencia su ex esposo, literalmente, no la volvió a tocar.

Para Jamie el único consuelo se presentaba con que Marcus los visitarían esa tarde. No había visto a ninguno de sus amigos en el parque o en las zonas aledañas al bosque, que era donde solían pasar las tardes en los fines de semana.

Estaban por llegar a la calle donde se encontraba su hogar, cuando Sophie comenzó a gritar de alegría y señalar al cielo.

-¡Hada, hada!-Vitoreaba Sophie con una amplia sonrisa. Jamie miro hacía donde señalaba su hermana pequeña y sonrió cuando vio a Tooth surcando los cielos con rapidez.

-No hay nada ahí mi cielo.-Dijo Julie a su hija a quien tomaba de la mano.- Jamie, hijo, vámonos.

-Pero mamá, es el hada de los dientes.-Replico Jamie para después formar un puchero.

-Jamie, no me hagas decirte esto en frente de Sophie.-Dijo Julie sin perder la compostura.

Sophie se maravillaba con el hada de plumaje de distintos colores, mientras que Jamie no comprendía porqué la guardiana se movía de forma radical, como si estuviese escapando de alguien o de algo. De improviso Toothiana fue alcanzada por una bola de fuego que la golpeo en la espalda y la hizo caer en picado al tiempo que las llamas consumían una de sus halas y hacían chisporrotear su plumaje y su piel.

Sophie dejo ir un grito de horror y rompió a llorar al ver tal escena, Jamie no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: una bestia alada de enorme tamaño, de cuello largo y delgado y carente de plumaje se aproximaba al suelo batiendo sus largas alas que oscurecían el cielo y daba rugidos ensordecedores que helaban la sangre e infundían terror.

Julie, la madre de los Bennet se paralizo de horror y se quedó quieta como una roca, al ver a lo que parecía ser un cíclope de dos metros de alto y de piel roja como la sangre, caminando por la calle llevando en una de sus manos, que era tan grandes como un automóvil, un hacha de batalla. La señora Bennet palideció al ver descender del cielo a una criatura de aspecto monstruoso, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver a una mujer de largo cabello rubio y vestida con una túnica blanca, montando a la bestia alada en una silla de cuero.

Eris, heraldo de Maldad, se apio de la bestia, desenvaino su espada y se aproximó al hada de los dientes, que estaba en el piso chillando de dolor por las quemaduras.

Tooth intento arrastrarse lejos; sin embargo, Eris la pateo con fuerza en el rostro, noqueándola. La bestia tomo entre sus filosas y enormes garras a la guardiana.

-Sandman.-Aulló Jamie al ver al guardián, desmayado, en la mano del cíclope.

Eris giro la cabeza y se encontró con que unos extraños la estaban mirando.

-Malditos humanos.-Maldijo Eris.- Siempre metiéndose en lo que no les incumbe.

La rubia monto de nuevo en la bestia y emprendió el vuelo hacia Salummiprus. El cíclope avanzo a grandes zancadas y se internó en el bosque, perdiéndose entre la maleza.

Los Bennet, en especial Julie, seguían sumergidos en un silencio provocado por la incertidumbre.

 **-o-**

 **2 Horas antes**

Blanco y Berenice estaban sentadas en el suave pasto de la Madriguera, disfrutando de una taza de café.

-¿Por qué los salvaste?-Pregunto Berenice para después darle un sorbo al café.

-Las ordenes eran claras, pero al final fue mi elección.-Respondió la castaña.- Supongo que intentaba redimir errores del pasado. Buscaba paz por las cosas que hice.

-Lo que hiciste fue un error. Si Maldad llega a ponerles las manos encima, nos estaremos enfrentando al mismo Maldad que acabo con la Edad de Oro. La fe de los niños es algo tan poderoso que puede otorgar la inmortalidad e incluso devolver la vida, si Maldad se hace con ese poder, nadie será capaz de detenerlo. Es por eso que debiste matarlos, para evitar que el enemigo pudiese fortalecerse.

-Míranos Verde, se supone que nuestro trabajo era proteger este mundo, bajo la promesa de que algún día llegaría otra Edad de Oro, ¿de qué sirve lograr eso, colocando cimientos de dolor y odio? Esa es una paz falsa. Los guardianes son todo lo que debimos ser, son los que realmente le dan a este mundo la luz que necesita, la esperanza, los sueños, el asombro, le diversión y las memorias que fungirán como pilares de un mejor futuro. Nosotras, sólo somos soldados, atacamos y luego investigamos. Eso no es propio de lo que los antiguos Zar añoraban.

-Basta de tu romanticismo. Esto es el mundo real, en el que nos tocó vivir, en el que la fuerza militar mantiene todo en orden. Puedes remediar tu error aquí y ahora, acaba con ellos, fulmínalos con tu poder. Prefiero cargar con la sangre de los guardianes, que con la del mundo entero.

-No. No lo haré, yo no hago el trabajo sucio de Manny.

-No puede ser, ¿te encariñaste con ellos Blanco? Si es así, entonces estoy sorprendida. Da igual, dentro de poco se reunirá el concilio y debemos irnos.

Ambas se despidieron de los guardianes dando como única explicación que se trataba de algo importante.

-¿Pero qué haremos si sucede algo mientras no están aquí?-Pregunto Jack.

-Tendrán que resistir. Así que, no hagan nada estúpido que los ponga en peligro.-Dijo la castaña y observo a Jack con detenimiento.- Toma esto.-La castaña le ofreció al albino un cuchillo resplandeciente.- Es especial, así que no lo pierdas.

Jack abrazo a la castaña, provocándole un sonrojo que pasó desapercibido para todos. Tooth observo esto y las plumas se le erizaron, pero después inclino la cabeza y se marchó batiendo sus alas.

-Puedo hacer un túnel hasta su destino si así lo desean.-Propuso Bunny.

-Gracias Aster, pero iremos volando.-Dijo Berenice con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Volando?-Pregunto North confundido.

-¡Freud!-Llamo la castaña y un caballo negro apareció por lo túneles de la Madriguera, acompañado por otro de pelaje café. Ambos estiraron unas largas y emplumadas alas, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.- Iremos en nuestros pegasos.

-Hola Sigmund.-Saludo Berenice al pegaso de pelaje café.

Ambas montaron de un salto y desaparecieron por los túneles de la Madriguera.

-¿Han visto a Tooth?-Pregunto Jack al notar la ausencia del hada, a lo que sus amigos negaron con la cabeza.

El joven guardián busco a Tooth por todas partes durante un buen rato. Comenzaba a creer que jamás la encontraría hasta que la vio sentada en la colina de una de las montañas. Jack, que ahora volvía a tener su cayado, llamo al viento y éste lo llevo junto al hada de los dientes.

-Tooth, ¿qué haces aquí? Te estuve buscando por todas partes.-Dijo Jack preocupado. Tooth se puso en pie y dio media vuelta para verlo. La guardiana tenía una expresión melancólica y triste.

-Jack… ¿te gusta Blanco?-Pregunto Tooth temiendo por la respuesta, pero aun así quería aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Dijo Jack sorprendido y tomando a Tooth entre sus brazos.

-Es que… te he visto pasar mucho tiempo con ella y… sería mejor que te dejase en paz.-Dijo Tooth mientras unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No digas eso Tooth.-Pidió Jack.- Yo te quiero a ti, yo te amo a ti.

Tooth miro con sorpresa el rostro del albino. "Te amo", esa era la palabra que Tooth no había escuchado desde que sus padres murieron a manos de ese detestable mono. Desde que ella también murió bajo los golpes y las patadas de esa enardecida muchedumbre. Pero ahora Jack, su compañero guardián y su amigo se lo decía sin dudar, relajándola y dejando en ella un sentimiento de felicidad que sólo podía ser concedido por alguien que realmente ella estimase.

-¿De… de verdad me amas?-Pregunto Tooth como si hubiese imaginado lo que acababa de escuchar.

Jack se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Nunca antes se había abierto emocionalmente de esa forma con alguien, siempre estuvo solo, sin nadie con quien contar, pero todo cambio cuando se unió a los guardianes y conoció Toothiana. Paso un tiempo con ella, siempre conversando y disfrutando de su compañía. Y poco a poco se enamoró del hada, viendo en ella una gran amistad y una comprensión de su soledad. Ella había estado ahí para él cuando no encontraba su lugar en el mundo y cuando estuvo en completa soledad. Y ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos no la iba a dejar ir nunca, pues era ella con quien quería compartir su inmortalidad.

-Te amo Toothiana.-Dicho esto Jack se acercó al rostro de la guardiana y la beso en los labios. El beso era cálido y representaba todo lo que uno quería del otro: Amor.

Los labios se abrían lentamente y sus lenguas se tocaron con timidez. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, no existía nada más que el otro. Jack acerco más a Tooth hacía su pecho y la acarició con suavidad. Tooth abrazo el cuello de Jack y entrelazo sus piernas a la cintura del albino. El beso fue largo, pues ninguno quería que se terminase. Todas sus dudas desaparecieron, su relación estaba más que establecida y el amor que sentían ambos era indiscutible.

Al fin se separaron para dar un respiro. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

-Yo también te amo Jackson.-Dijo Toothiana para después volver a besar al albino.

Ambos regresaron al centro de la Madriguera, donde estaban sus compañeros armando un plan. Bunny al verlos tomados de las manos sonrió maquiavélicamente, pues no podía esperar por gastarle bromas a Jack.

-Por fin se aparecen.-Dijo North con algo de frustración.

-¿Qué sucede North?-Pregunto Jack apretando la mano de Tooth con la suya.

-Es la fe.-Sentencio North.- Los niños no han tenido sueños desde hace un tiempo, siendo Tooth la única que sigue haciendo su trabajo. En resumen, debemos salir a apoyar a Sandy a crear sueños, pero no debemos ir todos para no llamar la atención.

-Yo me ofrezco entonces.-Se adelantó Jack.

-Ese es el problema compañero, hemos decidido que Tooth será mejor compañera de Sandy, debido a que ya tiene experiencia en pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de cualquiera.-Explico Bunny.

-Ni hablar, no dejaré salir a Tooth, no la pondré en riesgo.-Replico Jack, pero Tooth se acercó y tomo la palabra.

-Ellos tienen razón Jack, yo sé cómo moverme sin ser vista. Debo ir, para arreglar éste problema.

-Jack, Tooth.-Los llamo North.- Esto me gusta tanto como a ustedes dos, pero es algo que debemos hacer antes de que la fe se convierta en un problema.

-Blanco dijo que no hiciéramos nada estúpido y es justo lo que estamos a punto de hacer.-Repuso Jack, pues no quería apartar a Tooth de su lado y ponerla en una situación de riesgo.- Berenice y Blanco dijeron que deberíamos escondernos hasta que todo pase, tal vez es la única opción que hay.

-Hasta ayer tú tampoco estabas de acuerdo con esconderte y ahora lo estas, ¿por qué el cambio de opinión?-Pregunto Bunny.

-Porque hay mucho en juego.-Respondió Jack al tiempo que apretaba con más firmeza la mano de la guardiana.

-Jack, yo quiero hacer esto.-Dijo Tooth.- Es por el bien de todos nosotros. Te prometo que tendré cuidado.

Sandy le dedico una sonrisa al albino para darle confianza y formo una figura de él mismo portando un escudo que defendía al hada de los dientes.

-Está bien.-Acepto Jack, aunque de mala gana.- Pero prométeme, que si algo sucede o no sale de acuerdo a lo planeado volverás aquí cuanto antes.

-Te lo prometo.-Dijo Tooth levantando su mano derecha.- Prométeme que estarás aquí en todo momento.

La respuesta tardo en llegar pero al fin Jack hablo:-Lo prometo.

Los guardianes dispusieron todo y cuando estuvieron listos se despidieron, deseándoles suerte a sus amigos. Tooth beso por última vez al albino. Ese sería el único beso que se darían en un largo tiempo.

 **-o-**

 **Actualmente**

Jack daba vueltas por la Madriguera, intentando despejar sus pensamientos, ¿por qué tardaban tanto? Hace una hora que Tooth y Sandman deberían haber llegado. ¡Suficiente! Él mismo saldría a buscarlos.

-Jack, ten paciencia.-Dijo North, impidiendo su partida.- Tal vez nada malo paso, posiblemente fue un pequeño retraso.-Pero North mismo desconfiaba de sus palabras.

-Ya paso demasiado tiempo. Sabía que debí ir con ella, ¡Maldición!-Bramo Jack por la impotencia y falta de información del paradero de su amada.

-Estoy seguro de que están bien.-Dijo Bunny uniéndose a sus amigos.- Estamos hablando de Sandy y Tooth después de todo.

Los guardianes fueron interrumpidos cuando un fuerte estruendo sacudió la Madriguera, haciendo temblar el piso. Era como aquella noche en que los heraldos de Maldad atacaron el taller. De nuevo otro estruendo se hizo presente, era como si un rayo golpease la tierra.

Los yetis tomaban sus armas, los huevos de piedra se preparaban para pelear y las mini hadas se arremolinaban, decididas a formar parte de un posible combate.

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru**

Maldad estaba sentado en su amplio y majestuoso trono, la piel de su cuerpo estaba hecha jirones, como si se tratara de un traje al que han golpeado incansablemente; sin embargo, su plan iba a la perfección. Sabía que si creaba estragos en la fe de los niños los guardianes aparecerían eventualmente y si lograba capturar a alguno de ellos los otros vendrían en su búsqueda.

Pitch se maravillaba al ver a la guardiana de las memorias encadenada, en uno de los calabozos más profundos del castillo.

-Eres verdaderamente hermosa Toothiana, no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta de eso anteriormente.-Dijo Picth con sarna y una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, Tooth se mantuvo en silencio mirándolo con odio.- Jack Frost no tiene idea de la suerte que posee.

Pitch se acercó lentamente a Tooth, riendo por lo bajo. Poso una de sus frías manos sobre una de las mejillas del hada, ésta aparto su rostro de inmediato.

-Una reina como tú sólo puede estar a un lado de un rey como yo.-Dijo Pitch. A Tooth le hervía la sangre de la ira y le escupió en el rostro al rey de las pesadillas quien la abofeteo con tanta fuerza que un hilo de sangre broto de su boca.

-No la lastimes, Black.-Ordeno Maldad, entrando en el calabozo renqueando al caminar.- Debe estar en perfecto estado, para lastimar mucho mejor al espíritu del invierno.

Tooth observo al hombre de casi tres metros de alto y realizo que ese debía ser Maldad. Aquel sujeto era imponente sólo en su presencia, sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre fresca, denotaban una calma absoluta pero también revelaban a un ser poderoso, de gran autoridad. Maldad se veía en mal estado pero a Tooth le pareció estar posando su mirada en un dios, pues el aura que emanaba era aplastante, su presencia encogía los corazones y doblegaba las mentes. Pitch Black parecía un niño indefenso y berrinchudo al lado de Maldad que mostraba un porte sereno y majestuoso, él era sin duda alguna único y a simple vista terrible. Tooth entonces se sintió pequeña y mentalmente desnuda ante el inmenso hombre, como si éste pudiese descubrir todo sobre ella sólo con mirarla.

Maldad se aproximó a Tooth y poso una de sus enormes manos sobre los pequeños y rosados labios del hada.

-Tú también lo amas. Pero puedo ver que escondes un enorme secreto al igual que Sandman.-Maldad frunció el ceño, medito un momento y continuo.- Compadezco a Jack Frost, tú secreto es…propio de un hipócrita. El espíritu del invierno no tiene idea de que de verdad ha estado solo todo este tiempo. La voz de Maldad era atronadora, como si escuchase un relámpago rugir con total intensidad dentro de sus oídos.

-Eso quedo en el pasado.-Dijo Tooth con lágrimas en los ojos por la culpa que suponía su secreto.- Él es nuestra familia ahora, y yo lo amo.

Maldad rio un poco, era una risa sepulcral, llena de despreció y sarcasmo y después hablo, más para sí mismo que para Tooth:-Jack Frost, voy a destruir tu corazón y después tu vida.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Sasha: Me alegra que la historia de Blanco te gustase; sin embargo, aún queda mucho por explorar con respecto a ese personaje, ¿qué no te gusto de su historia? xD Te aviso que pronto vendrá lo mejor del fic, a partir del capítulo 13 o 14 se marcara un punto y aparte, pero no te arruinare nada. Espero que el momento JackxTooth sea de tu agrado. Saludos :)**

 **LaNouvelletoile: Me agrada que te hayas quedado en el fic y que te siga gustando. Espero que tu computadora no te vuelva a traicionar xD. Y si crees que los capítulos anteriores fueron buenos, no tienes idea de lo que está por venir, y con respecto a Maldad la respuesta es sí, es sumamente peligroso, de hecho extremadamente poderoso. Saludos :)**


	14. Capítulo 13: El asalto a la Madriguera

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black**

 **Vaya, esta semana me sentí muy inspirado. Mi musa se quedó a mi lado susurrándome ideas xD Y me vi en cierta libertad de mis responsabilidades de la vida diaria, lo cual nos trae al segundo capítulo de la semana. Yo sé que es muy corto, de hecho es uno de los más cortos, pero estoy seguro de que les gustara. Sin más, disfruten y espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capítulo 13: El asalto a la Madriguera

La Madriguera fue golpeada nuevamente de una forma violenta y estruendosa. Los yetis se armaban con espadas, alabardas, cimitarras, arpones y todo un arsenal variado. Los huevos de piedra cambiaban a su rostro malhumorado y las pequeñas hadas desenvainaban pequeñas espadas que eran apropiadas a su tamaño.

A North le fueron le fue entregada una espada de oro que tenía en la empuñadura una media luna y de ésta salía una tenue luz. Era esa su arma más poderosa, la cual obtuvo muchos siglos atrás cuando se enfrentaba por vez primera a Pitch Black. Pasado el tiempo la nombro "La destructora de pesadillas" y la mantuvo escondida con gran recelo, pues era una reliquia de la casa Lunaroff, pero ya era tiempo de volver a utilizarla en el campo de batalla.

Bunny regreso a la entrada de los túneles portando un bastón que tenía un huevo de oro en la punta. Ese bastón era también una reliquia de la casa Lunaroff, poseedora de gran poder, incluso se decía por ahí que la antigua Reina de la casa Celestia, Meira Rov, la dio como obsequio al antiguo Zar como única ayuda contra Maldad.

Jack regreso de su habitación, portando en el cuello con una cadena, una pequeña caja de oro perteneciente a Toothiana. La caja era otra de las poderosas reliquias de la casa Lunaroff hecha ver los recuerdos de cualquiera pudiendo develar sus debilidades y miedos, lo cual resultaba muy útil en una batalla. Tooth se la otorgó a Jack como un obsequio, cosa que fungió como voto de confianza y de amor entre ambos guardianes. En su mano izquierda, Jack se aferraba con firmeza a su cayado y en la derecha sostenía el reluciente cuchillo, hecho de un material desconocido, otorgado por la castaña. Por alguna extraña razón el cuchillo le brindaba valor y energía al joven albino y su recién reconstruido brazo derecho recordó sus fuerzas. El cuchillo al sentir al enemigo tan próximo pareció adquirir más filo y resplandecía con una tenue luz blanca en el mango.

Los túneles se estremecieron y de ellos apareció Morgan Rage, montando una bestia horrible que tenía cierto parecido con un lobo; sin embargo, sus patas eran anudadas y tenía seis en lugar de cuatro y sus colmillos eran largos, parecían largas espadas.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete con tu amo y al fin que les espera!-Grito North, alzando su espada de oro en señal de desafío.

Morgan se irguió en la bestia y comenzó a carcajear, su risa infundía terror:-¡Viejo loco! ¿Qué no reconoces a la muerte cuando la ves? Yo traigo aquí la voluntad de mi amo Maldad, destructor de la Edad de Oro, rey, dueño y señor de todo lo que existe y su dios.-Dicho esto desenvaino una larga espada negra de la cual brotaron unas llamas las cuales crearon un remolino que literalmente absorbía y consumía el aire a su alrededor. North sintió su espada crujir y de súbito estallo en mil pedazos y Morgan carcajeo triunfante y volvió a hablar- Nada, ni siquiera las poderosas y sagradas reliquias de los Lunaroff, pueden oponerse al poder de Maldad.

North estallo en ira y desenvaino sus dos espadas y arremetió contra Morgan Rage, pero fue detenido cuando éste alzo su mano libre y tras esta señal, por el túnel, emergieron un sin número de bestias y cíclopes hambrientos de una batalla y a la espera de un derramamiento de sangre, eran las Furias.

Ambos ejércitos colisionaron y dieron comienzo a una batalla sin igual.

Las Furias atacaban de manera salvaje y sumamente violenta, matando yetis en el acto y destruyendo huevos de piedra de un solo golpe, pero no eran capaces de acertar sus acometidas contra las pequeñas hadas.

North trataba de enterrar sus espadas en los monstruosos cíclopes pero éstos poseían una piel gruesa y ni el filo de las armas del anciano guardián era suficiente para atravesarlos tan fácilmente.

Bunny golpeaba a las Furias con su bastón destruyéndolas y dejando una estela de arena roja a su alrededor. No obstante, las Furias eran numerosas y no pedían cuartel, cosa que le complico las cosas al pooka, puesto que estaba siendo rodeado por un torrente de ataques que le eran cada vez más difícil de esquivar o bloquear.

Jack lideraba a las pequeñas hadas. Trataba de no perder el control de su ira al ver frente a él a Morgan Rage, el que brindo una tortura enfermiza a Toothiana, a su amada.

Morgan observaba la batalla desde la montura de su bestia, sólo esperando la victoria, pues no había nadie capaz de hacer frente a las Furias. Durante un tiempo hubo unos poderosos guerreros llamados "Caballeros de la Luna", que tenían la habilidad para destruir a las Furias con facilidad, pero esos guerreros habían caído bajo el poder de su amo hacia bastante tiempo.

Los guardianes se sorprendieron al notar que Jack destruía Furias a diestra y siniestra utilizando el cuchillo con una habilidad maestra, más que perfecta. Esto era imposible, pues Jack jamás había sido entrenado en el manejo de arma alguna y mucho menos en combate, pero era el joven guardián, quien destruía la mayor parte de las Furias, utilizaba el resplandeciente cuchillo como arma.

Jack no creía lo que pasaba, el cuchillo parecía tener voluntad y vida propia pues movía el brazo del albino en todas las direcciones donde se encontrase un enemigo y de un solo tajo los aniquilaba. Las Furias se arremolinaron en torno al joven guardián y éste creyó que sería su fin, pero el cuchillo brillo con gran intensidad. Acto seguido el arma lanzo una honda de energía que desintegro a todas las Furias que trataban de hacerle daño al albino.

Jack observo por un momento el arma que la castaña le había entregado y se maravilló de su poder. Una sola arma había sido capaz de acabar con más de una docena de Furias con tan solo un estallido de energía.

Morgan no sabía de donde había sacado tal arma el joven guardián y no le importaba. Lo único que paso por su mente fue darle muerte al albino de una vez por todas a pesar de las órdenes de su amo. Pues el cuchillo que Jack blandía era muy peculiar y de seguro serviría para obtener el perdón de su señor.

Entonces Jack y Morgan, guardián y heraldo, se enfrascaron en una dura pelea.

El cuchillo, en manos de Jack y con una rapidez increíble, atravesó la garganta de la bestia, matándola al instante y provocando la caída de su jinete.

Morgan se incorporó de inmediato, desenvainando su espada de hoja negra. Ahora el heraldo vestía una armadura de plomo que atrapaba la luz a su alrededor y de su cuello se desplegaba una larga y roja capa. Morgan se veía como todo un guerrero y Jack frente a él parecía un muchacho indefenso, pero su cuchillo resplandeció con gran intensidad, retando a la oscuridad de la espada del heraldo el cual esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción pues esperaba probar el poder del cuchillo.

Las armas de ambos chocaron, haciendo rugir el metal de sus hojas y provocando que éstas temblaran incontrolablemente para ganar la ventaja sobre la otra.

-¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Tooth!-Bramo Jack y sus globos oculares se tornaron completamente azules. La temperatura disminuyo de súbito. Morgan no le dio importancia y se liberó de la unión de su espada con el cuchillo. Su arma también era especial y de ésta brotaron nuevamente unas llamas, dando inicio a un remolino que consumía todo a su alrededor.

Los ojos de Jack regresaron a la normalidad, pues la espada de Morgan se hacía con todo su poder. Posteriormente, el cuchillo brillo, inundando la Madriguera con una segadora luz blanca la cual era consumida poco a poco por la espada de Morgan, la cual se sobrecargo y su hoja se pulverizo como si de arcilla se tratase. El cuchillo se mantenía resplandeciente.

Morgan cayó de rodillas y dejo ir un rugido de frustración. No podía creer que la espada hecha por su señor había sido más que suficiente para destruir una reliquia de los Lunaroff, pero no para acabar con un insignificante y pequeño cuchillo.

Jack estaba decidido a darle muerte al heraldo, cuando el cuchillo se desprendió de su mano y fue a parar en el ojo de un cíclope, matándolo en el acto. El arma se desencajo y regreso volando a la mano de Jack dejándolo perplejo y sumamente sorprendido.

Jack sonrió, no con motivo de burla ni de regodeo, sino de agradecimiento y un poco de nostalgia _"Gracias Blanco"_ , pensó.

Jack, de improvisto fue derribado por un golpe en su nuca que lo dejo fuera de combate. Pitch Black se había fusionado con las sombras y consiguió escabullirse a la espalda del albino para noquearlo.

Pitch le arrebato el cuchillo a Jack y alzó triunfante, provocando la ira de los guardianes, que comenzaron un ataque más enardecido. El hombre del saco sonrió con el arma en mano cuando ésta comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Acto seguido lanzo una pequeña explosión en la mano de Pitch, provocando que éste lo soltara y chillase de dolor.

Entonces el rey de las pesadillas, dueño del miedo y hacedor de terrores, se horrorizo cuando vio su mano lastimada. Era distinta, no pertenecía a él, sino a un hombre que llevaba miles de años muerto y ahora regresaba para atormentarlo: Kosmotis Sombriner.

Pitch intentó regresar su mano a la normalidad, infundiéndola en oscuridad, pero no dio resultado. Escondió su extremidad entre sus ropas y desapareció junto con Jack.

Bunny y North fueron derrotados por las Furias. Los yetis y hadas restantes escaparon de la Madriguera ante un enemigo implacable.

Morgan dio la orden de llevar a los guardianes a Salummiprus, para ser entregados a su señor. El heraldo observo el cuchillo, que estaba tendido en el pasto pisoteado del Madriguera, dio un respingo y comenzó a buscar por todas partes, pero no logro encontrar lo que había venido a buscar.

Su verdadera misión no era capturar a los guardianes, sino encontrar "El azote de los Zar", la espada que tanto codiciaba su señor. Y había fallado en su objetivo, pero su señor también buscaba a los guardianes y en eso sí podía complacerlo.

Observo por última vez el campo que había sido testigo de una corta pero enardecida batalla. Las dos últimas reliquias, la caja y el bastón, seguían allí pero las dejo, ya que eran insignificantes.

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru, 4 días después de la batalla de la Madriguera**

Jack abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le dolía, los oídos le zumbaban y el aire que respiraba era pesado, como si estuviese inhalando humo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado de los tobillos, las muñecas y del cuello. Las cadenas estaban aseguradas al suelo.

El lugar donde se encontraba era tan oscuro que no podía ver su cuerpo, sólo escuchaba las cadenas agitarse con el movimiento que hacía, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido?

De un momento a otro el lugar fue iluminado por la luz de las estrellas, mas no de la Luna. Jack miró al cielo, observo el astro gris y apagado, después miro a su alrededor y pudo ver que estaba de pie sobre una explanada de piedra, una terraza abierta al exterior. Miró hacia otro lado pero la misma oscuridad escondía todo, sólo podía divisar con claridad las cosas a un metro de él.

Escucho una grave y poderosa voz retumbar en su cabeza:-Jack Frost, el guardián de la diversión y espíritu del invierno. Bienvenido seas a mi reino, Salummiprus Nucibtiru.-Jack recordaba esa voz, era de Maldad.

El hombre de casi tres metros de alto apareció frente a él, sacándole un susto. Jack movió sus labios pero ningún sonido emergió de ellos. La oscuridad se disipó y pudo ver a sus amigos, Bunny, North y Sandy. Encadenados detrás de él y enfrente, a unos diez metros de distancia estaba Tooth, su amada, mirándolo con sus ojos violetas llenos de miedo.

Jack se encogió ante la majestuosidad de Maldad.

-Todos nosotros tendremos una larga charla, Jack Frost.-Dijo Maldad provocando que el joven guardián abriera su boca, tratando de liberar un grito, pero lo único que se escucho fue silencio, pues nadie hablaba en Salummiprus sin que su rey lo permitiese.

Entonces a Jack le surgió una gran interrogante, una pregunta de suma importancia:

¿Dónde estaba el Caballero Blanco?

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Sasha: Lamento decepcionarte, pero el secreto de Tooth y Sandy será revelado hasta el siguiente capítulo. Me alegra que si te gustase la historia de Blanco, pero mi duda prevalece, ¿Qué te pareció el momento JackxTooth del capítulo pasado? Cuídate, Saludos :)**

 **LaNouvelletoile: Tienes un nombre algo complicado de escribir xD Pero bueno, el secreto será revelado hasta la próxima actualización y también les esperan muchas sorpresas (muajajaja). Cuídate, Saludos :)**


	15. Capítulo 14: Sympathy for the Devil

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black/Sombra**

 **Bueno, primero que nada, debo decir que mi mente se llenó de ideas y no tarde en escribir el capítulo 14, que es incluso más corto que el anterior :s. Pero es debido a que el capítulo 15 será el de mayor relevancia por todo lo que habrá en él y también porque será (posiblemente) el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Sin más, disfruten y espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 14: Sympathy for the devil (Simpatía por el diablo)

Maldad se mantuvo impasible, con una actitud calmada y bastante seria, brindándole mucha tensión al ambiente. Salummiprus era un lugar donde nunca llegaba la mañana y donde la luz temía entrar. Ahora los guardianes estaban confinados en ese lugar maldito, atados a un destino incierto y esperando una tortura indescriptible.

Bunny por vez primera en toda su vida comenzó a recitar un poderoso hechizo en su mente, un hechizo que según decían los rumores, era infalible. Incluso podría ser escuchado y tener efecto en un lugar tan oscuro y horrible como lo era Salummiprus con su rey presente.

"Tengo fe, tengo fe, tengo fe."

-Ese es un hechizo poderoso debo admitirlo.-Dijo Maldad, sorprendiendo enormemente a Bunny, ¿Cómo era posible que escuchase sus pensamientos?- Sin embargo, no funcionará. Mi voluntad es más grande que la de cualquier truco barato de magia. Ahora, Jack Frost. Comencemos a desvelar los secretos de tus queridos amigos, los guardianes, aquellos a los que piensas como una "familia".

Jack se mantuvo aterrorizado, no sabía qué clase de tortura Maldad tenía preparada para todos ellos.

Todos los guardianes comenzaron a sentir una extraña y dolorosa sensación. Las cadenas que los mantenían atados brillaron con una luz azul. Su energía, su poder, la fe, aquello que los hacía guardianes. Aquello que los mantenía inmortales. Les estaba siendo despojado de todo ello, lentamente y de una forma muy dolorosa. Era como sentir que les rompiesen los huesos del cuerpo uno a uno, como si les estuviesen enterrando decenas de dagas por todo su cuerpo de manera lenta, sintiendo como cada ligamento y cada capa de piel estuviese siendo cortada.

Los guardianes intentaron gritar, desahogarse de su dolor dejando ir alaridos de desesperación. Pero ningún sonido era emitido a través de sus bocas. Sus cuerdas vocales se tensaban, pero de sus labios, lo único que se podía escuchar, era el silencio.

-El honor de abrir esta conversación de honestidad será Bunnymund, guardián de la esperanza y único pooka con vida.-Dijo Maldad en tono serio, mientras el poder de los guardianes le era otorgado.- Su odio hacia ti no podría ser medido con exactitud. Pero te diré que tu "amigo", intentó asesinarte en el pasado, cuando arruinaste las pascuas del 68 y pusiste su existencia en peligro. Te iba llevar al desierto del Sahara, a decir verdad tenía preparada una celda especial para ti. Te dejaría allí para que murieras de calor. Y así podría no sólo otorgarse paz a sí mismo, sino al mundo entero.-Maldad permitió a Bunny y Jack hablar.

-¿Qué?-Fue lo que alcanzo a decir Jack frente a su sorpresa, su confusión y sus sentimientos encontrados.

-Compañero yo…-Bunny no pudo articular palabra alguna, pues sabía que la declaración de Maldad había sido totalmente cierta.- No pensaba con claridad, perdóname.

A Jack le resbalaron unas tristes lágrimas por las mejillas. No podía creer que Bunny, su compañero guardián, su amigo y su familia, le había deseado la muerte y la hubiese preparado con tanta delicadeza. La tristeza dio lugar a la rabia, la rabia a la ira y la ira a un sentimiento de traición.

-Ahora es el turno de Sanderson, guardián de los sueños.-Dijo Maldad a quien su cuerpo comenzaba a reconstruirse.- Desde que se enteró de que tú serías guardián, perdió las esperanzas, nunca confió en ti. Pero su odio en tu contra comenzó cuando tú hundiste un barco, materializando un iceberg justo en su camino. Tantos sueños destruidos, tantas vidas arrebatas, tantos inocentes sufriendo por tu ineptitud y tu falta de consideración. Ni siquiera te dignaste a ayudarles, sólo hiciste más fría el agua, matándolos a todos más rápido. Sanderson desarrollo un profundo odio hacia ti, un rencor enorme por haber cobrado una gran cantidad de vidas, por haber apagado muchas luces en el Globo de la Fe. Pensaba en ayudarte, en acercarse a ti y hablar contigo, pero lo único que hizo fue difundir rumores horribles sobre tu persona entre los espíritus y sus compañeros guardianes, a los cuales si considera su verdadera familia. A ti sólo te toma como un escudo, una herramienta que quisiera romper para redimir horrores del pasado.

Jack cayó de rodillas, el llanto se apodero de él, la melancolía y el enojo eran los únicos sentimientos que surcaban su mente. Sandy, a quien tanto estimo, a quien le tomo cariño y respeto. En verdad jamás sintió ningún cariño por él, se sentía devastado, no le era posible comprender que había vivido tanto tiempo al lado de dos hipócritas, el primero planeo su asesinato y el segundo lo consideraba un objeto inservible del cual debía deshacerse.

Sandy negaba con la cabeza, unas casi imperceptibles figuras de arena dorada se formaron en su cabeza: era él mismo, abrazando con cariño a Jack. Pero el guardián de los sueños también era culpable, él también le había escondido ese secreto a Jack.

-Nicolas, quizás el más grande hipócrita de todos.-Explico Maldad, irguiéndose completamente, el poder de los guardianes, combinado con el sufrimiento y la ira de Jack, le proporcionaban cantidades abismales de poder.- ¿De verdad crees que él te considera su hijo? Tú sólo representas basura para North, no eres más que un estorbo, un muchacho inservible al cual evito todo el tiempo. Jamás te perdono por arrebatarles la vida a tantos niños con tus inviernos, con tus actos deliberados, incontrolables e irresponsables, ¿te preguntas por qué siempre estabas en la lista negra? No se trataba del todo de tus malas acciones, sino de un odio profundo y un rencor enorme que él aun siente por ti. Nunca te perdono, sólo aprendió a vivir con tu incomoda e indeseable compañía, ¿Tú un hijo para North? No. Sólo un monstruo, un asesino.

-Jack…-Musito North al tiempo que lloraba. Todo era verdad, todo. Pero lo había dejado atrás, pues no comprendía la soledad del albino, pero ahora nada podía hacer. Su compañero, su hijo. Le había roto el corazón, lo había lastimado y dejado una herida que no podría sanar.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando.-Decía Jack mientras rompía a llorar y su voz se quebraba, demostrando su tristeza. Se sentía traicionado, nunca estuvo rodeado de una familia, sino de mentirosos, de personas que lo consideraban un monstruo, un asesino, algo inservible. Su alma se partió en dos, sintió un nudo en el estómago, las lágrimas brotaban libremente por sus ojos, formando charcas en el suelo. Sus gemidos de agonía, de tristeza, acompañaban a su amargo llanto. Nunca tuvo una familia, siempre estuvo solo, nunca se apartó de la soledad. Se acercó a algo peor, a una vida falsa, a una supuesta familia que le odiaba y le guardaba rencor. Jack lloraba inconsolablemente, sus brazos cayeron a sus lados y su rostro se oscureció. Cerró los ojos mientras sus dientes rechinaban y las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Su dolor iba más allá del físico, pues había sido herido en mente, cuerpo y alma.

-Nunca llegas a conocer a alguien realmente.-Dijo Maldad, saboreando el momento, disfrutando el dolor de Jack, su agonía, su tristeza, su desesperación, su confusión y su llanto.- Pero lo mejor o en este caso lo peor, llega al final.- Tooth intento darle unas palabras a Jack, pero sus labios no pronunciaron nada.- Toothiana, guardiana de las memorias. Ella no se interesó en ti, te vio como un niño molesto. Un espíritu que nunca debió existir, alguien a quien nunca quizo conocer. Para Tooth, tú sólo eres un tonto al cual pudo engañar, brindándole falsa comprensión. Esperando el día perfecto para abandonarte y causarte al mayor dolor posible. Su "amor" por ti no es más que una mera farsa, es un truco asqueroso y vil. A ella no le importa tu soledad o tus sentimientos, siempre pensó en ti como un sobrante, alguien a quien debían echar de su lado y el de sus verdaderos amigos.- Nuevamente, Maldad habló con la verdad. Tooth rompió a llorar, tenso sus cadenas con fuerza, quería liberarse y decirle a Jack cuanto lo sentía, pedirle perdón. Besarlo y abrazarlo, consolarlo, estar a su lado.

El corazón de Jack se partió en dos al tiempo que su llanto se intensificaba. Gemía de desesperación, de odio y de tristeza. De una profunda e irreparable depresión que creyó haber dejado atrás, encontrado refugio en los guardianes, su familia. Pero todo eso había sido mentira. Su amor por Tooth se desvaneció, su confianza y estima por los guardianes se rompió para siempre, dejando en su lugar un vacío enorme en su corazón, un dolor punzante en su mente y una cicatriz irreparable en su alma. Jack se arrancó del cuello la cadena que Tooth le había regalado. Su cabello comenzó a tornarse castaño. Su cayado, que había sido depositado frente a él estaba marchitándose. Lo tomo, lo observo por un momento y después lo partió en dos, sin importarle el inmenso dolor que esto le causo. Había sido resucitado sólo para vivir en completa soledad, para pasar la eternidad junto a un montón de hipócritas que esperaban el momento perfecto para romperlo. Su llanto no cesó, sus dientes rechinaban de ira, sus gemidos demostraban su profunda agonía y su aplastante tristeza.

-Mátame.-Pidió fríamente Jack, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados. Ya nada le importaba, sólo quería abandonar este mundo. Irse antes de sufrir más.

-Me compadezco de ti.-Admitió Maldad, acortando la distancia entre él y Jack.- Estas completa y verdaderamente solo.- Los guardianes perdían todo su poder, pero no le dieron importancia. Habían ocultado demasiadas cosas a Jack y ahora lo habían lastimado irremediablemente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esta solo?-Hablo una voz femenina detrás de Maldad. El hombre se dio media vuelta y vio frente a él a una mujer de ojos grises y corto cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Vestía una armadura blanca y se podían notar las ojeras en su rostro pero su voluntad era inquebrantable.

El Caballero Blanco se puso a un lado de Jack, con sus penetrantes ojos grises clavados en Maldad.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Trate darle un aura de tristeza y a la vez de tensión. Ya me dirán ustedes si cumplí con mi cometido. Lo mejor está por venir, en la próxima actualización, aunque esa tomara más tiempo.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Sasha: Me alegra que el momento JackxTooth te gustase y tomaré tu consejo de que Jack le diga a Tooth porque la ama, aunque eso será en un futuro algo distante debido a lo que sucedió en este capítulo. Y sobre lo extensos de tus reviews, no hay problema entre más mejor xD. Saludos :)**

 **Rexland123: Jeje, no hay problema amigo, sólo espero que no abandones el fic. Debo decirte que lo más emocionante está por venir. A partir del capítulo 15 habrá más acción y serás testigo de grandes batallas. Saludos :)**


	16. Capítulo 15: Una guerra en toda regla

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black/Sombra**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a tod s mis lectore(a)s y a aquell s que comentan en cada capítulo. Gracias :)**

Capítulo 15: Una Guerra en toda regla

-Un Caballero de la Luna.-Dijo Maldad, maravillándose de la mujer que tenían enfrente.- Creí aniquilarlos a todos en la Edad de Oro.

-Lo hiciste.-Contesto la castaña en tono frío y con una expresión seria. Su voz ya no era dulce y amable, sino dura y terrible.- Yo no pertenezco a esos tiempos. Nací bajo el seno de la madre Tierra.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Concordó Maldad.- Eres distinta. La energía que llevas es muy similar a la de los Caballeros de la Edad de Oro, pero puedo notar una gran superioridad por parte tuya.

-Libéralos.-Exigió la castaña, clavando sus penetrantes ojos grises en los rojos de Maldad.- Mientras aún puedas hacerlo.

-No puedo notar nada en ti.-Dijo Maldad, ignorando las palabras de la ojigris.- Secretos, amor. Nada, sólo un vacío muy profundo.

-El poder de los espíritus no puede afectar mi armadura y mucho menos traspasar su blindaje.-Explico la castaña.- El Zar que te encerró murió hace bastante tiempo. Persigues una venganza inexistente.

-Los pecados del padre pasan al hijo.-Refuto Maldad, sin apartar la vista de los ojos grises de la mujer.- Además, este universo necesita un cambio y yo energía.

-Con que así será.-Dijo la castaña con total tranquilidad.

Jack observo a la ojigris con detenimiento. Se veía imponente, vestida en su armadura blanca y con su inquebrantable expresión decidida. Era tan hermosa y misteriosa como la bóveda celeste por las noches. Tan flexible como un junco pero tan dura como el acero. Y se erguía orgullosa, como un faro de luz en medio de la profunda y amenazante oscuridad. Ella era una dama guerrera y era la única que no se veía pequeña al lado de Maldad, sino como una rival digna.

La castaña mantenía la vista en los profundos e inescrutables ojos de Maldad. Pereciera que un hilo de humo se formase por la grandeza que los dos mostraban.

Los heraldos aparecieron en la explanada de piedra de la fortaleza, siendo acompañados por Pitch. Todos se sorprendieron al ver una mujer de cabello castaño y de ojos grises estar de pie frente a su señor, sin titubear y sin verse amedrentada por la presencia de éste.

-Deberías colocarte tu casco, Caballero.-Dijo Maldad, viendo que la armadura de la castaña estaba incompleta y que ésta no portaba arma alguna.- También te serviría portar tu espada.

-Mi casco sólo me lo pongo ante una amenaza real, Maldad, señor de las Furias.-Dijo la castaña.- El cuerpo que habitas se ha hecho viejo y tú con él. El cuerpo del primer Zar tal vez te otorgue una apariencia más autoritaria, pero significará tu perdición, mi monseñor.

-Esto no es un cuerpo.-Dijo Maldad con un ademan que abarco todo su ser.- Es un trofeo y los trofeos no envejecen, sólo se empolvan. Pero debo agradecer a los guardianes por otorgarme un poder que hasta ahora desconocía. Y debo admitir que es…grandioso.

-No tengo una espada, porque mis manos serán mi arma en esta batalla.-Dijo la castaña.

Ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo, retándose con la mirada. Jack intento hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

-Maten a los guardianes, ya no me sirven.-Ordeno Maldad a sus heraldos, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos grises.- Yo me encargare personalmente de este Caballero.

La castaña se movió a una velocidad que parecía imposible, pues nadie la vio hasta que su puño conecto con el rostro ennegrecido de Maldad. El hombre fue lanzado hacia atrás; sin embargo no cayó y ataco de vuelta a una velocidad que no parecía posible para su tamaño. La castaña desvió el ataque y respondió con una poderosa patada dirigida al abdomen del gigante, éste recibió el impacto pero se mantuvo de pie.

Maldad estaba jugando con ella, pues quería probar su poder antes de matarla. Aunque estaba consciente de que la castaña también se estaba conteniendo.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra y se lanzaron a una pelea bastante reñida.

La castaña esquivaba y bloqueaba todos y cada uno de los golpes de su atacante. Mientras Maldad recibía todos los impactos de la ojigris. La castaña tomo el brazo de Maldad con firmeza y lo lanzo contra una pared de piedra, haciéndola caer por la fuerza del impacto.

Maldad rió para sus adentros y regreso al ataque, lanzando una llamarada de fuego y un rayo de hielo. La castaña se mantuvo inmóvil y ambos ataques fueron detenidos por un campo de fuerza invisible.

-Veo que posees una telekinesis muy desarrollada.-Dijo Maldad con una horrible sonrisa y arremetió contra la castaña violentamente, pero con golpes bien direccionados y una velocidad controlada.

La castaña esquivo todos los ataques y propino a Maldad un puñetazo en la mandíbula, haciéndolo trastabillar. No obstante, mantuvo el equilibrio. La castaña arremetió esta vez contra el alto hombre, dando una certera patada en su rodilla, haciéndolo caer. Posteriormente le propino un rodillazo en pleno rostro, cosa que lo hizo caer de bruces.

Maldad se puso en pie instantáneamente sólo para recibir un demoledor puñetazo en el estómago y posteriormente una poderosa patada en la espalda. La castaña tomo uno de los brazos de Maldad y se lo rompió por completo. El hombre se soltó y golpeo a la castaña en el blindado abdomen, pero ésta contuvo el ataque y respondió con un cabezazo que impacto con la nariz de Maldad.

Ambos peleaban de una manera impresionante, pero era la castaña la que mantenía una clara superioridad en el combate. Esquivando cada ataque, bloqueando cada golpe y respondiendo con una fuerza increíble, una fuerza tal, que pronto, la mayoría de los huesos de Maldad estaban rotos. Pero el hombre no se inmuto en lo más mínimo y seguía con la batalla.

Bunny intentaba liberarse de las cadenas, tensionándolas con todas sus fuerzas. Era inútil, esas cadenas eran demasiado resistentes.

-Por fin.-Dijo Eris, portando una espada y aproximándose al pooka.- Ya era hora de que murieran.-La rubia levanto su espada en alto.

Bunny cerró los ojos, esperando el filo del arma sobre cuerpo. Pero nada ocurrió y volvió a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con que Eris había sido traspasada con una flecha que perforo su corazón. La rubia sólo miro atónita la flecha y después cayó al piso, sin vida.

Sullivan y Merilia, enardecidos por la muerte de su compañera, se lanzaron contra los guardianes para darles muerte.

Merilia fue decapitada por un solo golpe de una larga y reluciente espada, mientras que a Sullivan le fueron cortadas ambas manos y posteriormente, la espada se enterró en su cabeza, matándolo al instante.

Los guardianes vieron entonces a una mujer de ojos azules y cabello violeta, que vestía una verde armadura. Berenice desencajo su espada del cuerpo sin vida de Sullivan y corto con ella todas las cadenas que retenían a los guardianes.

-Hola guardianes.-Saludo Berenice, mientras su mano derecha era iluminada por una luz verde y con ésta curaba a todos los guardianes, de uno en uno.

-¡Berenice!-Bramo North, aliviado al ser salvado.- En hora buena.

-Les advertimos que no hicieran nada estúpido y fue lo primero que se les ocurrió.-Los regaño Berenice, cargaba en su espalda un arco y un carcaj con flechas.- Pero es mejor tarde que demasiado tarde.

Morgan Rage, poseído por la ira se lanzó contra el Caballero Verde, con su espada en alto. Berenice golpeo a Morgan en pleno rostro y le enterró la espada en el abdomen. Posteriormente desenvaino una daga, que introdujo con fuerza en los genitales del último heraldo. Acto seguido, Berenice le coloco una semilla a Morgan en el pecho y ésta libero numerosas y resistentes lianas que atraparon al heraldo.

Pitch quedo pasmado al ver a la mujer de cabello violeta asesinar a los heraldos con una facilidad enorme y atrapar a Morgan tan rápido. El rey de las pesadillas se dio cuenta de que nada podía hacer frente a esa dama de armadura verde y decidió escapar, utilizando las sombras como su vía.

-Hora de irse.-Dijo Berenice al mostrar un globo de nieve.- La Madriguera.-Dicho esto lanzo el globo de nieve al suelo y el portal se abrió.

Maldad se percató de la inminente huida de los guardianes y de la presencia de un segundo Caballero. No lo iba a permitir, nadie salía de Salummiprus sin su consentimiento. El alto hombre invoco a las Furias y acertó un golpe al rostro de la castaña. Su cuerpo se vio envuelto por relámpagos rojos y los direcciono al portal, consumiéndolo.

-Esa era mi último globo de nieve.-Dijo Berenice al ver que un ejército de cíclopes se cernía sobre ella y los guardianes.- Tendré que luchar después de todo.

Berenice desenvaino una segunda espada y comenzó a aniquilar cíclopes con facilidad.

Los guardianes se sorprendieron al ver que Berenice se encargaba por cuenta propia de más de una veintena de cíclopes; esquivando sus ataques y rebanando sus cabezas con ambas espadas. El largo cabello de Berenice ondeaba por la velocidad a la que ésta se movía, bloqueando las espadas y las hachas de batalla de las Furias. El Caballero Verde luchaba con una habilidad increíble, utilizando dos largas espadas como arma.

La castaña arremetió de nuevo contra Maldad, golpeándolo en las costillas y posteriormente propinándole una patada en los tobillos que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Maldad se puso en pie enseguida y su cuerpo volvió a cubrirse con relámpagos rojos.

La castaña se mantenía con una expresión seria, su respiración era agitada pero no sentía una pizca de cansancio. Ella también fue rodeada por relámpagos, con la diferencia de que éstos eran blancos.

Maldad y Blanco se miraron por un largo rato, retándose con la mirada. Los cimientos de la enorme fortaleza parecían estremecerse ante el poder de ambos individuos.

Maldad no le dio importancia y lanzo su ataque contra la ojigris. La castaña también lanzo sus rayos de energía a través de sus manos. Ambos ataques colisionaron ensordecedoramente, manteniéndose en un solo punto mientras luchaban por ganar terreno sobre el otro.

Los relámpagos rojos, lentamente fueron retrocediendo. La castaña aumento la intensidad de su ataque. Maldad no logró resistir más y fue golpeado por los relámpagos de la castaña. El alto hombre se cubría el rostro al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la ojigris, trastabillando y posteriormente utilizar ambas manos para no caer al piso y seguir acortando distancia.

Berenice hacia caer ambas espadas en los cuerpos rojizos de los cíclopes, matándolos en el acto. Más Furias se unieron al ataque, esta vez bestias y cíclopes arremetían contra el Caballero Verde. A Jack se le helo la sangre al ver docenas y docenas de Furias arremolinarse en torno a ellos. Berenice les ordeno que se quedaran juntos mientras ella asesinaba a toda bestia y a todo cíclope que se acercara, moviendo sus espadas a una velocidad increíble, pero por cada Furia que caía, dos más la reemplazaban. Entonces el negro cielo de Salummiprus se cubrió por bestias aladas que cayeron en picado hacia los guardianes y Berenice, ésta última dejo caer un puñado de semillas al piso y de ellas emergieron enormes matorrales y árboles delgados repletos de largas y gruesas espinas. Las bestias aladas morían al quedar atrapadas en esa trampa mortal; sin embargo los matorrales y los árboles se rompían con el impacto, cosa que debilito esa defensa.

Berenice actuó con rapidez, lanzando otro puñado de semillas de un saco amarrado a su cinturón. Esta vez emergieron raíces enormes que atrapaban a los cíclopes, aplastaban a las bestias y mataban de un solo golpe a las bestias aladas. Berenice envaino ambas espadas y tomo arco y flechas. Las Furias eran asesinadas por certeros disparos del arco que portaba el Caballero Verde. Los matorrales estaban en su mayoría aplastados y las raíces cortadas y una nueva y enorme oleada de Furias se cernía sobre los guardianes y la ojiazul.

Berenice se vio tentada a utilizar una semilla del tamaño de una nuez, nunca le había dado un uso, puesto que era una planta peligrosa la que emergía y solía ignorar sus órdenes. Pero si no la utilizaba sería aplastada por las Furias, ya que ni siquiera ella era capaz de enfrentarse a un ejército de gran magnitud.

-¡Verde! ¡Ahora!-Grito la castaña, deteniendo su ataque contra Maldad.

Berenice se colocó el arco en la espalda. De su cinturón colgaba un segundo saco y de éste tomo un puñado de semillas que lanzo contra Maldad. Pronto emergieron unas raíces de color verde chillante, muy resistentes, que rodearon al inmenso hombre y lo aprisionaron. Maldad corto y despedazo todas las raíces con facilidad. Ignorando que al hacer esto, había liberado un gas extremadamente inflamable.

La castaña entonces, dejo ir un pequeño relámpago que consumió el gas, creando una inmensa explosión que envolvió por completo a Maldad. La castaña no perdió el tiempo y miro al cielo, separando las densas nubes negras, haciendo uso de su telequinesis. La Luna llena se pudo vislumbrar.

La nube de polvo y granito se disipo, permitiendo ver que Maldad estaba de pie, con la piel de su cuerpo chamuscada y la quijada colgándole de una forma horrenda. La luz de la Luna golpeo a Maldad, destruyendo también la piedra de la fortaleza, hundiendo al inmenso hombre en un profundo cráter.

El ejército de Furias se detuvo en seco y se desvaneció, dejando una estela de arena roja. Las bestias aladas que antes inundaban los cielos ahora caían precipitadamente y morían al golpearse contra el suelo.

Pero Maldad era poderoso y tenía autoridad. Se irguió totalmente desafiando a la luz que lo atacaba con fuerza. Miró al cielo y la luz se apagó y todo se cubrió de nuevo por tinieblas.

Maldad emergió del cráter sólo para darse cuenta de que ni los guardianes, ni los Caballeros se encontraban ahí. Profirió un atronador grito que se escuchó incluso en los rincones más profundos de la Tierra. Por vez primera, una presa se le había escapado, justo cuando le iba a poner las manos encima.

 **-o-**

Bunny se abrazaba a la cintura de Berenice mientras surcaban los cielos en la montura del pegaso llamado Sigmund. Berenice sostenía las riendas al tiempo que mantenía en su lugar a Sandy.

Tooth se abrazaba a la cintura de Blanco, ambas montaban al pegaso llamado Freud. North montaba a un reno que corría por los cielos como si lo hiciese por tierra. Pero la castaña se percató de que Jack no se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Dónde viste a Jack por última vez?-Dijo la castaña lo suficientemente fuerte para que Berenice la escuchara.

-¡Estaba conmigo! ¡Pero lo perdí de vista cuando ataque a Maldad!-Respondió Berenice con un dejo de culpabilidad.

-Maldición.-Susurro la castaña.- ¡Tooth, necesito que vueles hasta montar el reno junto con North! ¡Debo buscar a Jack!- Tooth obedeció y utilizo la poca energía que le quedaba para llegar hasta North y rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

La castaña miro a Berenice y ésta asintió con la cabeza. Luego de esto la ojigris se separó del grupo y le dio instrucciones a Freud para ir al lugar donde probablemente se encontraría Jack Frost.

 **-o-**

 **La Antártida**

La castaña viajo durante pocas horashasta que arribo al frío paisaje glacial. Se apio del pegaso y le ordeno que se marchara hasta que lo volviese a llamar.

La castaña camino durante un largo tiempo por la espesa nieve, mientras su vista era nublada por una tormenta. El frío aumentaba a cada segundo pero la ojigris no desistió. Encontrar a Jack era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Logró escuchar gemidos de un llanto, gemidos que rebotaban en las montañas y llegaban hasta sus oídos como un eco. Un hilo de sangre brotaba de su labio debido al golpe propinado por Maldad.

Por fin pudo divisar una figura entre la nieve del suelo y la tormenta. Y de no haber sido por su entrenado ojo, jamás hubiese distinguido a Jack entre la tormenta. Se aproximó a él lentamente aunque a paso decidido.

-Jack.-Susurro la castaña, volviendo a hablar con una voz dulce. Jack estaba al borde de un acantilado, mirando al horizonte y sosteniendo su cayado con la mano derecha.- Ven conmigo, no es seguro estar así de expuestos, Maldad puede estar buscándonos.-Jack no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se congelaban a mitad de camino.- Jack no pienso obligarte a venir, pero por ningún motivo te dejaré aquí.

-¿Por qué no lo harías?-Pregunto Jack dándose media vuelta y encarando a esos ojos grises que lo miraban con consternación.- Sólo soy un estorbo. Estoy y siempre estaré solo.

-No lo estas.-Replico la castaña mientras el hielo comenzaba a formarse en su armadura y ella temblaba de frío.- Me tienes a mí, a Berenice, a los guardianes…

-¡Ellos son unos hipócritas! ¡Unos mentirosos!-Bramo Jack con lágrimas en los ojos para después inclinar la cabeza y hablar con tristeza.- Creí que eran mi familia, pero me equivoque. Todos ellos me odian.

-Eso quedo en el pasado Jack.-Explico la castaña cruzándose de brazos para calentarse.- Habla con ellos y estoy segura de que todo se solucionara.

-¿Te has sentido traicionada de ese modo?-Pregunto Jack con melancolía.- ¿Has experimentado eso?

-Mi propia madre intento asesinarme cuando tenía 15 años y mi padre intento violarme y me asesino a los 19.-Dijo la castaña con total naturalidad.- Así que sí, sé lo que se siente. Pero es mejor tener esta conversación en otro lugar, es peligroso para ambos.-Jack negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

-Vete tú. Yo me quedaré aquí, a esperar a quienes me buscan.-Dijo Jack.- ¿De qué sirve vivir solo? No me queda nadie. A Berenice la conocí hace cinco días y casi no cruce palabra con ella y tú… bueno, tú Blanco me has dado a entender que no quieres mi confianza ni mi amistad o incluso algún lazo emocional.

-Las cosas cambian Jack.-Replico la castaña a quien la nieve comenzaba a cubrirle el cabello y el cuerpo.- Nadie debería estar solo, mucho menos un inmortal. Me tienes a mí, aquí, a tu lado. Permíteme ayudarte Jack.

-Es mejor que te vayas, te estas congelando. Es otra prueba de que yo debería morir.-Dijo Jack. La castaña se puso frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, Jack desvió la mirada al instante, no quería enfrentar a esos penetrantes ojos grises que lo miraban con lástima.

La castaña lo abrazo:-No te dejaré solo guardián. Porque me importas y me preocupo por ti.

Jack correspondió el abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas. Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento: una persona que estuviese ahí para darle una razón por la que debía continuar, pero nunca se imaginó que esa persona sería el Caballero Blanco.

-¿Listo para irnos?-Dijo la castaña rompiendo el abrazo, a lo que Jack asintió.- ¡Freud!-Llamo la castaña y al cabo de unos minutos el pegaso se detuvo frente a ellos.

Ambos montaron y se marcharon. Jack se sentía demasiado débil como para emprender otro viaje.

Pasadas unas horas aterrizaron al lado de una larga carretera que se perdía en la distancia, donde el único atisbo de vida se presentaba en un motel pequeño. El sol estaba ocultándose y la noche se sernía sobre ellos. Ambos bajaron del pegaso y éste se marchó bajo pedido de la castaña. Los dos entraron al motel, en la recepción se encontraba una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años.

-Quisiera una habitación para dos.-Pidió la castaña mostrando un billete de 100 dólares.- Nombre no hay.

-Bienvenidos sean.-Contesto la mujer con una sonrisa, tomando el billete y entregándole a la castaña las llaves de su habitación. La mujer no le dio importancia a la manera tan curiosa de vestir de la ojigris; sin embargo, le llamo la atención el muchacho que acompañaba a la castaña. Se veía bastante joven, por supuesto que la ojigris también lo parecía, pero aquel albino parecía notablemente un poco menor.- ¿Qué edad tienes jovencito?-Pregunto la recepcionista a quien un montón de ideas extrañas comenzaron a inundarle cabeza, pues la inmensa mayoría de las personas se detenían en el motel para aliviar sus "necesidades" carnales. Jack no respondió, se quedó pasmado de la impresión ¡un adulto podía verlo! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Tiene la suficiente.-Dijo la castaña mostrando un segundo billete de alto valor. La recepcionista sonrió de nuevo y les dio la bienvenida.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que esa mujer me viera? ¿Y cómo es que puede verte?-Pregunto Jack atónito.

-Primero. Estoy muy, muy, muy, muy… ¡Muy! Cansada, guardián, hace cinco días que no duermo y a diferencia de ti, yo sí necesito cerrar mis ojos periódicamente.-Explico la castaña, en su rostro se podían ver muy bien sus ojeras.- Segundo. Maldad te arrebato una importante cantidad de poder, eso quiere decir que eres mitad espíritu, mitad humano común y corriente. Por eso tienes mechones de cabello castaño.-Dicho esto abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de Jack.- Y tercero. Yo no soy un espíritu ni un guardián. Cualquiera puede verme y con total facilidad.

La castaña se quitó toda la armadura y la dejo en el suelo, posteriormente se retiró todas las placas de kevlar, quedando vestida con un traje de fibra de carbono que resaltaba su no exagerada, pero sí evidente musculatura. También se desvistió el traje, que era una sola pieza, y quedo en ropa interior blanca, provocándole un enorme sonrojo a Jack.

Jack se quedó hipnotizado con el busto de la castaña, que a su parecer tenía el tamaño perfecto: ni demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeño. Pero aparto la vista de inmediato.

La castaña también se sonrojo y notó como le ardían las mejillas. No era una sensación extraña para ella estar semidesnuda frente a alguien ¡vamos! Incluso Berenice la había visto completamente desnuda…durante un largo periodo de tiempo, cualquiera experimente después de más de mil años de vida ¿o no?

Pero con Jack era distinto, con él se sentía distinta. Era como revelar algo de gran intimidad, cosa que ella trataba con sumo cuidado.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y meterse debajo de las sábanas de una de las dos camas de la habitación. Jack hizo lo mismo, aunque él no se cubrió el cuerpo, pues el calor aún le afectaba.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Blanco? ¿Cómo lograste superar tu soledad?-Pregunto Jack, mirando al techo.

-Nunca lo hice, aprendí a vivir con ello al igual que Berenice.-Respondió la castaña, mirando al techo también.

-¿Esa es la razón de su…actitud? ¿Haber estado sola?

-No solo eso. Ella iba a tener un bebé antes de convertirse en Caballero, seis meses de embarazo según tengo entendido. Lo perdió y eso sumado a la soledad, le provocó una profunda depresión. Intentó suicidarse cinco veces, yo la salve dos. La única forma en que vio una salida fue en sonreír todo el tiempo y ser excéntrica.

-¿Dónde estuviste Blanco?-Pregunto Jack, cambiando el tema al recordar la advertencia de Berenice sobre jamás hablar con Blanco sobre su soledad.

-En el Concilio Lunar.-Respondió la castaña y dio un largo bostezo.- Ese tipo de reuniones suelen durar bastante tiempo. Pero no hablemos más, que necesitamos descansar.-Dicho esto la castaña quedo profundamente dormida, dejando a Jack con muchas preguntas en la cabeza.

 **-o-**

 **La Madriguera**

Los guardianes avanzaron con lentitud sobre el pasto de la Madriguera. En todas partes había hadas pequeñas que estaban dentro de los pétalos de grandes y amarillas flores. En el centro de la Madriguera se encontraba un gigantesco y frondoso árbol y en su interior descansaban y se curaban los yetis de las heridas ganadas en la batalla. Todos dormían plácidamente.

-Ustedes también deberían descansar.-Dijo Berenice mientras revolvía su cabello violeta.- Yo dormiré durante un largo rato. Hacer crecer tantas plantas, luchar contra un ejército y sanar tantos individuos, todo eso en tan poco tiempo, resulta muy agotador es agotador.

-¿Qué hay de Jack?-Se apresuró North mientras se apoyaba en un bastón improvisado por él.- No volvió con nosotros, podría seguir en ese horrendo lugar.

-No lo creo.-Contesto Berenice manteniéndose despierta a duras penas.- Además, Blanco se encuentra en camino a su búsqueda.

-Deberíamos ir por él.-Propuso Tooth.

-Ni hablar.-Replico Berenice.- Si salen, sólo estarán exponiéndose al peligro. Jack estará bien, Blanco es muy poderosa. Posee telekinesis, electrokinesis y súper fuerza, no hay nadie más capacitado que ella para proteger a Jack. Yo sólo poseo vitakinesis* y cytokinesis*.

Los guardianes estaban preocupados por Jack, pero Berenice tenía razón, no había mejor protección sobre este mundo que aquella brindada por el Caballero Blanco. Todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Berenice se dejó caer sobre el suave pasto de la Madriguera y se quedó dormida al instante.

A Tooth le tomo bastante tiempo conciliar el sueño, pues el hecho de que Maldad le revelase su más profundo secreto a Jack, no la dejaba tranquila. Cuando hubiese descansado lo suficiente buscaría al joven guardián y hablaría con él, arreglaría las cosas. Pues lo amaba, incluso cuando sospechaba que Jack ya no sintiese lo mismo por ella.

 **-o-**

 **En el Motel**

La noche dominaba el lugar, dejando caer su espectral oscuridad sobre el motel. Jack se revolvía en su cama, estaba muy inquieto, pues una pesadilla atormentaba sus sueños. Los guardianes se encontraban con él, contándole sus secretos, pero lo hacían con odio y con mucha repulsión en su contra. Mientras tanto, Pitch Black se deleitaba con el miedo y el sufrimiento del albino hasta que fue extraído de la mente de éste último.

Pitch se vio a sí mismo, de pie, en la oscura habitación del motel, no se podía mover y las sombras se negaban a acudir en su ayuda. Una mujer de ojos grises y cabello castaño lo miraba de una forma amenazante.

-Ya ha sufrido demasiado.-Dijo la castaña refiriéndose a Jack.- No permitiré que lo tortures más. Vete ahora mismo si no quieres morir.

Pitch recobró la movilidad y se marchó a través de las sombras. La castaña dio un largo suspiro de cansancio; no había dormido en cinco días y la pelea con Maldad resulto muy agotadora, en especial porque tuvo que hacer uso de sus habilidades para salir victoriosa.

La castaña se acercó al durmiente Jack, recordando los tiempos en los que solía ser un muchacho risueño y entregado a la diversión. Ella se sorprendió cuando Jack lanzo una bola de nieve al rostro del rey de las pesadillas en un momento muy tenso, sólo para divertir a Jamie Bennet, la última luz. Ella estuvo ahí, no porque le hubiesen ordenado ayudar a los guardianes, sino por voluntad propia, puesto que un evento como la casi total pérdida de la fe, no era uno que se repitiese tan a menudo. Pero Maldad era distinto, él era mucho más poderoso y él era más que capaz de destruir la vida. Maldad rompió a Jack Frost; el guardián de la diversión parecía haberse desaparecido y en su lugar quedo únicamente el solitario espíritu del invierno.

La castaña se las arregló para meter a Jack debajo de las cobijas de la cama. Lo observó un momento, el joven guardián estaba sudando frío y el miedo aún estaba presente en él. La castaña se recostó junto a Jack, acurrucándose en el pecho de éste y entrelazando sus desnudas piernas con las del albino, que seguían cubiertas por su pantalón.

Jack calmo su respiración y el miedo pareció abandonarlo. Al sentir a una persona acompañándolo en la cama, se sintió feliz. El joven guardián rodeo con sus brazos a la ojigris, atrayéndola más hacia él. La castaña depósito un gentil beso en la frente de Jack y cerró los ojos.

Y fue así como cayeron en un profundo y placentero sueño, mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro.

Jack despertó lentamente y sintió que faltaba algo en la cama, a su lado. Inspeccionó la habitación en busca de la castaña, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Entonces, el joven guardián se levantó de un salto y una amarga tristeza lo cubrió. Blanco lo había abandonado "Lo sabía, no puedo contar con nadie", pensó.

Estos pensamientos abandonaron a Jack cuando escucho el caer del agua. Se acercó a una puerta en la habitación que debía resguardar el baño y pego el oído, pudiendo escuchar como una melodiosa y hermosa voz tarareaba una bella melodía. Jack se quedó un momento allí, disfrutando del canto de aquella voz tan hermosa. Acto seguido la voz se detuvo y escucho como el grifo del agua se cerraba. Se apartó de la puerta justo a tiempo, pues fue abierta por la castaña quien tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una toalla blanca.

Jack se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, la castaña simplemente dejo ir una risa divertida.

-Buenos días dormilón.-Saludo la castaña con una radiante sonrisa.

-Blanco… yo creí…pensé que.-Jack trataba de acomodar las palabras, pero estaba distraído con la pálida y reluciente piel de la castaña quien poseía pecas y lunares en los hombros.- Por un momento pensé que te había marchado.

-Puedes confiar en mí, guardián.-Dijo la castaña al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Jack.- No te abandonaré nunca Jack. Ahora somos algo así como amigos, pues sabes cosas sobre mí y yo de ti. Si me disculpas quisiera vestirme.

-¿Uh? Sí, lo lamento.-Dijo Jack dándose media vuelta con el rostro rojo como tomate. Tomo un momento pero por fin la castaña le aviso que podía mirarla libremente.

-Hoy será un día largo.-Advirtió la castaña mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla, estaba vestida con el traje de fibra de carbono.- Ahora parece que tienes cabello castaño con mechones blancos. Debemos hacer que muchos niños crean en ti y te sentirás mejor.

Jack asintió y abrazo a la castaña. Ella correspondió el gesto y después de un largo rato se separaron.

-Algún día tendrás que hablar con los guardianes.-Dijo la castaña mientras Jack la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura y antes de que pudiese replicar continuó.- Sé que no estás listo, pero eventualmente tendrás que encararlos.

-Como tú digas.-Obedeció Jack.

-Antes de irnos debemos desayunar.-Dijo la castaña.- Traje un pollo ahumado y algo de café.

Jack se sorprendió al sentir como gruñía su estómago ante la mención de comida. De verdad se estaba convirtiendo en alguien normal. Durante el desayuno Jack decidió que debía hacer una pregunta importante.

-No quiero sonar molesto pero, ¿por qué no mataste a Maldad? Pude ver que lo superabas en poder.

-No podría matarlo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello y eso lo sabe él.-Respondió la castaña y le dio un sorbo a su vaso de café.- Maldad es un ser especial, su existencia está ligada a los seres vivos que lo rodean. No lo puedo matar porque mientras exista una persona que corteje el mal él no podrá desaparecer. Pero sí que hay una forma de matarlo y es utilizando un arma especial que esta oculta. Se trata de una espada: El azote de los Zar.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-Pregunto Jack con suma curiosidad.

-En muchos lugares.-Respondió la castaña.- Pero no puedes saber más acerca del tema. Se trata de algo confidencial, algo de lo que no tengo permitido hablar.

-Entiendo.

-Hora de irnos. Partiremos en Freud, él nos llevará a Rusia.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo Blanco.-Replico Jack.- Se supone que debo divertir a los niños y ni siquiera puedo esbozar una sonrisa.

-Lo lograrás.-Dijo la castaña con una cálida sonrisa.- Eres Jack Frost, guardián de la diversión, ¿cómo lo sé? Porque la Luna me lo dijo.

La castaña lo beso en la mejilla y se puso en pie, tendiéndole una mano a Jack que éste acepto gustoso. La ojigris se vistió las placas de kevlar y posteriormente la blanca y reluciente armadura.

Ambos salieron del motel, no sin antes recibir una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la recepcionista, quien confundió el agua en el cabello de la ojigris con sudor, posiblemente causado por la "acción" que ellos tuvieron durante la noche.

Freud aterrizo sobre la solitaria carretera y se marcharon con destino a Rusia.

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru**

Maldad estaba sentado en su trono silenciando las voces que si bien no perturbaban su mente, si la distraían bastante. Había absorbido la vida y el poder de tantos individuos a lo largo de los milenios, que las voces de todos ellos se asentaron en su mente, implorando piedad, rogando por la oportunidad de salir de su cuerpo; pues cada vez que absorbía a alguien se llevaba consigo una parte de su alma. Y en lo más profundo de psique, se encontraba la voz latente y casi extinta del primer Zar Luna, quien solía ser el dueño del cuerpo que Maldad ahora utilizaba.

El cuerpo que habitaba estaba desgastándose a una velocidad alarmante. La epidermis de su piel había sido consumida por completo en la explosión, dejando escasos rastros de la dermis. Los músculos del cuerpo estaban casi totalmente descubiertos, al rojo vivo. Maldad parecía un cadáver en descomposición. El Caballero de la Luna tenía razón, mantenerse en ese huésped terminaría siendo un estorbo e incluso una debilidad. Debía cambiar de cuerpo y pronto, pues los poderes que antes poseía ya lo estaban abandonando, incluso la energía de los guardianes ya había desaparecido por completo.

Tenía otra cuestión en su ocupada mente, la aparición de los Caballeros de la Luna suponía un cambio drástico y enorme de todos sus planes. Hasta ahora sólo se habían presentado dos, pero estaba completamente seguro de que no eran los únicos. Aquellas mujeres, muy bien entrenadas a su parecer, acabaron con casi todos sus heraldos de manera sencilla y lograron hacerle frente a una cantidad importante de Furias. Sin lugar a dudas, estos Caballeros eran más poderosos que aquellos que vivieron en la ya perdida Edad de Oro. Incluso uno de ellos se mostró superior a él, pues poseía habilidades extraordinarias y pudo ocasionarle un daño enorme, arrebatarle una gran cantidad de poder y escapar con los guardianes.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no se presentaba ante él una resistencia y una batalla de tal naturaleza.

Las Furias desaparecieron con la mayoría de su poder, pues éstas dependían de una gran cantidad de energía para existir. Sólo quedaba un puñado de ellas que defendían el extenso territorio de Salummiprus y su gigantesca fortaleza. Los cadáveres de sus heraldos sirvieron como alimento para las bestias y Morgan Rage, quien logró sobrevivir, se estaba recuperando de sus heridas. Maldad llegó a la conclusión de que estaba expuesto y era vulnerable, tal vez nunca podrían matarlo, no sin "El azote de los Zar"; sin embargo, podrían ocasionarle un daño del que jamás se recuperaría. Pitch Black había huido, pero poco o nada le importaba, ya que el rey de las pesadillas era patético.

En su circunstancia, sólo existía alguien capaz de matar a los Caballeros de la Luna y era otro Caballero, pero ¿dónde encontraría a un desertor?

Y como si su pregunta hubiese sido atendida por decreto divino; apareció ante él, una figura escondida entre las sombras. Había sorteado a los guardias y había entrado en la sala sin ser detectado incluso por él mismo. La figura salió a luz, a juzgar por su estatura se trataba de un hombre que vestía una armadura idéntica a la de los Caballeros de la Luna, sólo que la suya era completamente de color negro y la cabeza la tenía cubierta por un casco del mismo color, que no dejaba escapar ni siquiera la luz de sus ocultos ojos.

-¡Salve Maldad destructor de la Edad de Oro y asesino de Zares!-Clamó la figura en armadura negra al tiempo que hacía una larga reverencia.- Permítame presentarme, yo soy el Caballero Negro y desearía ofrecerle mis servicios.

-¿Qué clase de servicios? Caballero Negro.-Pregunto Maldad. Podía sentir un enorme poder proveniente del Caballero.

-Durante mucho tiempo he buscado al Caballero Blanco, pero al final siempre le pierdo el rastro. La última vez que sentí su presencia fue en este…pintoresco reino.-Explico el Caballero Negro quien poseía una grave voz que resonaba en toda la estancia.- Ahora que usted ha sido liberado, veo la oportunidad de alcanzar una victoria aplastante contra el Caballero Blanco. Pero puedo otorgarle toda la energía de aquella dama guerrera antes de que le atraviese el cuello con mi espada. Por supuesto, esto tiene su precio.

-Dilo y tal vez consideré aceptar tu oferta.-Dijo Maldad en tono serio. Las voces aumentaban su intensidad.

-Primero. Seré yo quien le de muerte al Caballero Blanco y nadie más. Segundo. Quisiera quedarme con el Caballero Verde para mis propios intereses. Y tercero. No ser molestado jamás en el nuevo mundo construido por usted, mi buen monseñor.

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu razón de querer muerta al Caballero Blanco?-Las voces inundaban su cabeza.

-Tenemos un pasado, ella me lastimo bastante y pienso regresarle la moneda. Pero para lograrlo primero debo encontrarla y después alcanzarla, para eso necesitaré de ayuda.

-Aceptaré ayudarte, Caballero Negro.-Dijo Maldad. Las voces eran atronadoras, millones y millones de voces hablando en un eco imperecedero.- ¿Qué necesitas que vienes ante mí?

-Tiempo, necesitaré de tiempo para meditar y dar con ella. Segundo. Necesito de una armada, un contingente formado por lo mejor de lo mejor que tenga. Finalmente, voy a requisar de una nave capaz de cruzar el vacío del espacio, para poder abandonar este planeta.

-Puedo concederte las dos primeras peticiones, pero la tercera la obtendrás una vez que yo me haya hecho con el poder del Caballero Blanco.

-Entonces tiene un trato, señor Maldad.-Dicho esto hizo una larga reverencia.- Si no le molesta, me quedare en la fortaleza para encontrar silencio y quietud donde pueda meditar.

El Caballero Negro se marchó. Maldad había conseguido lo que necesitaba para acabar con los Caballeros de la Luna, podía percibir cierta malicia y desquicio en el Caballero Negro. Pero al final también lo mataría a él, puesto que no permitiría una futura y muy posible traición. Las voces ganaban más fuerza y no le permitían pensar con claridad, pero su voluntad era más grande y consiguió silenciarlas por un corto periodo de tiempo.

El Caballero Negro se paseaba por los largos corredores y las profundas mazmorras de la enorme fortaleza, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: asesinar al Caballero Blanco.

Pues él era el único con el poder para hacerle frente y para darle muerte.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Bueno, aquí tienen el tan promocionado capítulo 15 xD ¿Qué les pareció? No se limiten en los comentarios. ¿Qué piensan del Caballero Negro?**

 **AVISO: Oficialmente, este capítulo representa la mitad del fic (no tan literal, no creo hacer 30 capítulos) y me he estado cuestionado bastante la posibilidad de una secuela, por supuesto que todavía no he llegado a una conclusión y quisiera que por favor me dieran su opinión, ¿estarían dispuestos a leer un hipotético Origen de los Guardianes 3: Título desconocido?**

 **AVISO 2: Quiero invitarlos a todas y todos a un foro en Fanfiction que se centra en el universo de El Origen de los Guardianes (NO ES CREADO POR MÍ), que fue creado por el usuario Yalida Himelric, con el propósito de rejuvenecer el muy inactivo famdom de los guardianes (en español), hasta ahora sólo se encuentra una encuesta de preguntas básicas que yo ya conteste. El fórum se llama Sombras de la Luna, aquí les dejo un link, copien y peguen si les interesa: forum/Sombras-de-la-Luna/185253/**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Sasha: Espero que tus dudas o más bien algunas de ellas hayan sido respondidas en el capítulo. Y olvide agradecerte por agregar el fic a favoritos y a seguir, así que GRACIAS de todo corazón :´) Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos :)**

 **LaNouvelletoile: Vaya, nunca me imaginé que tu nombre significase eso, está bastante bien. Y estas en lo cierto, lo mejor del fic llegara, comenzando por este capítulo. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos :)**


	17. Capítulo 16: ¡Teman! Al Caballero Negro

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black/Sombra**

Capítulo 16: ¡Teman! Al Caballero Negro (Parte 1)

Jamie se encontraba en el sótano de su casa, Julie, su mamá le había dado como tarea limpiar el polvo de las fotografías que colgaban de la pared.

El sótano era bien iluminado y poseía dos sofás bastante amplios. A Jamie le vinieron recuerdos de aquella ocasión, hace algunos años, en que Aelia y Marcus los visitaron y ayudaron a darle una mejor imagen al sótano. Aquel fue un buen día, puesto que Aelia maravillaba a todos con sus relatos sobre los guardianes y las aventuras y desventuras que éstos vivían, ya fuere como equipo o individualmente. Esa fue la chispa que encendió la curiosidad de Jamie sobre los supuestos mitos populares.

Jamie se encontró con un estante a rebosar de botellas de los mejores vinos y wiskys, que su difunto abuelo solía comprar obsesivamente. Jamie paso el trapo rosado que tenía en la mano, sobre todas y cada una de las botellas, algunas a medio terminar, otras vacías y un pequeño grupo que aún no eran abiertas. Jamie se detuvo en la primer botella que su abuelo había adquirido, el contenido había sido consumido tiempo atrás y para sorpresa del castaño en su lugar se encontraba un trozo de papel perfectamente enrollado. Jamie tomo la botella con delicadeza y retiro el corcho con facilidad. Al desenrollar el papel se encontró con lo que parecía era un mapa. Mapa en el que estaban dibujados a detalle las dimensiones del sótano y el resto de la casa.

Jamie miro unos puntos rojos que debían marcar el camino y que lo direccionaban escaleras arriba. El castaño una vez arriba se dirigió al patio trasero de la casa, en el mapa se podía ver una enorme equis roja justo al lado del viejo manzano. Jamie no perdió tiempo y comenzó a cavar con las manos, pensando que había encontrado un tesoro.

La tarea resultó más difícil de lo que pensó, pero después de una hora dio con una pequeña caja que perfectamente cabía entre sus manos. La abrió y se sintió decepcionado pues él esperaba encontrar oro o quizá alguna sorpresa muy grande, pero lo único que contenía la caja era un sobre blanco. Jamie lo abrió y se encontró con una carta y una pequeña llave de cobre. La carta estaba escrita con una caligrafía perfecta, característica de su abuelo, y sorprendentemente estaba dirigida a él. Decía así:

 _Querido y travieso nieto, sé que eres tú él que está leyendo esto, pues eres el único con suficiente curiosidad como para darle una atención especial a mis pertenencias. Iré directamente al grano._

 _El mapa que elabore se trata sólo de la primera parte de tú búsqueda…_

¿Búsqueda? ¿Qué clase de búsqueda? Se preguntó Jamie ¿Y por qué tenía que hacerla él? No es que le molestara, pero la carta tenía cierto aire misterioso. Tal vez si seguía leyendo contestaría sus preguntas.

… _Te la concedo a ti, pues Julie, tu madre y mi hija, no se tomaría la molestia en perder su tiempo en cosas como esta._

 _Hace bastante tiempo, realmente bastante tiempo. A nosotros, los Bennet, nos fue entregado un objeto peculiar de manos de un par de extraños según la versión que sé. Este artefacto siempre nos ha sacado de grandes aprietos, incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Y ha pasado de generación en generación. Mi padre me lo confirió a mí, pero como ya se acerca mi hora, es tiempo de que tú te hagas responsable del artefacto, eres un Bennet después de todo. Intente pasarle la responsabilidad a mi querida hija Julie, pero ella nunca pareció interesada en mis asuntos de viejecillo._

 _Sé muy bien que te preguntas de qué se trata. Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, se encuentra en el bosque. Enterrado cerca del lago, necesitarás de una pala, pues se encuentra en lo profundo de la tierra._

 _Ahora es tu responsabilidad cuidar de ese artefacto, así como lo hicieron muchos antes que tú y que yo._

 _PD. No le hables a nadie del artefacto, suele traer mala suerte._

 _Con cariño, tu abuelo Olliver._

Jamie esbozó una amplia sonrisa y corrió devuelta a la casa. Ahora era su responsabilidad cuidar de ese misterioso artefacto. Ya quería ponerle las manos encima, pero había un pequeño detalle, ¿de dónde sacaría una pala?

El castaño buscó en el sótano y después de un tiempo dio con una pala para su tamaño.

Era medio día y el sol iluminaba todo Burgess y al pequeño Jamie quien corría a toda velocidad hacía el espeso bosque que rodeaba al pueblo. Decidió no contarle a su madre, pues su abuelo le advirtió de no revelarle la existencia del artefacto a nadie.

Jamie se detuvo cerca del lago, jadeando y utilizando la pala como apoyo. El castaño se dio cuenta entonces de una cuestión muy grande: el lago no era tan pequeño y cavar tantos hoyos en torno a él, le tomaría todo el día.

Jamie pensó y pensó. Miro a su alrededor y se percató de que uno de los árboles que rodeaba el lago tenía marcado en el tronco una letra be mayúscula. Se aproximó al lugar y comenzó a cavar.

 **-o-**

 **La Madriguera 1 semana después de la batalla en Salummiprus**

Berenice termino la labor de peinar su largo cabello, ahora de un color azul eléctrico. Se miró a sí misma en el espejo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No hay mejor lugar que el hogar.-Dijo Berenice y después carcajeo sin razón aparente.- No, no lo hay.-Dicho esto rompió a llorar y se llevó las manos al vientre, recordando, reviviendo ese turbio y triste recuerdo. Perdió a su futuro bebé, a su descendiente. Esa herida se quedó con ella, sin permitirle olvidar su fracaso como madre. Su bendición era también su maldición. Intentó de todo, comenzando con la vitakynesis, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo. Y cuando no hubo alternativa, cuando las opciones se le acabaron; optó por la única salida a su tormento: suicidio.

Berenice se miró de nuevo y sintió asco de sí misma. Y ese suceso que tanto evitaba, al que tanto le hacía frente; sucedió. Escuchó los llantos retumbar en su cabeza, el lloriqueo de dolor y desesperación. Un llanto de tristeza, proveniente de alguien que suplica por ayuda en sus últimos momentos de vida. No lo soportaba. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento de silenciar ese acosador y desgarrador llanto de bebé.

De sus fosas nasales emergió un hilo de sangre y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. El llanto la enloquecía y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el espejo hasta que éste se rompió.

El llanto se apagó y Berenice se mantuvo con la cabeza pegada a los vidrios rotos, al tiempo que veía descender un hilo de sangre desde su cabeza.

-Mierda.-Musitó. Tomó un frasco, que tenía como contenido una sustancia blanca y espesa. Se la unto en la frente y el sangrado se detuvo y la herida se cerró, sin dejar una cicatriz. Ya había intentado usar el ungüento para sanar su permanente herida. No dio resultado por su puesto.

Berenice se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba aire fresco. El pasto de la Madriguera expedía un tranquilizante olor a chocolate y menta.

Los guardianes estaban reunidos junto al gran árbol plantado por Berenice, todos se mantenían en silencio y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Sandy se sentía enormemente culpable. Él de verdad estimaba a Jack y lo consideraba su familia. Todo lo que alguna vez pensó erróneamente de él se había desvanecido. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Su arena de sueños perdió brillo y brindar buenas noches a los niños ya le era muy difícil, puesto que no le era posible sacarse la culpa y la tristeza de la cabeza. Lo había arruinado todo, había arruinado a Jack Frost. Si tan sólo pudiese pedirle perdón, si pudiese arreglar las cosas. Pero ya era muy tarde.

Bunny pintaba un huevo tras otro. De verdad que había cometido el error más grande en su infinita existencia. Es cierto que alardeó por ahí sobre asesinar al albino, pero jamás lo dijo enserio. Se sentía culpable por haber hecho tal monstruosidad y por haber tratado con sumo desdén a Jack en el pasado. Sin duda nunca podría ganarse el perdón de su amigo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder verlo de frente sin sentirse mal.

North lloraba silenciosamente, con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza inclinada. Jack no era un monstruo, pero lo había dicho una vez y eso fue suficiente para no volver a repetirlo. Le había fallado a su amigo, a su hijo. Lastimó a Jack de una forma irreparable y no le era posible cargar con tanta culpabilidad. Creyó haber dejado ese secreto en el pasado, creyó haberlo enterrado lo suficientemente profundo, no fue así.

Tooth se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras observaba la caja de oro que estaba tendida sobre el pasto. Jack, su Jack. Maldad rompió su relación, eso era seguro. Pero también lastimo al albino de una forma horrenda, o mejor dicho; ella lo lastimó. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Extrañaba a Jack, necesitaba hablar con él, pedirle perdón, reparar todo el daño que había hecho. Se había enamorado de él y él de ella, pero ahora todo se había venido abajo, ¿cómo pudo ser tan imprudente? Se supone que la confianza es lo más importante en una relación y había acabado con eso entre ella y Jack. Maldad estuvo en lo cierto. No obstante mintió en cuanto a que su amor no era legítimo. Estaba equivocado, ella de verdad lo amaba; sin embargo, ya no importaba. De nada le serviría amarlo si jamás podría recuperar la confianza entre ambos.

El ambiente era pesado y se respiraba una profunda y melancólica tristeza.

Berenice sintió algo inusual, algo que se acercaba a la Madriguera a gran velocidad. Las semillas de los dientes de león habían sido perturbadas por el apresurado paso de una masa de considerable tamaño.

Maldad estaba bastante herido, eso la dejaba con una sola opción: el Caballero Negro.

Berenice no perdió el tiempo y haciendo uso de su conexión psíquica con Blanco, le envió un mensaje de alerta. El Caballero Negro estaba por llegar y ella no estaba preparada, pero lo distraería hasta que su compañera y amiga Blanco llegase.

 **-o-**

 **Groenlandia**

La castaña recibió una bola de nieve en el rostro. Y mientras reía lanzo de vuelta una bola de nieve contra Jack y el grupo de niños que lo respaldaban y reían.

Jack carcajeaba y creaba docenas de bolas de nieve para su equipo, haciendo que los niños se maravillaran y siguieran con su guerra de bolas de nieve.

-¡Eso es trampa!-Reclamó la castaña mientras tomaba nieve del suelo.

-¡No hay reglas!-Respondió Jack sonriente. Su cabello volvía a ser blanco y su cayado había sido reparado por la castaña el día que arribaron a Rusia.

Freud, el pegaso de pelaje negro, batía sus enormes alas, creando una ventisca de nieve que cubría a los niños del equipo de Jack.

-¡No es justo!-Dijo Jack, cubriéndose el rostro.

-¡No hay reglas!-Contestó la castaña con una divertida sonrisa, mientras su equipo hacía caer una lluvia de bolas de nieve sobre el de Jack.

Jack se acercó a la castaña y la abrazo con cariño, ella devolvió el abrazo.

-Creo que cumplimos nuestra misión aquí.-Dijo la castaña a lo que Jack asintió.

Ambos se despidieron y se marcharon, surcando los aires. La castaña montando el pegaso y Jack con ayuda del viento. Se detuvieron en una alta montaña.

-Gracias Blanco.-Dijo Jack.- Por quedarte.

-Nadie debería estar solo ¿recuerdas?-Dijo la castaña.- Este conflicto está lejos de terminarse.

-¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer?

-Todos los planes han sido dispuestos y los guardianes no están incluidos. No te ofendas, pero ustedes no están entrenados para una situación así. No como nosotros.

-¿Cuántos hay? ¿Cuántos Caballeros viven?

-Somos seis. No quise decírtelo antes por temor a que Maldad supiese algo, pero ya no importa. Todos servimos al Hombre de la Luna.

-¿Dónde se encuentran?

-Cumpliendo con su parte del plan. Todos tenemos algo que hacer. Incluso yo, pero estoy esperando. Ya llegará el momento de actuar.

 **-o-**

 **Burgess**

Pasadas unas horas, Jamie había cavado un profundo hoyo y justo cuando iba a rendirse y marcharse, la pala golpeo contra algo sólido.

Jamie retiro la tierra y vio la tapa de hierro de un pequeño cofre. El castaño lo cargo entre sus brazos y salió del hoyo. Recordó que tenía consigo la llave y no perdió más tiempo.

Al introducir la llave en la cerradura, la giro y el seguro se accionó. Jamie levanto la tapa y se encontró con unas finas telas de terciopelo que envolvían cuidadosamente algo. Jamie las retiró y sus ojos brillaron de sorpresa.

-Wow.-Se maravilló Jamie al ver un trozo reluciente de metal, que tenía aspecto de haber sido roto, pero que guardaba una majestuosidad enorme. El trozo de metal tenía una punta filosa en cada extremo y parecía tener filo, como si se tratara de una hoja de una espada.

Jamie tomo con delicadeza el trozo de metal entre sus manos. Y lo observó detenidamente, con una expresión sorprendida y satisfactoria. El trozo de metal parecía darle fuerza y valentía al castaño, era como sostener una corona.

El trozo de metal tenía una inscripción incompleta, pues las letras faltantes debían encontrarse en la parte que lo completaba:

"… de los Zar"

¿De los Zar? ¿Qué quería decir? Y ¿Qué era un Zar? Se preguntó Jamie.

 **-o-**

 **La Madriguera**

-Deben irse ¡Ahora!-Ordeno Berenice a los guardianes.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Pregunto Tooth con preocupación.

-Problemas. Vienen directo a la Madriguera y si no se van podrían morir.-Explico Berenice.

-¡Berenice! ¿Qué diablos está pasando?-Exigió saber Bunny.- ¿Por qué podríamos morir?

-Él viene.-Dijo Berenice con la voz temblorosa, cosa que asusto a los guardianes, ¿qué podría asustar a un Caballero de la Luna?- Viene el Caballero Negro, el traidor, el asesino, el mercenario.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Los guardianes intercambiaron miradas y todos concluyeron en que si algo podía asustar a Berenice, era más que suficiente para asustarlos a ellos.

-Márchense, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-Dijo Bernice mientras se acercaba a Sigmund, el pegaso, y tomaba un casco verde que se colocó para completar la armadura.- Yo me encargaré de Negro.-Su voz sonaba consternada.

Berenice con el casco ocultando su cabeza y su rostro, desenvaino una larga espada y se amarro al cinturón un saco con semillas. Se veía bastante nerviosa e insegura, cosa que no demostró cundo luchó en Salummiprus frente a un poderoso ejército.

-Nos quedaremos aquí, para apoyarte.-Dijo North, desenvainando sus espadas.

-¡No! No pueden hacer nada en contra de él.-Replico Berenice.- Es demasiado poderoso.

Desde uno de los túneles de la Madriguera se escuchó el eco de unos lentos pasos. Los guardianes retrocedieron lentamente y Berenice se mantuvo en su lugar.

El Caballero Negro apareció por el túnel, a su lado se encontraban tres cíclopes sumamente musculosos y portando una armadura de plomo.

-Negro, el traidor.-Musito Berenice, levantando su espada.

-Verde, la loca.-Dijo Negro y desenvaino su espada.- ¿Dónde está Blanco? Me gustaría "hablar" con ella.

-No te preocupes, ella aparecerá y tú, muerto estarás.

-Me ofendes Berenice, pero ambos sabemos que no posees la fuerza ni la capacidad mental para derrotarme.

-Veo que has estado haciendo tratos con el enemigo.-Dijo Berenice, refiriéndose a las Furias que acompañaban a Negro.

-¿Qué tiene de malo unirse al bando ganador?

-Ese es el problema, Maldad no vencerá. Y tú, serás condenado a una miseria eterna por los actos barbáricos que has cometido en el pasado.

-Eres hermosa Berenice, debo admitirlo. Desgraciadamente, también resultas demasiado frágil. Eres una guerrera con una mente al borde del colapso.

-Cállate.-Susurro Berenice. Dentro de su casco, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

-Persona desquiciada, guerrera de pacotilla y…mala madre.

-¡CÁLLATE!

Del suelo de la Madriguera emergieron un sinfín de árboles y pinos sumamente frondosos y altos que se abalanzaron contra el Caballero Negro, pero éste se quitó del camino y las Furias lo imitaron.

Negro avanzo a través del espeso bosque, evitando el contacto con cualquier tipo de vegetación. Hasta que por un descuido rompió una pequeña y delgada ramita.

Berenice cayó con fuerza desde las copas de los árboles, atacando con su espada al Caballero Negro, éste último la esquivo con habilidad e intercambio ataques con su enemiga.

-¿Lo ves? Ese es tú problema Berenice, permites que los sentimientos te afecten en la batalla.-Dicho esto tomo a Verde por la muñeca y la golpeo con fuerza en el rostro cubierto por el casco.

Berenice cayó detrás de unos arbustos y Negro fue buscarla pero había desaparecido. El Caballero Negro estaba consciente de que Berenice podía ser en extremo peligrosa. Esa era una batalla de fuerza, rapidez y estrategia, en la que los contrincantes intentaban ponerle una trampa al otro.

El espeso bosque parecía cernirse en contra del Caballeo Negro, los árboles crepitaban y los arbustos se arremolinaban para obstruirle el paso. Las lianas crecían rápidamente y se enredaban con intenciones de atrapar a Negro en el momento más oportuno. El pasto había crecido por encima de la cabeza del Caballero Negro, ocultando su vista y entorpeciendo su búsqueda, pero él se mantenía alerta, esperando cualquier señal de un inminente ataque.

Berenice se ocultaba en las ramas más altas de los árboles, observando detenidamente al Caballero Negro. Debía actuar con rapidez y asestar un golpe directo en su contra, de lo contrario la pelea estaría en favor de su enemigo. Pero de improviso, a su mente llego un mensaje. No era proveniente de Blanco, ni de Negro; el mensaje provenía de otro Caballero, se trataba de una orden. Berenice comprendió y asintió para sí.

El Caballero Negro caminaba lentamente, con la guardia en alto. El suelo comenzó a crujir delante de él, de éste emergió un naranjo que resultaba pequeño en comparación con los altos árboles de alrededor. Negro tomo una de las frutas que colgaban delicadamente de las delgadas ramas. No era una trampa, sino una señal de Berenice para él. El Caballero Negro comprendió el mensaje y aplasto la fruta con odio.

-Fracasaste Berenice, no pudiste evitar la defunción de tu feto.-Comenzó a decir Negro.- Es por eso que eres tan débil.

Berenice rompió a llorar, pero no iba a permitir que ese payaso la insultara de esa manera. Se balanceo de un árbol a otro, hasta quedar justamente por encima de Negro.

El Caballero Negro se estaba cansando de jugar y decidió hacer que Berenice apareciera. Alzo su mano en alto y de ésta emergió un muro de fuego que rápidamente comenzó a consumir el bosque entero.

Berenice apareció de entre las llamas, lista para decapitar al Caballero Negro por la espalda. No obstante, su contrincante advirtió su llegada y la golpeo en el pecho, provocando su caída. El Caballero Negro se arrodillo sobre el vientre de Berenice y la golpeo incansablemente en el rostro hasta que su casco se hubo roto. Había una hendidura que permitía ver parte del rostro de Verde.

Berenice tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y su expresión era de tristeza e ira a la vez.

-Te tengo.-Dicho esto, emergieron del suelo numerosas raíces que aprisionaron a la Caballero Negro, inmovilizándolo. Eran cada vez más y más las raíces que cubrían a Negro, pero de improvisto el cuerpo de éste se cubrió de unas abrazadoras llamas y las raíces se consumieron.

Berenice había desaparecido nuevamente, haciendo que los árboles afectados por el incendio, volvieran a su estado de semillas. La tarea era sumamente agotadora pero la vegetación a su alrededor le otorgaba renovadas energías. Berenice fue golpeada por una bola de fuego, pero su armadura la protegió de las altas temperaturas.

El Caballero Negro avanzaba de una forma amenazante, con la espada en alto y de su mano libre eran liberadas llamaradas rojas que consumían todas las plantas a su alrededor. Negro se lanzó al ataque, chocando espadas con Berenice.

Berenice, en medio de la refriega, se concentró en llevar a cabo una técnica que había estado perfeccionando a lo largo de los siglos. Todos los árboles, arbustos, lianas, matorrales y raíces a su alrededor, comenzaron a fusionarse, enganchándose unas con otras. Hasta que la maza de plantas tomo la forma de un inmenso oso de más de doce metros de alto el cual tensiono las ramas de su garganta y profirió un rugido atronador.

Los guardianes no daban crédito a lo que veían, un oso inmensamente alto, de un cuerpo compuesto únicamente por plantas, estaba de pie en el centro de la Madriguera y en la cabeza de tan peculiar ser, se encontraba Berenice, blandiendo su espada.

Berenice se retiró el casco y ordenó al oso despedazar por completo al Caballero Negro el cual parecía una hormiga debajo del animal hecho de plantas. Sin embargo, Negro era poseedor de la pyrokinesis, el peor enemigo de cualquier ser vivo que necesitase de la fotosíntesis para vivir.

Las llamas formaron un remolino enorme que también tomo la forma de un animal: un león. Dicho animal elemental cubría al Caballero Negro en el interior de su cuerpo compuesto únicamente de fuego. El animal era enorme, casi tan alto como el oso.

La temperatura del lugar ascendió notoriamente, cosa que notaron rápidamente los guardianes, pues comenzaron a sudar frío en gran cantidad.

Ambos animales elementales se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. El cuerpo del oso estaba cubierto por una savia especial, que era sumamente resistente al fuego. El león por su parte, clavaba sus filosas garras e incineran tés colmillos en el cuerpo de su adversario. Los dos se enfrentaban en una pelea digna de dioses.

El Caballero Negro saltó a la cabeza del oso, blandiendo su larga espada. Berenice lo recibió con ataques rápidos y certeros que eran bloqueados por su contrincante. Ambos Caballeros daban todo de sí en aquella refriega que estaba destruyendo la Madriguera.

 **-o-**

 **Polo Norte**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Jack con incredulidad. Blanco se encontraba sentada en la nieve con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados.

-Verde envió un mensaje psíquico.-Contestó la castaña, poniéndose en pie.- Los polos magnéticos suelen atraer ese tipo de mensajes.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es la Madriguera. Hay problemas, muy grandes me temo. Debemos llegar cuanto antes.-Jack hizo una mueca de disgusto y rencor al escuchar estas palabras.- Jack, sé que no quieres tener nada que ver con los guardianes después de la declaración de Maldad. Pero es imprescindible que lleguemos cuanto antes, no voy a dejar morir a tu familia, mucho menos a Berenice.

-¿Me estas pidiendo volver con aquellos que me lastimaron?

-Ellos no lo hicieron, fue Maldad. El único crimen por el que pecan es haberte guardado secretos. Aun así, lo hicieron con justa razón. Debes aprender Jack, que el amor significa sacrificio, confianza y perdón. No has escuchado su versión de los hechos, así que por favor aprende a dejarlo atrás aunque sea por un momento.

Freud aguardaba cerca de ellos.

-Jack, sé que no hay forma de arreglar las cosas de una manera fácil, pero quedarte callado y con el rencor en tu corazón no solucionara nada.-Dijo la castaña, posando sus manos en el rostro del albino.- Toma a Tooth por ejemplo. Si tu amor por ella era real, entonces le otorgaras una oportunidad de explicarse.

Jack asintió, pues la castaña tenía razón, la forma de demostrarse que su amor por Tooth era genuino, era escuchándola, brindándole la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre ambos.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo, viajando a gran velocidad. La castaña enviaba mensajes a la mente de Berenice con intenciones de alentarla y de proporcionarle esperanza.

 **-o-**

 **La Madriguera**

El oso era destrozado parte por parte, las zonas más vulnerables de su cuerpo le eran arrancadas por los filosos colmillos del león de fuego.

La armadura de Berenice estaba rota en distintos lugares, al igual que las placas de kevlar y el traje de fibra de carbono. La ojiazul tenía quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo y la sangre brotaba de su nariz por el esfuerzo mental que suponía controlar al oso y mantener su cuerpo unido.

El Caballero Negro estaba casi intacto, sólo poseía algunos raspones en su peto y el león no flaqueaba, ni siquiera un poco.

El oso no pudo recibir más castigo y fue consumido en su totalidad por las feroces llamas del inmenso león elemental. El felino se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y abrió el hocico, lanzando llamaradas a modo de rugido.

Berenice se apoyó en su espada, su cuerpo estaba agarrotado y su cansancio, físico y mental, era enorme. En cualquier momento se desmayaría. Su cabello azul eléctrico ondeaba al viento y de su boca brotaba sangre.

-Se acabó Berenice.-Dijo el Caballero Negro al tiempo que el león de fuego se desvanecía y la temperatura volvía a la normalidad.- No puedes continuar, has perdido demasiada energía y la vegetación de la Madriguera ya te ha otorgado toda la que poseía.

Berenice respiraba con dificultad y escupía sangre. Había sido derrotada de nuevo, por el mismo contrincante.

-No estaría mal descansar un poco.-Admitió Berenice con una amplia sonrisa y entre cerrando los ojos. Dejo caer su espada. Estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el piso, pero el Caballero Negro la sostuvo y la cargo entre sus brazos, estilo nupcial. Berenice cayó profundamente dormida.

-Cuiden de ella por favor.-Dijo el Caballero Negro a los guardianes, depositando cuidadosamente a Berenice sobre el suave pasto de la Madriguera.

El incendio que consumía el lugar se apagó por completo, bajo el control de Negro. El guerrero envaino su espada.

Tooth llevo a Berenice a la enfermería mientras sus amigos discutían sobre lo que debían hacer.

-No podemos intervenir.-Dijo North.- Ya han visto la batalla que esos dos han librado. Seríamos aplastados al instante por el Caballero Negro.

-Quedarnos de brazos cruzados no es una opción.-Refuto Bunny. Sandy se mantenía impasible, tal vez podría noquear a Negro con su arena de sueños.- Además, ¿por qué habría de perdonarle la vida a Berenice? No es que sea algo malo, pero estuvo a punto de matarla y simplemente la dejo en el suelo, con suma delicadeza.

-Este Caballero es un misterio.-Declaró North. Sandy asintió con lentitud.

Los cíclopes se habían mantenido distantes de la batalla, observando cada movimiento, cada palabra. Maldad veía a través de sus Furias y estaba complacido por la actuación del Caballero Negro. No obstante, quedaba un reto más por superar: el Caballero Blanco.

Tooth se reunió con sus amigos y éstos le dijeron que se preparase para luchar contra el Caballero Negro.

-Es una locura.-Dijo Tooth.- Ustedes mismos vieron de lo que es capaz. No llegaríamos ni a tocarlo. Si Berenice fue derrotada por él, nosotros seremos asesinados.

-Estas en lo cierto Tooth.-Dijo North.- Pero somos los únicos que quedan aquí, para proteger el hogar de Bunny.

Los guardianes comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente mientras el Caballero Negro se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, todo terminaría pronto.

Uno de los cíclopes se aproximó a un túnel de la Madriguera, advirtiendo la inminente entrada de alguien. El cíclope fue golpeado por un relámpago que lo pulverizó por completo.

El Caballero Blanco, acompañada de cerca por Jack Frost, ingreso en la Madriguera, blandiendo una larga espada y su rostro protegido por un casco que completaba su armadura.

-Caballero Blanco.-Dijo Negro, desenvainando su espada.- Por fin te dignas a mostrar tu cobarde cara.

-Caballero Negro.-Escupió la castaña.- Ha pasado el tiempo, ¿dónde está Berenice?

-Ella se encuentra bien.-Respondió Negro.- Es de ti, de quien debería preocuparte.

Tooth al ver a Jack tuvo que resistir el impulso de correr hacía él y abrazarlo.

Los Caballeros se miraban el uno al otro, a través de los cristales de sus yelmos, que les cubrían los ojos. Ambos se mantenían inexpresivos, retándose con la mirada y esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento. El ambiente era tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con tijeras. Se avecinaba una batalla descomunal, una refriega única en este mundo y en cualquier otro, pues el Caballero Blanco y el Caballero Negro estaban por enfrentarse.

 **Continuará…Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve un poco enfermo y las ideas no se acomodaban en mi cabeza. En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿les gusto la pelea entre Berenice y el Caballero Negro?**

 **Háganmelo saber en los comentarios.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Sasha: Si que tu review fue largo, pero no hay problema en absoluto :) Seguí tu consejo de dar una breve descripción del punto de vista de cada guardián sobre la situación con Jack, no te preocupes que posteriormente lo exploraré más a fondo. Y con respecto a Blanco, yo diría que no, no se está enamorando de Jack. Yo lo llamaría más bien preocupación en un sentido maternal, por eso su actitud tan abierta con él. Ahora, en el próximo capítulo sabremos más sobre el Caballero Negro, después de todo, esta fue la parte 1. Con respecto a la precuela, tal vez la haga en el futuro, pero antes debo hacer una especie de Origen de los Guardianes 2.5 xD para ampliar el universo que nos espera a todos en la secuela. Mi musa esta agradecida de recibir el mérito que (según ella) se merece. Saludos :)**

 **Rexland123: Me agrada que el capítulo te gustase y si crees que falto algo de acción entonces espero que éste capítulo remediase eso, y el próximo lo hará con creces. Sobre Blanco y Jack, es muy poco probable que haya una relación amorosa entre ambos. Con respecto al Caballero Negro, espero que consideres la pelea de Berenice y Negro como épica y si no es así, estoy seguro de que la refriega entre Blanco y Negro si lo será. Gracias por responder lo de la secuela. Saludos :)**

 **LaNouvelletoile: Gracias por la aceptación del capítulo y la secuela y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos :)**


	18. Capítulo 17:¡Teman! Al Caballero Negro(2

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black/Sombra**

Capítulo 17: ¡Teman! Al Caballero Negro (Parte 2)

-No tendré misericordia.-Amenazo el Caballero Negro en tono calmado.

-Claro que no.-Coincidió la castaña serenamente. Se dio media vuelta para mirar al joven guardián.- Jack, escúchame con atención. Pase lo que pase, no debes intervenir en esta refriega. Serías despedazado al instante.

-Pero Blanco…

-Nada de peros.-Lo interrumpió la castaña poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Esta es mi batalla y la libraré yo sola. Es cierto quizá, que sea derrotada, pues él es muy poderoso. Es poseedor de una habilidad bastante superior a las mías: la terrakynesis. Pero no me rendiré tan fácil, así que…no te acerques.-Dicho esto, la castaña se alejó, acortando distancia entre ella y el Caballero Negro.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a través de sus cascos, manteniendo una serenidad expectante. Ambos levantaron sus espadas en alto y las chocaron con delicadeza, como si de una ceremonia se tratase.

-He esperado por este momento durante muchos años.-Dijo el Caballero Negro.

-Lo sé.-Contestó la castaña con frialdad.- Aún tienes tiempo de rendirte, de retractarte.

-Hay de todo menos tiempo.-Refuto Negro.- Y lo sabes. Además, ya llegue demasiado lejos como para dar vuelta atrás.

El Caballero Negro ataco primero, dando veloces y hábiles estocadas con su espada. Blanco bloqueaba cada ofensiva y respondía con rapidez. Se miraron largamente y retornaron a la acometida con feroces golpes de sus espadas, haciendo rugir el metal de las hojas.

Los guardianes se mantenían inmóviles, impresionados por los espadachines. Las Furias se encontraban inmutables, sólo se limitaban a observar el combate, sin darle importancia a la muerte de uno de sus compañeros. Jack fruncía el ceño, la impotencia era abrumadora, pero nada podía hacer.

-¿Qué tal si subimos al siguiente nivel Blanco?-Dijo el Caballero Negro al tiempo que un ardiente fuego era liberado de la palma de su mano. La castaña se concentró y las llamas fueron repelidas por su telekynesis, pero utilizar dicha habilidad significaba un desgaste significativo a su mente y sus energías.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces llevemos esto afuera.-Dicho esto, el Caballero Negro salió disparado por uno de los túneles de la Madriguera y la castaña corrió tras él.

Los guardianes y las Furias siguieron a los guerreros al exterior al igual que Jack. El albino fue sorprendido por un puñetazo en pleno rostro que le propino el Caballero Negro. Éste lo miró a través de su yelmo y se dio media vuelta.

Lo que paso a continuación fue algo increíble, algo que sorprendió incluso a todos los guardianes y a las Furias: El Caballero Blanco parecía estar poseída por la ira. Las nubes en el cielo se arremolinaron y los relámpagos no tardaron en inundar los cielos. El basto océano que rodeaba la Isla de Pascua, comenzó a rugir al chocar sus enormes olas con las orillas de la isla.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS…-Gritaba el Caballero Blanco, hasta que todos los relámpagos de los cielos la golpearon, mas no la lastimaron, sino que la fortalecieron enormemente. La castaña irradiaba una cantidad de electricidad abismal de tal manera que ella misma parecía un foco de luz imperecedera.-…A LASTIMARLOS!

Al decir esto, la castaña libero toda su energía la cual tenía como objetivo a Negro. El Caballero Negro, dentro de su casco, abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión.

El ataque de la castaña golpeo la tierra con una fuerza de otro mundo. El polvo se levantó, cubriendo la vista de todos. Y cuando la nube se hubo disipado a Bunny casi le da un infarto, pues la mitad de la isla había desaparecido por el poderoso ataque de Blanco. Pero fue aún más grande la impresión de todos al ver una enorme roca con forma circular comenzando a hundirse en el agua y de ésta masa de piedras emergió el Caballero Negro con la mitad del torso descubierto y calcinado. Su casco había sido destruido y todos pudieron presenciar a un hombre bastante joven de piel pálida, cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

El Caballero Negro se desprendió de la armadura que aún cubría parte de su musculoso torso, quedando desnudo de la cintura hacía arriba. La parte derecha de su torso tenía quemaduras de tercer grado y su piel era de color carbón y expedía un horrible olor. La piel del Caballero Negro era inexistente, quedando sus músculos expuestos y parcialmente calcinados, pero dicho guerrero se mantenía en pie con una mirada decidida. Extendió su calcinada mano y de ésta emergió un torrente interminable de fuego. Levanto su mano izquierda, y la Isla de Pascua se estremeció y sus cimientos se elevaron como si no hubiese gravedad.

El fuego y la roca se fusionaron a una temperatura extrema, creando magma que era controlado por el Caballero Negro. Éste lanzó el magma hacía la castaña y ésta hizo uso de su telekynesis para elevar grandes cantidades de agua para utilizarlas como escudo. Ambos elementos colisionaron y dieron como resultado una nube de vapor extremadamente caliente.

La castaña salió del lugar pero de improviso fue alcanzada por una enorme roca que la enterró varios metros en el suelo. Los guardianes crearon expresiones de horror al ver dicha escena.

-Sal de ahí.-Susurró Jack, con la esperanza de que la castaña estuviese viva.- Vamos, ¡levántate!

El Caballero Negro se mantuvo en silencio, intentando no colapsar debido al dolor indescriptible que le provocaban sus quemaduras.

La roca que había enterrado a Blanco comenzó a elevarse en el aire y debajo de ella se encontraba la castaña, cargando con todo ese peso sobre sus hombros. La roca era enorme y la castaña la cargaba con relativa facilidad. El yelmo de la castaña había sido destruido y se podía ver en su rostro su característica e inquebrantable expresión decidida.

Blanco lanzo la roca lejos y desenvaino su espada. El Caballero Negro la imitó y ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Las espadas chocaron con tal fuerza que sus hojas se partieron por la mitad. Al ver esto, los Caballeros arrojaron los mangos de sus armas y dieron inicio a una refriega mano a mano.

El suelo debajo de ellos colapso y cayeron en el interior de la Madriguera, donde siguieron con su destructiva batalla.

Ambos Caballeros eran expertos luchadores; sin embargo, la pelea estaba del lado de Blanco, pues Negro sufría de un inmenso dolor por sus quemaduras. La castaña le propino un puñetazo en el rostro al Caballero Negro y lo derribo. Acto seguido, Blanco desenvaino una segunda espada que cargaba en su espalda e hizo presión con la punta sobre el cuello de su contrincante.

-Se terminó, estas acabado.-Dijo la castaña quien trataba de regular su respiración. El Caballero Negro la observó y esbozo una sonrisa torcida sólo para desmayarse por el dolor.

El césped de la Madriguera cubrió delicadamente al Caballero Negro y una luz verde emergió de la vegetación.

Los guardianes regresaron al interior de la Madriguera, ignorando que eran seguidos muy de cerca por los cíclopes. Al llegar, todos suspiraron de alivio, pues Blanco estaba de pie con una mirada triunfal.

Tooth observo a Jack y se acercó a él lentamente, con expresión seria pero que invitaba al albino a una conversación relajada. Jack por un momento pensó en abandonar el lugar, no estaba listo para enfrentar la palabra de sus compañeros guardianes; sin embargo, la mirada de Tooth lo atrapo, aquellos tiernos y hermosos ojos violetas que parecían un par de exóticas gemas. Tooth estiró sus brazos mientras caminaba, pues primero que nada, iba a darle un abrazo a su amado.

El abdomen del Hada de los dientes fue atravesado por una cimitarra desde su espalda. El cíclope que blandía la cimitarra alzó a la guardiana en alto y la arrojo lejos.

-¡NO!-Bramo Jack y de su cayado salió un poderoso rayo gélido que fue bloqueado por el escudo del cíclope el cual mantenía una sonrisa siniestra.

Los otros guardianes estaban por ayudar al joven guardián; no obstante, más Furias aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a darles batalla.

Bunny intentaba hacerse cargo de un par de bestias, pero una de ellas cerró su poderosa mandíbula en torno a la pierna del pooka. El guardián de la esperanza gritaba de dolor mientras alejaba a la otra bestia con sus brazos.

North era sujetado desde la espalda por un cíclope mientras otro le propinaba un golpe tras otro en el estómago. El guardián del asombro, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, intentaba liberarse del agarre pero era inútil, el cíclope era superior a él.

Sandy golpeaba con sus látigos dorados a una manada de bestias, hasta que una de ellas lo mordió en el brazo y las otras se unieron a su compañero, mordiendo al guardián de los sueños en todo su cuerpo.

La castaña tenía la vista nublada, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras que sus piernas las sentía acalambradas. Debía ayudar a los guardianes, pero había gastado demasiada energía en su pelea con Negro. Alzó su mano y de ésta no emergieron más que chispas. La castaña se esforzó más, hasta que un hilo de sangre broto de su nariz, cosa que le indicaba su límite. Su mente había sido forzada al máximo que podía soportar y al pedirle más se provocaría un derrame cerebral. Blanco camino un poco más, sosteniendo a duras penas su espada, de un momento a otro recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la derribo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión era muy confusa.

Uno de los cíclopes que había llegado junto al Caballero Negro, había golpeado a la castaña por la espalda y ahora la pateaba sin cesar en el estómago.

Jack era golpeado por el cíclope en el rostro, una y otra vez. El guardián de la diversión era aplastado por el peso del cíclope, al tiempo que éste le propinaba una paliza. Si nadie llegaba en su ayuda y en la de sus compañeros ese sería su fin.

De improvisto, una bola de fuego alcanzo al cíclope que molía el rostro de Jack a golpes. La Furia fue consumida totalmente.

Las bestias que acosaban a Sandy y Bunny fueron incineradas por un fuego abrazador. North fue salvado por una roca que aplasto al cíclope que lo golpeaba y el que lo sostenía cayó en un profundo pozo que se cerró violentamente, dándole fin a su existencia.

El cíclope que golpeaba incansablemente a la castaña fue partido por la mitad, por una espada que blandía el Caballero Negro.

Jack sin pensarlo dos veces corrió donde Tooth, sólo para encontrar al hada profundamente dormida y sus heridas sanadas. El albino entonces observo al Caballero Negro, sus heridas habían desaparecido, respiraba con dificultad y los miraba con seriedad. No podía creer que el rubio les hubiese salvado la vida a todos.

-Gracias.-Dijo la castaña, poniéndose en pie.

-Ya estaba cansado de esta farsa.-Contestó Negro y abrazo a la castaña.- Te extrañe.

-Yo igual, hermano.-Respondió la castaña, abrazando de vuelta al rubio.

-¿Hermano?-Dijeron todos al unísono y completamente sorprendidos.

-Sí, les presento al Caballero Negro, mi molesto hermano mayor.-Dijo la castaña, con una amplia sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Negro.

-Lamento los daños a la Madriguera Bunny.-Se disculpó el rubio con una sincera sonrisa.- Te aseguro que no era mi intensión.

-Pero tú…ustedes…Berenice…pelea.-Bunny balbuceaba, pues le era imposible de creer que dos personas lucharan de una forma tan destructiva y al final se abrazasen como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto North al tiempo que Sandy formaba un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.- ¿Por qué pelear con Berenice y con tu hermana?

-Era parte del plan.-Respondió el rubio.- Uno que no me convencía, pero órdenes son órdenes.

El césped de la Madriguera rodeo las heridas de los guardianes y al irradiar una verde luz éstas desaparecieron junto con el dolor.

-¿Esto fue para nada entonces?-Pregunto Jack con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto que no.-Respondió el Caballero Negro.- Era una distracción, para dar una oportunidad de llevar a cabo una misión de rescate.

-¿Rescatar qué?-Se adelantó Bunny.

-Ya lo verán, todos lo verán.-Fue la respuesta del rubio quien ahora fijo su mirada sobre su hermana menor.- Los otros vendrán aquí, a primera hora mañana.

-Supongo que la última batalla comenzara pronto.-Expreso la castaña, dio un largo bostezo.- Me voy a dormir, derrotarte resulta muy cansado.

-¿Derrotarme?-Dijo Negro indignado.- Hiciste trampa.

-Sigue repitiéndolo y tal vez te lo creas.-Dijo la castaña antes de entrar en la enfermería.

-Restauraremos tu hogar Bunny.-Dijo el rubio con un dejo de vergüenza en sus palabras.- Nos sobrepasamos un poco, pero agradece que no peleamos en serio.

-¿EN SERIO? ¿UN POCO?-Bramo Bunny sin creer lo que recién escuchó.- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA ERES? ¡Primero vienes aquí con una actitud misteriosa y amenazante! ¡Después luchas contra Berenice y Blanco! ¡Y ahora me dices que no pelearon en serio! ¡Y encima, QUE SE SOBREPASARON UN POCO! ¡UN POCO!-Repitió Bunny sumamente enojado.

-Lo lamento.-Dijo el Caballero Negro.- Al menos la Madriguera está intacta.-Luego de ésta palabras una montaña se vino abajo creando un gran estruendo y levantando una enorme nube de tierra.- ¿ups?

-¿Y a quién o qué debía rescatarse?-Pregunto North, conteniendo a Bunny para que no golpease al rubio.

-Hay una espada capaz de matar a Maldad, que fue partida en seis partes. Maldigo al destino, pero una de esas partes se encontraba en el reino de Punjam Hy Loo, dónde actualmente reina Maldad, así que debíamos crear una distracción para nuestro enemigo.-Respondió el rubio.- Hace unos minutos recibí un mensaje en mi mente, diciéndome que la misión fue un éxito. A propósito, los otros caballeros vendrán aquí.

-¿Los otros?-Pregunto Bunny con curiosidad.

-Somos seis en total, seis Caballeros de la Luna. Los otros tres se reunirán con nosotros aquí para trazar un plan de acción en contra de Maldad.-Contestó Negro.- Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ver a Berenice.

-Puedo decirte en donde se encuentra.-Dijo Tooth, quien había recobrado el conocimiento y estaba acercándose al Caballero Negro.

-Por favor.-Acepto el rubio.- Ven con nosotros Jack.

-Yo…

-No era una pregunta.-Lo interrumpió el rubio.

Mientras los tres caminaban por el largo pasillo de la enfermería, Tooth se sonrojó un poco al ver el desnudo y musculoso cuerpo del Caballero Negro. Llegaron hasta la habitación donde descansaba Berenice.

-Esperen afuera.-Dijo Negro antes de entrar y dejar la puerta entre abierta.

Berenice estaba recostada sobre la amplia camilla, comiendo un trozo de pastel y leyendo un libro. Sus heridas habían desaparecido gracias al ungüento y vestía una bata de hospital.

-Hola Berenice.-Saludó el rubio.

-¡Negro! ¿Todo termino?-Pregunto Berenice, dejando el libro de lado y devorando el trozo de pastel.

-Todo está bien.-Respondió el rubio.- El plan salió de maravilla.

-Excelente.-Dijo Berenice, esbozó una amplia sonrisa.- Eso significa que estamos un paso más cerca de derrotar a Maldad.

-Sí.-Concordó Negro.- En realidad…yo vine a verte, a disculparme por las cosas que te dije hace unos minutos. Me sobrepase.

-Está bien, todo está olvidado.

-Berenice.-Negro tomo asiento en la cama.- No está bien.

-Estabas enojado, lo entiendo. Fue hace veinte años que cometí el enorme error de apartarte de mí, fue la última vez que intente tomar mi propia vida.

-No estoy enojado, no lo has vuelto a intentar, ¿o sí?

-Veinte años sin que se cruce por mi cabeza.

-¿Qué hay del alcohol?

-Lo dejé. Ingrese a terapia. Yo…también lo lamento Negro, te aparte de mi lado en un momento de histeria.

-No necesitas disculparte, sólo querías tiempo para ti sola.

-¿Podrías ser mi amigo una vez más? ¿Incluso con mis defectos?

-Nunca deje de ser tu amigo. Y tus…peculiaridades, son parte ti.

-Sigo buscando una manera de curar mi esterilidad.

-Algún día lo solucionaras Berenice, ya lo verás.-Dicho esto, depositó un cálido beso en la frente del Caballero Verde.-Debo irme.

Jack y Tooth escucharon toda su conversación y se miraron a los ojos. Si ellos podían reconciliarse, ¿por qué ellos no? Tooth le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, pero Jack desvió la mirada.

 **-o-**

 **La guarida de Pitch Black**

El rey de las pesadillas se encontraba en una de las tantas cámaras que había en su guarida. Estaba sentado en un escritorio bastante amplio en el que había libros y hojas por todas partes.

Pitch Black leía con atención cada texto, cada párrafo y cada palabra que contenían todos los documentos que le había robado a los Lamas Lunares, unos hombrecillos regordetes y alegres que dedicaban sus vidas al estudio del satélite natural y entablaban contacto, ocasionalmente, con el Hombre de la Luna. El rey de las pesadillas los consideraba unos tipos tontos que desperdiciaban todo el conocimiento a su alcance.

Pitch tenía en sus manos un libro muy grueso, forrado con una pasta desgastada, pero la información en dicha obra era invaluable, pues venía de los inicios de la extinta Edad de Oro. El título rezaba:

 **Los Titanes, ¿mitos o verdad?**

Pitch ya había leído una infinidad de libros referentes al tema de los Titanes. Él mismo recordaba cuando era un indefenso niño al que le contaron la leyenda de los Titanes: Typhan, El Padre Tiempo, Kali la dama terrible, El bromista y…la verdad es que no los recordaba a todos. Pero la leyenda contaba que eran entidades poseedoras de un poder divino, un poder propio de dioses.

El rey de las pesadillas elaboraba un plan, un plan que le tomaría bastante tiempo llevar a cabo, pero que de lograrlo supondría su victoria definitiva sobre los guardianes e incluso sobre los poderosos Caballero de la Luna.

Podría tomarle incluso años completar todos y cada uno de los preparativos, pero la paciencia es una virtud de sabios ¿no? El primer paso era esperar la derrota de Maldad y después sería su turno de actuar, su turno de ser tomado en cuenta de nuevo y de doblegar a todo el universo.

 **-o-**

 **La Madriguera**

El Caballero Negro se acercó a Bunny quien revisaba el estado en que se encontraban las flores que producen huevos para las Pascuas.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Bunny molesto.

-Bunny, soy consciente de lo que hice.-Contestó el rubio.- No fue mi intensión hacerle daño a tu hogar y mucho menos a tu familia. Aun así, sé que no soy bienvenido a dormir aquí y me marchare. Díselo a mi hermana, por favor.-El rubio observo detenidamente la Madriguera, el agua se filtraba por las laderas de las montañas y el terreno estaba muy deteriorado. Negro se concentró, alzó ambas manos y la montaña que se había colapsado, se levantó nuevamente, como si nada le hubiese sucedido. De su nariz emergió un hilo de sangre y casi cae al piso.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Bunny, sorprendido por el poder del Caballero Negro. No estaba realmente preocupado por el ojiverde, sino que quería evitarse tener otro caballero en su hogar.

-Un poco cansado, eso es todo.-Contestó Negro y se marchó por uno de los túneles de la Madriguera.

Bunny se encamino a la enfermería. Nunca terminó de confiar en los caballeros, pero había aceptado su estadía en la Madriguera, después de todo Berenice y Blanco le salvaron la vida a todos, incluido él mismo. El pooka entro en la habitación de la castaña sin llamar a la puerta y la encontró vestida únicamente con su traje de fibra de carbono el cual definía sus músculos y el resto de su cuerpo, cosa que provoco un sonrojo en el guardián de la esperanza.

-Bunny, ¿sucede algo?-Pregunto la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu hermano me pidió que te informara que él buscará un en dónde descansar.-Respondió Bunny con seriedad.- Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por salvarnos, por evitar que muriéramos, por traer de vuelta a Jack.

-Sólo hice lo que me ordenaron.-Mintió la castaña.- Hablando de Jack, él necesita que arreglen las cosas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Maldad le contó la verdad.

-¿La verdad absoluta?-Bunny reflexionó esas palabras. La castaña tenía un buen punto, Maldad había contado una terrible verdad, pero no todo lo que dijo fue cierto.

-¿Algún día nos dirás tu verdadero nombre?

-Tal vez. Cuando llegue el momento indicado.-Respondió la castaña.- Descansa Bunny, porque a partir de mañana todo será muy acelerado.

-Dímelo a mí, Febrero está por terminar y las Pascuas están próximas.

-Te ayudaré con eso.-Se ofreció la castaña.

-¿De verdad? Quiero decir, ¿por qué harías eso?

-Quisiera comenzar una nueva vida.-Respondió la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros.- Una en la que no sea tan desconfiada del mundo.

Jack se encontraba encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la enfermería. Había puesto seguro a la puerta y tomo asiento en la amplia cama, pensando en lo ocurrido hace casi dos semanas, cuando Maldad le hablo sobre los secretos de los guardianes.

Pensó y pensó en cada uno de los detalles de aquella charla, y finalmente se dio cuenta de cosas que no iban con los guardianes. Bunny jamás asesinaría a nadie, puesto que la celda en el Sahara no debía haber sido real. Después estaba Tooth, ella era incapaz de armar una gran mentira con tal de lastimar a alguien. North no era propenso a guardar rencor hacia los demás. Y por último Sandy, el guardián de los sueños no habría infundido rumores sobre le albino, pues éste nunca había escuchado alguno. Todo esto dejó pensativo a Jack, si algunas cosas no podían ser ciertas, entonces ¿cuál era la parte real? ¿Podría confiar en Blanco, acaso ya le había mentido?

La paranoia rodeaba al joven guardián, y éste no era capaz de distinguir entre la verdad y la mentira, cosa que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru**

Maldad estaba furioso, el Caballero Negro le había mentido. No obstante esa no era la razón de su enojo, sino el hecho de que las voces en su cabeza no le permitieron pensar con claridad al aceptar al Caballero Negro en su reino y encima confiar en sus "servicios". También estaba el asunto de que su poder decrecía a cada momento, pues el cuerpo que habitaba se encontraba en un deterioro muy avanzado.

Maldad mando a llamar a Morgan Rage, su último heraldo, éste entro en la sala. Sus heridas fueron sanadas.

- **Mi señor**.-Dijo Morgan al tiempo que hacía una larga reverencia.- **Sus deseos son órdenes.**

-Morgan, el tiempo ha llegado.-Dijo Maldad serenamente.- Hace mucho tiempo que prepare este momento. Ha llegado la hora de hacer una transferencia.

Morgan trago saliva, estaba asustado. Por primera vez en su larga vida, Morgan Rage se encontraba completamente asustado, pero había jurado lealtad a Maldad.

- **Sí mi señor**.

Maldad se aproximó a su heraldo lentamente y poso sus esqueléticas y enormes manos alrededor de la cabeza de su ciervo. Unos relámpagos rojos emergieron los cuales se introdujeron en el cráneo de Morgan, destruyendo su mente, sus recuerdos, su vida.

Morgan, a pesar del inmenso dolor, se mantuvo inmóvil. Maldad abrió su putrefacta boca y de ésta emergió una nube negra que era rodeada de relámpagos rojos carmesí. La nube viajo con lentitud y se introdujo en la garganta del heraldo, quemándolo por dentro y tomando posesión de su cuerpo.

El inmenso hombre de casi tres metros de alto se desvaneció en el aire, como si se tratase de mero polvo y Morgan cayó al piso. El helado abrió los ojos de golpe, pero ya no eran azabache, sino completamente rojos como la sangre. Ya no era Morgan Rage, sino Maldad.

- **Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.** -Reía Maldad. Se puso en pie y estiro sus brazos, sintiendo el enorme poder que poseía. Sus energía estaban completas, ese cuerpo nuevo lo había rejuvenecido.

Maldad salió a la explanada de su fortaleza y observó el vasto territorio que componía su reino. La tierra ennegrecida y el aire venenoso lo cubrían todo. Maldad alzó su brazo y un ejército de proporciones épicas se materializo. Maldad carcajeaba triunfal a través del cuerpo que una vez perteneció a Morgan Rage.

- **Este mundo se consumirá en violencia**.-Dicho esto alzó sus brazos al cielo y las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo se cubrieron con rojos relámpagos.- **JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA.**

De las manos de Maldad emergieron relámpagos rojos carmesí que se podían vislumbrar a kilómetros de distancia. El ejército de cíclopes, bestias, gigantes y bestias aladas, rugía con ferocidad, celebrando el nuevo e inmenso poder de su señor.

Las nubes negras se expandieron al mundo entero, cubriéndolo todo e infundiendo los corazones de las personas en maldad.

-o-

 **Estación Espacial Internacional**

El ruso Vladimir Megmedev se encontraba monitoreando el correcto funcionamiento de todos los sistemas de la estación. Dentro de unos meses podría regresar a la Tierra y reunirse con su familia. Se sentía extraño en el frío y profundo espacio exterior, en especial por la señal que habían recibido hacía casi dos semanas, de un objeto no identificado que ingreso en la atmosfera del planeta. Nunca se supo con claridad de que se trataba, pues la velocidad a la que viajaba no era propia de un meteorito o un cometa siquiera. En tierra ya deberían estar averiguando de qué se trató.

Vladimir miró a través del cristal de la estación, se podía vislumbrar el planeta con claridad. Era hermoso ver todo ese espectáculo de luces en el anochecer y en especial presenciar el amanecer en alguna parte del mundo. Pero esa belleza desapareció cuando Vladimir logró vislumbrar una bruma negra que comenzaba a cubrir el continente Asiático y que se expandía por Europa y posteriormente por Oceanía.

Vladimir entró en pánico e intento comunicarse con tierra, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Lo que recibió fue otra cosa muy distinta, una cosa que presenciaron sus aterrados ojos: explosiones. Y sólo existía una cosa capaz de crear una explosión tan masiva que se podría ver desde el espacio exterior: bombas nucleares.

Vladimir habría llorado en ese instante, pero la falta de gravedad no se lo permitió. Las explosiones se dieron en Medio Oriente y algunas en su querida y amada Rusia, dónde residía su preciada familia.

Vladimir encendió la potente antena de radio que poseía la estación y no tardo en recibir numerosas señales de auxilio provenientes de todo el mundo. Vladimir conocía y entendía varios idiomas, cosa que le helo la sangre pues escucho declaraciones de guerra en todos los idiomas que él dominaba.

Vladimir miró nuevamente a través del cristal, ¿qué estaba sucediendo allí abajo? ¿Por qué las naciones se atacaban entre ellas provocando holocaustos nucleares? El ruso recibía señales en las que se mencionaba en repetidas ocasiones la oración: Tercera Guerra Mundial.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Vaya final eh. Yo esperó que los Guardianes y los Caballeros logren derrotar a Maldad antes de que destruya el mundo entero.**

 **Perdón por no responder comentarios pero tengo el tiempo corto. Esta ha sido una semana muy acelerada y ocupada para mí. Pero como siempre: Cuídense y Saludos :)**


	19. Capítulo 18: Los Caballeros de la Luna

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black/Sombra**

Capítulo 18: Los Caballeros de la Luna

Blanco dormía plácidamente, vestida sólo con su ropa interior pero cubierta por las sábanas de la amplia cama.

Bunny observaba a la castaña dormir, parecía inocente y feliz en el mundo de los sueños. El pooka se divertía al ver unas figuritas doradas sobre la cabeza de la castaña. Era ella misma, vistiendo un largo vestido y bailando con alegría, pronto a ella se unió un conejo enorme que la acompaño en su baile. Bunny se sonrojo y fulminó a Sandy con la mirada, éste sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Blanco.-Llamo Bunny mientras tomaba del hombro a la castaña.- Blanco despierta, el desayuno está listo.

-Cinco minutos más hermano.-Dijo la ojigris entre sueños y abrazando la pata peluda del pooka. Sandy carcajeo en silenció al presenciar tal escena.

-Blanco…

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama, blandiendo una daga muy filosa. Su respiración era agitada y en sus ojos se podían ver la ira y la confusión. Sandy escapó antes de ser interrogado.

-Bunny, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto la castaña, dejando caer la daga y estirándose.

-Estoy bien. Vine a avisarte que el desayuno está listo, los yetis volvieron y prepararon todo.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que estoy asustada?

-No lo sé, siempre eres muy seria y pareces muy segura de ti misma. A veces me pregunto si tienes sentimientos.

-Claro que los tengo. A decir verdad, le tengo fobia al océano, toda esa profundidad me causa escalofríos.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-No tengo idea.-La castaña se puso en pie y se estiró de nuevo, provocando un intenso sonrojo en Bunny el cual agradeció poseer tanto pelaje.- ¿Te importaría salir un momento? Necesito vestirme.

Bunny sólo asintió y salió de la habitación, recargándose en la pared, esperando en silencio. La castaña salió vistiendo una camisa de botones blanca y una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunto la castaña mientras se calzaba un par de zapatillas negras.

-Increíble.-Dijo Bunny con la mirada perdida.

-Ya me canse de la armadura, es muy pesada.-Se explicó la castaña.- ¿Hablaste con Jack?

-Aún no, pero Sandy ya se comunicó con él.

-Algo es algo.

-o-

 **Burgess**

Julie, la madre de los niños Bennet, se encontraba en su habitación viendo las noticias del mundo en su televisor. Pasaba de un canal a otro esperando encontrarse con buenas noticias, incluso se conformaría con el clima.

 _En otras noticias, el presidente Barack Obama declara la guerra en contra de…_

Cambio de canal

 _Ayer por la tarde una bomba detonó en Lima, Perú. Dejando un saldo…_

Cambio de canal

 _El grupo terrorista ISIS se hizo con el poder de un arma nuclear con la cual ataco Irak, cosa que dejo resultados…_

Cambio de canal

 _En Australia hubo una masacre de estudiantes, el conteo de muertos va en…_

Cambio de canal

 _El presidente Putin de Rusia declaro: "China no es nuestro amigo y…_

Cambio de canal

 _El líder del grupo terrorista conocido como el KVA: Heides, hizo una declaración: "Conciudadanos del mundo. Hoy tienen miedo, miedo de que fueron despertados de su sueño…_

Cambio de canal

 _La violencia en Centroamérica aumenta a medida que el KVA se enfrenta a las fuerzas armadas de los países…_

Cambio de canal

 _El hambre en la Unión Europea se hace notoria con el avance de ISIS por las costas de…_

Cambio de canal

 _El Estado Islámico organizo una contra ofensiva nuclear hacia Rusia el pasado…_

Cambio de canal

 _El Primer Ministro Inglés ordenó un ataque inmediato contra Egipto con el objetivo…_

Julie apago el televisor y corrió al baño, dónde vómito. Las emociones en su cabeza eran abrumadoras. El mundo se estaba colapsando a su alrededor y temía, temía por su familia, por sus hijos y sus amigos. Sus amigos…no había recibido noticia alguna de Aelia o de Marcus durante unos días y eso era extraño en ellos, en especial por la situación actual, ¿dónde se encontrarían? Esperaba que al menos bien.

 **-o-**

 **La Madriguera**

El desayuno había terminado, Berenice y Blanco se reunieron al centro de la Madriguera, charlando con Toothiana.

Bunny, North y Sandy intercambiaban palabras sobre quien debía ser el siguiente en hablar con Jack. Habían acordado que Tooth sería la última en charlar con el joven guardián.

-Espero que se aparezcan por aquí pronto.-Dijo Berenice quien vestía unos jeans ajustados y una camisa roja a cuadros, su cabello volvía a ser negro.- El tiempo apremia.

-¿Quiénes son los otros caballeros?-Pregunto Tooth con interés.

-Bueno está el Caballero Rojo, su nombre es Denzel. Luego está el Caballero Gris, se llama Eithan. Finalmente tenemos a nuestro líder, el Caballero Multicolor, conocido por todos como Miguel.-Respondió la castaña, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al nombrar al último caballero.

-¿Y son tan poderosos como ustedes?-Pregunto nuevamente la guardiana de las memorias.

-Vaya que sí.-Contestó Berenice.- Todos tenemos habilidades sobrenaturales. Blanco es poseedora de la Telekinesis, Electrokinesis y súper fuerza. Negro posee Pirokinesis y Terrakinesis. Rojo puede volar y tele transportarse a distancias cortas. Gris domina la Hydrokinesis y la Psicokinesis. Yo poseo la Cytokinesis y la Vitakinesis. Finalmente está Multicolor, el más poderoso de los seis, pues él puede copiar todas nuestras habilidades.

-Sí que Hombre de la Luna se esforzó en hacerlos superiores a cualquiera.-Dijo Tooth sorprendida por las habilidades de cada caballero.- Maldad no tendrá una oportunidad contra ustedes seis.

-Me gustaría creer lo mismo.-Declaro la castaña.- Pero todos tenemos una debilidad: nos desgastamos muy rápido. Entre más tiempo usamos nuestras habilidades, más acelerado es nuestro cansancio, sin mencionar que existe un riesgo de derrame cerebral si llevamos nuestras mentes más allá del límite.

-Blanco tiene razón.-Coincidió Berenice.- Si llegásemos a pelear al máximo, nos tomaría diez minutos estar completamente agotados. Yo puedo curarlos a todos, a excepción de mí misma. Vaya, 200 años entrenando nuestras habilidades solamente para poder usarlas un corto periodo de tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Cuestionó Tooth con curiosidad.

-Puedo sanar las heridas de cualquiera, menos las mías.-Contestó Berenice.- Mi bendición es también mi maldición.

Tooth estaba por formular otra pregunta, hasta que fue interrumpida por la entrada de cuatro pegasos y en ellos se encontraban sus jinetes, los cuales se desmontaron y se reunieron con las guerreras.

-Denzel.-Saludo la castaña a un hombre joven de tez oscura que vestía una armadura completamente roja como la sangre.

-¡Blanco! Por fin nos volvemos a ver.-Dijo Denzel con una amplia sonrisa y chocando puños con la ojigris.- Aún está pendiente nuestro juego de cartas.

-Eithan.-Saludo Berenice a un hombre de poblada barba negra y tez blanca que vestía una armadura de color gris opaco.

-Berenice.-Saludo el hombre abrazando a la pelinegra.- Me prometiste una partida de ajedrez.

-Lo sé, pronto jugaremos.-Dijo Berenice con su característica sonrisa.

-Demasiado amor.-Dijo el Caballero Negro, acercándose a Eithan y Berenice.- ¿Dónde está mi abrazo?

-¡Negro!-Saludo entusiasmada la ojiazul, abrazando con fuerza al rubio y atiborrándolo de besos en las mejillas.- Te estuve buscando en la cena.

-Lo lamento, pero no quería incomodar a Bunny.-Se excusó el ojiverde.

-Eithan, ¿cómo va todo?-Saludo la castaña al Caballero Gris, chocando puños.

-No me quejo.-Respondió el hombre de barba y después rieron juntos.

-Verde, me da gusto verte de nuevo.-Dijo Denzel, mientras recibía un abrazo por parte de la pelinegra.

-Denzel, ¿cuándo podré visitar a tus hijos otra vez?-Pregunto Berenice haciendo cara de perrito triste.

-Cuando quieras, mi casa es tu casa.-Respondió el Caballero Rojo.

-Miguel.-Dijo la castaña con desprecio al encontrarse con un hombre joven de tez morena que vestía un esmoquin de color caqui.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de odiarme?-Pregunto el Caballero Multicolor.

-Algún día.-Contestó la castaña.

-¡Miguel!-Saludo Berenice con una amplia sonrisa, abrazando a Multicolor.

-Oigan todos.-Dijo la castaña.- Les presento a Toothiana, guardiana de las memorias.

Tooth se sonrojo de la vergüenza mientras cada uno de los caballeros la saludaba, a excepción de Berenice y Blanco, dándole un beso en la mano y diciendo: "El Hada Reina de los Dientes".

Los guardianes restantes se reunieron con los recién llegados y se presentaron. A Bunny casi le daba taquicardia debido al ver tantos Caballeros de la Luna en su hogar, pero la castaña lo tranquilizo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes se enfrentarán a Maldad?-Pregunto North con incredulidad. Se sentía tan novato como cuando era joven, estando al lado de esos poderosos guerreros.

-Básicamente-Respondió Miguel.- Pero debemos armar un plan antes. Hablando de eso, ¿trajiste los planos Negro?

-No estuve una semana en Salummiprus para nada.-Contestó el rubio mientras le entregaba a su líder un rollo con numerosos papeles.

-Bien, bien.-Asintió Miguel en señal de aprobación.- Si no les importa guardianes, le echáremos un vistazo a estos planos. Pueden quedarse si quieren. ¿Alguna noticia?

-Yo porto malas noticias Multicolor.-Se adelantó Denzel con expresión seria.- Los mortales comienzan a matarse entre ellos. Ha iniciado un colapso mundial, si no detenemos a Maldad cuanto antes, la Tierra será destruida.

-Soy consciente de ello Denzel.-Dijo Miguel.- Y sé que tienes una familia por la cual preocuparte, pero debemos estar preparados antes de lanzar una ofensiva contra el enemigo.-Denzel asintió.- ¿Cómo fue la recuperación del trozo de la espada, Eithan?

-Sin problemas.-Respondió el Caballero Gris.- Todo gracias a la distracción que crearon nuestros amigos.

-¿Otra novedad?-Pregunto Miguel observando a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Hay algo más.-Declaro el Caballero Negro con consternación.- Durante mi estadía en Salummiprus encontré esto.-Desenfundo una pistola que mostro a sus compañeros.

-Un arma de fuego.-Dijo la castaña al tener la pistola en sus manos y se la pasó a Miguel.

-No es cualquier arma.-Sentenció el líder de los caballeros, examinando el arma con más detenimiento.- Se trata de algo distinto, observen el símbolo y estoy seguro que lo reconocerán.-Todos se acercaron y pudieron ver, en la empuñadura de la pistola, una flor de lis pintada en colores rosa y dorado. Todos los presentes, a excepción de los guardianes, palidecieron de horror.

-No es posible.-Negaba Denzel mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.- No es posible.

-¿Pero cómo?-Pregunto Eithan al aire.- ¿Esto significa que La Reina intervendrá en el conflicto?

-No lo sé.-Respondió el Caballero Negro.- La encontré en uno de los calabozos de la fortaleza, pero no había cadáveres ni señales de lucha.

-Tal vez los Celestia fueron a investigar al igual que nosotros y se olvidaron de su arma.-Propuso Berenice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es imposible siquiera que los Celestia viniesen al planeta.-Se adelantó la castaña.- La Reina nunca interviene en los problemas que no atañen a su pueblo.

-¡Un momento todos!-Bramo Bunny fuera de control. North se había marchado para entablar una conversación con Jack.- ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? ¿Los Celestia y quién es La Reina?

-Los Celestia.-Comenzó a decir Miguel, sosteniendo la pistola entre sus manos.- Son una raza descendiente de los humanos. Se trata de un pueblo que ha sufrido grandes cambios ideológicos, religiosos y políticos a lo largo del tiempo.

"Actualmente los Celestia son la única Casa Gobernante que sobrevivió al Colapso de la Edad de Oro. Son poseedores de una fuerza bélica extraordinaria y son guerreros natos, maestros en el manejo de distintas armas, pilotos expertos de naves espaciales y son muy inteligentes. Los Celestia siempre se diferenciaron de las otras Casas Gobernantes por el hecho de que ellos no seguían a un líder de una línea consanguínea, sino que, sus gobernantes se ganaban su lugar asesinando a su predecesor. Durante la Edad de Oro tuvieron el estatus de la Casa más poderosa de todas y fueron los únicos capaces de sobrevivir a un ataque de Maldad. Su reina, Meira Rov, murió hace tiempo y la cadena de mando pasó a manos de una nueva celestia hembra."

"Los Celestia actuales son muy duros y retraídos con los extranjeros. Nunca interfieren en asuntos de guerra o violencia, siempre y cuando no les afecte."

-Será mejor que dejemos de especular sobre los Celestia.-Dijo Eithan.- Si entrasen en la guerra ya nos habríamos enterado hace tiempo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gris.-Coincidió Berenice.- Los Celestia no son de los que se quedan callados en medio de la refriega.

* * *

Jack se encontraba charlando con North en su habitación situada en la enfermería.

-¿Qué se supone que deba creer North?-Pregunto Jack con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.- Maldad hablo, pero ustedes no dijeron nada.

-Jack, cometimos errores en el pasado y me incluyo a mí mismo.-Dijo North.- Pero nunca dejaremos de quererte, nunca dejaremos de ser tu familia. Tú no eres ningún monstruo, tú eres mi hijo el guardián de la diversión y el espíritu del invierno.

Jack abrazó a North con fuerza, como si éste fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento. El albino rompió a llorar y North le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

-Será mejor que me vaya.-Dijo North.- Bunny también quiere habla contigo.-Ante la mención del pooka a Jack le devinieron sentimientos de ira y odio.

North se reunió con sus compañeros afuera de la enfermería, dónde le hizo saber a Bunny que su momento para hablar con Jack había llegado. El guardián de la esperanza respiro hondo y fue a donde Jack.

-¿Cuándo podré hablar yo con él?-Pregunto Tooth con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras. North puso una de sus manos en el hombro del Hada.

-Muy pronto Tooth.-Contestó el guardián del asombro con una sonrisa que le brindo confianza a la mujer emplumada.- Sólo esperemos que Jack no se salga de control con Bunny.

 **-o-**

 **Burgess**

Julie preparaba unas espaciosas maletas, en dónde metía principalmente ropa. La señora Bennet preparo también un botiquín de primeros auxilios y muchas cajas con comida.

-¿Pero por qué debemos irnos mamá?-Pregunto Jamie mientras le colocaba el abrigo a Sophie.

-Nos tomaremos unas vacaciones hijo.-Respondió Julie, llevando las maletas abajo.- Durante un tiempo.

Julie metió las maletas en el auto y pensó en lo que dijeron en el noticiero sobre que los militares ocuparían Burgess como medida de prevención para evitar la entrada de fuerzas invasoras desde la frontera con Canadá.

Abi, el perro galgo de los Bennet, siguió a Julie fuera de la casa y la miro mientras meneaba la cola.

-¿Crees que deberíamos irnos Abi?-Pregunto Julie a su mascota. La perra miro la casa y emitió un leve chillido.- Lo sé, extrañaras éste lugar. Pero nos vamos por nuestro propio bien.

-Tengo miedo.-Dijo Sophie al borde del llanto. Jamie la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó con firmeza.

-No debes tenerlo Soph.-La consoló Jamie.- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.-Sophie sonrió y bajo las escaleras.

Jamie aprovecho ese momento de soledad para sacar de debajo de su cama un cofre algo grande. Introdujo la llave de cobre en la cerradura y la giro; al abrir el cofre tomo el trozo de metal entre sus manos con cuidado de no cortarse. Jamie observo ese trozo de metal durante unos instantes, recordando lo que decía la carta de su abuelo, sobre que traía buena suerte.

En la televisión se transmitía un reportaje sobre la inminente llegada de las fuerzas armadas a Burgess. Julie se detuvo a ver el reportaje y le sorprendió cuando la reportera informó que los militares habían decidido mover su base de operaciones a un pueblo vecino. La reportera también indicó que Burgess había quedado descartado como posible zona de riesgo a último momento. Julie no cabía en sí misma de la impresión y no se percató de que Jamie estaba detrás de ella, mirando la televisión boquiabierto y con el trozo de metal en sus manos.

Julie preparaba la cena, todavía con la sorpresa en su mente, ¿por qué los militares cambiaron de planes a último momento? Se preguntó Julie. Al día siguiente llamaría a Aelia para contarle lo sucedido y para preguntarle sobre su estado.

 **-o-**

 **La Madriguera**

Todas las miradas se centraban sobre los seis guerreros presentes, los seis Caballeros de la Luna. Todos juntos irradiaban un aura de inmensa superioridad y sobre todo, serenidad. A pesar de que la situación mundial parecía irreparable, los Caballeros de la Luna se mantenían con portes serios, concentrados en los planos proporcionados por el Caballero Negro. En cierta forma, los guardianes se sentían seguros con los caballeros presentes.

* * *

-¡Fue mi error!-Decía Bunny con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Esperas que te crea?-Pregunto Jack al borde del llanto.- ¿Crees que debo tragarme todo tu cuento así sin más? Tú fuiste el único que nunca me acepto en los guardianes, no realmente.

-Lo sé y me arrepiento por eso.-Dijo Bunny con la cabeza inclinada, sintiéndose culpable por el daño que le había ocasionado al joven guardián.- Jack, lo lamento. Nunca quise hacerte daño, simplemente no te conocía y en mi ignorancia cometí una estupidez.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto Jack con rabia en sus palabras.- Todo el tiempo buscando el contacto con alguien, todo el tiempo intentando apartarme de la soledad, sólo para encontrarme contigo.

-Jack, compañero, perdóname.-Pidió Bunny con los ojos anegados en lágrimas a causa de la culpa.- Eres mi amigo, mi familia. Jamás te revele mi secreto porque quería protegerte, porque quería evitarte tristeza.

-Déjame solo.-Dijo Jack, dándole la espalda al pooka y con las lágrimas resbalándole por sus mejillas.

-Compañero yo…

-Vete, déjame en paz.

Bunny inclinó la cabeza con melancolía y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Había cometido demasiados errores en el pasado para con Jack y ahora le iba a resultar muy difícil reconciliarse con él, pero también pensó en que debía darle su tiempo para pensar.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Pregunto North al guardián de la esperanza.

-¿Cómo crees?-Contestó Bunny un poco molesto. Sandy se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Está muy resentido conmigo.

-Con todos.-Corrigió Tooth apenada.- Es mi turno, mi turno de hablar con él.

* * *

Los Caballeros de la Luna observaban los planos con una atención milimétrica, absortos de los problemas que tenían los guardianes en ese momento.

-Muy bien, debemos destruir la torre Este antes de que Maldad use el arma que se oculta allí.-Dijo Miguel sin apartar la vista de los planos.- ¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto, señalando un calabozo muy profundo y aislado del resto.

-Por lo que vi, se trata de un altar.-Respondió el Caballero Negro.- Era algo lúgubre, había cadáveres por todas partes e inscripciones en las paredes en una lengua desconocida.

-Puede que Maldad guarde algo especial ahí.-Propuso Denzel de brazos cruzados.

-Lo dudo.-Replico Negro.- Nadie entraba en ese lugar, ni siquiera los guardias. Al parecer Maldad es religioso.

-Mientras no interfiera de alguna forma significativa, entonces ese lugar es inútil para visitar durante el asalto.-Dijo Eithan con tono decidido.

-Muy bien amigos y amigas.-Dijo el Caballero Multicolor al tiempo que enrollaba los planos.- El momento de reconstruir El Azote de los Zar, ha llegado, ¿trajeron las piezas consigo?

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar Jack?-Pregunto Tooth nerviosa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Da igual.-Fue la seca respuesta del albino.

Tooth entro en la habitación con la cabeza agachada, se sentía nerviosa y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Hola Jack, me da gusto que estés bien.-Saludo Tooth al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la amplia cama, a un lado del joven guardián.

-Hola Tooth.-Saludo Jack sin hacer contacto visual con el Hada de los Dientes.

-Jack, sé lo que Maldad dijo sobre mí, sobre nosotros.-Comenzó Tooth un tanto nerviosa, pues temía que su Jack se pusiese errático.- Era mentira, yo nunca pensé esas cosas horribles sobre ti. Yo siempre te tome como alguien que necesitaba compañía y no como un sobrante. Yo te amo Jack Frost, nunca paso por mi miente el mentirte y jugar con tus sentimientos, porque me importas y eres mi compañero, mi amigo, mi novio.

-¿Por qué habría de creerte Tooth?-Pregunto Jack con repulsión, creyendo que se trataba de una jugarreta asquerosa, pero ignoraba que la guardiana de las memorias hablaba con la verdad absoluta.- Llevo de conocerlos casi un año, pero antes de eso sólo sabía que no era bienvenido entre ustedes y encima que me evitaban. En este momento no sé qué pensar Tooth.-Jack la miro y ella a él, ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro; sin embargo, Jack se sentía traicionado y lastimado.

-La confianza…es lo más importante para una relación.-Dijo Tooth tomando la mano de Jack entre las suyas, éste último no se opuso, sino que entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.- Hace mucho tiempo yo morí Jack, joven y a manos de personas cegadas por la ira.

"Mi madre provenía de una raza llamada las Hermanas de Vuelo, su nombre era Rashmi. Ella me heredo sus alas y su bello plumaje, además de la capacidad para hablar con cualquier animal."

"Mi padre, Haroom, fue un cazador y sirviente de un poderoso pero ambicioso marajá."

"Ambos se conocieron durante una contienda provocada por el marajá. Mi padre salvo a mi madre y se enamoraron. Años después nací yo como una niña humana común y corriente, hasta que llegué a la adolescencia y en todo mi cuerpo comenzaron a crecerme plumas y mis alas no tardaron en brotar de mi espalda."

"El marajá había sido convertido en un mono años atrás. Nunca perdonó a las Hermanas de vuelo por convertirlo en un animal, así que buscó venganza contra mi familia y contra mí. Convenció a las personas de la aldea que yo podría hacerles ganar mucho dinero si me metían en un circo y así lo hicieron, en contra de la voluntad de mis padres y en contra de la mía."

"Sufrí de maltratos y golpes por parte de los dueños del circo, hasta que pasados unos meses mis padres me encontraron y me liberaron; pero a un costo terrible. La gente se enfureció por perder su entretenimiento y nos persiguieron durante días, sin descanso alguno. Hasta que, gracias al Rey Mono, nos encontraron. Mataron a golpes a mis padres y a mí también, sin compasión, sin pensarlo dos veces."

"Fui elegida como guardiana tras el regreso de Pitch Black después de haber estado petrificado durante siglos. Peleamos duro y por fin conseguimos vencerlo, conseguimos alcanzar la paz y logramos devolver la fe al mundo a través de los niños que posteriormente se hicieron adultos. Fue entonces cuando supe de ti, cien años después de derrotar a Pitch. Al principio intente acercarme pero disfrutaba viéndote desde la distancia, observando como llevabas el invierno al mundo."

"Mi trabajo como guardiana de las memorias ocupo de todo mi tiempo disponible y no pude entablar contacto contigo. Lo único que sabía de ti era por mis niñas y por lo que me contaban otros espíritus sobre ti, sobre tu alegre forma de ser a pesar de tu soledad. Fue entonces cuando comencé a admirarte, pero mi trabajo me seguía impidiendo el poder verte o hablarte."

"El resto de la historia ya lo conoces Jack. Te convertiste en guardián y pasaste a formar parte de nosotros, a ser nuestra familia. Nos hicimos compañeros y después, poco a poco, me…me enamore de ti. Me enamore porque me hacías sentir segura a tu lado de una forma en que nadie más lo había hecho, me enamore de ti porque me divertía estando contigo, porque sentía que la paz que sentía con mis padres regresaba al estar tú a mi lado. Y yo…yo no quería que eso terminara, no quería dejar de sentirme segura, no quería dejar de divertirme a tu lado."

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la guardiana, que eran el resultado de sus emociones encontradas. Pero ella mantenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack la miraba con atención, comprendiéndola como ella lo comprendió a él en su momento. Esa era la mujer a la que amaba, una dama de un gran corazón que pudo ante ponerse a su pasado y que le brindo su amistad.

-Te amo Toothiana. Te amo porque al estar a tu lado me siento feliz, te amo porque me escuchaste y me consolaste cuando nadie más lo había hecho, te amo porque a pesar de tu trabajo me diste parte de tu tiempo. Me enamore de ti porque eres hermosa de corazón y de mente, me enamore de ti porque estuviste a mi lado por muchos días y semanas, escuchándome y comprendiendo mi soledad.-Jack tomo el rostro de Tooth entre sus manos con delicadeza, limpiando sus lágrimas. Pego su frente a la de ella y le susurro.- Quiero estar contigo Tooth, porque te amo y confío en ti.

-Te amo Jack.

Dicho esto, ambos se dieron un apasionado y largo beso, en el cual el tiempo se detuvo para los dos; nadie más existía en ese momento, ni Maldad, ni los caballeros, ni sus amigos guardianes, ni los problemas que los acosaban a cada momento. Sólo estaban ellos dos, besándose apasionadamente, respirando la esencia del otro y acariciándose mutuamente. Ninguno quería que ese momento llegase a su fin.

Jack comenzó a bajar sus manos por el delicado y suave plumaje de Tooth y la beso en el cuello provocándole gemidos de placer.

Tooth desabrocho el cierre del suéter de Jack y paso sus manos por su pálido y helado pecho. Lo miro a sus azules ojos y lo beso apasionadamente.

Tooth, mientras besaba al joven guardián, pensó en que lo que hacían no estaba bien, era muy precipitado. Sin embargo, la guardiana de las memorias tampoco quería detenerse y mucho menos detener al albino.

Jack tomo a Tooth por la cintura y le sentó en su regazo. El Hada de los Dientes entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de Jack y se abrazó a su cuello y pasó su mano por su blanco cabello, aferrándose a él.

El joven guardián beso a Tooth en el cuello y después sus labios comenzaron a descender por las plumas de su amada. Jack se detuvo en el pecho y le beso un seno al tiempo que masajeaba el otro con la mano. Tooth daba gemidos de placer y se mordía los labios, disfrutando que los hermosos e inmaculados dientes de Jack le mordían con mucha delicadeza sus pechos. El albino se detuvo y beso a la guardiana en los labios nuevamente. La temperatura descendió un poco, pero Tooth no le dio importancia. La guardiana bajo su mano hasta el pantalón del joven guardián, sintiendo el bulto que se había formado; Jack gruño a modo de gemido por tal acto, disfrutando el contacto de las manos de su amada. Jack la beso en los labios, dejando una fina capa de escharcha sobre ellos y Tooth se relamió sus labios, provocando una gran excitación en el albino.

Ambos se detuvieron en su acto cuando escucharon el inconfundible sonido del metal chocando y las pisadas de un ejército. Se miraron a los ojos, adivinando el pensamiento del otro.

Jack y Tooth salieron corriendo de la habitación, sólo para encontrarse con que un ejército de Furias había entrado en la Madriguera y estaba luchando con los Caballeros de la Luna y con sus compañeros guardianes.

El Caballero Negro creaba ráfagas ardientes que incineraban a sus enemigos al tiempo que las rocas del suelo se elevaban por los aires y lo protegían de los ataques de los cíclopes.

Denzel partía a las bestias por la mitad, apareciéndose encima de ellas. El Caballero Rojo destruía Furias a diestra y siniestra con una rapidez vertiginosa.

Berenice hizo crecer un bosque de pinos que cobraron vida y se lanzaron al ataque, aplastando a las bestias y golpeando ferozmente a los cíclopes.

Eithan lanzaba chorros de agua sumamente delgados y a una presión tan grande que parecían espadas, pues perforaban el cuerpo de las Furias con mucha facilidad. El Caballero Gris, también hacia uso de su habilidad psíquica para tomar el control de la mente de sus enemigos y obligarlos a masacrarse entre ellos.

Blanco hacia levitar a las Furias por los aires con su telekinesis y después las pulverizaba con la misma habilidad. La castaña invoco sus relámpagos, con los cuales golpeo la tierra y éstos viajaron, electrocutando el campo de batalla y acabando con las Furias.

Miguel, el Caballero Multicolor, lanzaba relámpagos con una mano al tiempo que de la otra eran expedidos muros de fuego que calcinaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a los trozos del Azote de los Zar.

Los Caballeros de la Luna se enfrentaban por su cuenta contra un ejército enorme y poderoso. Los corazones de los guerreros de la Luna no desfallecieron y al estar los seis reunidos su valentía aumento y su poder se incrementó de una forma monstruosa, que aterro a los guardianes.

Pero ignoraban que el enemigo había cavado sus propios túneles. Las Furias salían del suelo y los guardianes se lanzaron al ataque sin pensarlo dos veces, pero aquellas Furias eran distintas. Se habían fortalecido y eran más poderosas que la última vez.

Los guardianes se vieron rodeados y sin escapatoria; las Furias formaron un semicírculo alrededor de ellos y avanzaron lentamente con sus armas en alto y las bestias mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Todas se lanzaron al ataque, pero fueron recibidos por una manada de osos que lanzaban fuertes zarpazos y que trituraban sus cuerpos con sus poderosas mandíbulas. Los guardianes se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que los osos estaban compuestos totalmente de plantas.

Blanco salto al medio del lugar, interponiéndose entre las Furias y los guardianes. La castaña alzo ambas manos y los relámpagos surgieron, acabando con todos los atacantes. Bunny la miro boquiabierto.

El ejército de Furias estaba siendo diezmado por los Caballeros de la Luna hasta que una voz atronadora y sepulcral hablo, inundando el campo de batalla.

" **¡Ríndanse Caballeros de la Luna! Y entreguen el Azote de los Zar. Si no lo hacen ¡MORIRAN!"**

Al momento que la voz de Maldad se silenció nuevas Furias emergieron, pero se veían distintas. Sus cuerpos eran rojos como la sangre y estaban cubiertos por armaduras de un material desconocido.

La castaña intento alejar a los cíclopes con su telekinesis pero no dio resultado. Mientras tanto, el Caballero Gris perdió el control en la mente de sus enemigos.

-¡Son más fuertes que antes!-Bramo la castaña mientras rebanaba Furias con su espada. Su hermano, el Caballero Negro, llego junto a ella y levanto su escudo en alto, Blanco lanzo un torrente de relámpagos que fueron rechazados por el escudo y que golpearon a docenas de Furias.

-¡Son inmunes a los ataques mentales!-Grito Eithan mientras creaba nuevas y potentes corrientes de agua sumamente peligrosa.

-¡No permitan que se acerquen al Azote de los Zar!-Ordenó Miguel mientras levantaba una barrera de raíces forradas de largas espinas, esto con la intención de proteger la espada que seguía incompleta.

Denzel tomó a Blanco por los sobacos y ambos volaron por los aires, a una gran altura. El Caballero Rojo hizo una pirueta y lanzo con fuerza a la castaña. Blanco usó su súper fuerza y choco sus puños contra el terreno, provocando un terremoto que aniquilo decenas de Furias.

Berenice lideraba la manada de osos que ella misma creó. Las bestias intentaban hacerle frente a esos animales elementales pero eran rechazados por una aplastante fuerza bruta. El Caballero Verde fue alcanzada por una flecha que se enterró en su abdomen, pues no tenía puesta su armadura.

-¡Oh no!-Maldijo Miguel y centro su vista en el Caballero Negro.- ¡Cúbranse todos!

Guardianes y Caballeros se echaron al piso. Negro temblaba de la ira al ver a Berenice ser lastimada.

El Caballero Negro dejo ir un grito atronador al tiempo que liberaba un fuego que incinero a todas y cada una de las Furias que se encontraban en la Madriguera. Cuando el fuego se disipó, el rubio corrió hacia la pelinegra y le sacó la flecha del abdomen. Posteriormente le unto un poco de ungüento en la herida y ésta desapareció.

-Gracias Negro.-Dijo Berenice con una amplia sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco.

-Nunca me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera ¿entendiste?-Dijo el Caballero Negro mientras ayudaba a la ojiazul a ponerse en pie.

-Muy bien equipo.-Los felicito el Caballero Multicolor.- Se nota que han estado entrenando, estoy orgulloso. Armemos la espada y vayamos a darle muerte a Maldad.

-¡SE LLEVARON A JACK!-Grito Tooth con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡LO SECUESTRARON ESAS COSAS!

-Toothiana tranquila.-Dijo la castaña, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la guardiana de las memorias.- ¿No está por aquí Eithan?

-Se aleja con rapidez, no lograremos alcanzarlo a tiempo.-Respondió el Caballero Gris mientras detenía a Denzel quien estuvo a punto de emprender el vuelo.- Lo perdí, debieron dormirlo o peor.

-Mejor no pensemos en eso.-Dijo la castaña quien tenía algunos raspones y golpes en su cuerpo, pues ella tampoco se había colocado la armadura.

" **Caballeros y guardianes. Tengo a Jack Frost en mi poder y si quieren volver a verlo con vida me entregaran el Azote de los Zar en las próximas 24 horas. De lo contrario, su querido amigo sufrirá las consecuencias y después el mundo."**

La voz de Maldad desapareció dejando a los Caballeros de la Luna sumamente molestos, en especial a Blanco y Berenice, puesto que ellas habían tenido más tiempo para conocer a Jack.

-¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLO!-Bramo Tooth, rompiendo a llorar por la pérdida de su amado y por la impotencia que provocaba la situación.

-Tranquila Tooth.-Dijo la castaña.- Lo rescataremos.

-¡No!-Dijo Miguel en tono serio y autoritario.- Lo que debemos hacer es forjar la espada e ir por Maldad, así que entrega el pedazo que falta Blanco.

-Si lo hago no me ayudarás a rescatar a Jack.-Repuso la castaña.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Pondrás el destino del mundo en juego por un inútil e inservible guardián?-Replico Miguel.

-¡Oye! Es mi hijo de quien estás hablando.-Dijo North son la rabia por los aires.

-Lamento su pérdida pero por ahora debemos concentrarnos en…

-¿Su pérdida? Esto no ha terminado Multicolor, podemos salvar al espíritu del invierno.-Dijo la castaña quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-En cuanto a ti. Si no vas a entregar el pedazo que te toco cuidar entonces proporciona su ubicación.-Ordenó Miguel.

-Si la quieres tendrás que ayudarme a rescatar a Jack.-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Para qué preguntarte en dónde se encuentra, si podemos sacarle toda la información?-Dijo Denzel en tono amenazante.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo.-Intervino el Caballero Negro. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su hermana.- Denzel, eres mi amigo, peri si te atreves a tocar a mi hermana, juro por la Luna que te mataré.

-¿Es una amenza?-Bramo Denzel exasperado y enojado.- Por si no lo sabes tengo una familia en peligro por culpa de Maldad…

-Yo no hago amenazas.-Lo interrumpió el Caballero Negro.- Doy garantías.

-Ya tuve suficiente.-Dijo Miguel.- ¡Eithan! Introdúcete en la mente de Blanco y quítale la información sobre la espada.-Eithan miro primero a Miguel y después a la castaña. El Caballero Gris meneo la cabeza.

-No quiero ser parte de esto.-Dijo Eithan cruzándose de brazos. Odiaba entrar en las disputas de sus amigos, pues no quería escoger un bando.

-¡ESCUCHAME ESTÚPIDO!-Bramo Bunny fuera de sus casillas.- Rescataremos a Jack y después podrás quedarte con tu sucia espada.

-¿Acaso me estas retando, canguro idiota?-Pregunto Miguel sin creerse la amenaza del pooka. Sandy lanzo arena dorada por sus oídos y se acercó al líder de los caballeros con expresión amenazante.

Berenice se cubrió los oídos para no escuchar la acalorada discusión entre los guardianes y los caballeros. Meneo la cabeza tratando de silenciar las voces, pero era inútil.

-Se supone que nuestro deber es proteger el mundo y a los que habitan en él.-Dijo la castaña.- Jack Frost es parte de este mundo y es mi amigo.

-¡No me hables tú de responsabilidades, Blanco!-Replico Miguel fuera de sus cabales.- Tu misión era asesinar a los guardianes antes de que el enemigo les pusiera las manos encima.-Todos los guardianes miraron sorprendidos a la castaña, sintiéndose traicionados y sumamente enojados. Ante esto, el Caballero Multicolor se dirigió a los guardianes.- ¡Así es! Su gran amiga, el Caballero Blanco, tenía la simple misión de terminar con su existencia.

-¡SABÍA QUE NO PODIAMOS CONFIAR EN TI!-Grito Bunny, acortando distancia entre él y la castaña.

-¡Pero no lo hice! ¡Ni siquiera les hice daño, sino todo lo contrario!-Refuto la castaña, roja de la rabia. Le lanzo una mirada asesina a su líder.

-¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?-Bramo North.- ¿Y pretendes salvar a Jack, traidora?

Berenice se cubrió los oídos, no quería escuchar la acalorada discusión entre los presentes. Sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de silenciar las voces de sus compañeros.

-¡CÁLLENSE!-Grito Berenice. El silencio se hizo presente y todas las miradas se centraron en la pelinegra.- ¡Todos ustedes! ¿No se dan cuenta? ¿No pueden ver que esto es exactamente lo que Maldad quiere? Su propósito es que nos peleemos y no seamos capaces de organizarnos. Guardianes, no pueden culpar a Blanco por algo que jamás hizo ni se atrevió a realizar, su único pecado es haberles mentido pero lo hizo con justa razón.-Berenice entonces poso su mirada sobre Miguel.- Multicolor. Jack es nuestro amigo y forma parte de la familia de los guardianes. Con o sin tu ayuda lo salvaremos y entonces te estarás enfrentando a nuestra ausencia en la batalla contra Maldad. Dicho esto tienes dos opciones: Ayudarnos a recuperar a Jack y después forjar la espada y reunir un ejército para asaltar Salummiprus, o bien puedes darnos la espalda y enfrentarte tú solo a nuestro enemigo.-El Caballero Multicolor estaba por replicar pero la pelinegra se le adelanto.- Si tienes algún problema con eso, te las veras con nosotros tres.-Dijo con un ademan que la abarco a ella y a los hermanos.

-Ella tiene razón Miguel.-Inquirió Eithan quien se había mantenido neutral y alejado de la discusión.- No te abandonaría en la acometida contra Maldad, pero es mejor atar los cabos sueltos antes de continuar con la guerra.

-¿Qué va a ser entonces?-Pregunto el Caballero Negro, ahora con tono sereno.- ¿Ayudaras, o lo haremos por cuenta propia?

El líder de los caballeros meditó durante un tiempo, pero al fin dio un suspiro y asintió con lentitud:-Muy bien. Si tanto significa para ustedes el guardián de la diversión, entonces los ayudare a salvarlo. Pero no sin un plan.

-Pensemos en uno rápido, el tiempo apremia. Sólo disponemos de 24 horas antes de que Jack Frost deje de existir.-Dijo Denzel, ahora calmado.

-Todos, acérquense.-Pidió el Caballero Multicolor.- Ustedes también guardianes.-Todos los presentes se reunieron en un círculo alrededor de Miguel, escuchando con atención.- Escuchen, este es el plan…

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru**

Maldad se encontraba sentado en su amplio y majestuoso trono, evaluándose a sí mismo. El cambio de cuerpo había significado el abandono de todas las habilidades arrebatadas a los espíritus, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo, pues ahora era poseedor de un gran poder, proporcionado por sus renovadas energías.

Podría acabar con ese mundo insignificante, pero se arriesgaría a llamar la atención de un poder que lo igualaba, un poder que habitaba en otro planeta. Antes debía deshacerse de aquello que tenía la capacidad de darle fin, de matarlo definitivamente. Y para lograr conseguir el Azote de los Zar, utilizaría a Jack Frost como señuelo.

 **-o-**

 **En algún lugar del mundo**

Jack estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y la oscuridad cubría su mente.

En su mente, Jack caminaba con lentitud sobre un largo pasillo recubierto por pintura verde y azul, pero las paredes estaban corroídas por la humedad y el avanzado estado de descomposición de la madera. Al final de dicho pasillo se encontraba una puerta de madera que resguardaba alguna misteriosa habitación. Jack miro hacia atrás pero sólo vio como el pasillo se extendía de forma infinita, así que decidió caminar hasta la puerta.

Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta cautelosamente, temiendo encontrarse con algún peligro. Sin embargo, lo que esperaba al joven guardián fue algo que lo sorprendió enormemente y le formo un nudo en la garganta.

Sentado en una silla de madera y con las manos apoyadas en un escritorio, se encontraba Jack Frost, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho y manteniendo un silencio expectante. El albino observo detenidamente a su clon, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Hola Jack.-Hablo el albino que estaba sentado. Su voz estaba infundida en tristeza y melancolía.- No deberías estar aquí, este es mi hogar.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?-Pregunto el Jack que se encontraba de pie.

-En mi mundo, en un lugar dónde todo termina mal.-Respondió el todavía cabizbajo.- Un lugar dónde todos murieron menos yo.

Jack miro a su alrededor y se horrorizo al ver una pata de conejo colgada sobre la pared del poco iluminado cuarto, gracias a una vela que descansaba, casi consumida, sobre el escritorio. Después poso su vista en una cama que tenía bordada plumas de colores verde, amarillo y azul. Posteriormente miro un frasco a rebosar de arena de sueños, pero ésta era casi gris y carecía de brillo alguno. Por último sus ojos se encontraron con un maltratado y roto abrigo rojo que tenía bordados blancos.

-¿Qué es esto, qué sucedió aquí?-Pregunto Jack, ignorando que su doppelgänger se estaba poniendo en pie, con un cuchillo muy afilado en sus manos.

-Yo lo hice, no me dejaron opción. Maldad no me dio opción, eran ellos o yo.-Respondió el siniestro Jack, acercándose a su doble por la espalda.- Aún recuerdo sus gritos de súplica y sus miradas confundidas cuando les rebane la garganta a todos los guardianes. Excepto por Tooth, ella…ella me fue entregada en una bolsa para cadáveres, partida en pedacitos.

Jack se dio media vuelta en el momento exacto en que su "otro yo", se abalanzaba furioso sobre él. Ambos Jack forcejearon y se lanzaron sobre las paredes de la habitación. El Jack maligno quedo sobre el otro, intentando enterrarle el arma en el pecho.

-¡Debes morir! ¡Todos deben morir, o Maldad me lastimará de nuevo!-Gritaba Jack, pero el albino que se encontraba en el suelo logró darse la vuelta y quedar sobre su atacante. Acto seguido, Jack le arrebato el cuchillo de las manos a su clon y se alejó, temblando de miedo.

-No…no puedo fracasar o Maldad volverá a lastimarme.-Lloriqueo el derrotado albino.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO?-¿O debería decir conmigo? Se preguntó Jack, dejando caer el cuchillo.

-Él la torturo, la hizo sufrir delante de mí.-Decía el otro Jack entre sollozos y aferrándose a las emplumadas sábanas de la cama.- Y cuándo ella hubo muerto…me torturo a mí, me obligo a presenciar el asesinato de niños inocentes, me obligo a ser testigo de cómo destruía el mundo y de cómo morían todos de hambre. Me lastimo…y…y…y…me prometió jamás lastimarme de nuevo si asesinaba a los guardianes y yo…yo…yo…lo hice. Él los mato. Él asesino a los Caballeros de la Luna y consumió el planeta entero. Pero no a mí, él me dejo vivir.

El siniestro Jack se puso en pie y camino lentamente hasta tener el cuchillo nuevamente en sus manos.

Jack estaba demasiado aterrado como para moverse siquiera. No quería estar en ese lugar, quería regresar con los guardianes, quería volver a casa.

El siniestro Jack se abalanzo contra el aterrado albino, pero éste último lo esquivo e intentó arrebatarle el arma de nuevo. Jack golpeo a su doble en el rostro y en un arranque de ira mezclado con un miedo intenso, clavo el cuchillo en el pecho de su atacante. Pero no se detuvo, desencajo el arma y la enterró una vez más y otra y otra más, hasta que el rostro del siniestro Jack se cubrió de un líquido rojo y se ahogó en su propia sangre.

Jack cayó sobre sus sentaderas, ¡había asesinado a un ser humano! ¡Le había arrebatado la vida a una persona! Jack tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sangre espesa y caliente. Lentamente se puso en pie, temblando de miedo y observando el inmóvil cuerpo sin vida de su doble, el cual descansaba sobre la silla del escritorio.

Fue entonces cuando el siniestro Jack abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrando que sus globos oculares estaban completamente rojos, como si de dos océanos de sangre se tratase. Y observo a Jack con un odio irracional, con un odio ciego, con un odio que iba más allá de lo humanamente posible, con un odio que era casi palpable. El siniestro Jack se removió el cuchillo del pecho, sin apartar sus rojos ojos de los azules de Jack.

Y entonces habló con una voz monstruosa y terriblemente grave, una voz que parecía provenir de una bestia horrible:

-¡VAS A MORIR! ¡Y ESTO…ESTO ES EN LO QUE TE CONVERTIRAS!

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Nuevamente les pido (amablemente por supuesto), que no se limiten en los comentarios. Uff, vaya que éste capítulo fue un poco complicado de escribir, pero al fin conocieron a los Caballeros de la Luna restantes. Oficialmente éste es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento**. **Les aviso que los Celestia no aparecerán en el fic, sólo se harán menciones y referencias a ellos y a la Reina.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Sasha: No sabía que sospechabas la relación de Blanco y Negro, ¿tan predecible soy? Espero que la historia de Tooth te gustase, pues le realice algunos cambios a la versión original de los libros. ¿Qué te pareció el momento JackxTooth? Espero también, que te gustase la aparición de los Caballero de la Luna. Gracias por la preocupación y como siempre Saludos :)**

 **LaNouvelletoile: Si crees que se está poniendo interesante no te esperas lo que habrá en los siguientes capítulos. Dime que te parecieron los otros caballeros ¿hacen buen equipo? Y por favor coméntame tu opinión acerca del momento JackxTooth, espero que fuera de tu agrado. Como siempre Saludos :)**


	20. Cap 19: El Día que Mataron a Jack Frost

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black/Sombra**

 **Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, en el cual les esperan muchas sorpresas, espero que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 19: El día que mataron a Jack Frost

La castaña estaba dándole los últimos ajustes a su armadura, cuando Bunny apareció por la puerta de la habitación. El pooka tenía una mirada de odio que le dedicaba a la ojigris.

-Si las miradas matasen, seguramente yo habría muerto tiempo atrás.-Dijo la castaña ante la fulminante mirada del pooka.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunto Bunny, conteniendo su furia.- ¿Por qué mentir?

-Merecían una oportunidad.-Respondió la castaña tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.- Iban a morir y yo era la única que podía ayudarlos en su situación.

-¿A qué juegas Blanco? Primero te apareces diciendo que no quieres tener nada que ver con nosotros y después pareciera que te preocupas por nuestro bienestar.-Dijo Bunny a punto de explotar de la rabia.

-He estado pasando por tiempos difíciles, Aster. Intento dejar mi pasado atrás y al mismo tiempo forjarme una nueva vida, una en dónde me libere ante el mundo, en dónde pueda conseguir buenos amigos.

-¿Una crisis, eso intentas decir?

-Todos hemos vivido una, yo no soy las excepción.

-¿Y somos tu excusa para olvidarte de tu pasado? ¿Qué quieres exactamente Blanco? Te he seguido la corriente al igual que todos pero ya me cansé de seguir. Necesito respuestas, para saber que puedo confiar en ti.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo comenzar con decirte que mi padre trato de violarme, fracasó y me disparó una flecha en el pecho. Morí a los 19 años y pase mil en completa soledad, sin tener a nadie, sin hablar ni hacer contacto con una pobre alma.-Los ojos de la castaña se humedecieron, cosa que hizo sentir un poco culpable a Bunny.- No sabes nada sobre mí, guardián. Si supieras, si te enterases, de las cosas que hice en el pasado…me mirarías con asco. Simplemente quiero dejar todo, olvidar aquellos malos tiempos en los que el mundo me lastimó y yo me volví una persona cerrada y muy desconfiada.

"Con respecto a la misión que me fue encomendada; fue con el propósito de evitar que Maldad les arrebatase su poder, de lo contrario se fortalecería. Deserté. Me opuse a la decisión del Zar Luna y al hacerlo fui citada a la corte marcial, es por eso que en ocasiones me iba y tardaba en regresar. En la corte se me brindo una oportunidad más, sólo una, si vuelvo a desobedecer ordenes me quitaran mis poderes y se me despojara de la inmortalidad, eso sin mencionar que perderé mi memoria y alguien más ocupara mi puesto en los caballeros."

-¿Lo ves? Es un comienzo y a decir verdad no está nada mal.-Dijo Bunny recuperando la calma y poniéndole una pata en el hombro a la ojigris.- Sobre tu nombre…

-Aún no.-Contestó rápidamente la castaña.- Cometí errores colosales en el pasado, errores en los que se supo de mi identidad y los que me rodeaban salieron lastimados. No quiero que vuelva a suceder y la forma de evitarlo es manteniendo muchas cosas en secreto, entre ellas mi nombre.

-Cuando esto termine y Maldad sea derrotado…deberás estar lista para las pascuas.-Le advirtió Bunny con una sonrisa divertida, provocando una radiante sonrisa en el triste rostro de la castaña. El pooka la admiró, disfrutando de como ella recobraba las esperanzas.

-Gracias por entender Bunny.-Dijo la castaña y le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo al guardián de la esperanza. Bunny no se lo esperaba, de hecho, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de afectos por parte de alguien que no fuese un niño. El pooka correspondió el abrazo, acariciando el cabello de la castaña con delicadeza.- Debemos irnos, de nosotros depende que el plan dé resultado.

-No estoy convencido con éste plan, ¿cómo fue que tu hermano accedió?

-No lo conoces. Él nunca cuestiona las órdenes, las sigue al pie de la letra, incluso si son descabelladas o ponen en peligro a sus seres queridos. Es por eso que a veces lo odio. Porque yo soy diferente a él, yo siempre cuestiono y pongo en duda lo que mis líderes me dicen. Pero Miguel tiene razón esta vez, es la única forma de salvar a Jack.

-Me quedaré contigo…para apoyarte.-Aclaró Bunny mientras se sonrojaba por sus palabras.- No tienes por qué hacer esto sola.

-Soy un Caballero de la Luna, no hay nadie más que pueda ocupar mi lugar en esta misión.

-¿Qué hay de Eithan, o incluso Denzel?

-¿Te estas preocupando por mí Bunny?-Pregunto la castaña alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa pícara. Bunny balbuceaba, intentando argumentar una buena razón del por qué dijo eso.- Da igual. Eithan debe quedarse fuera de peligro, él es el único que nos puede decir dónde se encuentra Jack mediante su enlace mental. Y Denzel debe quedarse a proteger la espada al igual que Miguel.

* * *

El Caballero Negro se acercó a Berenice por la espalda y la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el rubio.- Has estado un poco callada últimamente.

-Súper.-Respondió la pelinegra.- Simplemente quiero que todo esto termine, nunca me gustó ser parte de los conflictos. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, salvando sus tristes traseros.-Esto último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todo se solucionará, ganaremos la guerra y después vendrá la paz.-Dijo el ojiverde, acariciando el rostro de Berenice.- ¿Lista para la misión? ¿Para rescatar a Jack?

-Siempre.-Respondió la pelinegra.

* * *

North y Miguel habían estado discutiendo los últimos detalles sobre el plan que llevarían a cabo para rescatar al espíritu del invierno. Su conversación se extendió y North decidió preguntar por los Celestia.

-Estos…Celestia, ¿de dónde provienen?

-Nadie lo sabe.-Respondió Miguel.- Guardan ese secreto celosamente, esperando algún día volver a su hogar. Pero puedo decirte que ellos residen actualmente en Marte.

-¿Marte? ¿El planeta rojo?-Pregunto North con los ojos abiertos como platos y mostrando un expresión de gran asombro.

-Ese mismo.-Dijo Miguel, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo- Hemos estado ahí, los otros caballeros y yo. A decir verdad, fuimos entrenados por los Celestia durante 200 años, para controlar nuestras habilidades. Durante nuestra estadía en Marte conocimos a su nueva Reina, Zarsce Mei, no es muy amigable y no le agradan mucho los extranjeros pero los tolera.

-¿Son muy poderosos? ¿Podrían ayudarnos en este conflicto?-Pregunto North con un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Decir poderosos es quedarse corto.-Explico Miguel.- Zarsce Mei, La Reina, ella puede hacerle frente a Maldad; me corrijo, ella puede derrotar a Maldad. No podría matarlo, por el simple hecho de que nadie puede hacerlo, no sin el Azote de los Zar, pero créeme cuando te digo que Zarsce barrería el piso con Maldad. Pero los Celestia no intervendrán, nunca lo hacen, a menos que les afecte.

-¿Estamos listos?-Dijo Bunny, interrumpiendo la charla entre los líderes de ambos grupos.- Sólo restan 16 horas para que Maldad le haga daño a Jack.

-Todo está dispuesto.-Contestó Miguel al tiempo que los guardianes y los caballeros se reunían en el centro de la Madriguera.- Saben cuál es el plan, síganlo al pie de la letra y todo saldrá bien. Buena suerte, la necesitarán.

Bunny asintió y dio un par de golpes al suelo, posteriormente un túnel se abrió y el pooka se hizo a un lado, dando paso a la castaña.

-¿Es seguro viajar por estos medios?-Pregunto la castaña, quien cargaba con un escudo circular en su espalda y una espada enfundada en su cinturón. Su voz se escuchó un tanto nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Respondió Bunny, un poco ofendido por la pregunta.- Abrázate a mí, así podremos llegar más rápido.-La castaña envolvió el cuello de Bunny con sus brazos y entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de éste. El pooka, completamente sonrojado, se percató de que el Caballero Negro lo miraba de una forma amenazante y sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa. Acto seguido entro en el túnel y corrió a toda velocidad.

-Nos vemos en el punto de reunión Miguel.-Dijo el Caballero Negro luego de montar en un pegaso de pelaje blanco. Sandy se sentó delante de él.- Si es que todo sale bien.

-Todo saldrá bien.-Lo corrigió Berenice quien montaba en el pegaso Sigmund. Tooth se sujetaba de la cintura de la pelinegra con una mano, mientras en la otra sostenía el cayado de Jack.

Los cuatro se perdieron por los túneles de la Madriguera, avanzando a toda marcha.

-North, conoces tu parte.-Dijo Miguel mientras envolvía, la aún rota, espada en trapos negros.- Lidera a los yetis y llévalos al punto de reunión. Denzel se encontrará contigo allí, lo más seguro es que esté acompañado por los gansos gigantes.

-Dalo por hecho.-Dijo North en tono serio.- ¡Phil!-El yeti apareció frente al ruso.- Prepara los globos de nieve y dile a todos que se preparen para marcharse, incluso a las hadas.-El yeti asintió y corrió en busca de sus compañeros.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí?-Pregunto Eithan quien estaba sentado sobre el césped, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. El Caballero Gris se encontraba meditando, manteniendo su conexión mental con Jack; alerta a cualquier cambio de su posición en el mundo.

-Tan pronto como saquen a Jack Frost de esa cueva nos iremos.-Respondió el líder de los caballeros.

-¿Crees que Maldad se haya fortalecido?-Pregunto Eithan sin perturbar su posición.

-Quiera el cielo que no. De lo contrario, Blanco se enfrentará a un enemigo más poderoso.

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru**

Bunny y la castaña salieron del túnel. Miraron a su alrededor y se encontraron con un paisaje triste y a la vez horrendo. El reino de Punjam Hy Loo, caracterizado por su hermosa y exuberante flora, ahora no era más que tierra negra cubierta de infestos pantanos de agua ennegrecida. La tierra estaba recubierta por espinosos matorrales. La fauna había desaparecido por completo y aún se podían ver los huesos de aquellos animales que no escaparon a tiempo de las bestias.

-Por la Luna.-Exclamo Bunny mientras tosía, pues el aire que respiraba le picaba la garganta y le provocaba ardor en los pulmones.- Si Tooth pudiese ver esto…

-Lo hará.-Dijo la castaña, colocándose su casco.- Espero que el elefante volador se encuentre bien.

-Maldad pagará por esto.

-Tenlo por seguro, guardián.-La castaña se retiró el casco y se dio media vuelta para mirar a Bunny a los ojos.- Aquí es donde nos separamos Aster.

-Blanco…

-No.-Lo calló, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.- Es evidente que Maldad se fortaleció. Ni siquiera estoy segura de poder hacerle frente como antes. De ser así, tú no tendrías ninguna oportunidad. Si no vuelvo al punto de reunión en una hora…dile a mi hermano que lo amo, hazle saber a Miguel que lo perdono por todo lo que me hizo, eso le dará paz a su vida. Dale las gracias a Berenice de mi parte, por su amistad; dile a Eithan que le deseo suerte en su relación y notifica a Denzel que no podré asistir al nacimiento de su próximo hijo.

-Puedes decírselos tú misma.-Replico Bunny.- No te predispongas a algo tan terrible como lo es la muerta.

-Si rescatan a Jack.-Dijo la castaña, ignorando las palabras del pooka.- dile que aprenda a perdonarlos, nadie debe estar solo. A tus compañeros, hazles saber que nunca quise lastimarlos. Ni a ti Bunnymund.

-Blanco…

-Perdóname. Lo lamento mucho, no fui sincera contigo.-Lo interrumpió nuevamente la ojigris.- Te extrañare Aster, puede que el sentimiento no sea mutuo; sin embargo, me gustó haberte conocido.-La castaña abrazó a Bunny y antes de que éste pudiese replicar, fue arrojado de vuelta al túnel por el que llegaron.

La castaña se colocó el casco de nuevo, desenvaino su espada y metió su brazo derecho en las correas del escudo. La ojigris avanzo directamente a la enorme fortaleza de Salummiprus, dónde confrontaría a Maldad nuevamente.

 **-o-**

 **En los cielos**

-¡Ahí está la isla!-Grito Berenice mientras el viento le golpeaba el rostro. La pelinegra señalo una masa de tierra considerable debajo de ellos, la cual era rodeada por el océano.

Los cuatro descendieron a una rapidez tal, que el respirar se volvió un tanto complicado. Al llegar a tierra fueron recibidos por un silencio expectante que creaba una atmosfera inquietante. Berenice y el Caballero Negro desenvainaron sus espadas, estando alertas a cualquier movimiento repentino entre la maleza.

" _Esta isla es muy grande Eithan, ¿dónde debemos buscar?"_ Dijo el Caballero Negro en su mente, esperando la respuesta del Caballero Gris.

" _No lo sé Negro…me es difícil siquiera recibir tus mensajes. Odio decir esto, pero están por su cuenta."_ Fue la respuesta que recibió el ojiverde por parte de Eithan.

El Caballero Negro intercambio miradas con Berenice y ésta asintió, en señal de que había escuchado el mensaje del Caballero Gris.

-Nos separaremos.-Dijo el Caballero Negro con cierto pesar en sus palabras.- De esa manera cubriremos más terreno. Sanderson, tú vienes conmigo.-El guardián de los sueños asintió.- Toothiana, tú acompañaras a Berenice, busquen en la parte este de la isla; nosotros iremos al oeste, si encuentran a Jack hagan una señal y nos reuniremos con ustedes cuanto antes.-Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con el plan.

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru**

La castaña había caminado alrededor de cinco millas, sin encontrarse con ningún tipo de resistencia. La distancia que recorrió se vio totalmente desprovista de cualquier tipo de vida; ni animales salvajes, ni Furias, se presentaron al decidido pero precavido paso de la castaña.

La ojigris, al llegar al pie de la enorme fortaleza, se encontró con una estrecha escalinata que llevaba hacia arriba. La castaña subió con sumo cuidado de no caerse por los bordes de las escaleras talladas en piedra. La escalinata terminó en un portal amplio y bastante alto que daba la entrada a la fortaleza. La castaña entro sin vacilar, con la espada en alto y aferrándose firmemente a su escudo. Incluso con el sistema de filtrado de aire que tenía el casco, respirar se hacía una tarea agotadora, pues el viento era denso y parecía estar infecto.

La oscuridad reinaba en aquel desolado lugar en donde la luz no se atrevía a entrar. La ojigris avanzaba con lentitud, escuchándose el eco de sus pisadas. Intentó comunicarse con Eithan a través de su enlace mental, pero fue inútil. Era como si la fortaleza de Salummiprus fuese un agujero negro que se tragaba cualquier cosa que tuviese el infortunado destino de entrar.

La castaña envolvió su espada con una constante corriente eléctrica, con la cual iluminó su camino. Camino un poco más y se encontró con otra escalinata de piedra. Subió y subió, sin encontrarse con algún indicio de vida, sin recibir alguna brisa o un susurro de viento que proviniese de las fauces de alguna bestia. Su corazón se empequeñeció, sintiendo como la soledad la envolvía, no obstante, continuo su marcha hasta dar con una enorme puerta de piedra la cual se abrió por sí sola. La estaban invitando a entrar y eso no le gustó para nada.

Esta sala estaba bien iluminada por enormes antorchas clavadas en las negras paredes de piedra. Pero la ojigris notó algo inusual: había telarañas por todas partes, enormes tejidos sedosos cubrían las paredes y los pasillos de ese lugar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La castaña interrumpió la corriente eléctrica que envolvía su espada, necesitaría de todas sus energía para enfrentarse a Maldad.

Siguió avanzando, observando, escuchando con atención e ignorando que una monstruosa y enorme araña la seguía, moviéndose de una forma tenebrosa por el techo, haciendo el menor ruido posible. La araña tenía hambre y cometió el error de sisear levemente para saborear su presa.

La castaña se dio media vuelta con rapidez y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver una araña tres veces más grande que ella, acercándosele lentamente. La ojigris alzo su escudo, cubriendo su pecho y parte de su visión; levanto la espada, retando a la criatura. La araña, no pudiendo soportar más el hambre, se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad imposible para su tamaño

 **-o-**

 **En la isla**

-¿Nada?-Pregunto Berenice a Tooth una vez que ésta regreso de su vuelo. El Hada negó con la cabeza.- Tal vez pasamos algo por alto, deberíamos ir al norte de la isla.

-¿No crees que ellos tomen esa misma dirección?-Cuestionó Tooth, refiriéndose al Caballero Negro y Sandy.

-Es poco probable.-Respondió la pelinegra.- Le envié un mensaje a Negro haciendo crecer un manzano. Se dirigirán al sur.

* * *

Sandy sobrevolaba la parte este de la isla en una nube compuesta por arena de sueños. Mientras tanto, el Caballero Negro avanzaba a grandes zancadas por el accidentado terreno, deteniéndose en cada cueva que encontraba, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado: nada más que humedad.

-¡Sandman!-Llamo el rubio, a lo que el guardián de los sueños descendió rápidamente y formo un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.- Según Eithan, Jack debe encontrarse en un estado de inconsciencia, ¿podrías encontrarlo a través de los sueños?-Sandy cerro los ojos y se concentró, tratando de dar con algún soñador por los alrededores, pero abrió los ojos nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.- Maldición, el tiempo no se detendrá por nosotros. Sólo restan 14 horas, más o menos.

Berenice, acompañada por Tooth, entro en una cueva situada cerca de la costa de la isla. El lugar era bastante húmedo y oscuro. Tooth, quien cargaba con la reliquia de los Lunaroff en su cuello, lidero la marcha pues la reliquia comenzó a resplandecer con una intensa luz, iluminando el camino. Ambas se encontraron con que la cueva continuaba y continuaba durante algunos metros, perdiéndose el camino en la oscuridad.

El Caballero Negro y Sandy se reunieron con sus compañeras en la entrada de la cueva tan pronto recibieron la señal del Caballero Verde.

-¿Crees que se encuentra ahí dentro?-Pregunto Berenice, refiriéndose a Jack.

Antes de que el ojiverde pudiese contestar, el cayado de Jack, que era sostenido por Tooth, comenzó a brillar con una tenue luz, cosa que indicaba que su dueño no se encontraba lejos. No hubo necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra, todos se adentraron en las entrañas de la isla, siguiendo un empedrado camino.

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru**

La castaña corría a toda velocidad, mientras un ejército de arañas del tamaño de un adulto la perseguía sin cansancio. Haber asesinado a esa enorme araña no fue buena idea después de todo. La ojigris chocó contra una pared y al verse sin salida no le quedo más opción que invocar sus relámpagos y matar a todo arácnido que se acercase.

Las arañas, aterradas por la cegadora luz de los relámpagos, se batieron en retirada, regresando a sus oscuros y horrendos hogares. La ojigris no perdió el tiempo y corrió en busca de la salida de aquel sofocante lugar. Subió deprisa por una rampa de piedra, aferrándose a sus armas. Al llegar al final se encontró con una escotilla cerrada, intentó abrirla pero no dio resultado. Entonces, a sus oídos llego un rugido atroz y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se dio media vuelta y logró divisar, en medio de la oscuridad, a una araña gigantesca del tamaño de un buque dirigiéndose a toda marcha hacia ella. Esa debía ser la hembra.

La castaña golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la escotilla, pero ésta sólo sufrió una pequeña abolladura. La araña se acercaba cada vez más, rugiendo, moviendo sus largas patas con rapidez. Blanco golpeo la escotilla una vez más, haciendo uso de la súper fuerza que poseía, pero la escotilla no cedió. La araña, reptando de una forma asquerosa y horrenda, preparaba sus telarañas y alistaba su aguijón. La castaña, en medio de la desesperación, rodeo su puño con relámpagos y golpeo otra vez, despedazando la escotilla. Se dio media vuelta justo a tiempo para enterrar su espada en los ojos de la enorme araña. El arácnido profirió un grito de dolor y regresó al foso de dónde vino, chillando de dolor, con la espada enterrada en su abominable rostro.

La castaña se percató de que estaba de pie sobre la explanada donde días atrás enfrento a Maldad. Desenvaino una segunda espada que cargaba en la espalda y avanzó, hacia donde los planos indicaban que se encontraba la sala del trono. Entró con cuidado, manteniendo la guardia en alto. La sala estaba vacía, sólo la oscuridad le hacía compañía a la guerrera. De pronto escucho aplausos detrás de ella, se dio media vuelta, encarando al nuevo Maldad el cual se aproximaba a paso lento con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

- **¡Felicidades, Caballero Blanco! Lograste sobrevivir a mis mascotas e infiltrarte en mi reino. Debo suponer que estas aquí para entregar el Azote de los Zar.**

-Te equivocas.-Le contrario la ojigris, manteniéndose erguida y atenta a todo peligro.- Estoy aquí para que me entregues a Jack Frost.

- **Blanco, Blanco, Blanco. ¿Acaso te he mentido? Ten al menos la cortesía de pagarme con el mismo respeto. Sabes muy bien que el espíritu del invierno no se encuentra aquí, en realidad tú conoces su ubicación. Estas aquí para "distraerme", mientras tus compañeros salvan al desdichado guardián de la diversión.**

-¿Si sabías de todo esto por qué no mover a Jack, por qué no llevarlo a otro sitio?

- **Simple, Caballero Blanco. Porque les entregare a su amiguito, sano y salvo, hablando físicamente por supuesto.**

-Habla con claridad.

- **La mente es algo frágil, algo que se puede romper con los instrumentos adecuados. Jack Frost pasó en mi poder durante diez horas, pero para él no fueron diez horas exactamente. Jack, en su mente, en su…memoria, cree que ha transcurrido un año desde que todo su mundo perdió el sentido.**

-Lo torturaste.

- **No me arrepiento de ello. Así que deberías preguntarte, Caballero Blanco, ¿estas segura de que el Jack que están por salvar es Jack al cien por cien?**

-Maldito monstruo.

- **Pensaba entregarles a su amigo, pero quisieron tomarme por estúpido y eso no lo voy a tolerar. Lo mataré, antes de que puedan hacer nada para evitarlo.**

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TE MATARÉ!

- **La vida es cruel, ¿por qué no habría de serlo la muerte también?**

Dicho esto, ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

 **-o-**

 **En la isla**

Caballeros y guardianes encontraron a Jack sumido en un profundo sueño, en el interior de la isla. El albino estaba recostado sobre una pira de piedra, siendo iluminado por una luz proveniente de un agujero en el techo de la caverna.

-¡JACK!-Bramo Tooth al ver a su amado en perfecto estado. Estaba por ir hacía el joven guardián, pero al tocar la luz, ésta lanzo a la guardiana varios metros en el aire con una explosión.

-Es una trampa.-Dijo el Berenice al tiempo que sanaba las heridas de Toothiana. La pelinegra hizo crecer algunas lianas con el objetivo de alcanzar al albino, pero éstas eran achicharradas al tener contacto con el haz de luz.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo lo sacaré de ahí.-Dijo el Caballero Negro, decidido. Arrojo sus armas al suelo y se acercó al torrente de luz.

-¡No lo hagas!-Lo detuvo Berenice.- Ya viste lo que le sucedió a Tooth, si entras allí podrías morir.

-Estamos en guerra Berenice.-Replico Negro con serenidad.- Hay que sacrificarse para hacerse con la victoria.

-Eres un idiota. No permitiré que me abandones de esa manera.-Dijo Berenice entre sollozos.- No me dejes, no después de perdonarnos. Por favor, no lo hagas.

-Berenice.-Susurro el Caballero Negro.

-¿Sí Marcus?

-Te amo.-La beso en los labios, tomando su rostro con delicadeza. Se separó de la pelinegra y entro la corriente de luz.

Berenice, atónita por el beso, no se movió hasta pasados unos segundos. Intento entrar, salvar al hombre que tanto la cuidó en el pasado, rescatar a su compañero; pero fue detenida por Sandy, quien la tomo del brazo con fuerza. Tooth abrazo a Berenice por la cintura, evitando que ella entrase en el torrente de luz.

El Caballero Negro avanzaba lentamente, al tiempo que su armadura era pulverizada por completo y la luz le quemaba la piel de sobremanera. Gritaba de dolor mientras avanzaba, por su mente cruzaban recuerdos felices, en los cuales reía junto a su hermana menor, en los cuales rodeaba a Berenice con sus brazos y la consolaba incansablemente.

Marcus llego hasta Jack, lo tomo entre sus brazos y con fuerza lo lanzo fuera de la luz. Al hacerlo la luz se apagó y Marcus se desmayó, con la piel incinerada hasta el musculo.

Berenice corrió hacia él y comenzó a sanar al Caballero Negro. Tooth tomo a Jack entre sus brazos y le hizo una señal a Sandy para que se lo llevara de ese lugar. El guardián de los sueños cargo a Jack con una nube dorada.

Marcus abrió los ojos, sus heridas estaban sanadas y no podía creer que siguiese con vida. Rápidamente sus verdes ojos buscaron a Berenice y se encontraron con los azules de ésta. La pelinegra sonreía y lloraba de felicidad, abrazó a Marcus y lo beso en los labios.

-Te amo.-Dijo Berenice en medio del llanto.- Te amo Marcus.

Tooth al ver la escena sonrió felizmente. Sandy estaba por salir de la cueva, cuando el paso le fue cortado por una pareja de cíclopes. Uno de ellos golpeo con fuerza al guardián de los sueños y el otro, viendo la oportunidad única, le traspaso el corazón a Jack con una cimitarra.

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru**

La castaña luchaba hábilmente contra Maldad, su casco estaba destruido por completo y algunas partes de armadura se encontraban rotas.

Maldad golpeó a la ojigris en el rostro, posteriormente le propino una fuerte patada en la rodilla, destrozándole los huesos. La castaña dejo ir un alarido de dolor. Maldad le dio la espalda, sólo para dar un veloz giro de 180 grados y patearla en el mentón con fuerza.

La castaña fue arrojada varios metros en el aire y estuvo a centímetros de caer al acantilado, pues la batalla se había trasladado hasta la torre más alta de la fortaleza.

- **Mírate Caballero Blanco**.-Dijo Maldad, avanzando lentamente hacia la ojigris.- **Me decepcionas. Aunque, deberías estar feliz, serás la primera en morir y no sufrirás mientras acabo con la vida en este planeta. Asesinare a los Caballeros de la Luna y torturare a todos y cada uno de los guardianes. Sandman, Toothiana, Nicolas y ese tal, ¿Ester, Raster? ¿Cuál era su nombre?**

-Tú…horrendo-Susurró la castaña, incorporándose, luchando contra el dolor de sus heridas.- Estúpido.-La castaña comenzó a cubrirse por intensos relámpagos.- Hijo de perra.- Su cuerpo era iluminado por el inmenso poder eléctrico que irradiaba.- Su nombre, es ¡ASTER!-Los relámpagos fueron liberados y golpearon a Maldad, despedazando la torre y levantando una gran nube de humo.

La castaña, sangrando por la nariz, avanzó entre esa bruma, intentando divisar algo. Repentinamente comenzó a ser estrangulada por una fuerte mano y cuando su visión se aclaro pudo ver a Maldad, sujetándola del cuello y elevándola en el aire. El villano no tenía ni un solo raspon.

- **La Edad de Oro se perdió, pero muchos sobrevivieron al Colapso. Yo podría reconstruir todo, brindarles un orden, en el cual tendrían un propósito: alimentarme.** -Dijo serenamente Maldad. Entonces hizo presión en el cuello de la castaña, destrozándole la garganta. Posteriormente la arrojó lejos.- **¿No vale el futuro del universo un triste mundo?**

" _Con uno no te bastará, asqueroso bastardo_ ", pensó la castaña, mientras escupía charcos de sangre. Lentamente se puso en pie, su vista estaba nublada y la cabeza le daba vueltas. " _Acabaré contigo_ ". Desenvaino dos pequeñas espadas que cargaba en sus piernas, y reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba y ataco a Maldad con una energía renovada.

La castaña descargaba sus espadas sobre el cuerpo del villano, cortándole y esquivando sus ofensivas. De un solo tajo le cercenó un brazo. Maldad, sorpresivamente, regenero su extremidad perdida y golpeo a la ojigris en el rostro, derribándola, pero ésta se puso en pie de inmediato y se escondió entre la nube de polvo que seguía presente, pues ningún viento soplaba que la pudiese diseminar. La ojigris caminaba cautelosamente, buscando alguna forma de bajar de esa enorme torre. Pero entonces sintió un inmenso ardor y un dolor extenuante recorriéndole el pecho. Maldad la había traspasado con una espada y pocos centímetros faltaron para que le perforase el corazón. Maldad, con una fuerza increíble, levanto a la castaña unos pies del suelo, ésta última, entre gemidos de dolor y apretando los dientes, intentaba liberarse de toda forma posible.

- **Eres tan débil**.-Al decir esto unos relámpagos rojos cubrieron la espada, electrocutando a la castaña quien se retorcía y chillaba de dolor.

Maldad desencajo el arma y le dio vuelta a la ojigris. La golpeo con nuevos relámpagos haciéndola caer por el alto precipicio.

La castaña caía con rapidez desde esa gran altura, con el cuerpo destrozado. Estaba dispuesta a morir, a encarar a la muerte como a una vieja amiga. Había cumplido su parte en este mundo y ya no la necesitarían más.

 **-o-**

 **En la isla**

Berenice aniquilaba Furias a duras penas, pues al curar a Marcus había gastado demasiada energía. La pelinegra intentaba abrirse paso para llegar a Jack mientras Sandy y Tooth también mataban Furias. El tiempo corría y si no llegaba junto a Jack no podría salvarle la vida.

Berenice logró llegar hasta Jack y al ponerle las manos encima, todas la Furias se desvanecieron. Berenice intentó sanar a Jack, pero no daba resultado.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Tooth al borde del llanto.- Berenice, ¿por qué sus heridas no se cierran?

-No puedo…-Berenice se arriesgó y utilizo todo su poder, pero el pecho de Jack seguía emanando sangre.- Está muerto.-Sentenció la pelinegra en un susurro.

-¿QUÉ?-Bramo Tooth rompiendo a llorar y sujetando la cabeza de Jack.- ¡TRAELO DE VUELTA! ¡SALVALO!

-Tooth, lleva diez minutos muerto, después de ese margen de tiempo ya no puedo hacer nada.-Declaro Berenice con lágrimas en los ojos.- Debemos irnos, antes de que regresen por nosotros.

-¡NO! ¡REVIVELO!-Tooth se aferraba al cadáver de Jack, llorando inconsolable. Sandy lloraba en silencio. Marcus seguía inconsciente.

 **-o-**

 **En los túneles**

La castaña abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo como la sangre resbalaba por su mentón, su cabeza y su pecho; sopesando el dolor de sus huesos rotos y dejándose llevar por el ardor de sus cortadas. Su vista estaba nublada y le cabeza le daba vueltas, no obstante, se percató de que avanzaba a gran velocidad.

-Bu…Bu…Bunny.-Alcanzo a susurrar, sintiendo un insoportable ardor al hacerlo, puesto que sus cuerdas vocales estaban casi totalmente pulverizadas.

El pooka se detuvo en su frenética carrera. Cargaba con la castaña en su espalda, la tomo con delicadeza y la acurruco entre sus brazos.

-Resiste Blanco, llegaremos al punto de reunión y te brindarán atención médica.-Dijo Bunny con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería perder a la ojigris, no estaba dispuesto a verla morir después de que comenzó a confiar en ella…después de encariñarse de ella.

La castaña, con su rostro ensangrentado, mantenía una expresión seria y cansada. Levanto una de sus manos lentamente, dirigiéndola al rostro de Bunny pero sus fuerzas la abandonaban y no logró completar el camino. El pooka tomo la mano de la castaña con delicadeza y la ayudo a completar su objetivo. Bunny dio un suspiro desesperanzado, al sentir la fría mano de la ojigris acariciándole el rostro débilmente. La castaña esbozo una pequeña pero pacifica sonrisa. El guardián de la esperanza trataba de contener el llanto al ver la pálida piel de la castaña, al presenciar como la vida de esa dama se escapaba poco a poco.

-A…A…A…-La castaña trataba de pronunciar unas palabras, haciendo uso de sus últimas energías, casi entregando la vida en ese último esfuerzo. Bunny se acercó a su pálido rostro, con las gruesas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos.- Aelia.-Dijo al fin.- Mi nombre…es…Aelia.

La sangre brotaba de la herida en el pecho de la castaña quien cerraba los ojos lentamente. Bunny la abrazo, rompiendo a llorar, acariciándole el cabello. La castaña se acercó al rostro de Bunny, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no cerrar sus ojos. Finalmente, la ojigris depositó un tierno beso en la nariz del pooka.

Al completar su cometido, la castaña cerro sus ojos, su sonrisa se desvaneció, sus pulmones se detuvieron y su corazón dejo de latir.

 **-o-**

…

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto Jack. Se encontraba de pie sobre una baldosa blanca. Su ropa era totalmente blanca y también lo era todo aquel extraño lugar.

Jack paseo un momento, sintiéndose en bienestar, sintiendo como nada le preocupaba. Al final reconoció unas vías de tren, se encontraba en una estación de trenes, donde extrañamente todo era de color blanco que resplandecía de manera apaciguan te, sin cegar los ojos del joven guardián. En aquel vacío lugar se respiraba una atmosfera de paz y comodidad.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde están los otros?

Jack camino y vio un enorme reloj, de color blanco naturalmente, a excepción de los números en él y las manecillas, pues éstas eran de color negro. El joven guardián camino sin descanso durante mucho tiempo y al mirar alrededor se encontró con el mismo reloj. Eso incomodo al guardián, así que decidió correr a toda velocidad, sólo para terminar en el mismo punto. No se agotó en lo más mínimo, sino que comenzó a estresarse. Jack repitió la acción decenas de veces, sólo para terminar en el mismo punto una y otra vez.

-Esto no es posible.-Se dijo a sí mismo, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Jack abrió los ojos como platos al ver a un hombre sentado en una banca, cerca de él. El hombre vestía un elegante esmoquin blanco, camisa azul celeste, carente de corbata o moño, zapatos negros relucientes y unos anteojos de sol que ocultaban los globos oculares de aquel hombre que aparentaba una edad entre los 40 y los 50. El hombre de traje blanco tenía entre sus manos un diario, que leía con total atención. Jack tomo asiento junto al hombre de cabello negro, no se sentía extraño con él ni tampoco en peligro, era como si al estar junto al hombre de traje blanco sintiese una sensación de bienestar y familiaridad, sumamente cómodas.

-Hola.-Saludó el joven guardián. El hombre de traje blanco seguía centrado en su lectura. Jack se acercó un poco y se extrañó al ver que el diario no tenía nada escrito en sus hojas.

-Jack Frost, el tiempo ha llegado.-Dijo el hombre, enrollando el diario y depositándolo a un lado. La voz del hombre no mostraba expresión alguna.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú y dónde estamos? ¿Esto es el cielo?

-Estas en el Limbo, Jack Frost, el punto medio entre la aletargada existencia y la muerte.-El hombre simplemente veía hacia delante.

-¿Qué hago aquí y cómo sabes quién soy? Y más importante aún, ¿quién eres tú?

-Mi identidad no es relevante para tu decisión. Puedes llamarme como mejor te sientas.-El hombre hablaba en un tono neutro, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Era como una computadora, pensó Jack.- Estas aquí para tomar una decisión Jack Frost.

-¿Decisión, de qué hablas?

-Camina conmigo Jack.-Dijo el hombre en ese tono neutro y vacío, poniéndose en pie sin abrocharse el elegante saco recto. Jack obedeció sin titubear y sin dudar.

Ambos caminaron y por primera vez Jack noto un cambio. La estación de trenes fue reemplazada por un suelo gris y polvoriento y un fondo negro provisto de punto blancos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Jack sin apartar la vista del hombre que era notablemente más alto que él.

-La pregunta correcta sería, ¿dónde y cuándo?-Corrigió tranquilamente el misterioso personaje.- Te encuentras de pie sobre suelo lunar, doce años en el futuro.

-¿Qué hacemos en la Luna? Me estas confundiendo, ¿doce años dijiste?

-Estas muerto Jack.-La noticia no pareció sorprender mucho al joven guardián. El hombre de traje blanco se mantenía serio.- Eso no debió ocurrir. Tu muerte supone una reacción en cadena en los eventos futuros de tu universo.

-¿Qué eventos?

-Unos que orillaron a la raza humana hasta su extinción y acabaron con la vida en la Tierra.-El hombre seguía ablando de forma serena, sin verse perturbado por sus palabras.- Mira detrás de ti y comprenderás.

Jack se giró y se horrorizo al ver una esfera enorme en el firmamento que debía ser la Tierra, pero ésta era de un color negro en su totalidad y al ver a su derecha vislumbro una esfera azul que debía ser el sol, ahora sólo era una enana blanca, sin energía ni calor que brindar a los otros planetas.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-Pregunto Jack entrecortadamente.

-Una guerra, que consumió el sistema solar por completo.-Respondió el hombre de traje blanco sin cambiar su neutra expresión.- Tu muerte ocasiono esto. En doces años será realidad.

-¿Qué hay de los otros? Los guardianes y los caballeros, ¿qué sucedió con ellos?

-Intentaron hacer frente a la amenaza. Su intervención no cambio el curso de las cosas.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Tu sola existencia Jack, evita que esto suceda. Pero al morir, creas una reacción negativa en los eventos a ocurrir antes de todo esto.-A la velocidad con que Jack parpadeó aparecieron de nuevo en la solitaria estación de trenes.- Debiste vivir, era tu deber estar presente en un evento que ocurriría en seis años.

-¿Qué evento? Dame más respuestas.-Pidió Jack, tratando de seguir el ritmo.

-Al ver lo que sucede, Jack, debes tomar una decisión. Debes elegir entre vivir o morir. Al morir terminarás con tu sufrimiento y con malas experiencias que te esperan en el futuro. Si decides vivir, todo retoma su orden natural.

-¿Es malo lo que me espera si decido vivir?

-Ante los problemas y situaciones que te esperan desearas estar muerto.-Respondió el hombre serenamente.

Jack se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¿tan importante era? No quería dejar a sus amigos, a su Tooth. Por otro lado, ya había sufrido torturas horrendas y no quería vivir más dolor.

-¿Por qué me das la oportunidad? Suponiendo que tú seas el responsable de esto.

-Lo soy. Te doy la oportunidad de elegir, porque el orden debe ser restaurado. No es imprescindible, pero restaurar el curso de las cosas podría evitar obstáculos en un evento mucho más grande que el que te atañe.

-¿Y qué si no decido ninguna de las dos opciones?

-Te quedaras aquí varado, en el Limbo, durante toda la eternidad.-Respondió el hombre de traje blanco en su peculiar tono neutro.- Mira a tu alrededor y comprenderás.

Jack se sobresaltó al ver la estación de trenes. Ya no se encontraba vacía, sino que ahora estaba repleta de personas que vestían andrajosas ropas blancas. Algunos individuos se lanzaban a las vías del tren, esperando que éste llegase; otros gritaban mientras se arrancaban el cabello de la cabeza con sus propias manos. Mientras tanto, algunos de ellos estaban sentados por todas partes, con la mirada pérdida, meciéndose de atrás hacia delante, murmurando algo. Todos presentaban en sus ojos desesperación o vacío y todos compartían algo: no podían verse entre ellos. Jack parpadeó y al abrir los ojos, todos desaparecieron.

-¿Qué les sucedió a esas personas? ¿Y a dónde se fueron?

-Es lo que te espera Jack, si decides quedarte aquí. Todos esos individuos optaron por quedarse en el Limbo, manteniendo la falsa esperanza de que podrían visitar a sus seres queridos.-Explicó el hombre de traje blanco, sin verse perturbado en lo más mínimo.- En el Limbo no está permitido tener contacto con nadie, pues retiene a las almas en su transición astral.

-¿Quién dicta eso?

-Yo.-Fue la cortante respuesta del hombre de traje blanco.

-¿Ellos también tuvieron oportunidad de elegir?

-No en absoluto. Su juicio estaba decidido, pero su miedo y confusión terminó por cegarlos y hacerles tomar la terrible decisión de quedarse aquí, para evitar el juicio final.

-Hay dos vías.-Dijo Jack mirando a ambos lados de la vacía estación.- ¿Para qué sirve la otra?

-Este lugar, Jack Frost, no existe como tal.-Sentenció el hombre sin mostrar ninguna emoción.- Puede ser una estación de trenes, un aeropuerto.-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la estación fue cambiada por una terminal, afuera se podían distinguir los aviones, esperando a sus invisibles pasajeros.- Una carretera.-Nuevamente el escenario cambio a una autopista totalmente desierta, dónde todo era de color blanco.- O un ascensor.-Jack, al parpadear, se vio a sí mismo de pie, enfrente de dos puertas metálicas. El escenario retorno a la estación de trenes.- El Limbo es sólo una expresión filosófica de un cuando, no un dónde. Este sitio no es un lugar, es un momento en el tiempo. Para ti se presenta en un lugar que resguarda dos alternativas: la muerte e inexistencia consciente, o, la vida en el plano en dónde acostumbras a desenvolverte.

-¿Esto es real al menos?

-El tiempo es real, el espacio y la realidad también lo son. Tú sólo eres parte de todo eso, tu consciencia se encuentra presente. Pero no hay alma o cuerpo.-Entonces la visión de Jack se transformó, no había nada, ni blanco ni negro; simplemente, una nada imposible de describir, cosa que creaba una contrariedad, una paradoja en el albino. No era nada; sin embargo, estaba presente y consciente. Todo regreso a la normalidad. Jack estaba sentado junto al hombre de traje blanco, éste volvía a centrar su atención en el diario.

-¿Qué eres?-Pregunto Jack, asustado frente a lo desconocido, pero dicho sentimiento fue reemplazado por un bienestar provocado por la compañía del hombre de traje blanco.

-Toma una decisión, Jack Frost. Explicarte todo el funcionamiento de la realidad misma y del tiempo, llevados de la mano con el espacio y muchas otras leyes, tomaría sólo un toque.-El hombre en traje blanco dio un rápido toque en la frente de Jack, éste sintió el conocimiento absoluto en su mente, el saber sobre todo lo existente, lo que existió y lo que estaba por existir. Adquirió el conocimiento sobre todas las cosas, desde las más pequeñas como los pensamientos que rondaban en las mentes de cada ser vivo, hasta la complejidad que rodeaba al universo y las leyes que lo regían. El hombre en traje blanco volvió a tocar la frente del joven guardián.- Un toque. No es relevante que adquieras tal conocimiento.-La mente de Jack volvió a la normalidad, olvidando toda la información presentada en ella.- Aun así, todos tienen su papel. Lo más simple y lo más trascendente tienden a reunirse. Tú eres trascendente, pero está a tu libre albedrío el decidir sobre tu propio destino.

-No importa la decisión que tome, ¿recordaré que esto alguna vez paso?

-Voy a borrar todo recuerdo sobre nuestra conversación, mas te permitiré conservar el recuerdo de que estuviste muerto y que me conociste. Voy a levantar una barrera en tu mente, con el objetivo de que no recuerdes las torturas de Maldad, ni tu propia defunción. Algún día la barrera caerá y recordaras todo lo que haya que recordar.-Explico el hombre en traje blanco.- Es momento de que tomes una decisión, Jack Frost. La vida o la muerte

Jack miro a todos lados, intentando encontrar la respuesta adecuada entre vivir rodeado de sufrimiento o morir y dejar atrás a los que lo aman. Había tanta información por procesar, pero, y de alguna forma, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo.

-¿Qué va a ser Jack Frost?

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Tal vez les parezca un poco confusa la parte final. Al fin saben la identidad del Caballero Blanco, es decir, Aelia. Cuéntenme ¡todo! En los comentarios.**

 **No desesperen aquellos que se lamenten por la ausencia de los Celestia, pues tengo planeado incluirlos en la secuela del fic, dónde tendrán gran importancia.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Sasha: Primero que nada ¡Feliz cumpleaños número!.. Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé, aun así espero que te la hayas pasado súper en tu día. Y lamento la tardanza en felicitarte, pero tuve que esperar hasta la publicación del caítulo :( Cambiando de tema, espero que la nueva información sobre los Celestia te gustase. Con respecto a la situación de los guardianes, decidí que debería hacer la reconciliación más larga, incluso podríamos ver las cicatrices que dejo Maldad, en la secuela. Ahora, el momento JackxTooth no será único con respecto al rumbo que estaba tomando, sólo ten paciencia y podrás saciar tu curiosidad de cómo hubiese terminado. Cuídate, feliz cumpleaños y Saludos. Este capítulo es mi regalo oficial para ti, por eso lo publique relativamente antes, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Rexland123: Pronto nos enteraremos si el poder de los Caballeros será suficiente para derrotar a Maldad, puesto que estamos llegando al final del fic. Presente un poco más de información sobre los Celestia, espero que te agradase. Con respecto a la "charla" de Sandy y Jack, decidí no incluirla, pues me costaba mucho trabajo pensar en un escenario en que los dos intercambiasen ideas, al final opté por dejarlo como una simple mención. Tome tu consejo sobre el cambio de escenas e incluí algunos guiones (-) para separarlas en este capítulo, pronto editare el anterior para que quede más claro. Y sobre Jack, será algo que exploraré más a fondo en el siguiente capítulo, pues estar en las garras de Maldad tiene sus consecuencias. Cuídate y Saludos :)**

 **LaNouvelletoile: Bueno, cómo pudiste leer Jack fue torturado por aparentemente un año, pero en diez horas, algo descabellado lo sé, pero todo eso tendrá su propósito y sus consecuencias. No te preocupes que pronto sabremos más sobre los Caballeros y sobre Denzel. Sobre Pitch, tengo planeado algo muy especial para éste villano, verdaderamente un papel muy importante, pero no será en este fic, sino en fics posteriores ambientados después del fin de esta historia. Concuerdo contigo sobre el momento de Jack y Tooth, pero tranquila que no será la última vez que los veamos tan "cariñosos". Créeme cuando te digo (como pequeño spoiler) que tengo pensado en un retorno muy especial para Pitch y por supuesto que tendrás consecuencias en la relación de Jack y Tooth. Cuídate y Saludos :)**

 **Esos son todos. Cuídense lectores y desde mi corazón les mando Saludos :)**


	21. Capítulo 20: El Azote de los Zar

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black/Sombra**

Capítulo 20: El Azote de los Zar

Jack abrió los ojos con lentitud, se sentía un poco cansado, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? Estaba recostado sobre una amplia y muy cómoda cama. Miró a su alrededor, acostumbrando sus azules ojos a la iluminada habitación. Ese lugar era bastante espacioso y repleto de muebles: mesitas de noche, dos amplios sofás color café, una mesa de madera, un enorme armario que casi tocaba el techo, un estante repleto de libros y una gigantesca televisión de pantalla plana.

-¡Jack! Benditos los ojos que te ven.-Lo saludó Berenice quien se acercó al albino y lo abrazo con fuerza. Posteriormente lo atiborro de besos en las mejillas y le hizo cosquillas. El albino reía sin parar, hasta que la ojiazul se detuvo y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa. La pelinegra tenía los ojos hinchados y húmedos, señal de que había estado llorando por un largo rato y recientemente.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Berenice, hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo.-Dijo Jack con una amplia sonrisa y recuperando el aliento.- Me siento fantástico, sólo un poco cansado, gracias por preguntar. ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Tooth se encuentra bien? Y Blanco, ¿se encuentra por aquí? Quisiera hablar con ella.

-Tranquilo grandulón, todos se encuentran bien, Tooth está comiendo un poco junto a los otros.-Respondió Berenice, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando mencionaron a la castaña. Sus ojos se humedecieron y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no romper a llorar.- Blanco…ella…no se encuentra en disposición de hablar. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

La sonrisa de Jack se borró, intentaba recordar, pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza. Sintió una punzada _…" ¡VAS A MORIR, Y ESTO…ESTO ES EN LO QUE TE CONVERTIRAS!"…"Jack Frost, voy a poner un muro en tu cabeza. No rasques el muro"_ El joven guardián agitó su cabeza. Lo único que obtenía eran recuerdos difusos y poco concretos.

-Recuerdo que atacaron la Madriguera.-Dijo al fin.- Estaba haciéndole frente a un cíclope, pero después de eso todo se vuelve confuso, no recuerdo nada después. Debieron golpearme la cabeza.-Jack escuchó un quejido a un lado suyo y se percató de la presencia de un hombre de barba negra, alto, que vestía una armadura de color gris opaco.- Hola, ¿eres un Caballero de la Luna?

-Mucho gusto Jack.-Lo saludó el hombre con un apretón de manos, él también tenía los ojos hinchados y húmedos.- No nos presentaron antes, yo soy Eithan, el Caballero Gris. Estábamos preocupados por ti.-Eithan miró a Berenice y ésta le regreso la mirada.- ¿Nos disculparías un momento?

-Tómense su tiempo.-Dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

Berenice siguió a Eithan fuera de la amplia habitación, éste último miraba para todos lados, buscando las palabras, sin saber por dónde comenzar a dar malas noticias.

-Debemos reunir a los demás.

* * *

-¡No debí dejarla ir!-Bramó Marcus en medio del llanto, provocado por la rabia y la impotencia.

-Marcus, si hay alguien a quien culpar aquí, ese sería yo.-Dijo Miguel, quien era el único que no había derramado lágrimas, pues él debía ser fuerte, por sus amigos.- Yo la envíe a esa misión y encima sola.

-Desde que me reencontré con ella, después de nuestra muerte.-Dijo Marcus, tranquilizándose.- Le prometí que nadie la volvería a lastimar, no después de que ese monstruo que se hacía llamar nuestro padre, la asesinó. Rompí mi promesa, y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo.

-Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí.-Les pidió Aelia, quien estaba recostada sobre una amplia cama. Sus heridas habían sido sanadas por completo, pero seguía recibiendo transfusiones de sangre.- No se culpen por nada, a fin de cuentas yo acepté la misión. Ahora, me gustaría hablar con mi héroe.

Bunny, quien hasta ese momento estaba en completo silencio, se acercó a la castaña, esbozando una amplia sonrisa y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-A solas.-Añadió la castaña al ver que su hermano y su líder seguían allí, éstos salieron de la habitación. Una vez solos, la ojigris, todavía pálida por la pérdida de sangre pero estable, tomó la mano de Bunny.- Como dije, mi héroe.

-Dije que no te iba dejar sola.-Inquirió el pooka, sentándose en la cama.- Me alegro de que estés bien. De no ser por Miguel…

-De no ser por ti.-Lo corrigió Aelia.- yo estaría muerta. Estoy en deuda contigo.

-Tú nos salvaste, a los otros guardianes y a mí. Estamos en paz.

-Supongo que tendré que soportarte durante las pascuas.-Ambos rieron. Quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo como sus rostros ardían mientras sus sonrojos se hacían más intensos. La castaña acarició el rostro del guardián.- Bunny…-Susurró.

-Aelia.-Susurró el pooka, tomando la mano de la ojigris con delicadeza, aún seguía fría.

-¡Blanco! Vine en cuanto recibí la noticia.-Denzel irrumpió en la habitación, su armadura estaba cubierta de nieve y en su mano cargaba con un ramo de orquídeas (proporcionado por Berenice). Bunny se separó rápidamente, sólo para recibir una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Aelia.- Perdón, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos.

-Da igual.-Dijo Aelia, fulminando a Bunny con la mirada.- ¡Orquídeas! Mis favoritas.-La castaña tomó el ramo.- ¿Dónde has estado?

-Reuniendo a los gansos gigantes.-Respondió- si Maldad tiene fuerzas en los cielos, nosotros también. North ha estado llamando a todos los yetis. Poco a poco formamos un ejército para asaltar Salummiprus.

-Sí, yo debo construir un ejército de huevos guerreros.-Añadió Bunny.

-Hola chicos.-Saludo Berenice, entrando en la habitación. La pelinegra, al ver despierta a su amiga, corrió hacia ella. Berenice abrazó a la ojigris, derramando lágrimas de felicidad.- Aelia, por fin despiertas.-La castaña estaba por contestar pero fue interrumpida cuando recibió un beso en los labios por parte de Berenice.- Oh, Aelia. Creí que jamás volveríamos a tenerte a nuestro lado.

-No te preocupes. Viviré, pero no si me sigues dando besos.-Dijo Aelia con una cálida sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpirte, a ti y a Bunny.-Dijo Berenice, mientras los caballeros y guardianes restantes entraban en la habitación.- Pero Eithan tiene algo importante que decir.

-Es sobre Jack.-Dijo Eithan en tono serio. Todos se silenciaron.

-Habla Eithan, ¿qué sucede?-Pidió Miguel.

-En el poco tiempo que estuve en la mente de Frost, me di cuenta de muchas cosas.-Explicó el Caballero Gris, cruzándose de brazos.- No recuerda nada. Ni que lo secuestraron, ni que murió. Aparentemente, se encuentra bien.

-Pero Maldad, él me dijo que torturo a Jack de tal manera que en su mente transcurrió un año.-Objetó Aelia.

-Estas en lo cierto.-Concedió Eithan.- No recuerda nada. Encontré la causa: un muro, una pared, como gusten llamarlo. Está en su mente, separando todos los recuerdos y evitando que Jack colapse.

-La mente de Jack, recibió daños, ¿eso quieres decir?-Preguntó Tooth, sumamente preocupada.

-Decir eso es muy poco, es como…-Eithan respiró hondo.- Jack intentó recordar, rascando el muro, intentando ver a través de él. Es malo. Pude ver algunos recuerdos y debo decir, que las torturas que sufrió, sobrepasan todo. Es lo peor que he visto en mi vida. En otros términos, diría que la mente de Jack fue desollada hasta el hueso.

Tooth se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito, los demás susurraban algunos insultos contra Maldad y otros se mantenían en silencio, analizando la situación del joven guardián.

-Y éste muro del que hablas, ¿es permanente?-Cuestionó Marcus.

-No. El muro recibe daños con tan sólo mencionar lo ocurrido.-Dijo Eithan.- El muro caerá, no sé cuándo pero estoy seguro de que lo hará. Y una vez que el momento llegue, Jack podría morir, volverse loco o quedar imposibilitado mentalmente durante toda la eternidad.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo único por hacer es esperar hasta ese fatídico día?-Preguntó North, abrumado por la noticia.

-Si tuviese alternativas se las daría.-Respondió el Caballero Gris.

-Pero, ¿podrías borrar esos recuerdos? O ¿Fortalecer el muro?-Sugirió Denzel.- Tú puedes ejercer un dominio sobre la mente de otras personas.

-Tal vez, podría intentar borrar sus recuerdos.-Contestó Eithan mientras se acariciaba la barba.- Sin embargo, eso supondría derrumbar el muro y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea posible borrar todos esos horrores de la mente de Jack. Por otra parte, fortalecer el muro no es una opción; no sé de su naturaleza, no tengo ni la mínima idea de quién o qué erigió ese muro en la mente de Frost.

-Mientras Jack se encuentre bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.-Dijo Miguel.- Por el momento tenemos un problema más grande que eliminar: Maldad. Eso quiere decir que debemos reconstruir el Azote de los Zar.-El Caballero Multicolor miró a la castaña.

-Bien, iré por el trozo faltante.-Dijo Aelia, quitándose las sábanas de encima y sentándose en la cama. Todos los presentes le pusieron las manos encima y la recostaron de nuevo.

-Blanco.-Comenzó Miguel.- No estás en condiciones de salir. Aún necesitas transfusiones de sangre.

-Entonces háganlo más rápido.-Replicó la ojigris.- Soy la única persona con vida que sabe dónde se encuentra la pieza faltante.

-No podemos hacerlo más rápido, tus venas estallarían.-Repuso Berenice, recibiendo una mirada aprobatoria por parte de Marcus.- Pero, podría entregarte un poco de mi energía.-Todos los caballeros se golpearon el rostro (slam face), a excepción de la castaña.- De ese modo tendrás las energías para hacer tu viaje.

Berenice tomó las manos de Aelia entre las suyas y una luz verde emanó de esa unión. La castaña se levantó de la cama, recuperando el color de su piel y parte de sus fuerzas. Berenice se desmayó pero fue sostenida por Marcus.

Los guardianes se ofrecieron a escoltar a la castaña durante su viaje, mientras tanto, los caballeros podrían disponer todo para el asalto a Salummiprus. Jack, sintiéndose mejor, se ofreció a acompañarlos.

Los guardianes subieron al nuevo y mejorado trineo de North, que ahora contaba con un sistema de armas de fuego, puesto que estaría presente durante el asalto a Salummiprus. Como era de esperarse, Bunny se negó a subir al trineo, así que Aelia lo obligó a montar en el pegaso Freud. Así fue como partieron del Monte Everest.

 **-o-**

Jack estaba sentado en el trineo, examinando su cayado detenidamente. ¿Por qué Berenice preguntó sobre sus recuerdos? Algo estaba ocurriendo y se lo ocultaban… _"-_ _ **Créeme. Tú mi amigo, causaste esto.-**_ _Jack miró a su alrededor. La naturaleza reclamaba lo que era suyo en aquella desolada ciudad. Tooth yacía sobre el piso, con el cuello roto.-_ _ **Al final del día, resultaste un gran anfitrión.-**_ _Maldad habitaba el cuerpo de Jack, iba vestido en un elegante traje blanco. Jack lo miraba atónito"…"NO RASQUES EL MURO"._

-¡Jack!-El albino se sobresaltó cuando lo llamó la guardiana.- ¿Estas bien? Has estado mirando tu cayado mucho tiempo.

-Um…me siento genial.-El joven guardián sonrió.- Un poco confundido, pero genial. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estuviste llorando?

-Yo…-Tooth recordó las palabras de Eithan, sobre el muro y su inestabilidad. El Hada le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Jack, sonriendo posteriormente.- Ahora que estas aquí, soy feliz.-Tooth tomó la mano de Jack, aún sin creer que estuviese vivo. Nadie supo cómo explicar la sorprendente resurrección del joven guardián, pero lo único que le interesaba a la guardiana de las memorias, era que su querido Jack estuviese a su lado. ¿Debía ocultarle la verdad al albino? Ya lo había hecho antes y resulto en algo desastroso que casi terminó con su relación.

* * *

-Sigo sin comprender algo, Aster.-Dijo la castaña, quien se aferraba a las riendas del pegaso.- Yo caía, ¿cómo me detuviste?

-No fui yo.-Declaró Bunny, abrazando a la ojigris por la cintura.- Te encontré en el suelo, sumamente herida. Te tome entre mis brazos y te llevé al Everest.

-Por la Luna.-Dijo Aelia en un suspiro de disgusto.- Debió ser Madre Naturaleza.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es una larga historia, Aster. Pero dime, ¿qué sucedió exactamente después de que perdí el conocimiento?

 **-o-**

 **Flashback**

Bunny sostenía a la castaña entre sus brazos, ésta perdió todo signo vital. El guardián de la esperanza no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, así que hizo algo que nunca más creyó volver a hacer: comió un trozo de chocolate.

El pooka se transformó por completo, su cuerpo se hizo más largo y grande y dos brazos más le crecieron. Bunny tomó a la difunta ojigris con delicadeza y se echó a correr lo más rápido que había corrido en toda su existencia.

En cuestión de minutos, el pooka arribó al Monte Everest, dónde fue recibido por los yetis y por el Caballero Multicolor.

-¡Por todos los cielos!-Bramo Miguel, tomando entre sus brazos a Aelia. La llevó hasta una cama, la recostó con sumo cuidado.- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerta?-Bunny se encontraba en shock, pues su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la sangre de Aelia. El pooka regresó a la normalidad y seguía mudo, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno; simplemente miraba horrorizado la sangre que cubría su pelaje.- ¡Bunnymund! ¡Necesito que me lo digas!-Miguel sanaba las heridas de Aelia con una luz verde que emanaba de sus manos.

-Cin…cinco…cinco mi…minutos.-Tartamudeó el guardián mientras observaba el líquido rojo y espeso en su cuerpo.

Los yetis entraron en la habitación a toda prisa, seguidos de cerca por Eithan, éste último les dijo que preparasen el equipo para una transfusión de sangre. El tiempo corría y Aelia seguía sin pulso. El Caballero Gris se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta mostrando su musculoso torso. Tomó asiento mientras unos yetis le untaban un poco de alcohol en su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunto Bunny, volviendo en sí.

-Mi grupo sanguíneo es "O" positivo.-Respondió Eithan mientras un yeti introducía una jeringa en su brazo.- Eso quiere decir que puedo donar sangre a cualquiera.

-Aster, ven conmigo.-Miguel llevó al pooka fuera de la habitación. Le proporcionó una barra de pan y un poco de agua.- Come, te hará bien.-El líder de los caballeros tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.- Bunny, debo volver ahí dentro. Aelia me necesita, para ayudar a su corazón a latir nuevamente. Tú quédate aquí, hiciste un gran trabajo al traerla devuelta.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría, el guardián de la esperanza daba vueltas en aquel espacioso salón, repleto de estantes de libros y una cafetería. En el centro se encontraba una gran mesa de acero, rodeada de sillas. Había también una fogata y a su alrededor, espaciosos sofás. Era un lugar acogedor y rustico. El piso era de madera y las paredes de hielo, había plantas por doquier, en especial árboles fruteros. Todo se encontraba en una quietud apaciguan te, pero Bunny sólo se rascaba la cabeza y caminaba en círculos, anonadado por lo ocurrido.

Pasado un rato, por la enorme puerta de madera de la sala, entró el Caballero Negro, acompañado por Berenice, Tooth y Sandy. El ojiverde cargaba a Jack entre sus brazos, Tooth lloraba sin parar. Berenice y Sandy derramaban amargas y silenciosas lágrimas, pero mantenían expresiones confundidas y sumamente sorprendidas.

El Caballero Negro subió por unas largas escaleras de madera, seguido de cerca por Tooth. Berenice se acercó a Bunny y le explicó todo lo que había sucedido. El pooka, incapaz de seguir el ritmo con que las malas noticias se presentaban, se desmayó.

Berenice fue recibida por Eithan, quien le informó lo sucedido. La pelinegra rompió a llorar, profiriendo desgarradores gritos de dolor y tristeza.

-¡NO! ¡NO!-Gritaba Berenice, aferrándose a Eithan, quien también lloraba de forma amarga y triste.

Miguel salió de la habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos y al ver que Eithan buscaba respuestas, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Berenice lloraba a lágrima viva, gimiendo y gritando por su compañera y amiga.

Sandy despertó al pooka y éste fue testigo de cómo el Caballero Negro bajaba las escaleras, buscando la razón del llanto de la pelinegra. Bunny observó cómo Miguel y Marcus intercambiaban palabras y después de un rato el ojiverde rompió a llorar.

Marcus entró en la habitación y salió poco tiempo después, rompiendo sillas, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Bunny, tímido, entró en la habitación en la cual descansaba la castaña, quien estaba estable y recibía transfusiones de sangre. Los yetis habían vestida a Aelia con una bata azul y cambiaron las ensangrentadas sabanas de la cama por unas limpias.

Miguel envió a todos a dormir, al día siguiente discutirían lo ocurrido.

 **Fin Flashback**

 **-o-**

-Eso fue lo que pasó.-Dijo Bunny, aferrándose a la cintura de Aelia.

-Morí, de nuevo.-Susurró la castaña.

Todos descendieron y aterrizaron en un espeso bosque. La nieve comenzaba a derretirse, pues la primavera estaba próxima. Jack se acercó al lago, casi completamente descongelado, y lo examinó un momento…"- _Jack, tengo miedo.-El hielo debajo de Pippa estaba por romperse; sin embargo, el castaño Jack se lanzó hacia ella y la arrojó lejos con su cayado. Jack se acercó a su hermanita, quien lloraba con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Jack le dedicó una sonrisa, pero se alejó aterrorizado, puesto que su hermana tenía los globos oculares completamente rojos y mantenía una sonrisa siniestra.-_ _ **Tú también deberías tener miedo, Jackie**_ _…"NO RASQUES EL MURO"._

-¿Sucede algo hijo?-Preguntó North, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al albino, el cual despertó de su trance.

-Sólo…es confuso.-Dijo Jack.- ¿Qué hacemos en Burgess, Blanco?

-Aquí escondí el trozo faltante de la espada. Síganme.-Tooth y Aelia caminaron juntas, evitando los obstáculos del bosque.- Jack ha estado actuando de una forma extraña, ¿tienes idea de lo que sucede?

-Jack, él…murió.-Tooth reprimió las lágrimas.

-Supongo que Bunny omitió decírmelo. Al igual que los otros.

-Berenice no lo reanimó. Según lo que dijo Miguel, no existe nadie capaz de traer a la vida a alguien que ya murió dos veces.

-Está en lo correcto. Ni Madre Naturaleza ni Hombre de la Luna, pueden hacer tal hazaña. Pero es ilógico, sin mencionar que es imposible. Alguien trajo de vuelta a Jack, o algo.

-¿Ideas?

-Sólo puedo pensar en los Titanes, según la leyenda ellos eran dioses, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero están encerrados eternamente, en una celda sin llave, apartada de todo. El único Titán libre es Typhan, pero él escapó tiempo atrás, ocultándose en los rincones más apartados del universo.

-Debe haber una respuesta a todo esto. ¿No hay nadie más? ¿Alguna leyenda, un mito, un rumor siquiera sobre alguna identidad divina que pueda conceder la vida?

-No. Ni siquiera La Muerte misma puede hacer tal cosa, pues va en contra de su naturaleza y es imposible para ella reanimar a los muertos. Dudo mucho que el misterio sea revelado algún día, Toothiana. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en derrotar a Maldad y mantener el muro en la mente de Jack, erguido.

Todos siguieron a Aelia, hasta que salieron del bosque y caminaron por las solitarias calles de Burgess. Las casas tenían tablones en las ventanas y muchas de ellas estaban en venta, sin mencionar que no había autos por ningún lado.

-Hay más alegría en un funeral.-Dijo Bunny sarcástico.

-Aún hay niños en este pueblo.-Advirtió North.- Puedo sentir su fe, debilitada, pero sigue ahí.

-Es Maldad. La violencia, la ira, la venganza; todo eso y más, reemplazan a la fe.-Explicó Aelia.- Si no terminamos con Maldad cuanto antes, todo habrá terminado. El mundo ya está sumido en guerras sin sentido, poco falta para el colapso.

Los guardianes y Aelia llegaron hasta el pórtico de una amplia casa. La castaña llamó a la puerta, recibiendo miradas curiosas y confundidas por parte de los guardianes.

 **-o-**

Julie terminó su desayuno y se preparó para las labores del día. Se hizo una coleta con su cabello y lavó toda la ropa. Hizo su cama y le pidió a Jamie que hiciera la suya y la de su hermana. Limpió el polvo de las fotografías. Barrió la casa, lavó los platos, las sartenes y los cubiertos. Se sentó con sus hijos a leer un cuento y revisó su libro de recetas, proporcionado por su amiga Aelia.

Como en todos los fines de semana, Sophie, salió acompañada de Abi. Jamie debía vigilar a su hermana menor. El castaño extrañaba a sus amigos, pues éstos no salían de sus hogares desde hacía un tiempo. En una ocasión se encontró con Caleb y Claude, los gemelos; habló con ellos y jugaron un tiempo. Después de aquella ocasión no los volvió a ver.

En aquellos extraños tiempos, los únicos amigos que Jamie tenía eran su hermana, su mamá, Aelia y Marcus.

Los niños Bennet jugaron durante unas horas y regresaron a su hogar, justo a tiempo para comer.

Julie, por la tarde, recibió a una mujer con quien había estado entablando una amistad. Su nombre era Caitrin. Era una mujer de baja estatura, piel pálida, pelirroja y de ojos castaños. Vestía un formal traje de oficina. Aquella era una mujer risueña, bastante joven, de 21 años. Caitrin, al ser la mayor de dos hijas, heredó el negocio de su difunto padre. Caitrin le contó a Julie que el negocio crecía exponencialmente bajo su tutela, incluso había logrado construir una pequeña sucursal en los Estados Unidos. Una vez que el negocio creció, fue momento de rebautizarlo; Caitrin recibió la idea por parte de su hermana menor, quien llamó a la empresa como: Atlas Industries. Una empresa registrada internacionalmente, que ganaba terreno en la bolsa de valores como productora alimenticia, haciendo competencia a empresas americanas tan grandes como lo eran: Sucrocorp, subsidiaria de Richard Roman Enterprises.

Atlas Industries comenzaba a convertirse en un pilar alimenticio durante la guerra. La empresa vendía sus productos a Reino Unido, Estados Unidos, Guatemala y Australia. Los problemas bélicos a escala mundial demandaban una gran producción de alimentos para Atlas; no obstante, Caitrin logró evolucionar la empresa y expandirla a los mercados médicos, lo cual supuso un incremento monetario inmenso.

Caitrin era una mujer amable, que a menudo escapaba de sus guardaespaldas para pasar tiempo sola. Fue de esa manera que llegó a Burgess, donde conoció a Julie y su familia.

Los Bennet la trataron de forma hospitalaria y se ganaron la simpatía de la exitosa empresaria. Caitrin, tras el buen trato por parte de los Bennet, les obsequió cajas repletas de comida de la mejor calidad que podía ofrecer Atlas Industries. Julie aceptó el obsequio e invitó a Caitrin a comer con ellos.

Julie estaba por servir la sopa, cuando llamaron a la puerta. La señora Bennet meditó un momento, pues podía tratarse del molesto señor Fitzwilliam, el cual seguramente vendría a quejarse de que Abi ladraba por las noches. Llamaron de nuevo.

 **-o-**

-Siento que conozco este lugar.-Dijo Jack, refiriéndose a la casa.- ¿Tooth?-El hada se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguien vive aquí al menos?-Preguntó Bunny a la castaña, ésta volvió a golpear la puerta.

-Paciencia guardianes.-Pidió Aelia. Jack se rascaba la cabeza intentando recordar. North miraba en todas direcciones, buscando cualquier indicio de que los estuviesen siguiendo. Sandy intentaba no caer del sueño. Tooth parecía preocupada por el albino. Bunny se cruzaba de brazos, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Pues claro.-Susurró Jack.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Tooth.

-Este es el hogar de Jamie, el primer niño que creyó en mí.-Dijo Jack, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Comenzaba a emocionarse, recordando todas esas tardes de juego con Jamie… _"Jack caminaba por un árido y desolado desierto. El ardiente sol le quemaba la piel, pero no moría. A pesar del inmenso calor y la deshidratación, Jack seguía con vida. Caminó y caminó, hasta que se hundió en la arena. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de liberarse; pero se hundía con mayor velocidad"…"NO RASQUES EL MURO"._

-¿Estas ansioso por verlo?-Preguntó Tooth. Jack asintió.- Jack, ¿te encuentras bien? Di la verdad.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo un poco confundido, es todo.-El joven guardián tomó la delicada mano de Tooth y le sonrió. La guardiana se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Aelia llamó de nuevo a la puerta. La puerta se abrió y la ojigris sonrió al ver a un niño de diez años, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

-¡Aelia!-Jamie abrazó a la castaña, esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

-Jamie, mírate, estas enorme.-Saludó Aelia.- Deja de crecer.

-No prometo nada.-Dijo Jamie entre risas. Al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a los guardianes en la puerta de su casa. Corrió y abrazó a cada uno de ellos.- Guardianes, creí que no los volvería a ver.

Todos saludaron al joven Bennet, sin percatarse de que Sophie corría directamente hacia Aelia con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Tía Aelia!-Vitoreó la rubia siendo elevada en alto por la castaña.

-Pero sí es mi niña favorita.-Dijo Aelia, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Sophie.- ¿Esta mami en casa?

-Sí, está sirviendo la comida.-Respondió Jamie con una amplia sonrisa.

-Guardianes, quédense aquí. Debo ir a saludar.-Ordenó Aelia, dejando a Sophie en el suelo.

-¡Espera!-Alcanzó a decir Jack, totalmente sorprendido.- ¿Acaso eres esa Aelia, la Aelia de la que tanto habla Jamie?

-La única e inigualable.-Contestó la ojigris.- Ellos, los Bennet, son la razón de que mantenga en secreto mi identidad. Son mi familia, mi razón de seguir adelante a pesar de los malos tiempos.-Dicho esto se adentró en la residencia.

-Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.-Dijo Tooth.- Todas esas tardes hablando con Jamie sobre su tía Aelia. Y ahora resulta que todo el tiempo estuvimos muy cerca de conocer a un Caballero de la Luna.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.-Admitió Jack.

-Adelante, entren.-Ofreció Jamie a los guardianes. Sophie abrazó a Bunny con cariño.- No se irán de aquí hasta que me den respuestas.

* * *

Aelia entró en la cocina, donde se encontraba Julie charlando con Caitrin mientras disponía los platos de sopa. La señora Bennet casi se desmaya al ver a la castaña en su casa.

-¡Aelia!-Saludó Julie, abrazando a la castaña, ésta correspondió el gesto.- Ha pasado el tiempo. Estuve muy preocupada, por ti y por Marcus.

-Han sido tiempos difíciles.-Dijo Aelia, separándose del abrazo.- Julie, hay muchas cosas que debes saber.

-Te escucho, pero antes permíteme presentarte a Caitrin.-La pelirroja le dio un apretón de manos a la ojigris.

-Caitrin Kirkpatrick, es un honor. Julie me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Curiosa forma en la que vistes por cierto.-Dijo la pelirroja ante la armadura de Aelia.

-Aelia.-Se presentó.- Me eres familiar, ¿nos conocimos antes?

-Lo dudo mucho, siempre recuerdo muy bien los rostros de las personas. Debe ser por mi aparición en los comerciales, soy la presidenta de Atlas Industries.-La ojigris asintió, recordando esos molestos anuncios en televisión.

-¿Dónde estuviste Aelia?-Preguntó Julie, llevando los platos al comedor.- La situación está muy mal, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Dijo Aelia con el ceño fruncido.

-Ven conmigo.-Pidió Julie.

Las tres subieron por las escaleras, no sin antes saludar a los niños Bennet. Entraron en la habitación de Julie, ésta última encendió el televisor. Todos los canales transmitían noticias de última hora. Julie cambiaba de canal, hasta que Aelia le pidió que se detuviera. En la CNN transmitían la asamblea de la ONU.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Julie, sin percatarse de que los guardianes habían entrado en su habitación.

En el televisor se mostraba a un hombre de traje negro, piel rojiza y ojos del mismo color, hablando por el micrófono. Todos los presentes en la asamblea prestaban atención a sus palabras.

-Maldad.-Susurró Aelia.

-Creí que era más alto.-Dijo North.

-Cambió de cuerpo.-Explicó Bunny.- Al parecer se volvió más poderoso.

 _-Líderes del mundo. Son tiempos violentos, tiempos de guerra. Pero no hay razón para desesperarse, sino para abrazar y aceptar el cambio que se presenta a la humanidad. La violencia, el hambre, las enfermedades, la discordia, la ira colectiva; todo eso, no es más que un obstáculo, una distracción que aleja los corazones y las mentes de todos del cambio verdadero._

" _Puede que el mundo esté viendo el comienzo de su fin y tal vez sea de esa manera. Aun así…_

Aelia apagó el televisor, no pudiendo soportar una palabra más de ese monstruo que se hizo pasar como un delegado de las Naciones Unidas.

-El lobo disfrazado de oveja.-Dijo North.

-No. Es el alfa, siendo respetado y escuchado por su manada.-Corrigió Aelia, sin importarle que Julie la escuchase.

-¿Sucede algo Aelia?-Preguntó Julie confundida.

-Julie…-Aelia toma las manos de la señora Bennet entre las suyas. Jamie y Sophie se acercan luego de un ademán de la ojigris.

Transcurrieron tres horas. Las tres horas más largas en las vidas de los Bennet, pesto que Aelia les ha contado y explicado todo: quien es en realidad, de donde proviene, su relación con los Bennet a través de las generaciones y el por qué mintió.

Julie intenta asimilar todo, pensando y analizando cada palabra. Jamie por su parte, se encuentra maravillado al saber que Aelia es una guerrera enviada por la Luna. Sophie simplemente abraza a Aelia, " _Sólo es una niña"._ Pensó Aelia. Sophie se ha quedado dormida entre sus brazos.

Aelia fue concisa, cuidando cada palabra que salía de su boca. Los Bennet eran su familia, pero había ciertas cosas de su pasado que nunca revelaba a nadie. La castaña también incluyó a Marcus en su relato. Le costó mucho hacer comprender a Julie su inmortalidad y sus habilidades sobrenaturales.

-Entonces, somos familia realmente.-Dijo Julie, aun asimilando toda la información.

-Marcus tuvo un hijo bastardo en el pasado. Hace un tiempo que rastreamos la descendencia de dicho hijo. Al final dimos con los Bennet.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nosotros?-Cuestionó Julie sin comprender.

-Porque necesitábamos de un lugar dónde esconder un poderoso artefacto. Entregamos dicho artefacto a tus antepasados, pero nos manteníamos en la distancia.-Explicó Aelia.- Yo decidí acercarme a ustedes, a ti. Quería ser parte de mi familia, eso es todo.

-¿Realmente somos familia?-Preguntó Jamie.- Quiero decir, ¿de sangre?

-Así es.-Respondió Aelia con una sonrisa.

-Todo esto, ¿cambia algo?-Preguntó Julie.

-Esa es tu decisión.-Contestó Aelia.- Podrías echarme y decirme que no me quieres volver a ver nunca más. O podemos seguir siendo una familia, como le hemos hecho durante muchos años. Pero al final, no es mi decisión.

-¿Tú que quieres?-Cuestionó Julie.

-Su bienestar. También su simpatía y su amistad como una familia.

-Una vez me dijiste que la familia acepta, comprende y perdona.-Dijo Jamie.- Y sobre todo, está ahí siempre que la necesitas. Tú me dijiste eso, y yo te digo: Estoy aquí, soy tu familia.

Los ojos de Aelia se anegaron en lágrimas y sonrió. Julie la miró y asintió, ella también con los ojos húmedos. Ambas se abrazaron.

-Vamos a comer.-Dijo Julie.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa después de que Julie recalentó la comida. Incluso invitaron a Caitrin a acompañarles. Los guardianes charlaban entre ellos, recordando viejas experiencias.

-Sueño…-Dijo Sophie con los ojos casi cerrados.

Aelia se ofreció a arropar a Sophie. La castaña llevó a la Bennet menor a su habitación, escaleras arriba. La arropó con cuidado, pero la niña no podía dormir.

-Ya vi tus intenciones.-Dijo Aelia con una sonrisa pícara. Sophie sonreía divertida y sonrojada.- Me convenciste, te cantaré. Pero promete jamás dejar de sonreír.-Sophie asintió vigorosamente.

Los guardianes observaban a la castaña. Nunca se hubiesen imaginado verla en una actitud maternal y tan feliz.

- _Carry on my wayward son._ -Comenzó a cantar Aelia con una dulce y melodiosa voz, casi en un susurro.- _There´ll be peace when you are done._ -Sophie dio un largo bostezo, disfrutando de la melodía.- _Lay your weary head to rest._ _Don´t you cry no more._

" _Once I rose above the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring never higher, but I flew too high. Masquerading as a man with a reason. My charade is the event of the season. And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don´t know."_

 _-Carry on my wayward son._ -Sophie luchaba por no cerrar los ojos ante la apaciguan te melodía.- _There´ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest_.-Aelia peinó suavemente el cabello de Sophie, quien cayó en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.- _Don´t you cry no more_.-Depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Sophie y se encaminó a la salida.

-Hermoso.-Dijo Bunny una vez que salieron de la habitación.

-No te acostumbres.-Dijo Aelia con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Con quién hablas?-Preguntó Julie desde las escaleras.

-Ya lo verás.-Respondió Aelia.- Es tiempo de que dejen de tomar a Jamie como un loco.

-Por fin.-Dijo Jamie, para después fruncir el ceño.- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

-¿Es correcto?-Preguntó Tooth.- Ningún adulto nos ha visto hasta ahora.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, incluso resucitar de entre los muertos.-Dijo Aelia encogiéndose de hombros.- Este es el plan…

* * *

-Tienes una familia muy peculiar.-Dijo Caitrin, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Sí, pero es mi familia.-Dijo Julie con una sonrisa.- Tu hermana, ¿vino contigo?

-Eso quisiera, así podrían conocerla. No, ella se quedó en Escocia, cuidando nuestro hogar.-Dijo Caitrin con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

-Mamá, quisiera que conozcas a alguien.-Dijo Jamie con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿A quién corazón?-Preguntó Julie.

-Jack Frost.-Respondió Jamie emocionado.

-Jamie…hijo, ya hemos hablado de esto…-La temperatura del lugar descendió abruptamente, tanto que Julie comenzó a temblar. Caitrin se abrazó a sí misma, tiritando de frío.

Un espejo que colgaba de la pared se cubrió de escarcha, pues Jack Frost lo tocó brevemente. La escarcha adquirió la forma de un colibrí, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Tooth. El colibrí se transformó en una figura de hielo que emprendió el vuelo y revoloteo sobre la cabeza de Julie.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Julie, comenzando a asustarse.

-Jack Frost.-Le respondió Aelia.

Julie miró en dirección al espejo. Un muchacho de no más de 16 años se materializó, éste tenía una mirada nerviosa. El muchacho era sumamente pálido, estaba descalzo y sostenía un largo cayado de madera. Julie ahogó un grito al igual que Caitrin.

-¿Me pueden ver?-Preguntó Jack con una sonrisa nerviosa. Julie asintió y se desmayó. Caitrin se puso en pie y se aproximó al joven guardián. La escocesa, dudando, acerco su mano a Jack y lo tocó.

-Eres real.-Soltó Caitrin con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí lo soy!-Bramó Jack con alegría.- También lo son el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua, Santa Claus y Sandman.

Pronto, ante los jóvenes ojos de Caitrin, se materializaron los guardianes restantes. La pelirroja los saludó con la mano y ellos le devolvieron el saludo.

Julie despertó y también se acercó a Jack para tocarlo y comprobar que no fuese una alucinación.

-Los otros guardianes de los que hablas, ¿también son reales?-Preguntó Julie a su hijo, éste asintió.

-Ella es Toothiana.-Dijo Jack, tomando a Tooth de la mano.

Entonces, Julie pudo ver frente a ella, una mujer de cuerpo emplumado que sonreía cálidamente.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Toothiana.-Se presentó, extendiendo la mano. Julie se la estrechó.- Soy el Hada de los Dientes.

Julie saludó al resto de los guardianes tan pronto los pudo ver. Charlaron durante un largo rato, sobre sus vidas y su relación con los Bennet.

-¿El rey de las pesadillas intentó matar a mi hijo?-Preguntó Julie eufórica.

-No te preocupes. Si le ponía un dedo encima yo estaba lista para rebanarle la cabeza.-Dijo Aelia.- Observé muy de cerca, al igual que Marcus.

-¿Y no ayudaste?-Cuestionó Bunny.

-Ya se los dije antes. No soy su niñera.-Replicó Aelia.

-Ahora este Maldad, ¿amenaza la fe?-Preguntó Caitrin.

-La fe, la vida misma. Maldad destruirá el mundo por completo.-Explicó la ojigris.- Es el causante de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Será detenido, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, debo irme.-Anunció Caitrin luego de ver su reloj de muñeca.- Ya es un cuarto para las doce y no quiero abusar de mis anfitriones más de lo que ya lo hice.

-Ve con cuidado.-Le advirtió Julie luego de darle un abrazo.

-Sí, mamá.-Dijo Caitrin con ironía. Ambas rieron.- Fue un placer conocerlos. Si algún día necesitan comida o atención médica.-Caitrin les entregó tarjetas de presentación a los guardianes.- No duden en acudir con Atlas. Seguimos pensando en un eslogan.-Dicho esto se marchó.

Aelia preguntó a Jamie por un trozo reluciente de metal. El castaño guío a la ojigris hasta su habitación, ahí abrió el cofre y le mostró el contenido.

-¿Cómo sabías que yo lo tenía?-Preguntó Jamie sorprendido.

-Fue una corazonada.-Respondió Aelia, sosteniendo el trozo de metal entre sus manos.

-¿Puedo ayudar? Como la última vez.-Dijo Jamie emocionado.

-Esta vez es distinto.-Contestó Aelia, arrodillándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que el castaño.- Pitch no se compara en nada con Maldad. Esta no es una batalla por la fe, Jamie. Es una guerra por la supervivencia. Jamás te permitiría acompañarme, porque es peligroso. Maldad no dudara en matarte si tiene la oportunidad, él no busca una victoria, sino la aniquilación de todos.-Jamie asintió. Aelia le dio un cálido beso en la frente.- Cuida bien de tu madre y de tu hermana, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Jamie decidido.- ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, esta guerra no finalizara sin mí.-Aelia se dirigió a los guardianes.- Los espero afuera.

La ojigris se despidió de Julie y se marchó al bosque. Los guardianes también se despidieron de los Bennet.

-Prometan venir más seguido.-Alcanzó a decir Jamie desde el marco de la puerta. Jack y Tooth volaron hasta él.

-Lo haremos.-Dijo Jack con una amplia sonrisa.

-Como antes.-Añadió Tooth, abrazando el brazo de Jack.

-¿Acaso ustedes...?

-Sí.-Respondió Jack, tomando la mano de Tooth. Jamie hizo como si vomitase, provocando risas entre todos.

-Algún día no creerás que es asqueroso.-Dijo Julie, después miró a la peculiar pareja.- Son bienvenidos en todo momento. Y gracias, por mostrarme que son reales.

Ambos guardianes asintieron y se retiraron, de vuelta al bosque. Allí los esperaban los demás. Aelia charlaba con Bunny, dejando ir una risa ocasionalmente. North intentaba entender las figuras doradas sobre la cabeza de Sandy. Jack, al ver a sus amigos, dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Estas bien cariño?-Le preguntó Tooth. Jack la miró y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Me encanta ser parte de esta familia.-Respondió Jack. Tooth le besó, pero esta vez el beso fue más largo.

-Consíganse un cuarto por favor.-Dijo Aelia en broma. La pareja se sonrojó y subieron al trineo.

 **-o-**

 **Monte Everest, horas más tarde**

Miguel felicitó a todos, por su desempeño hasta ahora. Les informó que forjaría El Azote de los Zar, con ayuda de Eithan.

-Lo más seguro es que terminemos mañana por la mañana.-Dijo Eithan.

-Después atacaremos a Maldad.-Anunció Miguel.- No esperaremos más de lo necesario.

La noche transcurrió con total normalidad. Sandy, mientras dormía, proporcionaba alegres sueños a todos. Algunos compartieron habitación, pues no había suficientes para todos.

Jack y Tooth durmieron juntos, no sin recibir toda clase de comentarios atrevidos por parte de sus amigos y los caballeros. Marcus y Berenice también compartieron habitación. Aelia durmió a un lado de Bunny, ellos tampoco se salvaron de las burlas y los chistes, en especial por parte de Berenice. Bunny tragó saliva luego de que Marcus le dirigiera una mirada asesina. Al Caballero Negro no le hizo ni una pisca de gracia que su hermana y el pooka compartieran la cama.

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en el centro de la residencia. Todos miraron asombrados la recién reconstruida espada.

El Azote de los Zar emanaba una blanca luz. La espada denotaba superioridad y sobre todo grandeza. Era un arma forjada por la familia Lunaroff. Hecha de polvo de estrella destilado de un agujero negro, una parte del alma de cada Zar Luna, un trozo del alma del mismísimo Maldad, la bendición del primer líder de la casa Celestia, la bendición del emperador pooka y por último, pero sumamente importante: la energía de un Titán. Typhan.

-Está hecho.-Dijo Miguel.- Según palabras de Hombre de la Luna, El Azote de los Zar sólo obedecerá al portador si éste tiene la sangre de los Lunaroff en sus venas.

-Creo que eso será un problema.-Dijo Berenice con sarcasmo.- No hay nadie en este planeta que sea descendiente de los Lunaroff.

-Manny me notificó que de ser el caso, la espada elegiría a su portador.-Explicó Miguel.- Sólo queda esperar hasta que la espada haga su elección.

El Azote de los Zar se elevó por los aires, todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Supongo que la espera llegó a su fin.-Dijo Aelia.- Espero que yo sea la elegida, porque de verdad me muero por cortarle la cabeza a Maldad y colgarla en mi pared.

-No eres la única.-Expresó Marcus.

La espada avanzo lentamente, dejando atrás a Miguel y a Berenice. El Azote de los Zar pasó por alto a todos los Caballeros de la Luna y se detuvo frente a los guardianes. La espada pareció evaluarlos a cada uno de ellos y finalmente, a una velocidad enorme, llego a parar a manos de…

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Al fin tienen la respuesta de la decisión de Jack: vivir. Aelia sigue con vida y esperemos que siga siendo así. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Podrán adivinar quién será el portador de El Azote de los Zar, la única arma capaz de darle muerte a Maldad?**

 **Hay algo que debo decirles lectores. No descarten las pequeñas cosas que en este momento parecen insignificantes, porque en un futuro podrían tomar una relevancia enorme (el muro en la mente Jack, Atlas Industries y Caitrin, el calabozo en Salummiprus que guardaba mensajes en una lengua extraña, los Celestia), en fin, es sólo un consejo.**

 **AVISO: Llegamos a la cuenta regresiva. Sólo quedan 4 capítulos para el GRAN FINAL (no se preocupen, habrá epílogo).**

 **AVISO 2: Últimamente me he estado rompiendo la cabeza y discutiendo mucho con mi Musa respecto a los eventos posteriores a este fic. Y he llegado a una conclusión. La secuela esta CANCELADA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENTIRA xD, es una inocente broma (no me odien). Pongámonos serios. La secuela llegará después de dos fics (de duración corta no se preocupen). Aquí tienen la lista oficial de los fics a escribir, ese será su orden de aparición:**

 **1.- La Paz que Tanto Añoramos: Será un fic de unos 10 capítulos como máximo (muy cortos, quizás unas 2000 palabras por capítulo o menos). Servirá de introducción de nuevos personajes y de situaciones que se tomaran en cuenta para la secuela.**

 **2.- Rise of the Moon Knights: Será la precuela de los Caballeros de la Luna, no daré detalles, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Advertencia, la trama será bastante cruda. ¿Qué quiero decir? En este fic se tocaran temas como la violación, la adicción a sustancias, la prostitución, trastornos mentales, asesinatos (muy descriptivos), situaciones sexuales explicitas, entre otros. Está bajo su propio riesgo leer éste fic.**

 **3.- EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES 3: AL BORDE DEL COLAPSO: Sin comentarios.**

 **En fin. Cuídense, Feliz Navidad (atrasada lo sé), Feliz año nuevo. Y como siempre, Saludos :)**


	22. La resolución de MiM y Madre Naturaleza

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black/Sombra**

Capítulo 21: La resolución de MiM y Madre Naturaleza

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que El Azote de los Zar hizo su sorpresiva elección. Los Caballeros de la Luna no cuestionaron en ningún momento la decisión de la espada. Miguel estuvo bastante ocupado, se podía ver en sus ojos que el estrés comenzaba a perturbarlo. Pues sin Manny para dar órdenes, el Caballero Multicolor debía organizar los ejércitos que marcharían a su lado.

Denzel iba y venía, en busca de aliados que pudiesen brindar una pequeña ayuda en la batalla que decidiría el futuro de la humanidad. El Caballero Rojo, sumamente preocupado, llevó a su familia al Monte Everest por cuestiones de seguridad. Denzel estaba casado con una mujer de piel oscura. El matrimonio ya había engendrado dos hijos, una niña y un niño. Los guardianes se vieron maravillados por la presencia de los niños, y éstos últimos también se sorprendieron al ver a los guardianes.

Eithan se encargaba de revisar los almacenes, en los cuales guardaban las armas y los repuestos para las armaduras. Los ejércitos de los que disponían, debían ser armados con lo mejor de lo mejor. Y los Caballeros de la Luna eran poseedores de armas sumamente útiles; desde arco y flechas, hasta fusiles de asalto y granadas de fragmentación.

Marcus, junto a Tooth, marcaban los mejores senderos a seguir en el marchito reino de Punjam Hy Loo. La guardiana poseía mapas detallados de todo su reino. Tomarían caminos ocultos pero lo suficientemente grandes como para dar lugar a un gran conglomerado de fuerzas armadas.

Berenice, discutía con los capitanes las formaciones del ejército y las estrategias de combate a seguir. La pelinegra era bien conocida por ser una estratega brillante. No siempre se tomaba las cosas en serio, pero la estrategia se podría decir que era su pasión. Berenice también debía discutir sobre los víveres que cargarían, pues mover a tantos soldados tomaba tiempo y en algún momento debían descansar y alimentarse.

Aelia por su parte, hacía un conteo de las fuerzas que disponían. La ojigris, ante la necesidad de soldados, permitió a los guardianes formar parte de la batalla que se avecinaba. Les proporcionó piezas de armadura y armas blancas.

* * *

-Drácula se negó a prestar ayuda.-Informó Denzel una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos en la mesa al centro de la enorme sala.- Alfa también. Las brujas no quieren tener nada que ver, todos los aquelarres nos dieron la espalda. Miguel-El Caballero Multicolor lo miró consternado- nuestra lista de aliados se reduce.

-No importa.-Dijo Miguel en tono serio. Tenía la vista pérdida, parecía analizar la situación con detenimiento.

-Eres un idiota.-Lo insultó Berenice.- Sólo contamos con poco más de mil guerreros. Maldad tiene más, muchos más. Las Furias son tan incontables como las hojas de los árboles en un espeso bosque. Seremos aplastados de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Preguntó Miguel, derrotado. Todos se sorprendieron ante la actitud del líder de los caballeros.

-Para empezar, podrías actuar como lo que eres.-Comenzó Aelia en tono frío e insultante.- Nuestro líder. ¿Acaso es demasiada carga para ti?

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó Miguel.- Tienes razón. No puedo ser débil, no en estos momentos.

-Tal vez mis niñas puedan ayudar.-Propuso Tooth.- De ese modo seríamos más, muchos más.

-No te ofendas Tooth, pero tus hadas no son precisamente lo que necesitamos.-Explicó Marcus, cruzándose de brazos.

-Todos los yetis acudieron al llamado.-Dijo North.- No queda nadie más por venir. Excepto por Bunny.

-Ese canguro ya se tardó demasiado.-Dijo Berenice burlona, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Aelia.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?-Reclamó indignada.

-Ese "canguro", me salvó la vida.

-¡No es razón para que me golpees!

La discusión hubiese seguido durante horas, de no ser porque un túnel se abrió en una de las paredes de hielo. Bunny entró al lugar, siendo escoltado por un inmenso número de huevos gurreros. Dichos huevos estaban hechos de una aleación de distintos metales, reforzada con polvo de estrella. Algunos eran muy altos, de tres metros. Otros, en su gran mayoría, eran de la estatura de Sandy. Todos los huevos tenían brazos y piernas sumamente delgados, que recordarían a la patas de un insecto. Sorpresivamente, aquellas delgadas piernas lograban sostener el peso de los huevos más altos.

-¡E. Aster Bunnymund!-Bramó Miguel con una sonrisa.- Me alegra verte de nuevo.- Se acercó y le dio un apretón de manos.

-Querían un ejército. Hice lo mejor que pude en el tiempo que tuve y con los materiales que poseía. Trescientos huevos guerreros de la mejor calidad. No desfallecerán ni tras sufrir mucho daño o verse en inferioridad numérica.

-Lamento ser pesimista…-Decía Eithan.

-Como siempre.-Añadió Berenice rodando los ojos y dejando ir un suspiro de molestia.

-Por mucho que me agrade este ejército construido por Bunny, no cambia las tornas.-Completó Eithan, ignorando las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Me alegra verte.-Dijo Aelia, entregándole al pooka un par de nuevos boomerangs, estos tenían filosas puntas de hierro en los bordes.

-Lo mismo digo.-Expresó Bunny, tomando los boomerangs. Se vio satisfecho por el obsequio.

-Al menos aumentamos nuestros números.-Dijo Miguel.- Aelia, ¿has discutido con los guardianes el plan?

-Por supuesto, ya saben lo que deben hacer.-Respondió la ojigris, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Buen trabajo, viejo amigo.-Felicitó North al guardián de la esperanza.- Tu ayuda será muy valiosa.

-Ustedes tampoco lo hicieron mal.-Dijo Bunny en un intento de modestia.- ¿Qué hay de ti Sandy, lograrás materializar un ejército?

Sandy, por medio de señas y figuras, dio a entender que lo intentaría, pues la Tercera Guerra Mundial aplastaba los sueños de los niños y eso lo debilitaba.

-Ya todos estamos reunidos, deberíamos ir a por Maldad.-Dijo Jack decidido.

Miguel estaba por replicar, pero fue interrumpido cuando un viento gélido irrumpió en la sala, apagando todas las fuentes de luz y dejando el lugar en penumbras. Poco duró la oscuridad, pues un remolino de fuego se hizo presente.

-No me miren a mí.-Dijo Marcus, pues él podía controlar el fuego y también crearlo.

El remolino estalló, devolviendo la luz a todo el lugar. En medio de la sala, se encontraba de pie una mujer hermosa de largos cabellos negros, tan abundantes y sedosos que parecían la crin de un caballo. Dicha dama vestía un elegante vestido estilo victoriano. La mujer era alta y expedía un aroma más que delicioso, hipnotizante. Era un aroma distinto a todos, pues no era un olor precisamente, sino una sensación; la sensación del florecimiento de la vida. La dama tenía facciones bien definidas y bellas. Sin embargo, en sus ojos se podían ver la preocupación y la desesperación. Los guardianes (hombres), se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la deslumbrante belleza de la dama.

Tooth, celosa, le dio un codazo en el estómago a Jack, quien dejo ir una risa nerviosa.

-Madre Naturaleza, ¿a qué se debe tan inesperada visita?-Preguntó Miguel de forma respetuosa pero orgullosa, como sólo un líder nato sabía hacer. La aludida lo miró.

-Vengo a advertirles, caballeros y guardianes.-Dijo Madre Naturaleza, consternada. Tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.- No deben darle muerte a Maldad.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó Jack, saliendo de su trance, gracias a los golpes de Tooth.

-Por la misma razón que el antiguo Zar, Typhan y yo no lo matamos.-Respondió Madre Naturaleza, rememorando aquella batalla olvidada por el tiempo pero que seguía presente en su memoria.- Porque estarían invitando a la ira de Ella.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer pausas dramáticas?-Pidió Berenice molesta. Madre Naturaleza se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-Mi niña, estarían no solo invitando, sino provocando la cólera y la ira de La Muerte misma.-Dijo al fin, en un tono sombrío que le provocó escalofríos a todos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver La Muerte en todo esto?-Preguntó Tooth, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es su madre, La Muerte es la creadora de Maldad.-Respondió Madre Naturaleza, provocando un silencio en todos. La dama parecía totalmente aterrada de solo pronunciarlo.- Cuando la Edad de Oro alcanzó su punto más álgido, la esperanza de vida se hizo enorme. Y el número de seres vivos aumentó exponencialmente en todas las constelaciones, galaxias y sistemas. Todo eso va en contra de La Muerte, quien comenzaba a marchitarse, a pudrirse. Entonces, en aras de restaurar el orden, dio vida y libre albedrío a una fuerza de destrucción sin nombre. Dicha fuerza necesitaba acabar con las vidas de otros para sobrevivir, lo cual selló su destino: acabar con la vida.

"Más tarde, dicha fuerza fue bautizada con el nombre de Maldad. Durante milenios, Maldad arrasó con casi toda la vida existente, convirtiéndose en un Dios. Pero La Muerte no podía permitir que el equilibrio fuese alterado, por lo cual permitió que encerrásemos a su creación en una celda que ella misma creó y selló posteriormente. Lo dejó encerrado, hasta el día en que Maldad fuese requerido de nuevo, para traer equilibrio al universo. La Celda sin Luz, fue llamada. Dicha prisión, luego de la traición de Kosmotis Sombriner, fue encomendada a la constante vigilancia de los Celestia y su reina Meira Rov. Pero Meira podía ver el futuro y anticipó la caída de su reinado y su propia muerte, por lo tanto escondió La Celda sin Luz en la Tierra. Hombre de la Luna, luego de la derrota de Pitch en la Era Oscura, entregó La Celda sin Luz a Nicolas St. North, camuflándola como un globo terráqueo que mostrase la fe de los niños. Los heraldos de Maldad rompían los sellos, uno tras otro; pero también lo hacía Pitch, quien se ganó el derecho de abrir La Celda sin Luz al romper la mayor cantidad de sellos."

"Si Maldad muere, estarían destruyendo la creación de La Muerte para reestablecer el equilibrio de las cosas. La recamara en Salummiprus que el Caballero Negro encontró, se trata de un altar para La Muerte, que tiene mensajes en el lenguaje de la misma."

-Estuviste guardando tan preciada información todo este tiempo, ¿por qué?-Preguntó Aelia.

-Porque, Él me dijo que guardase el secreto hasta este momento.-Contestó Madre Naturaleza, quien tenía la mirada pérdida. Parecía estar en un trance.

-¿Él? ¿De quién hablas?-Cuestionó Denzel con curiosidad.

-Él…El hombre…El hombre en traje blanco.-Dijo Madre Naturaleza con una vos y una mirada vacías.

-¿El hombre en…? ¡Aaaaaaaaaagh!-Jack sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El albino comenzó a sangrar profusamente por la nariz y los oídos mientras gritaba a todo pulmón por el dolor. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, presionándola con fuerza…" _Jack era consumido por unas ardientes llamas. El olor a piel chamuscada y el crujido de sus extremidades al ser consumidas por las llamas, provocaban en Jack una locura desbordante. EL joven guardián gritaba a todo pulmón, estaba atado a una silla mientras el fuego fulminaba su cuerpo. Jack abrió los ojos. Unos cuervos espantosos y desnutridos volaron hasta el albino y le arrancaron los globos oculares, devorándolos. Los siniestros animales no fueron ahuyentados por las llamas, en su lugar, abrieron la boca de Jack y mordisquearon su lengua. Un gusano, en busca de un hogar, se introdujo en los oídos del joven guardián, devorando su tímpano y adentrándose en su cabeza. Jack seguía gritando mientras los animales devoraban su cuerpo y las llamas lo consumían. Pero el derecho a gritar le fue arrebatado cuando un nido de serpientes se introdujo en su garganta, vaciando sus bolsas de veneno en el interior del albino. La escena era asquerosa y depravada, más aun pues Jack seguía con vida mientras todo eso ocurría…"NO RASQUES EL MURO"._

Jack convulsionaba sobre el piso, de su boca salía espuma y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

-¡No lo toquen!-Gritó Berenice, apartando a los guardianes.- Podrían romperle un hueso si intentan contenerlo.

Eithan se introdujo en la mente de Jack, pero fue expulsado de inmediato por el dolor.

-¡El muro! ¡Es el muro!-Anunció.

-¿Ha caído?-Preguntó North con lágrimas en los ojos, producidas por la rabia y la impotencia.

-No, afortunadamente.-Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, Jack dejó de convulsionar.- Pero se agrietó. Al parecer El hombre en traje blanco, tiene algo que ver con Jack.

-Lamento lo que sucedió, no fue mi intención lastimar a Jack.-Se disculpó Madre Naturaleza.

Jack abrió los ojos y se incorporó con ayuda de Marcus. El albino agitó la cabeza.

-¿De qué me perdí?-Preguntó Jack como si nada hubiese sucedido. Tooth estaba por explicarle, pero recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Eithan, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Madre Naturaleza, ¿cómo te enteraste de que La Muerte es la madre de Maldad?-Preguntó Miguel.

-Presten atención a lo que les contaré.-Dijo Madre Naturaleza.

 **-o-**

 **Flashback**

Madre Naturaleza, El Zar Luna y Typhan, habían retado a Maldad a una batalla. El inusual trío aguardaba en los anillos de Saturno, preparando sus tácticas.

-Gracias por asistir.-Dijo El Zar Luna, quien llevaba puesta una armadura blanca y reluciente. El Zar portaba la poderosa espada llamada El Azote de los Zar.

-No hay problema.-Respondió Madre Naturaleza, quien también vestía una armadura.

 _-_ Soy un Guardián del Universo, es mi trabajo proteger el equilibrio.-Dijo Typhan, quien se mantenía invisible.

Entonces apareció Maldad. Surcando el espacio en un buque de guerra. El alto hombre desembarcó y se puso frente a Madre Naturaleza y el Zar.

-Un Zar, una semi-Titánide y un Titán.-Dijo Maldad en tono frío e inexpresivo. No se podía ver a simple vista, pero Maldad se encontraba sumamente lastimado.- Contra mí, un Dios, ¿cómo se atreven a desafiarme?

( **Nota del autor: Titánide es la forma femenina de la palabra Titán)**

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra y arremetieron contra el villano. Typhan se hizo visible, mostrando que era un ser de proporciones inmensas. Tenía la forma de un hombre pero Saturno se veía pequeño en comparación suya. No obstante, Maldad lo atacaba con poderosos relámpagos rojos.

Madre Naturaleza controló los asteroides del anillo, los cuales utilizó para golpear a Maldad. El villano los destruía con una enorme facilidad, pero no se percató de que era una trampa.

Typhan era el Titán, Señor de las Tormentas. Creó una tormenta de poderosos y sumamente destructivos, rayos de energía gama. Maldad fue alcanzado, cosa que lo dejó imposibilitado.

El Zar Luna se acercó a Maldad, alzó su espada en alto. Typhan dotó a El Azote de los Zar con algo de su energía.

-Esto es por todas las vidas que arrebataste, a lo largo del universo.-El Zar estuvo a punto de matar a Maldad, pero la espada estalló y se fragmentó en seis partes.

Typhan desapareció en el acto y Maldad fue encerrado en un orbe oscuro que apareció de la nada.

" _Han hecho bien al restaurar el orden. Encerraré a Maldad en la Celda sin Luz, la cual sellaré. Aquel que rompa la mayor cantidad de sellos, será digno de abrir la celda. Yo soy La Muerte, protectora del equilibrio universal. Si Maldad llegase a ser destruido, no perdonaré nada ni a nadie. Porque él es mi creación, mi hijo."_

 **Fin Flashback**

 **-o-**

-Matar a Maldad traería las peores consecuencias.-Dijo Madre Naturaleza.

-A veces la única opción es terminar con los problemas, de raíz.-Habló la voz más amable y bonachona del mundo. Todos se giraron y vieron ante ellos, un hombre bajito y regordete que vestía un elegante esmoquin blanco con chaleco de color negro. El hombre mantenía una amplia sonrisa.

-Hombre de la Luna.-Dijeron todos al unísono, excepto por Jack quien se sorprendió al saber la identidad del hombrecito.

-Si Maldad muere, se estarían enfrentando a un mundo que ni en sus peores pesadillas podrían imaginarse.-Advirtió Madre Naturaleza.

-En cambio. Si no detenemos a Maldad, estaríamos condenando al mundo entero.-Replicó Manny en tono serio. En sus ojos se podía distinguir cierto resentimiento al nombrar al villano.

-Manny tiene razón.-Dijo Miguel.- Creo que hablo por todos, cuando digo que Maldad debe morir.-Todos asintieron.

-Estamos listos.-Anunció Denzel.

-Así será entonces.-Dijo Madre Naturaleza resignada.- No los entorpeceré en su misión, pero tampoco les brindaré mi ayuda.-Dicho esto, un remolino ardiente cubrió a la dama y al desaparecer también lo hizo ella.

-¿Cómo hiciste para venir a la Tierra?-Preguntó Eithan a Hombre de la Luna.

-No estoy realmente aquí, hijo. Soy una proyección astral de mí mismo. Maldad ha estado bloqueándome desde el momento en que fue liberado.-Parecían años desde que el antiguo villano fuese liberado de su celda.- Díganme, ¿a quién eligió la espada?

-Fui yo.-Dijo Tooth, dando un paso al frente. Manny asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Mi tiempo es corto. Lo único que les puedo decir, es que han hecho un magnífico trabajo en esta guerra.-Los felicitó Manny.- Los Celestia ayudaron un poco, pues trajeron a la Tierra mi ejército de Lunabots. Se encontrarán con ellos en Punjam Hy Loo.

-¿Por qué ordenaste a Blanco matarnos?-Preguntó Bunny, al borde de la histeria.

-Lamento haber cometido tal equivocación.-Se disculpó Hombre de la Luna, cabizbajo.- Pero fue una decisión que no tomé por cuenta propia, si es que eso ayuda.

-¿Quién entonces? ¿Quién te aconsejó darnos muerte?-Preguntó North. Sandy durmió a Bunny justo antes de que éste perdiese el control de su rabia.

-Zarsce Mei, Reina de los Celestia.-Contestó Manny. Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse.- Les diré lo que ella me dijo: "Mata a los guardianes cuanto antes. Una vez que esa tarea sea llevada a cabo, desprende a los caballeros de su poder. Yo encerraré a Madre Naturaleza, hasta que el problema pase. Pues Maldad se deteriorará y pudrirá y con el tiempo se marchitará."

-¿Y le obedeciste?-Cuestionó Jack, indignado.

-Zarsce es el ser más poderoso que conozco.-Explicó Hombre de la Luna. Su cuerpo era casi translucido.- Ella es superior a Maldad en su estado actual. Es incluso más poderosa que Madre Naturaleza. No me quedó otra opción, pero le di la tarea a Aelia; pues sabía que no acataría mis instrucciones.-Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa. Aelia enarcó una ceja y miró a Bunny, éste se empeñaba en disculparse.- Buena suerte a todos ustedes. Cuando llegue el momento Toothiana, no dudes en matar a Maldad.

Hombre de la Luna se desvaneció por completo.

-Bueno, eso explica bastante.-Dijo Berenice.- Ahora tenemos ayuda extra, Miguel, ¿cuándo partimos?

-Mañana. Debemos tomarnos un último descanso antes de partir a la guerra. Hablen con quien tengan que hablar, duerman, hagan las paces consigo mismos y con otros. Porque no podrían regresar, quizá ninguno de nosotros.

Todos se fueron por lugares distintos.

-¡Aelia!-Llamó Bunny. La castaña se detuvo al pie de las largas escaleras de madera.

-¿Qué sucede Aster?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto. Sígueme, estaba por ir a mi habitación.

* * *

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Jack. Tooth miraba el oscuro paisaje glacial desde un balcón del Monte Everest. La guardiana se notaba preocupada. Jack la abrazó por la cintura.

-Tengo miedo, Jack.-Dijo Tooth, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del albino.- Todos esperan que derrote a Maldad, pero tengo miedo de morir en el intento.- Jack le besó la cabeza.

-Yo estaré ahí, para protegerte. Antes moriré yo, que tú. No le permitiré a Maldad ponerte un dedo encima.

-¿No tienes miedo Jack?

-Estoy aterrado, de perderte. No puedo controlar mi miedo, sabiendo que las vidas de todos están en riesgo. Pero no dejaré que mi miedo se interponga en mi labor.

-¿Cuál es esa labor?

-Mantenerte a salvo. A ti y a los otros.-Ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazándose. Disfrutaban de ese momento de quietud, pues pronto, todo se volvería un caos total.

* * *

North necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la inminente batalla, así que comenzó a charlar con Marcus.

-Berenice nos dijo que ella y Aelia estuvieron mil años en completa soledad, ¿todos lo estuvieron?

-No. Sólo tres de nosotros. Mi hermana, Berenice y Denzel. Miguel, Eithan y yo no pasamos por eso.

"Fue difícil, ¿sabes? Mientras ellos estaban solos, nosotros estudiábamos para tratarlos. Nunca entendí el método de Manny. Es impresionante como una persona puede perder la capacidad de comunicarse con alguien real."

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Marcus se retiró un collar que estaba oculto dentro de su armadura. Se lo mostró a North, quien pudo ver en el colgante: un trozo de madera pequeño.- ¿Madera?

-Ese pequeño trozo de madera, fue el único amigo de Berenice durante mil años; solía ser más grande, pero Berenice lo quemó. Fue parte de la fase final del tratamiento. Se quedó con un pequeño trozo, con la razón de nunca olvidar por lo que pasó. Ella me lo obsequió, dice que me traerá buena suerte.

-Ustedes los caballeros, sí que son un misterio.

-No lo niego.

* * *

Berenice se pasó toda la noche "jugando", ajedrez con Sandy, quien no ganó una sola partida. Miguel estuvo charlando con ellos y de vez en cuando relevaba a Sandy, sólo para salir perdedor. Denzel estuvo con su familia.

* * *

-Mañana será un día…diferente al resto.-Dijo Aelia, tomando asiento en la amplia cama. Bunny se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-No tienes idea. Volveré a enfrentarme a Maldad.

-¿Cómo puedes lidiar con eso Aelia? Con tu muerte.

-Porque nunca dejo que los problemas me superen. La última vez que lo hice yo…bueno eso quedó en el pasado.

-Moriste en mis brazos…

-Pero estoy aquí, Aster. Mira, no pensemos más en eso, por ahora ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para sumar otros.

-Bien.-Bunny estaba por marcharse, pero Aelia lo tomó de la mano.

-Quédate…por favor.-Bunny se sonrojó y tomó asiento de nuevo.- Descansa.-Aelia se acurrucó en el pecho del guardián y cayó en un profundo sueño.

 **-o-**

 **Rowena**

Rowena era una mujer alta, de mediana edad, pelirroja. Siempre vestía de negro. En esta ocasión, se vistió con ropa deportiva. Era muy delgada y de manos pequeñas.

Rowena estaba sentada en un claro, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Utilizar tanta magia era agotador, en especial cuando se trataba de un hechizo poderoso. Alrededor de ella, de pie y con la guardia en alto, se encontraban cientos de guerreros de piedra; con expresiones vacías y rostros inescrutables.

Rowena se encontraba cerca de Salummiprus, esperando la llegada de los guardianes, pues tenía planeado interceptarlos con su ejército de guerreros. Poco más de ocho mil guerreros de terracota estaban a su disposición.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Bueno, ya conocemos más acerca de Maldad y la relación de los Celestia con esta guerra. Quedan 3 capítulos para el final, los cuales estarán repletos de acción y situaciones críticas. ¿Cuál será el papel de Rowena en todo esto? ¿Tooth será capaz de enfrentarse a Maldad ahora que es muy poderoso? ¿Morirá alguien? ¿Qué sucede entre Aelia y Bunny? ¿Dónde está Pitch? Descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S: Gracias por todas esas cosas buenas que dijiste sobre el fic :´) Te entiendo, con respecto a lo de las festividades. No dan tiempo ni para respirar. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero volver a recibir un comentario tuyo. Cuídate y Saludos :)**

 **Karin-chan: Gracias por dejar tu comentario y por tus palabras :) Espero verte por aquí los últimos capítulos. Cuídate y Saludos :)**

 **Rexland 123: No te preocupes, yo también tuve una agenda muy apretada :s Te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que termine, pues me pone nostálgico. Pero me acuerdo que habrá secuela y se me quita xD Espero que sea cierto eso de que te veré en los otros fics. Gracias por los buenos deseos. Cuídate y Saludos :)**

 **La Nouvelletoile: Yo tampoco puedo creer que el fic esté por terminar, me pone muy nervioso y emocionado. Con respecto a Aelia, tienes razón; su actitud ha cambiado. Yo no lo llamaría tener "humanidad", más bien diría que comienza a confiar más en los guardianes, en especial con Bunny, ¿sucederá algo entre ellos? No tengo idea, Aelia es un misterio, quizá lo descubramos en los fics posteriores. Gracias por tus palabras :´) Cuídate y Saludos :)**

 **Johual: No creas que me he olvidado de ti, pero lo dejé hasta el final porque tengo que explicarte algunas cosas detalladamente. Primero que nada, gracias por dejar de ser un fantasma y por seguir el fic, significa mucho para mí :). Comencemos.**

 **1.- ¿Por qué un caballero en solitario pudo hacerle frente a Maldad y derrotarlo? Bien, se puede explicar esto diciendo que Maldad estaba en un estado de deterioro; lo sabemos gracias a Veritas, espíritu de la verdad. Tienes razón al decir que Maldad consumió a muchos espíritus, pero recordemos lo que dijo Aelia (Blanco), en ese momento:**

-El poder de los espíritus no puede afectar mi armadura y mucho menos traspasar su blindaje.-Explicó la castaña. **(Fragmento copiado y pegado del capítulo 15 "Una Guerra en Toda Regla").**

 **Si pudiste darte cuenta, la energía que Maldad robaba, se manifestaba en las habilidades de cada espíritu consumido. Por lo tanto, podemos sacar la conclusión de que Aelia (Blanco), tuvo el mejor golpe de suerte de su vida.**

 **2.-Los sellos. Creo que lo mal interpretaste. Comparto tu conocimiento con los sellos de anime/manga y a ese tipo me refiero en el fic. Pero queda el pequeño detalle de que en ningún momento de la historia se menciona que Maldad esté sellado, sino que estaba encerrado en una celda (prisión, presidio, como te guste llamarlo). Dicha celda era lo único sellado, para mayor seguridad; por lo tanto podemos deducir que el tiempo si transcurrió dentro de la celda, por esa razón Maldad estaba tan deteriorado.**

 **3.- Psicología de Aelia (Blanco). Este será un punto al que debes prestar especial atención. Hay que poner algo bien en claro: El ser humano no es una máquina, por lo tanto (en términos psicológicos) es imposible perder los sentimientos o vivir con un solo tipo de sentimientos. Sólo existen dos tipos de personas que no tienen sentimientos: los locos y los muertos. Y está claro que Aelia (Blanco) no sufre de ningún trastorno mental.**

 **Vamos con la soledad. Debemos dejar bien en claro que el ser humano es un ser social (valga la redundancia) por naturaleza, ¿qué sucede cuándo transcurre mucho tiempo solo? La mente se adapta a dicha soledad, ¿cómo? Si una persona ya tuvo interacción en el pasado con otras personas, y repentinamente queda sola durante un tiempo ininterrumpido, la mente crea un** _Sustituto interactivo_ _ **.**_ **Con esto quiero decir que la mente, al verse privada de comunicación con un ser** _Interactivo_ , **crea un sustito, por ejemplo: Una cosa tan inanimada e insípida como lo es una roca, puede convertirse en un excelente compañero. O quizá la mente provoque alucinaciones en el individuo que se encuentra solo.**

 **Ante todo esto, se puede decir que el verdadero problema de estar solo durante mucho tiempo, no es la soledad en sí misma, sino la reintegración a la sociedad, ¿por qué? Porque unas de las secuelas que deja la soledad en un individuo son la pérdida de la capacidad para comunicarse con alguien real, el miedo a las personas reales, insomnio, terrores nocturnos (son mucho peores que las pesadillas comunes), etc.**

 **¿Es posible tratar a una persona para que se reintegre a la sociedad? Sí. No es fácil, no volverá a ser la misma persona nunca, tendrá traumas. Pero sí. De hecho, puede llevar una vida psicológicamente saludable.**

 **¿Aelia (Blanco) presenta traumas de su soledad? Sí. Se trata de algo en lo que he hecho bastante incapie: Su desconfianza. Aelia (Blanco), es tan desconfiada que llevaba una doble vida. Podrá ser una mentirosa e hipócrita, pero no sufre de cambios de personalidad en ningún momento de la trama.**

 **Para cerrar. Todo esto no lo digo simplemente porque se me ocurrió o porque sea una hipótesis mía. Lo digo en base a los estudios de Erich Fromm y Carl Gustav Jun, ambos precursores muy importantes de la psicología y el psicoanálisis. Ellos dos centraron sus estudios en la Psicología Social; con social no me refiero únicamente a las masas, sino a la repercusión social en una persona (esto incluye a la falta de una interacción social en un individuo). Y para poner la famosa cerecita sobre el pastel; Erich Fromm fue discípulo del padre de la psicología y el psicoanálisis: Sigmund Freud.**

 **En fin, gracias por tu valoración y tu tiempo. Espero que todo esté aclarado, de no ser así notifícamelo en un review o con un PM. Cuídate y Saludos :)**


	23. Capítulo 22: El Asalto a Salummiprus

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black/Sombra**

Capítulo 22: El Asalto a Salummiprus

La mañana del día siguiente fue bastante atareada. Los últimos preparativos eran dispuestos y las tropas se alistaban para la batalla. Al final se decidió que los duendes formarían parte del asalto; montarían en los gansos gigantes y cargarían con arcos y flechas.

Bunny creó tres inmensos túneles por los cuales marcharían hasta Salummiprus. Fue así que el Monte Everest quedó totalmente vacío. Antes de partir, Berenice reunió a todos los caballeros y guardianes en el centro del salón principal.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Marcus.

-Foto, foto.-Dijo Berenice, programando una cámara fotográfica.- Todos juntos.

Guardianes y caballeros se reunieron, sonriendo a la cámara. La foto fue tomada y Berenice guardó la cámara en su habitación.

-Un pequeño recuerdo, por si algunos de nosotros no regresamos en una pieza.

-Y el pesimista soy yo.-Dijo Eithan sarcástico.

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru**

La compañía se reunió con el ejército de Lunabots, los cuales eran un total de siete mil. Los Lunabots eran altos, portaban armaduras blancas y muy blindadas; su única arma era la fuerza bruta. Sus rostros eran ocultados por yelmos adornados con detalles plateados, cargaban largas espadas, escudos anchos y arcos con flechas, las cuales tenían puntas de hierro reforzado con polvo de estrella.

El ejército que asaltaría Salummiprus superaba los ocho mil soldados. Yetis, gansos gigantes, huevos guerreros, duendes y Lunabots; todos sumamente armados y protegidos.

La compañía avanzó por un camino estrecho entre dos montañas. A lo lejos se podía distinguir la imponente y enorme fortaleza. Marchaban con lentitud, atentos a cualquier peligro. Sus pisadas estaban sincronizadas, lo que hacía temblar la tierra debajo de ellos. Marcharon durante unas horas que parecieron días, pues el paisaje era parecido y monótono, desprovisto de vida.

Se detuvieron, para descansar e ingerir alimento. Armaron un pequeño campamento que era vigilado por la atenta e incansable mirada de los Lunabots. No cruzaron palabra alguna, pues el ambiente era tenso. Levantaron el campamento y reanudaron la marcha, sintiéndose vigilados en todo momento.

Durante el largo camino fueron atacados por grupos muy pequeños de bestias, los cuales eran aplastados con facilidad. Avanzaron unas millas más y se detuvieron de nuevo.

-Es una trampa.-Dijo Miguel, quien llevaba puesta su armadura. El Caballero Multicolor era motivo de un gran estrés ocular, pues su armadura suponía un verdadero espectáculo de colores. Su armadura no tenía un color definido, pues éste cambiaba con cada movimiento de Miguel, por más insignificante que fuese; también dependía la posición en que lo veías. Si movías los ojos un poco, el color de la armadura cambiaba, y esto, sumado a los movimientos de Miguel, lo convertía en una molestia para la vista.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Denzel, quien vestía su armadura roja como la sangre. El Caballero Rojo evitó cualquier contacto visual con su líder.

-Nos hemos encontrado con una resistencia patética durante el trayecto. Maldad sabe que estamos en camino y nos incita a seguir, tratando de demostrar debilidad en sus fuerzas.-Explicó Miguel, todos lo miraron en busca de respuestas.- No nos detendremos, seguiremos la marcha hasta la fortaleza. Una vez ahí, tenemos como prioridad destruir la torre este.-Todos asintieron y se retiraron.

La marcha continuó durante un largo tiempo más, en el cual parecía que la fortaleza se alejaba en lugar de acercarse. Los gansos gigantes comenzaban a inquietarse, lo mismo sucedía con los yetis. Entonces una bruma negra cayó sobre el ejército entero. Todos se pusieron en guardia, esperando una emboscada, pero la bruma negra se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado.

Los guardianes se quedaron inmóviles como rocas al notar que el ejército había desaparecido. Estaban ellos cinco, solos.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?-Preguntó Bunny, tomando sus boomerangs.- ¡Aelia! ¡Aelia! ¿Dónde estás?

Los Caballeros de la Luna se mantuvieron serenos ante la repentina desaparición de la compañía. Se miraron entre ellos y no hubo necesidad de mencionar que estaban bajo el efecto de un hechizo.

-Esa bruma, debió ser una especie de gas. Al respirarlo fuimos hechizados.-Dijo Aelia. Escuchó que la llamaban, era la voz de Bunny.- ¡Tranquilo Aster! ¡Aquí estoy!

-Berenice, ya sabes que hacer.-Dijo Miguel. La pelinegra asintió y lanzó un puñado de semillas al suelo.

Berenice se concentró y unas flores emergieron de las semillas. Dichas flores tenían los pétalos cerrados y muy hinchados. Los pétalos se abrieron, liberando un gas color amarillo. Todos respiraron y al instante todo volvió a la normalidad.

Los guardianes preguntaron lo que sucedió y Miguel les explicó. Siguieron la marcha, esta vez la fortaleza se veía más cercana.

El ejército se detuvo nuevamente, a descansar.

Salummiprus era un lugar sumido en una constante e ininterrumpida oscuridad. En aquel reino el día nunca llegaba y esto provocaba la pérdida de la noción del tiempo.

Decidieron dormir, pero nadie logró conciliar el sueño, excepto por los gansos gigantes y los yetis. Todos se despertaron sobresaltados al sentir que la tierra temblaba. Se pusieron en guardia. El temblor se hacía cada vez más intenso, cosa que indicaba que un grupo muy grande estaba cerca.

Entonces, apareció un ejército de hombres de piedra, que marchaba en completo silencio; portando sus armas y carentes de expresiones. Al frente del ejército, liderando la marcha, se encontraba una mujer delgada y pelirroja, de mediana edad que iba vestida en ropa deportiva de color negro. La mujer hizo un ademán con la mano y el ejército se detuvo, todos en perfecta sincronía.

-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó Marcus a una distancia razonable de la recién llegada.

-Saludos, mi nombre es Rowena. Vengo en representación de todas las brujas del mundo.-Se presentó con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.

-Eso no es posible, todos los aquelarres nos dieron la espalda.-Se adelantó Denzel.

-Puede que sí. Pero no todas las brujas lo hicieron, querido.-Dijo Rowena con una simpática sonrisa.

-Esta no es tu guerra, bruja.-Dijo Miguel en tono respetuoso.- Vete, mientras aún tienes tiempo.

-Me parece que no, mi buen señor.-Se negó Rowena, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? ¿Cómo es posible siquiera que sepas de la existencia de este sendero?-Preguntó Marcus.

-Bueno yo…no me enorgullezco de haberlo hecho, pero espíe una charla entre Toothiana y tú.-Explicó Rowena sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué más viste?-Le interrogó Denzel.

-Nada más, lo juro. Perdí mi conexión luego de que apareciera un remolino de fuego.-Respondió la pelirroja, jugueteando con sus manos. Miguel suspiró aliviado, al saber que la bruja no estaba al tanto de los otros planes.

-Vete, ahora mismo.-Insistió Miguel serenamente.- Maldad…

-¡Asesinó a mis hermanas!-Bramó Rowena molesta. Respiró hondo y volvió a sonreír.- Estoy aquí para ayudarles, quienes quiera que sean. Yo gano mi venganza y ustedes un ejército de guerreros de terracota.

-¿Las brujas intentaron hacerle frente a Maldad?-Preguntó Aelia, llegando en compañía de los guardianes, y los caballeros restantes.

-Tú…-Rowena abrió los ojos como platos al ver al Caballero Blanco.- Como olvidar esos penetrantes ojos grises.

-¿Te conozco?-Cuestionó Aelia, enarcando una ceja.

-Am…-Rowena se puso notablemente nerviosa.- ¿No me recuerdas? Yo estuve ahí, cuando quemaste el orfanato con tus relámpagos.

Todos los guardianes miraron sorprendidos a la ojigris, ésta se cruzó de brazos y se hizo la desentendida.

-No es lo que creen.-Dijo Aelia, pues los guardianes no paraban de mirarla.- Había monjas maltratando a las niñas de un orfanato. Me di a la tarea de castigarlas.-Los guardianes miraron a la pelirroja, ésta asintió, constatando las palabras de la castaña.

-Yo estuve ahí, cuando mataste a la madre superiora. Creo que sucedió alrededor del 1450, yo era sólo una niña.-Contó Rowena con el ceño fruncido, tratando de recordar todos los detalles.- He olvidado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero jamás pude sacar de mi cabeza como aquellos ojos grises miraban a todos lados con odio.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste? Todas las niñas quedaron por su cuenta.-Preguntó Aelia.

-Las brujas me acogieron, me dieron de comer, me criaron, me dieron un hogar y me enseñaron a controlar la magia. Se convirtieron en mi familia. Cuando cumplí los cuarenta y cinco años de edad ellas me bendijeron con la longevidad. Estuve buscándote entre los espíritus inmortales de todo el mundo, para agradecerte por mi nueva vida; pero, nunca te encontré.

-No soy un espíritu, ni una guardiana. Soy un Caballero de la Luna.-Dijo Aelia.

-Entonces sí eran reales. Todos los rumores eran ciertos.-Los ojos de Rowena se iluminaron de felicidad. Después examinó a los otros caballeros.- Ellos deben ser tus compañeros, a juzgar por increíble parecido entre sus armaduras, excepto por los colores claro está.

-Escucha…

-Rowena.-Completó la pelirroja.

-Esta no es tu pelea, Rowena.-Dijo Aelia.- Me halaga que estés aquí, pero esto supera a las brujas.

-Claro que lo es. Maldad asesinó a gran parte de nuestra pequeña población. No puedes negarme el derecho a obtener justicia.-Rowena miró a los caballeros.- No han visto lo que ese monstruo hizo al mundo mágico-sobrenatural. Todo es un caos. Cadáveres por doquier, líderes muertos. Les negaron la ayuda sólo porque Maldad dejó nuestras vidas al borde del colapso.

" _Necesitamos toda la ayuda con la que podamos contar, Miguel. Está diciendo la verdad y no planea nada extraño"_ , dijo Eithan telepáticamente. Miguel lo miró.

-Está bien Rowena, puedes acompañarnos.-Dijo al fin el líder de los caballeros, recibiendo toda clase de miradas por sus compañeros. Eithan les explicó antes de que dijeran una palabra.- Pero al menor indicio de derrota, te marcharás.

-Puedo vivir con eso.-Aceptó Rowena con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

La marcha se reanudó. Rowena iba montada en un caballo hecho de terracota; cabalgaba cerca de Aelia, haciéndole muchas preguntas. Naturalmente, Aelia no le respondía muchas cosas. Ahora contaban con un ejército de poco más de quince mil soldados.

-Me da mala espina.-Dijo Marcus, quien montaba en su pegaso.

-Lo mismo digo.-Coincidió Berenice.- Ni yo sonrío tanto. ¿Deberíamos decirles que se vayan? Puede ser peligroso.-La pelinegra se refería a los pegasos. Sigmund relinchó ante el comentario.

-Erich tampoco está cómodo con tu decisión.-Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la crin del pegaso.

Marcharon durante unas horas, hasta que al fin se encontraron con el Campo Infecto, como lo había llamado Tooth. La compañía se detuvo en seco, pues en el valle los esperaba un ejército de Furias de proporciones inimaginables. Ante los ojos de los guardianes y caballeros, el enemigo era incontable y rugía con fuerza.

Entonces Miguel, quien lideraba la marcha del ejército, se acobardó. Sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados y sorprendidos a la vez, pues su líder se veía viejo. Miguel tenía el rostro infundido en desesperanza y miedo. Por un momento, todos creyeron que Miguel inclinaría su cabeza y se marcharía ante el abrumador enemigo.

Los guardianes sentían como sus corazones se encogían y el miedo se apoderaba de sus mentes. Tooth, con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó la mano de Jack; éste último la apretó mientras respiraba con dificultad.

North, quien montaba en su trineo, miró a Sandy. El guardián de los sueños también lo sintió: miedo.

Aelia miraba, con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas, al implacable enemigo. Bunny buscó su mano, aterrado. Aelia entrelazó sus dedos con los del pooka.

Entonces cantó un gallo. Era un canto ajeno a la guerra y los problemas que se presentaban. Un viento soplaba del este, llevándose consigo las negras nubes de Salummiprus. Y tras éste viento, el Sol se alzaba, desafiando a la oscuridad y trayendo esperanza a los corazones de los guerreros.

Miguel desenvainó su espada, tomó un cuerno de guerra y lo sopló con tal fuerza que éste se partió. Avanzó frente a sus compañeros, impartiendo órdenes, con un porte orgulloso y decidido. El ejército tomó sus posiciones.

Miguel, líder de los Caballeros de la Luna, representante del Zar Luna en la tierra y comandante supremo de los ejércitos de los Lunaroff; se plantó frente a sus compañeros y amigos. Se irguió en su silla, incluso pareció hacerse más alto.

" _Valentía, valentía amigos míos. Iremos a la batalla: rugirán con fiereza las espadas, caerán como un rayo nuestras lanzas, harán temblar la tierra nuestras pisadas. Un día de fuego, un día de matanza. Sufrirá nuestro odio el enemigo, sentirán nuestra ira en sus corazones. ¡Cargad! ¡Cargad! ¡Cargad, hacia la guerra y la grandeza!_

Al instante todas las voces y el crepitar de las armas del ejército, se elevaron. Y en esa hora oscura, el rugir del ejército de la Luna, fue como un trueno de las tormentas que sacudió la tierra con fuerza.

 _¡CARGAD! ¡CARGAD, HACIA LAS FAUSES DEL ENEMIGO Y SU INMINENTE RUINA!_

Y ante la orden de Miguel, Fromm cabalgó con rapidez. Y los ejércitos cargaron con fuerza, como feroces olas que estallan al golpear la orilla. Y las tinieblas se disiparon, ante la mañana traída por un viento del este. Y los enemigos gemían, huían y morían, y conocían el pánico cuando las armas de la ira los aplastaban. Y de pronto, los ejércitos rompieron en canto, matando mientras cantaban, pues el júbilo y el furor de la batalla estaban sobre cada uno de ellos, y ese canto que era inspirador y terrible sacudió las paredes de la enorme fortaleza.

Y así, dio inicio a la gran guerra que decidiría el futuro de todos.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Ha comenzado, damas y caballeros; el inicio del fin. Sólo quedan 2 capítulos más (que nervios).**

 **Subí este capítulo más rápido porque todos sus reviews me llenaron la cabeza de ideas y de inspiración. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman un poco de su tiempo para comentar, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :)**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S: Hola de nuevo. Que bien volver a verte en los comentarios. Yo también sé que North tiene mayor experiencia por las espadas, pero Tooth fue la elegida debido a que es descendiente de una raza guerrera. Además es una Reina, El Azote de los Zar sólo obedece a aquellos con sangre de la realeza. Gracias por el 10 :´) Espero verte de nuevo. Cuídate y Saludos :)**

 **Karin-chan: Espero no decepcionarte, pues lo mejor está por llegar. Ya estamos en el clímax del fic. Cuídate y Saludos :)**

 **Sasha: Que alegría tenerte por aquí, creí que habías abandonado (creo que exagero). Gracias por todas tus palabras, espero que también este año te trate bien. Acertaste con eso de Tooth, además de que ella es una Reina y, ¿a quienes acostumbra a servir El Azote de los Zar? A Reyes (Zares). Ten cuidado con lo que pides, pues el muro en la mente de Jack será un tema muy hablado en la secuela (mini spoiler). Yo también apoyo el JackxTooth al 100% Debió haber algo en la película :( Y tal vez si, tal vez no; Aelia y Bunny inicien algo, sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Cuídate y Saludos :)**

 **Johual: Vaya, es bueno volver a ver un comentario tuyo. Considerando que fuiste un fantasma (¿qué se siente? xD). Bueno, yo creo que Aelia le dijo su nombre a Bunny porque posiblemente estaba delirando; estaba muriendo por pérdida de sangre, el oxígeno no llega al cerebro como debería :s Lo mismo opino del romance en guerra, no deja tiempo para nada x( pero también sirve para crear lazos más fuertes. Espero tenerte por aquí los últimos capítulos. Cuídate y Saludos :)**


	24. 23:La Guerra Más Épica Sobre Este Mundo

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black/Sombra**

Capítulo 23: La Guerra Más Épica Sobre Este Mundo

Pero Miguel fue traicionado por su valiente arremetida, pues las Furias eran temerarias y no pedían cuartel. El líder de los caballeros se había lanzado al ataque con poco más de dos veintenas de yetis; ahora el enemigo los rodeaba.

-Es un idiota.-Musitó Berenice desde lo alto del valle, dónde aún esperaba el resto del ejército.- Tendremos que cubrir su retirada. ¡Primera compañía al frente!

Un grupo de doscientos Lunabots atendió las palabras de Berenice, yendo a paso rápido por el largo valle. Los Lunabots aplastaban a los enemigos que se interponían en su camino, pero eran demasiados e impedían su reunión con el Caballero Multicolor.

Las Furias eran un enemigo implacable y sumamente numeroso. Eithan, detectando las ondas cerebrales de sus enemigos, contó poco más de sesenta mil Furias; cíclopes y bestias. Pero ocultaban el resto de la infantería.

Miguel, desde el dorso del pegaso Fromm, no desfalleció, pues por sus venas corría la adrenalina. Avanzó entre las gruesas filas de los enemigos, aplastando a la infantería y acabando con la caballería. Pero incluso él sabía que de no salir de ahí, sería reducido eventualmente y después derrotado.

Los Lunabots, con grandes daños, lograron reunirse con el líder de los caballeros; dándole muerte a todo enemigo que tuviesen al alcance. Miguel comprendió que era su única oportunidad de retirada; dio instrucciones a los yetis y retornaron con el resto de la armada. Miguel había perdido varios yetis en combate, y, para asegurar su retirada, doscientos Lunabots se sacrificaron.

Berenice alzó su espada en alto, dando la señal a los gansos gigantes, éstos batieron sus enormes y poderosas alas. Los gansos cargaban en sus picos con robustos costales, los cuales dejaron caer sobre el enemigo. Los duendes, desde sus sillas, disparaban flechas a las Furias.

El enemigo tomó posiciones defensivas ante la llegada de los gansos y su carga. Pero las Furias parecieron dudar, pues los costales no contenían pólvora, ni objetos punzo-cortantes o incluso rocas. Los costales cargaban la cosa más insignificante de todas: semillas.

Los gansos gigantes se retiraron y una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Berenice.

De las semillas emergió un bosque de muy altos y frondosos árboles, que dividieron al enemigo. Las Furias se entorpecieron ante el cambio drástico de las tornas.

-¡Eithan, lleva tu compañía al flanco izquierdo!-Ordenó Berenice.

-¡Avancen!-Gritó el Caballero Gris mientras su pegaso trotaba a toda marcha. Eithan era seguido de cerca por dos mil guerreros de terracota y quinientos Lunabots.

Los yetis habían traído consigo materiales de construcción, con los cuales comenzaron a armar catapultas.

-¡Bunny, tu compañía a la derecha, oblígalos a reunirse al centro!-Bramó Berenice desde la silla del pegaso Sigmund.

-Ten cuidado.-Dijo Aelia, depositando un beso en la mejilla del pooka. El guardián de la esperanza asintió y cargó a toda velocidad, siendo escoltado por sus trescientos huevos guerreros y por tres mil Lunabots.

Los ejércitos de Bunny y Eithan arremetieron contra el desorganizado enemigo, quien no podía recibir refuerzos a causa del muro de árboles. Las Furias retrocedían mientras eran masacradas por sus adversarios. Una vez que Las Furias quedaron atrapadas entre los ejércitos de Eithan y el pooka, fueron aplastados con facilidad.

La barrera de árboles era talada con rapidez y energía por los cíclopes.

Berenice observaba atentamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos del enemigo, esperando a que cayesen en la trampa.

La compañía de Eithan se reunió con la de Bunny y juntos retrocedieron por el extenso valle, mientras los enemigos se empeñaban en cortar hasta el último árbol. Una vez que el último tronco cayó, una bola de fuego fue disparada directamente al montículo de madera; todos los árboles ardieron con extrema facilidad, cortando el paso de los enemigos.

Entonces el cielo rugió con una fuerza abrumadora, pareciera que los cimientos de la tierra se estremecían. En el cielo una nueva nube emergió, pero ésta era de un color rojo; eran Las Ráfagas de Ruina. Dicha nube, que amenazaban con traer la perdición, se lanzó como una flecha hacia los ejércitos de la Luna.

Aelia se puso al frente y alzó ambas manos, creando un escudo invisible que cubría a todo el ejército. La nube colisionó con una fuerza de otro mundo, pero fue rechazada y diseminada por la telekinesis de la castaña, quien comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y se desmayó. Berenice no perdió el tiempo y sanó las heridas de su compañera. Bunny le entregó a la ojigris un trozo de chocolate, hecho especialmente para que recuperase su energía. Aelia ingirió el dulce y se sintió como nueva.

Las Furias lograron extinguir el fuego y cargaron contra los ejércitos de la Luna, sin darles tiempo para organizarse.

-¡Apéguense al plan!-Ordenó Miguel.

-No mueras.-Le dijo Berenice a Marcus, posteriormente le dio un beso en los labios.

Aelia y Berenice montaron en sus pegasos y emprendieron el vuelo hacia la fortaleza, siendo escoltadas por los gansos gigantes. Jack, Tooth y Sandy acompañaron a las guerreras. Pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vislumbraron una parvada de bestias aladas que se dirigían directamente hacia ellos.

North tiró de las riendas y los renos se echaron a correr, despegando del piso. El líder de los guardianes estaba por unirse a la batalla en los cielos.

* * *

Las Furias golpearon con una terrible fuerza la primera línea de defensa de los ejércitos de la Luna, la cual se componía de guerreros de terracota que fueron reducidos a polvo con facilidad. Marcus, haciendo uso de su terrakinesis, elevó varias rocas enormes y las arrojó contra el enemigo, causando bajas importantes.

Eithan, desde el flanco izquierdo, logró contener a la oleada de enemigos, con ayuda de su compañía. Miguel tenía algunos problemas para mantener su posición en el flanco derecho, pues sus soldados eran superados en tres a uno. Marcus se llevó la peor parte, pues él debía evitar el paso de las fuerzas enemigas por el centro, que era donde se concentraba el mayor número de enemigos.

Denzel, comandando el resto del ejército, flanqueó al enemigo por la retaguardia; rompiendo entre sus filas con fuerza. El Caballero Rojo arrinconó a los cíclopes y las bestias entre sus ejércitos y la compañía de Marcus; cambiando las tornas de la batalla.

Los ejércitos de la Luna, a pesar de su escaso número en comparación con Las Furias, ganaban terreno. Los cuatro caballeros luchaban con valentía y habilidad. Bunny, junto a Rowena, peleaban con todas sus energías.

El enemigo, casi derrotado, se batió en retirada hacia la fortaleza. Lo ejércitos de la Luna los perseguían, burlándose de su cobardía y festejando la victoria.

-¡Defiendan el valle!-Bramó Miguel, decapitando a un cíclope desde la silla del pegaso.

Entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar. Los ejércitos de la Luna se miraban extrañados. Fue en ese momento, que Miguel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; su sonrisa se desvaneció y dio lugar a una mueca de absoluta sorpresa.

Avanzando a grandes zancadas, hombres gigantes iban en dirección de los ejércitos de la Luna. Medían doce metros o quizá más; portaban hachas y mazos enormes sobre sus hombros. Las Furias se reagrupaban detrás de ellos, alzando gritos de victoria. Eran una veintena de gigantes, de piel rojiza y largas cabelleras negras.

-¡Fórmense todos!-Ordenó Miguel a todos los soldados. Lo mismo hacían los otros caballeros. Una vez que los ejércitos estuvieron organizados, el Caballero Multicolor habló.- ¡Cargad, hay que detenerles!

Los cuernos de guerra retumbaron por todo el valle, y ante la orden de Miguel, los ejércitos de la Luna cargaron contra los gigantes; éstos empuñaron sus armas y se echaron a correr estruendosamente hacía sus pequeños enemigos.

* * *

North intentaba controlar el trineo en medio de una refriega que se llevaba a cabo en los cielos de Salummiprus. Algunos duendes disparaban flechas contra las bestias haladas desde el trineo, mientras otros accionaban las ametralladoras montadas en el chasis del transporte.

Los gansos gigantes embestían con fuerza a las bestias aladas, las cuales los igualaban en tamaño. Los duendes, desde sus monturas en los lomos de los emplumados animales, disparaban flecha sin cesar; acertando a las bestias aladas y derribándolas.

Jack creaba ráfagas gélidas, congelando las alas de las bestias lampiñas, derribándolas. El joven guardián portaba con su cayado, una espada enfundada en un cinturón y una segunda espada mucho más larga que cargaba en su espalda, la cual estaba sujetada por una correa a su torso. El albino vestía un peto plateado, una espaldera y una cota de malla; todas por encima de su suéter azul. También vestía unas hombreras, coderas y brazales; dándole un aspecto más maduro y decidido.

Tooth, empuñando dos sables poco alargados, rebanaba las alas de las bestias que se cruzaban en su camino; y decapitaba alguna ocasionalmente. La guardiana vestía una armadura de escamas plateadas que la cubría desde sus tobillos hasta su cuello. El Hada cargaba en su espalda con una larga espada sujetada por una correa a su torso. Toothiana tenía un aspecto menos amable y cariñoso con su armadura.

Sandy intentaba retornar la arena roja a dorada. De arena maligna a arena de sueños. Pero el resultado era nulo, pues la violencia superaba a los sueños. El guardián había materializado una parvada de enormes águilas doradas que luchaban a su lado.

Aelia, en compañía de Berenice, descendió hacia la fortaleza. Ambas eran acompañadas por Jack y Tooth.

* * *

Rowena cegó a un gigante con un hechizo; Bunny tomó ventaja de eso y utilizó la reliquia de los Lunaroff para propinarle un poderoso golpe al gigante en uno de sus pies. El gigante cayó sobre sus aliados, armando un gran estruendo y aniquilando a varios de ellos.

Eithan se apio de su pegaso y lo envió a prestar ayuda en los cielos. Lo mismo hicieron el resto de caballeros.

El Caballero Gris empuñó una larga espada, con la cual partía cíclopes por la mitad y decapitaba bestias de un tajo. Eithan fue rodeado; sin embargo, de una gota de su propia saliva, creó chorros de agua que disparaba a una gran presión; haciéndolos mortales.

Denzel y Marcus cercenaron los pies de un gigante, derribándolo. El Caballero Negro dejó caer una enorme roca sobre la cabeza del gigante, dándole una muerte rápida.

El Caballero Rojo portaba un hacha de guerra con la cual aniquilaba a cualquier enemigo que se cruzase en su camino. Emprendió el vuelo, llamando la atención de un gigante. Denzel se colgó el hacha en su espalda y desenvainó una filosa cimitarra. Posteriormente se lanzó hacia el gigante, aumentando su velocidad en demasía; Denzel atravesó el ojo del gigante y emergió por la nuca. El gigante se desplomó como una montaña, carente de vida.

Miguel fulminó la cabeza de un gigante, disparándole poderosos relámpagos que lo mataron al instante. El líder de los caballeros al verse rodeado de enemigos, dio un gran saltó y golpeó la tierra con su puño, creando un terremoto que hizo trastabillar a sus adversarios. Acto seguido los calcinó con un fuego intenso.

Eithan se percató de que los gigantes, a diferencia del resto de Furias, tenían una mente débil. Fue entonces que logró tomar el control sobre la mente de algunos gigantes, obligándolos a masacrar al resto.

Los ejércitos de la Luna luchaban con temeridad, enfrentando a la Furias sin dudar, ni temer.

Rowena y Bunny se reunieron, espalda con espalda. La bruja creaba explosiones producto de conjuros que emergían de su barita de saúco, las cuales reclamaban la vida de grupos de enemigos. El pooka lanzaba huevos explosivos, arrojaba sus boomerangs y se enfrentaba a las Furias con su bien entrenado Tai Chi.

* * *

Aelia y Berenice entraron en la torre este, siendo acompañadas por Jack y Tooth. En el interior de la torre había un enorme pilar que se extendía hasta el techo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Jack, con la guardia en alto y sujetando con firmeza su cayado.

-Nuestra misión.-Respondió Berenice.- Según los datos de la Edad de Oro, este pilar es un arma de destrucción a escala planetaria. Debemos inutilizarla.

-¿No es peligroso?-Interrogó Tooth aferrándose a las empuñaduras de sus sables.

-No te preocupes, no se trata de un dispositivo nuclear. Esta arma sólo funciona con grandes cantidades de energía y Maldad posee bastante.

Antes de que alguno hiciese un movimiento, una figura apareció frente a ellos. Era el mismísimo Maldad. Su piel tan negra como la noche más sombría de todas; sus ojos de pupilas tan rojas como la sangre fresca; su esclerótica tan negra como un trozo de carbón; su mirada tan cargada de odio, y a la vez de una grandeza inusitada. El villano, a pesar de su estatura reducida en comparación con el cuerpo anterior, mantenía un aire de inmensa superioridad y gran poderío.

Las damas guerreras tensaron sus músculos y subieron la guardia, mientras el guardián lo miraba con un intenso odio.

-Se acabó Maldad.-Dijo Aelia, pero el aludido no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.- ¿Ahora no somos dignos de tu palabra?

Desde las sombras un segundo Maldad emergió, caminando lentamente con un porte orgulloso. Dos más se unieron a los otros, mirando a los guerreros de la Luna expectantes, como si esperasen algo.

-Ese no es Maldad. Debe ser una especie de sombra o algo por el estilo.-Susurró Berenice, desenvainando una larga y reluciente espada.

-Si no me equivoco, deben ser los guardianes del pilar.-Propuso Tooth. Los otros la miraron y asintieron.

-No se mueven, quizás lo hagan si intentamos hacerle algo al pilar.-Dijo Jack, acercándose cautelosamente al Hada, mientras apuntaba a sus enemigos con su cayado.

Entonces, una luz de un rojo intenso envolvió al pilar en forma serpenteante, desde su base hasta su otro extremo. El arma se estaba cargando.

Los guerreros de la Luna se lanzaron al ataque. Las copias de Maldad hicieron lo mismo, portando armas idénticas a las de sus contrincantes.

Jack se mantenía muy cerca de Tooth, pero no lograban coordinar sus ataques.

Aelia y Berenice atacaban en conjunto, superando a su enemigo en su ataque perfectamente sincronizado. La pelinegra sujetó a sus adversarios con unas raíces que salieron de su cabellera. Aelia les dio el golpe de gracia, electrocutándolos hasta desvanecerlos en el aire. Ambas repitieron el procedimiento con los otros dos.

-Ahora, el pilar.-Dijo Berenice, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Pero entonces surgieron ocho copias de Maldad, que se lanzaron al ataque en el mismo instante en el que aparecieron.

* * *

-¡Cuidado guardián!-Advirtió Rowena mientras se interponía entre la espada de un cíclope y el pooka. La pelirroja convirtió al cíclope en piedra y lo pulverizó con un conjuro explosivo.

-Gracias, Rowena.-Agradeció Bunny, mientras golpeaba a una bestia con la reliquia de los Lunaroff.- ¿Soy yo o el cansancio gana terreno?

-Voto por la segunda opción.-Respondió Rowena luego de convertir a una bestia en un puñado de carbón.

Los ejércitos de la Luna estaban dominando el combate, y poco faltaba para ganarlo; no obstante, las Furias atacaban con la misma ferocidad con que lo hicieron al principio.

Miguel tenía los brazos fatigados y sentía un hormigueo en sus piernas. El líder de los caballeros abatió otro cíclope con un golpe de su espada cubierta por arena roja.

Las Furias estaban por ser abatidas, cuando un sinfín de arañas emergió desde agujeros oscuros en la fortaleza. Los arácnidos se unieron a la batalla, pulverizando a los guerreros de terracota, partiendo Lunabots y envenenando yetis. Algunas eran de un tamaño extraordinario.

* * *

En los cielos la refriega estaba a favor de los gansos gigantes, pues las bestias aladas eran escasas.

North no cantó victoria, pues estaba consciente de que en tierra podrían necesitar de su ayuda. El ruso hizo señas a Sandy para que aterrizaran y ayudasen a los Caballeros de la Luna, Bunny y Rowena.

Ambos guardianes llegaron a tierra y no perdieron el tiempo; Sandy materializó un grupo muy numeroso de caballos dorados; North desenvainó sus espadas y comenzó a cortar patas de araña por todas partes.

* * *

Las copias de Maldad ya superaban más de dos veintenas. Las damas guerreras y el guardián, trataban incansablemente de llegar hasta el pilar, el cual irradiaba una luz cada vez más intensa.

Berenice fue lanzada contra el muro de la torre, chocando con fuerza. La pelinegra se puso en pie y de una bolsa atada a su cinturón extrajo una semilla del tamaño de una nuez. Si no la utilizaba se verían en un aprieto. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y arrojó la semilla a poca distancia del pilar.

-¡Berenice no!-Bramó Aelia al ver la semilla en el piso. La ojigris partió a un Maldad por la mitad y dos más emergieron.

La semilla comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, dando algunos saltos. Entonces surgieron cuatro raíces muy frondosas y sumamente largas; las copias de Maldad las cortaron por la mitad, pero dos más emergieron de cada una.

-¡Es una hidra! ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!-Gritó Berenice con una sonrisa en su rostro y un hilo de sangre emergiendo de su nariz.

La hidra aprisionó a cada una de las copias de Maldad, sin hacerles daño. Posteriormente se enredó alrededor del pilar; desde su base hasta la punta, de la misma manera en que lo hace una serpiente con su presa. La hidra aplicó una enorme presión y fragmentó el pilar, liberando una cantidad enorme de energía que hizo pedazos lo torre.

-¡Jack ahora!-Bramó Aelia. La ojigris dio un salto y fue impulsada hacia el pilar por una ráfaga de viento gélido, traída por el joven guardián. La castaña golpeo el pilar con sus puños, derribándolo.

Las copias de Maldad se desvanecieron y el pilar cayó con una fuerza increíble, creando grietas en el suelo de la fortaleza y derribando una de las paredes de la torre.

Berenice intentaba controlar a la hidra, pero ésta se resistía a su control. La pelinegra comenzó a sangrar profusamente por la nariz y se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de mitigar el dolor. Las raíces estaban por ir en contra de los guardianes, pero se detuvieron.

Miguel estaba apoyando a Berenice a mitigar la hidra. Marcus liberó llamas en extremo calientes, que fueron asistidas por el torrente de agua liberado por Eithan. La hidra se calcinó por completo, no pudiendo multiplicarse.

Marcus asistió a Berenice con un poco de ungüento; posteriormente, le proporcionó un poco del chocolate fabricado por Bunny.

Todos, guardianes y caballeros, se reunieron al centro de lo que quedaba de la estructura de la torre.

-Desaparecieron.-Dijo Miguel.- Las Furias se esfumaron al momento en que el pilar fue destruido y las arañas escaparon de vuelta a aquí.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ganamos?-Preguntó Jack, aferrándose a su cayado y manteniéndose cerca de Tooth.

-No lo sé.-Declaró el líder de los caballeros.- Ordené a los ejércitos retirarse y disponer de los heridos y los muertos. Le confié a Rowena el mando de nuestras fuerzas. ¿Maldad?

Aelia negó con la cabeza. Todos respiraban con dificultad y duras penas se aferraban a sus armas. El cansancio era extenuante, pero al sentir el peligro próximo, el cuerpo seguía suministrándole adrenalina a cada uno de nuestros héroes.

" _ **Han peleado con valentía, y han demostrado una gran habilidad en combate. Sin embargo, la batalla apenas comienza. Veremos de qué son capaces los Caballeros de la Luna y los Guardianes."**_

La voz de Maldad se silenció, dando lugar al estruendoso sonido que creaba el trotar de un ejército que se dirigía directamente a la torre.

Miguel ordenó que cada uno defendiese una grieta por la cual pudiese entrar un enemigo, pero ni él mismo creía que tuviesen oportunidad. Eran once contra más de cincuenta y sabía que llegarían más.

Las Furias profirieron alaridos y gritos desenfrenados mientras acortaban su distancia con la torre, en la cual se refugiaban sus enemigos. Las Furias rodearon la estructura por todas partes, corriendo con sed de sangre.

Comenzó una nueva batalla dentro de la torre. Los caballeros hacían uso de sus habilidades y sus dotes para la batalla. Los guardianes no se quedaban atrás, pues peleaban con ferocidad.

Tooth volaba en el interior, asesinando a cualquier enemigo que intentase entrar por arriba. Jack congelaba a sus contrincantes, mientras Bunny le cubría las espaldas, lanzando sus gastados boomerangs y golpeando a todo el que tuviese enfrente. North, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, machaba las extremidades de los adversarios con sus espada al tiempo que Sandy vigilaba su retaguardia, azotando a los ofensores con sus dorados látigos.

Aelia hacia trizas a cualquiera que tuviese el infortunio de sufrir el impacto de sus poderosos puños. Marcus incineraba a los cíclopes que intentaban alcanzarlo, a la vez que Eithan velaba por su punto ciego, cortando enemigos por la mitad con sus chorros de agua y su larga espada. Miguel electrocutaba a las bestias que trataban de morderlo a él y a sus amigos; mientras tanto, Berenice lanzaba semillas, haciendo crecer algunas enredaderas, y también blandía su espada con gran maestría. Denzel también emprendió el vuelo, aniquilando Furias a diestra y siniestra; y cuando lo intentaban atrapar, el Caballero Rojo se teletransportaba tras sus enemigos y los cortaba por la mitad con su hacha de guerra.

Aquellos once valientes guerreros luchaban con valentía, aplastando a sus enemigos bajo su poder. Todos ellos eran poderosos por sí mismos, todos ellos eran capaces de apañárselas de manera individual. Pero no era eso lo que los definía. Lo que de verdad les proporcionaba fuerza y los hacía ver intimidantes frente a sus adversarios, no era su poder individual, ni su capacidad para luchar por su propia cuenta. No. Ellos eran un reto formidable y muy grande, porque eran un equipo; porque eran compañeros y se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente, porque cada uno de ellos complementaba lo que otro no era capaz de lograr.

Caballeros de la Luna y Guardianes. Por separado eran poseedores de gran poder. Pero por donde caminaban juntos la tierra se quebraba.

Los enemigos fueron reducidos y derrotados. Justo cuando iban a cantar victoria, la torre en la que se encontraban fue despedazada por una fuerza invisible.

Dirigieron su mirada hacia el frente y sus ojos se encontraron con un sujeto que guardaba un porte majestuoso y más aún, poderoso.

Maldad los miraba expectante, sin ninguna emoción sobre su mirada aplastante.

- **Han hecho bien. Reuniendo el Azote de los Zar, muy bien.** -Los guerreros de la Luna no dijeron una sola palabra.- **Caballeros de la Luna y Guardianes de la Fe. Se supone que ustedes defenderán al mundo de mí. Pero díganme, ¿quién los defenderá a ustedes?**

Y el cielo rugió con fuerza y la tierra se estremeció, y el aire se arremolino con violencia. Y un remolino de los cuatro elementos se interpuso entre los guerreros de la Luna y Maldad. El remolino estalló, dejando en su lugar a una mujer de una belleza deslumbrante que vestía una majestuosa armadura plateada con detalles de alas doradas en su pecho y en la espalda. Su cabellera tan negra, tan abundante y sedosa como la crin de un majestuoso caballo. Su mirada terrible y los puños cerrados con fuerza. Y la Tierra misma obedeciendo a sus pensamientos al crear huracanes sobre el cielo de Salummiprus y hacer que la tierra temblase con fuerza ante su llegada.

Madre Naturaleza dio un paso al frente, fulminando con una mirada repleta de odio a Maldad.

-Yo lo haré

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Hola a todos y a todas. ¿Qué les pareció la batalla en Salummiprus? Fue difícil escribirla, pero aquí la tienen. El siguiente capítulo marcará el final de este fic. Pero créanme cuando les digo que no será más que el comienzo de la historia de los Caballeros de la Luna y los Guardianes como equipo.**

 **Últimamente he estado pensando mucho y me he dado cuenta de que en 2016 nos esperan cosas muy impresionantes, por ejemplo: Capitán América 3, Suicide Squade, Batman v Superman, Rise of the Moon Knights, El Origen de los Guardianes 3…ustedes me entienden, cosas impresionantes xD**

 **Y ustedes dirán "Eso no es gracioso Leviatan1", y yo les diré "Claro que lo es, porque mi trabajo no es nada comparado con esas películas" XD :) :( :´( Si me disculpan, iré a lanzarme desde un edificio.**

 **Cuídense y Saludos :)**


	25. Capítulo 24: The Man Who Knew Too Much

**Advertencia: Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce a excepción de los que no tengan relación alguna con las obras originales, esos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes se quedaran con sus nombres en ingles**

 **Inglés-Español**

 **Jack Frost-Jack Frost**

 **Sandman/Sandy-Meme**

 **Toothiana/Tooth-Hada**

 **Bunnymund/Bunny-Conejo**

 **North-Norte**

 **Pitch Black-Pitch Black/Sombra**

Capítulo 24: The Man Who Knew Too Much

(El Hombre que Sabía Demasiado)

 _En ocasiones tendemos a realizar acciones sin reparar en las consecuencias, pues nos guía un sentimiento muy fuerte; el miedo, el amor, la fraternidad o el instinto de la propia supervivencia._

 _En ocasiones nos arrepentimos de lo que hemos hecho cuando ya es demasiado tarde para remediar nuestras acciones. Somos propensos al ciego actuar cuando nos vemos en peligro o cuando buscamos la solución inmediata a un gran problema._

 _A veces pienso que de haber tenido la oportunidad, hubiese hecho las cosas de distinta manera. No transcurre una noche sin que tenga pesadillas que reviven mi irresponsable manera de actuar en el pasado._

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en lo distinto que sería mi vida de haber tomado una decisión correcta. Por supuesto, yo solamente pensaba en la venganza y en proteger a aquellos que me importaban._

 _Me he detenido a reflexionar un millón de veces sobre las posibilidades de un futuro distinto a éste._

 _Las cosas que nos sucedieron después de ese día no tienen comparación con nuestra situación actual. Porque, a pesar de experimentar todo tipo de cosas, nunca nos preparamos para esto. Nunca imaginamos que algo así podría llegar a pasar._

 _Sin embargo, no hemos terminado; aún quedan cosas por hacer. Si todo sale bien, creo que tendremos una pequeña posibilidad de salir vivos de esto._

 _Hay algo que jamás olvidaré y que siempre se mantendrá en mi cabeza. Soy consciente de que han transcurrido doce años desde ese momento que fue una victoria, que a la larga degeneró en ruina y desesperación._

 _Claro está que no pienso mentir, pues los primeros años creí que nuestro actuar fue el correcto. Viví en completa ignorancia y en un engaño creado por mí mismo. Trataba de darle prioridad a mis problemas con el estúpido muro; dejando de lado lo que ocurrió._

 _Desgraciadamente hoy, doce jodidos años después, me doy cuenta de que había otras alternativas._

 _Lamento mucho no haber sido consciente en ese momento, que teníamos otras alternativas. Doce malditos años desperdiciados en cosas sin sentido. Tuvimos nuestra oportunidad al alcance, pero decidimos ser radicales y no meditar mejor el contexto._

 _Justamente hoy, hace doce años de mierda, cometimos el más grande error de todos. Decidimos darle la espalda a Emily Jane e ignorar sus advertencias._

 _Puta vida. Doce años, y hasta el día de hoy abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que lo que hicimos fue un error, el más grande todos._

 _Jackson Overland Frost, un idiota arrepentido que pasó la mayor parte de su vida distraído en cosas que no eran importantes. Así es como me veo a mí mismo en estos momentos, pues tuve la oportunidad de atender las advertencias y no lo hice. Lo único que me queda para mantenerme centrado en la misión es escribir este diario personal._

 **-o-**

 **Flashback, Madre Naturaleza. Semanas atrás.**

La bella mujer se encontraba surcando el frío e infinito espacio exterior, alejándose de la Tierra.

Madre Naturaleza se detuvo, levitando en aquel vacío infinito, esperando. La pelinegra ya había presenciado aquella vista en numerosas ocasiones, por lo cual, no le impresionaba para nada la belleza y el misterio del espacio.

Un estallido de luz cercano a ella cambió lo monótono de aquel lugar.

-Cronos, al fin te apareces.-Dijo Madre Naturaleza a una figura recién llegada.

Frente a la dama, se encontraba de pie un muchacho de aspecto juvenil y cabellos oscuros rizados. El muchacho estaba ataviado con una túnica violeta. El recién llegado tenía una piel morena y mostraba su reluciente dentadura a través de sus carnosos labios. Tenía cierto aspecto afeminado en su rostro, cosa que se hacía más notoria debido a su maquillaje, que le otorgaba un aspecto más joven.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Emily Jane.-Saludó el jovencito con una voz angelical que provocaba un casi imperceptible eco.

Un segundo estallido de luz dio lugar a un hombre alto de complexión delgada y piel oscura. Dicho hombre vestía unas ropas negras y una capa del mismo color; poseía una poblada y espesa barba negra, una nariz aguileña y unos ojos ambar. El recién llegado tenía las manos por detrás de la espalda y mantenía una expresión calmada.

-Hades, me da gusto tenerte aquí.-Expresó Madre Naturaleza en actitud seria.

-Lo mismo digo, Emily Jane.-Coincidió el aludido sin perturbar su pose.

-¿No asistirá Zarsce?-Peguntó Madre Naturaleza con frialdad. Ella odiaba que la llamasen por su antiguo nombre.

-Por desgracia, no lo hará. Desconocemos la razón.-Explicó Cronos, llevando sus manos a su espalda, usando un tono muy sereno.- Ahora, ¿para qué nos has llamado?

-Necesito ayuda, se trata de Maldad.-Dijo Emily, provocando una mirada sorpresiva por parte de sus acompañantes.

-Somos conscientes de que El Dios Caído ha sido liberado, pero no de que estaba fuera de control.-Inquirió Hades, mirando a Cronos con un destello de miedo en sus ojos.

-No lo está, no si podemos hacer algo para impedirlo.-Dijo la pelinegra con un ademán que señalaba a los tres. Sus acompañantes meditaron durante un tiempo y al final, Hades tomó la palabra.

-Si te ayudásemos, el riesgo a tomar sería demasiado. El Dios Caído podría arrebatarnos nuestro poder y sería el fin para la menguante vida que logró anteponerse al Colapso.

-Olvidan que somos Semi-Titanes, es nuestra labor velar por la seguridad del universo del mismo modo en que lo hacía los Titanes.-Replicó Madre Naturaleza elevando su voz.

-Mayor razón para mantenernos alejados. Confiamos plenamente en que puedes encargarte de esta calamidad por ti misma, si es que no permites que El Dios Caído se haga con la energía de otros.-Dijo Cronos con su angelical voz.- Doy por cerrada esta cesión.

Ambos hombres se desvanecieron y desaparecieron por completo, dejando sola a Madre Naturaleza.

La pelinegra, frustrada y enfurecida, descendió de vuelta a la Tierra, sólo para aumentar sus sentimientos antes mencionados.

Madre Naturaleza había experimentado una especie de letargo, provocado por los fortuitos esfuerzos de Maldad por bloquearla. Se sentía cansada y sin energías, incapaz de imponer orden al clima con la habitual facilidad.

Emily Jane se pasaba los días tratando de restaurar el orden en el mundo mágico-sobrenatural, el cual sufrió un severo golpe por parte de Maldad y sus heraldos. Las hadas que habitaban la Tierra, en su completa totalidad, habían sido exterminadas por El Dios Caído, quien organizaba y orquestaba matanzas entre cualquier ser vivo que tuviese algún remanso de energía que le fuese útil. Sólo restaban algunas manadas de hombres lobo, unos cuantos nidos de vampiros, un grupo de aquelarres de brujas y comunidades dispersas de duendes. Con los espíritus la cosa era distinta, pues ellos se habían llevado el peor golpe, debido a que Maldad codiciaba su poder y no reparaba en arrebatárselos; pocos fueron los supervivientes ante el imparable avance de El Dios Caído.

No faltaba un solo día, en que Madre Naturaleza, no intentase comunicarse con el mítico Titán, Typhan; sin embargo, éste nunca respondía a sus insistentes llamados. Emily pasó del pánico a la ira al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte del Titán, pero eso no la detuvo en sus intentos por comunicarse.

Los días transcurrían con excesiva lentitud a medida que el poder de Maldad se hacía mayor y el suyo decrecía. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando, mientras vagaba con lentitud por una de las áridas praderas de África Central, sintió que gran parte de sus energías volvían. Más tarde se enteraría de que Los Caballeros de la Luna habían asestado un golpe terrible al Dios Caído, con el objetivo de rescatar a los Guardianes.

Madre Naturaleza fue testigo de cómo centenares de brujas asediaban Salummiprus en los días siguientes a la primera ofensiva contra Maldad. La acometida poco duró, pues fue aplastada incluso por el debilitado poder de El Dios Caído.

Emily estuvo presente al observar como los humanos se sumían cada vez más en conflictos que bélicos que iba ganando más fuerza. A ella poco le importaba las guerras entre los mortales, pues eran ellos los responsables del deterioro ambiental en el planeta a través de los años; no obstante, era consciente de que Maldad se fortalecía con todo aquello que estuviese relacionado con la maldad.

La pelinegra observó, aterrorizada, cómo El Dios Caído cambiaba de cuerpo y se hacía con un poder inmenso. Desde ese momento decidió esconderse en los rincones más apartados de la Tierra, para evitar ser descubierta por Maldad. Pero salió de su escondite cuando sintió el resurgir de un poder abismal: El Azote de los Zar. Advirtió a los guerreros de la Luna sobre el peligro que representaba el matar a Maldad, pero éstos no la escucharon.

Decidió que no sería parte de eso, de una terrible decisión. Se refugió en una caverna situada en algún lugar del norte de Europa. Hasta que una voz muy familiar entró en su mente.

"Está bien sentir miedo, pero ellos te necesitan."

-Typhan, ¿cansado de esconderte?-Dijo Madre Naturaleza ante la débil voz del Titán, con un dejo de ironía y rencor en sus palabras.

"Lamento mucho no haber respondido a tus llamados con anterioridad, pero es muy arriesgado con La Muerte buscándome."

-Entiendo.-Dijo Emily con sinceridad, pues era consciente de que Typhan era un fugitivo que era constantemente perseguido por la Muerte misma.- Pero te equivocas, ellos no me necesitan. Tienen El Azote de los Zar en su poder.

"No lograrán darle muerte a esa Abominación sin tu ayuda. Eres imprescindible en este conflicto."

-¿Y sufrir las consecuencias? No gracias.-Añadió con sarcasmo, mientras se sentaba sobre la fría roca de la caverna.

"Me llamaste pidiéndome ayuda, pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte es consejo."

-Sería mejor si vinieses a la Tierra y le dieras fin a la existencia de Maldad.

"No es factible."

La pelinegra asintió, resignada.

"Tienes miedo. Es comprensible."

Tenía razón, aunque no lo admitiese, Madre Naturaleza estaba aterrada por completo; temía a la muerte y al poder de Maldad.

"Pero, sin tu intervención, los guerreros de la Luna podrían fallar. Eres su única esperanza de equilibrar el combate."

Se mantuvo en silencio, sin poder argumentar una réplica, pues el Titán tenía toda la razón.

"Eres la única que puede hacerle frente a Maldad en estos momentos, antes de que se fortalezca y se convierta en la amenaza que una vez fue."

-Sólo quiero que esto termine.-Dijo Emily, inclinando la cabeza sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, reprimiendo el llanto.

"Y eso sucederá, si tomas el lugar que te pertenece."

Rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, tratando de tomar una decisión.

"¿A qué le temes exactamente? ¿Morir o ver morir a todos?"

-Ambas.-Susurró ella.

"Confío en ti, Emily Jane. Eres una Semi-Titánide después de todo."

Sabía que Typhan se había marchado, podía sentir su ausencia.

Ahora todo dependía de ella. El destino de la batalla se definiría por su decisión. Se mantuvo en la caverna por horas, pensando y reflexionando sobre qué hacer.

Abandonó la caverna y salió a campo abierto, contemplando el cielo. Ese mundo era hermoso, era su hogar desde hacía milenios. No permitiría que Maldad se lo arrebatase; no permitiría que El Dios Caído se levantara, no mientras estuviese viva.

Se irguió completamente, mientras un remolino cubría su cuerpo por completo, levantando polvo. Al mismo tiempo, las nubes en el cielo se arremolinaban y rugían con fuerza. La tierra se estremecía al tiempo que corrientes de agua y fuego se fusionaban con el remolino, el cual fue alcanzando por los relámpagos de los cielos.

El fenómeno terminó abruptamente, con Madre Naturaleza ataviada con una imponente armadura plateada con detalles dorados. La pelinegra emprendió el vuelo con fuerza, con destino directo a Salummiprus.

 **-o-**

 **Salummiprus Nucibtiru, actualmente**

Maldad y Madre Naturaleza se miraron a los ojos, retándose en completo silencio.

Emily no pensaba rendirse ante aquel perverso monstruo. Había decidido intervenir en la batalla, pues ella era una Semi-Titánide y era su deber proteger la Tierra; un deber que ella misma se había impuesto pero que había olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

- **Al fin muestras tu cobarde rostro, Madre Naturaleza**.-Dijo Maldad con sarna y cierto tono despectivo. Tenía los brazos a ambos lados, esperando cualquier agresión.

La aludida no dejo ir ningún sonido de su boca, pues tenía miedo. Madre Naturaleza, aunque no lo demostrase, estaba aterrada, pues la primera y última vez que se enfrentó a Maldad, ella estaba acompañada por el Zar Luna y por un Titán; pero, ahora estaba sola, no había nadie con un poder mayor al de ella cubriéndole las espaldas.

Los guerreros de la Luna se encontraban estupefactos, esperando cualquier momento para atacar al villano. No obstante, se quedaron petrificados por la inesperada aparición de Madre Naturaleza.

El tiempo pareció eterno mientras El Dios Caído y Emily Jane se miraban a los ojos, esperando que el otro hiciese el primer movimiento; y, Emily fue quien tuvo ese honor, arrojando un rayo hacia Maldad, el cual fue repelido por éste último.

Emily respiró hondo y comenzó a lanzar rayos contra El Dios Caído, pero éste los desviaba hacia otro lado con extrema facilidad. La pelinegra se detuvo y atacó de nuevo; esta vez con una corriente constante de rayos muy poderosos. Maldad respondió de la misma forma.

Ambas energías colisionaron, armando un gran estruendo mientras crepitaban y trituraban la piedra con que se conformaba la fortaleza.

La cabellera de Madre Naturaleza ondeaba al viento mientras utilizaba sus dos brazos para direccionar su ataque y brindarle más potencia. Maldad en cambio, hacía uso de una sola mano para liberar relámpagos rojos.

Emily movió las manos de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, en un intento por tomar ventaja sobre Maldad, éste la imitó con la diferencia de que su ataque si tuvo un efecto, desviando el de la pelinegra hacia la izquierda.

Bunny no esperaba que estuviese a punto de ser calcinado por los rayos de Madre Naturaleza. El pooka se cubrió el rostro, esperando lo peor, pero fue arrojado contra el piso por Aelia, quien recibió el impacto.

-¡NO!-Fue lo único que logró articular Bunny al ver tal escena.

La energía fluía a través del cuerpo de la castaña, quien no fue lastimada por los rayos, pues ella tenía control sobre la electricidad. Aelia redireccionó el ataque contra Maldad, al mismo tiempo que Madre Naturaleza se unía a la ojigris.

El Dios Caído utilizó ambas manos para mantener a raya a sus contrincantes, pero recibió una bola de fuego que lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro y al hacerlo, trastabilló, recibiendo el impacto de los rayos también.

-¡Esto es por lastimar a mi hermana!-Rugió Marcus, golpeando a Maldad en pleno rostro con sus puños rodeados por un fuego abrazador.

El Dios Caído sin tiempo a contraatacar, fue alcanzado por un torrente a presión de agua que lo traspasó. Posteriormente unas enredaderas lo aprisionaron de sus cuatro extremidades; intentó liberarse pero un brazo le fue cercenado por el hacha de guerra de Denzel.

Acto seguido, un rayo gélido lo golpeó en el pecho; y desde el cielo una enorme roca cayó sobre él, enterrándolo.

La roca estalló en mil pedazos, las enredaderas se pulverizaron y el hielo se desvaneció en humo.

- **Mi turno.**

El Dios Caído se movió a una velocidad de vértigo y tomó a Marcus por el cuello con una fuerza aplastante. Le arrebató un poco de su poder y lo lanzó contra Denzel, quien cayó bajo el peso de su amigo. Posteriormente golpeó a Miguel en el rostro, tomando un poco de su poder al hacerlo.

Maldad ahora poesía las habilidades de los seis Caballeros de la Luna.

Madre Naturaleza intentó atacarlo pero fue rechazada por una fuerza invisible que la arrojó varios metros en el aire; acto seguido, un poderoso relámpago golpeó a la pelinegra.

Berenice atacó al Dios Caído con su espada, sólo para recibir un demoledor puñetazo que le destrozó las costillas. Marcus enloqueció en ira pero fue reducido cuando Maldad se teletransportó detrás de él y le traspasó el abdomen con un torrente de agua; el rubio se desplomó, vomitando coágulos de sangre.

Jack se lanzó contra Maldad, el cual se anticipó al leer los pensamientos del albino e hizo trizas el cayado del joven guardián, haciendo uso de su recién adquirida telekinesis, provocando que éste sintiera un inmenso dolor en su pecho.

North intentaba asestar un golpe al Dios Caído con sus espadas, al mismo tiempo que Bunny atacaba con técnicas de tai chi. Pero Maldad era ágil y le arrebató una espada a North, con la cual atravesó al ruso. Acto seguido liberó una corriente eléctrica que lanzó muy lejos al líder de los guardianes.

Bunny atacaba con rapidez; sin embargo, Maldad detuvo sus golpes, sujetándolo de los brazos con firmeza. El villano le rompió los huesos al pooka, el cual dejó ir un alarido de dolor.

Aelia fue al rescate del guardián de la esperanza, empujando a Maldad con su habilidad telequinetica; no obstante, el Dios Caído golpeó el suelo con fuerza, haciendo que Aelia perdiera el equilibrio y la concentración.

Tooth desenvainó la larga espada que cargaba en la espalda y cargó contra Maldad, batiendo sus alas con rapidez.

Eithan intentó hacer frente a Maldad pero fue rechazado por un muro de fuego, que, de no ser por su armadura, lo hubiese calcinado por completo.

Sandy sujetó al Dios Caído de uno de sus brazos con los látigos dorados que portaba. Pero Maldad tiró de los látigos y golpeó al guardián de los sueños con su puño envuelto en relámpagos y llamas.

Denzel se teletranspotó detrás de Maldad y lo sujetó con la técnica full Nelson, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de la que disponía.

-Toothiana, ¡ahora!-Bramó Denzel, mientras trataba de contener el inmenso poder de El Dios Caído.

El Hada enterró la espada en el abdomen del villano, justo en el momento que Denzel era disparado hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible.

El Dios Caído gimió al ser traspasado por la espada, pero la tomó de la empuñadura y la removió de su cuerpo. Posteriormente tomó la punta de la espada, y, haciendo mucha presión, la partió en dos.

Maldad estaba por ponerle las manos encima a la guardiana pero fue tacleado por Jack, quien se llevó al villano mientras volaba.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-Gritó Jack, dirigiendo al Dios Caído hacia una torre.

El impacto lo recibió Maldad, quien partió el muro mientras Jack seguía llevándolo lejos de sus amigos y de su amada.

El Dios Caído derribó al joven guardián, electrocutándolo con una gran descarga de energía. Ya con los pies sobre la tierra, Maldad golpeó al joven guardián en el rostro con fuerza.

Tooth se acercó a la espada que Jack había dejado atrás y la desenvainó, revelando el filo de El Azote de los Zar.

Jack era azotado contra el piso de la fortaleza. El albino fue lanzado lejos, con algunos huesos rotos y sangrando por la nariz.

Maldad caminó hacia el joven guardián, pero se detuvo cuando un rayo lo golpeo en la nuca. Se dio media vuelta lentamente, con una mirada asesina en sus profundos y penetrantes ojos carmesí.

-¡JUNTOS!-Bramó Madre Naturaleza disparando relámpagos de las palmas de sus manos.

A ella se unieron Miguel, quien también lanzaba relámpagos; Eithan liberando potentes torrentes de agua; Marcus lanzando llamas abrazadoras; Aelia invocando sus relámpagos; y Sandy, dejando ir una enorme cantidad de arena de sueños.

Al Dios Caído no le quedó otra alternativa que subir la guardia y resistir el poderoso ataque.

Los guerreros de la Luna, acompañados de la Semi-Titánide, no cesaron en su ofensiva contra Maldad, sino que aumentaron la potencia de sus ataques. Sin embargo, El Dios Caído no iba a permitir tal atrevimiento, por lo que cerró sus puños y abrió su guardia, creando una explosión devastadora que acabó con la acometida de sus adversarios y que pulverizó parte de la fortaleza.

Los guerreros de la Luna y Madre Naturaleza fueron dispersados por la enorme explosión y cayeron derrotados, sin energías ante el inconmensurable poder de El Dios Caído.

-¡MALDAD!

El aludido miró hacia donde lo habían llamado, encontrando a la guardiana de las memorias en posesión de la única arma que podía darle muerte.

Tooth alzó El Azote de los Zar en alto, y ésta comenzó a irradiar una cegadora luz que cubrió por completo al Hada. Posteriormente se apagó, permitiendo ver al Hada Reina de los Dientes, la cual cambió por completo.

Toothiana se hizo más alta, su plumaje más precioso y brillante, y sus alas de colibrí fueron reemplazadas por un par de largas y majestosas alas emplumadas que le daban la apariencia de un ángel. La guardiana tenía un porte decidido y sumamente señorial, propio de un gran gobernante. La armadura de Tooth cambió a un color inmaculadamente blanco. Era su aspecto tan hermoso y a la vez intimidante que se le hubiese confundido con Kali, La Dama terrible, en los tiempos en que el universo aún era joven. La energía de todos los Zar, de Typhan y el mismísimo Maldad, corría por el esbelto e imponente cuerpo del Hada.

Maldad, el auto proclamado Todopoderoso Dios y Señor de la Destrucción, pareció dudar ante el nuevo poder de Toothiana. Pero no permitió que ese pequeño cambio lo amedrentara y mucho menos lo sorprendiera.

El Dios Caído extendió sus brazos a ambos lados, liberando una tormenta de relámpagos carmesí y una densa bruma negra que se incrustó en su cuerpo a modo de armadura. Y él se mostraba tan poderoso como las historias lo describían. Se hizo más musculoso al tiempo que una espada se materializaba en su mano.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, demostrando el inmenso poder que habían adquirido. Tooth atacaba con ferocidad pero con una expresión seria; por otro lado, Maldad descarga su espada con una fuerza de otro mundo.

Los dos intercambiaban ataques con gran maestría y temeridad, haciendo pedazos el suelo que tenían debajo, pues sus ofensivas creaban ondas expansivas muy violentas.

Finalmente Maldad logró desarmar a Tooth, arrojando la espada de ésta a varios metros de distancia.

- **¿De verdad creyeron que podrían derrotarme?** -Se mofó El Dios Caído, amenazando a Tooth con su arma.

-¿Honestamente? No.-Respondió Tooth con una voz más madura y repleta de decisión. En ese momento Jack se acercó a Maldad por la espalda, tomando provecho de su distracción y tiró de su cabello hacia atrás, dejando el cuello del villano al descubierto. Fue entonces que El Azote de los Zar voló hasta la mano de Tooth, y ésta traspasó el cuello de Maldad con ella, de lado a lado.- Pensé que debía atraparte con la guardia baja.

El Dios Caído se retorció de dolor, liberando potentes relámpagos rojos. Jack y Tooth lo miraron sorprendidos, pues Maldad permanecía de pie, apretando los dientes y observando a la guardiana con odio. Pero El Dios Caído comenzó a liberar unas débiles ondas, al tiempo que comenzaba a sangrar por sus fosas nasales y por su boca.

La fortaleza entera se estremecía a medida que más ondas eran liberadas por Maldad. Entonces Tooth cargó a Jack y lo llevó lejos de la fortaleza.

Los Caballeros de la Luna fueron atendidos por sus pegasos, en los cuales montaron para salir de allí lo antes posible. Los Guardianes montaron junto a los Caballeros. Y Madre Naturaleza emprendió el vuelo.

Todos se reunieron en el valle con el ejército, el cual se preparaba para un inminente ataque.

Maldad liberaba más y más ondas que comenzaban a abarcar la inmensa fortaleza. Entonces El Dios Caído dibujó una macabra sonrisa en rostro, dejando caer su espada.

- **Yo gano.**

Todas las ondas retornaron a su creador y entonces dio lugar a una inmensa explosión que consumió la fortaleza por completo y originó una terrible onda expansiva que derrumbó a todos y cada uno de los soldados que estaban en el valle.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, mientras todos se ponían en pie. Todos intercambiaban miradas, todos se hacían la misma pregunta ¿Ganamos?

-¡VICTORIA! ¡VICTORIA! ¡ALCANZAMOS LA VICTORIA!-Gritó Berenice al tiempo que dejaba escapar lágrimas de felicidad.

El ejército entero prorrumpió en gritos y cantos de victoria. Algunos se abrazaban, otros danzaban, algunos rompían a llorar; pues la victoria había llegado y era motivo de celebración, ya que estaban vivos y habían triunfado sobre El Dios Caído.

Sandy lanzaba fuegos artificiales con arena de sueños y Madre Naturaleza despejaba los cielos, permitiendo que el sol iluminase todo.

Tooth, quien regresó a la normalidad se lanzó sobre los brazos de Jack Frost.

-¡Lo lograste!-Bramó Jack con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Lo logramos!-Corrigió Tooth y le dio un apasionado beso al joven guardián.

-¡Vencimos!-Gritó Marcus, abrazando a Berenice y besándola con intensidad.

-¡Sobrevivimos!-Exclamó Aelia extasiada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Lo hicimos!-Expresó Bunny, tomando a la castaña entre sus brazos y elevándola un poco del piso.

Y todos festejaron la victoria y clamaron que habían sobrevivido y vencido al Dios Caído, Maldad.

-Hicieron frente a Maldad cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho. Tienen mi respeto.-Dijo Madre Naturaleza a los guerreros de la Luna.- Creo que puedo pagarles con algo.

Emily Jane se aproximó a Berenice y, haciendo uso de todo su poder, posó sus manos en el vientre de ésta, proyectando un haz de luz verde. Madre Naturaleza retiró sus manos ante la mirada ansiosa de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué acabas de hacerme?-Preguntó Berenice un tanto alarmada mientras pasaba sus manos por su vientre.

-Removí tu cicatriz.-Contestó Emily con una pequeña sonrisa.

Le tomó un momento a Berenice reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta a lo que Madre Naturaleza se refería, rompió a llorar, llevándose las manos a la boca de la impresión. La pelinegra se abalanzó sobre Marcus, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y ocultando su rostro en su hombro. El rubio estaba atónito de la que había sucedido y abrazó a su amada con cariño, besándole la cabeza con dulzura.

-Nos vemos.-Dicho esto, Madre Naturaleza se marchó, surcando los cielos.

 **-o-**

 **Un día más tarde**

Los Caballeros de la Luna y los Guardianes estaban reunidos en el enorme salón del Monte Everest. Hombre de la Luna les entregó medallas a todos ellos.

-Esto es lo menos que puedo ofrecerles por su valentía y su inmensa dedicación en esta empresa. Ustedes son los salvadores de éste mundo, los guardianes y caballeros de la paz. Han vengado y otorgado justicia a las incontables vidas que Maldad arrebató en la Edad de Oro.

"Ustedes son los héroes más grandes de nuestro tiempo y me siento afortunado de tenerlos aquí. ¡Honor a los Caballeros y los Guardianes!"

" _Honor_ " Clamaron los yetis, y los aplausos, los vítores y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Se organizó un banquete para todos. Los duendes y algunos yetis tocaban algunas canciones animadas, para dar alegría al ambiente.

La velada transcurrió repleta de conversaciones, risas, abrazos y felicitaciones.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?-Preguntó Bunny, acercándose a la ojigris, quien miraba el paisaje glacial del Everest desde un vitral.

-Hola. Bueno, considerando todo…Jack murió, yo morí, todos estuvimos a punto de ser derrotados y el mundo der ser destruido, así que…sí, voy a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi gran amigo el whisky y su buen compañero, el tequila.-Dijo Aelia, esbozando una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos, divirtiéndose con la mirada confundida y sorpresiva del pooka.- Sólo bromeo. Iré a casa, beberé un poco de agua y dormiré dos días sin parar para tomar todo esto como una muy mala resaca.

-Creo que todos necesitamos un descanso.-Admitió Bunny, para después contraer sus orejas y mirar al suelo, apenado.- Lamento haber dicho cosas malas sobre ti. Te juzgué sin siquiera conocerte.

-Todo está olvidado. Creo que tenemos eso en común.-Bunny la miró sorprendido.- Somos un par de desconfiados.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Supongo que sí.-Admitió Bunny, tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos con el pie derecho?-La castaña le tendió una mano al guardián.- Hola mi nombre es Aelia, soy un Caballero de la Luna.

-Mucho gusto Aelia.-Correspondió Bunny con una amplia sonrisa.- Yo soy Aster, el Conejo de pascua. Protejo la esperanza en los niños.

-Me imagino lo diferente que hubiesen sido las cosas de conocernos de ésta manera.

-Me agradas más así, eres más misteriosa, lo cual te hace…interesante y linda.-Bunny notó como le ardía el rostro ante su comentario.- Yo…la verdad es que…yo no…yo quise decir…

-Gracias.-Aelia le depositó un tierno besó en la mejilla y regresó con sus amigos, mientras Bunny sonreía como un bobo.

Jack inspeccionaba su cayado reconstruido por Manny, fijándose en cada detalle.

-No te preocupes, Manny dijo que lo restauró a la perfección.-Dijo Tooth con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ganamos.

-Sí, lo hicimos.

Jack tomó a Tooth por la cintura, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo su cuerpo ante el contacto con el suave plumaje de la guardiana. La miró con pasión y la besó con ternura, mordiendo con delicadeza el labio inferior del Hada.

-Te amo, Toothiana.

-Yo también te amo, Jackson.-Dicho esto, lo besó de nuevo, acariciando el cabello blanco de su novio.

Así terminó la era de destrucción traída por El Dios Caído, siendo nuestros héroes los míticos Caballeros de la Luna y los nobles Guardianes de la Niñez.

Y, aunque siempre existan problemas, ahí estarán ellos; para enfrentarlos como una familia.

 **-o-**

 _Creo que soy un hipócrita, pues de la misma manera en que me lamento por lo ocurrido, siempre he pensado que jamás cambiaré lo que viví._

 _Nunca faltó la felicidad y los buenos tiempos._

 _Quizás no todo sea tan malo._

 _Soy Jack Frost, un guardián que a pesar de la mala situación, vive rodeado de los que ama._

 **EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES**

 **2**

 **LOS CABALLEROS DE LA LUNA**

 **FIN**

 **Hola a todas y a todos.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber leído este fic y darle una oportunidad.**

 **Debo darles agradecimientos especiales a aquellos que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para comentar en cada uno de los capítulos de esta historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, pues sin todos ustedes este fic no hubiese sido posible :,)**

 **Me gustaría hacerles unas cuantas preguntas: ¿Qué te pareció el fic? ¿Cuál fue tu capítulo favorito y el que menos te agradó? ¿Qué te pareció Maldad en calidad de villano? ¿Cuál es tu Caballero favorito y de cual deseas saber más en su precuela? ¿Qué esperas de la secuela? ¿Cuál fue tu momento favorito del fic? ¿Quién te parece más apuesto, Enrique Iglesias o Ricky Martin? xD**

 **Antes de despedirme deseo compartir un dato con ustedes. Es la segunda vez que se menciona el futuro que les espera a los Guardianes en doce años, y no es precisamente agradable ¿por qué?**

 **Nuevamente les expreso mis más sinceros agradecimientos.**

 **Nos vemos en "La Paz que Tanto Añoramos". No olviden que habrá epilogo (lo publicaré hoy mismo pero sin tantos rodeos al final).**

 **Cuídense y como siempre Saludos :)**


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Pitch Black había estado vagando por el universo, al mando del timón en su viejo galeón, el cual utilizó para viajar mientras destruía lo poco que quedaba de la debilitada Edad de Oro. Su viejo pero siempre fiel galeón podía hacer pequeños saltos espaciales, otorgándole una relativa rapidez. Se trataba de un barco que lograba surcar la infinidad del espacio mediante sortilegios de magia que se perdieron con la Edad de Oro.

El Rey de las Pesadillas navegó durante muchos días terrestres, aventurándose a zonas en las que reinaba un frio sin precedentes y en las cuales no se encontraba ninguna estrella en las cercanías.

Navegó y navegó, hasta que al fin dio con su objetivo.

-¡Salve Typhan, Señor de las Tormentas!-Bramó Pitch desde la cubierta del galeón, arrodillándose sobre una pierna y con la cabeza inclinada.

El silencio reinaba en aquel inhóspito lugar, en el que sólo se podía distinguir la luz de las estrellas lejanas. Pero entonces un par de ojos más grandes que el mismísimo Sol, se abrieron de golpe, revelando unos globos oculares que reflejaban todo lo que veían; incluido el galeón del Rey de las Pesadillas.

" _Pitch Black, ¿cómo te atreves a revelar mi ubicación al mostrar tu insignificante existencia frente a mí_?"

La voz del Titán era tan poderosa que podía escucharse en el espacio sin necesidad de magia u otros medios. Su voz imponía poderío.

-Vine humildemente, ante ti, Señor de las Tormentas, en busca de guía y ayuda en una empresa que planeo llevar a cabo.-Dijo Pitch con cierto grado de timidez, cuidando cada una de sus palabras para no ofender al Titán.

" _¿Qué clase de empresa requiere que te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra?_ "

-Una que cambiará todo lo que conocemos, una que traería una nueva era al universo.

" _Habla Pitchner Black, dime que planeas._ "

-Mi señor, ¡oh amo y maestro de la energía! Necesito de tu ayuda y de tu sabia guía, porque…

"Voy a liberar a los Titanes"


End file.
